Symbiotic Uzumaki
by VFSNAKE
Summary: Basically a NarutoxVenom crossover. I know it sound bad, but have I ever steered you wrong with crossovers before? Also this will be a harem. Who exactly? Wait and see!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Surprises

It had happened so quickly for the young demon vessel, as Naruto thought he might have been in a dream turned a surrealistic nightmare, and for the most part he wished he had. The sudden blast of wind had sent him tree after tree and it was something that Naruto could only describe as being a painful with anyone that he told having to take his word for it.

The last thing Naruto hit was a moss covered rock that strangely enough didn't feel like a rock when he hit it before shattering the object of nature to hit the ground of nature itself. Naruto had a feeling that if the Kyuubi sealed inside of him wasn't there, he would have been dead from this event several time over, and if that wasn't the case it would mean he would be in the hospital for months on end.

'Well it could be a lot worse. It could be the villagers trying to attack me on my birthday again,' thought Naruto lying on his back while trying to get up from the ground slowly, as he found his body trying to protest this action, and decided to let his body rest there for a brief moment.

What harm could it do?

As Naruto closed his eyes, a black liquid goop came out of the rock that was not a rock, but a metallic chamber that held the thing in suspended animation, and had been freed upon the boy's impact with its prison. The black liquid however, needed a vessel to live in soon, or else its new found freedom would not last long. Seeing the boy lying on the ground unconscious, but alive none the less, the black goop moved towards the boy, and entered Naruto via the seal that was currently invisible on his stomach.

(Naruto's Mindscape)

"_**Well well, what do we have here? Something that does not belong here like myself has decided to make its presence known to me,"**_ said Kyuubi, as it had been quit awhile since the fox had seen a creature like the black creature now in the cage with him making a crude manifestation of a humanoid form.

"_**Just when this boy couldn't get anymore intriguing, I find he is the vessel of another entity with an incredible source of energy, and I find my curiosity growing," **_said the black humanoid creature before looking over at the sleeping form of Naruto.

"_**Yes. I was sealed inside this boy the day he was born by his own Father and was meant to be seen as a hero. Unfortunately, human arrogance, and their hate for the things they fear caused the exact opposite for him. I can't tell you how many times that my vessel has had a close call with these foolish humans. They have stunted his growth so much in learning the ways of the Shinobi, making sure he had malnourishment, and the fact that the old fool of a Hokage being too spineless to protect the boy from those fools that share a seat of power with him,"**_ said Kyuubi, as he had been awake in the boy since the ink first dried on the stomach of the child, and had heard the arguments from the arrogant humans that wished to end Naruto's life.

"_**And he has survived long enough to have some measure of ability to fight back using what knowledge he has in his mind? Impressive all things considered. Though I sense all the knowledge he has learned is sealed away in his mind, which was helped along by all the abuse this village has put him through, as well as the betrayal he feels from his own teammates not acknowledging him in the slightest, and being ignored all this time by them. This part of him will not do. I need to fix this before things become a real problem for me now that he is my vessel. If you help me, I will see to it that the boy becomes a strong vessel worthy of being yours, and make him a being of unmatched power," **_said the black goo, as he sensed the boy's mind was only working at a limited capacity from the hits Naruto took to the skull, and the mental stunting the village did to him.

"_**Agreed. Too long has my vessel been too weak to fight back against the stronger foes of the world and if I am to survive then my vessel will need the strength to repel them. Tell me your name,"**_ said Kyuubi, as he was intrigued by this creature before him, and wanted to know more.

"_**We have no **__**true**__** name great fox, but the one given to us by our previous host will do, and it is a name that will bring fear to those that would become our vessels enemy. Call me...Venom!"**_ said Venom bowing to the fox before making his way to the seal, only to be repelled by the cage, and causing the symbiotic entity to howl in pain.

"_**It seems the seal of the Shinigami refuses to let you pass through since you entered through it to get here. In order for you to be able to cross over, the seal needs to be altered in someway that it cuts off the means of repelling you, and to make matters worse that would also have to be done from the outside," **_said Kyuubi since the seal was the same in keeping his powers back for the most part and had to wait for Naruto to call upon his power.

"_**Then I will wait. If what you say is true, then there is certainly someone out there that can do it, and if my instincts are right...someone **__**will**__** do it," **_said Venom has the creature had been known to be correct from time to time.

"_**I think you're right. The kit's not here anymore,"**_ said Kyuubi seeing past the cage and saw that Naruto wasn't there anymore, but trying to catch up with his team, and find out what happened to them.

(Outside World)

Naruto shook his head at the strange feelings that were running up and down his body at the moment after waking up while swearing to himself that he thought he heard voices. Right now, he was racing to his friends, as he sensed a chakra spike in the direction that he was currently heading, and Naruto knew that when something like that happened...it wasn't good.

He arrived just in time to stop Sasuke from handing over their scroll to that Grass Nin, who seemed to be much stronger then a Genin should be, and punched the Uchiha right in the face. Some arguing and some fighting with the Grass Nin soon after, Naruto had called upon the Kyuubi's chakra to help him fight the snake that was summoned by the Grass Nin to get Sasuke, and protect a scared "Uchiha Prodigy" from being killed.

"What power you have inside of you little boy, as I thought you were the one that held 'it' inside of you with those eyes of yours, and the rage behind them from your childhood speaking volumes to me. However, this power you wield is not something I need to have around me at the moment, so please forgive me when I say I have to remove you, and the power you that's standing in my way of what _I_ want," said the Grass Nin holding Naruto near him before hitting the demon vessel with the Five Prong Seal and threw him into the nearest tree.

'After being knocked out like that, Naruto won't survive the fall, and will die!' thought Sakura, as she threw a kunai at Naruto, and caught him on the tree he hit before his top of his orange jumpsuit tore causing him to fall into the darkness below.

"Oh dear, your intentions were noble little girl, but sadly while your aim was good, the actual plan itself was folly, and now your teammate is dead," said the Grass Nin, as he saw Naruto fall, and then turned his attention to a frightened Uchiha Sasuke.

(With Naruto)

Naruto had fallen into unwillingly forced unconsciousness at the hands of that creepy Grass Nin and had hit several trees before breaking through them during his fall. While this happened, Venom had found that due to the Grass Nin's unexpected attack on the Shinigami's Seal, he was able to move freely from the cage that held Kyuubi, and began to take action to prevent their shared vessels' death.

'_**I need time to make alterations to my vessel, so a little change in the boy's position is required, and maybe some privacy for this transformation to happen,' **_thought Venom, as he covered Naruto's hands with his presence, and shot a web line with the borrowed right hand to a tree to stop the fall.

Venom succeed with ease before using the other hand, he created web like cocoon around the boy, and began to go to work on Naruto's body along with his mind since it needed some maintenance at the moment. It was understandable from what Venom could see, as the seal on the boy's neck had absorbed all of the information Naruto was supposed to know, and keeping it there like a vault that held it all.

"_**This thing was put here about 2 years before the boy would enter the Academy, but by whom exactly I do not know, and from the looks of things was done rather crudely,"**_ said Kyuubi, who found that just because he was cut off from his vessel, didn't mean he was cut off from Venom, and vice versa.

"_**Yeah. It's a treasure trove of knowledge that if unlocked would give our vessel the means to surpass all others. While its design does seem second rate, it is effective in its use, but I think I can destroy it, and without any negative side effects from doing it,"**_ said Venom seeing the seal in the boy's mind and found certain weak spots in the seal that black organic life form was itching to exploit.

"_**You need to be careful, as my healing powers cannot help you, and even more now that I'm cut off from the boy thanks to that Grass Nin that smelled of snakes,"**_ said Kyuubi, as he had no means now to repair the mental damage that could be inflicted by this move, and hoped that Venom knew what he was doing.

"_**Right!"**_ said Venom, as he used his tentacle like arms to worm his way into the many cracks of the seal, making them bigger, and wider until the wall collapsed under Venom's handy work.

Instantly, the information that had once been denied to Naruto all those years during the Academy, was now spreading throughout his brain, and helping the boy get stronger at an incredible rate. While Venom looked over his handy work inside Naruto's head, he then turned his attention to Naruto's body, and let out a heavy sigh knowing this would take a whole lot longer.

It wasn't like Naruto's team was in any danger? It had the "Uchiha Prodigy" after all, so it was only natural that the boy fend off the Grass Nin, proclaim his dominance (for now), and do his whole "lone wolf" thing in heading to the tower. Venom knew how much the Uchiha disliked Naruto from his vessel's memories, as well as the Haruno girl's constant belittling of him for trying to get better then the Uchiha, and hitting him in the process.

Something that Venom believed the girl's Mother encouraged and would continue to do if it meant hurting the "Kyuubi brat" continuously.

And it was _something_ that Venom was going to change once he was done making all of the necessary changes to Naruto.

(With Team 7-Sometime Later)

Sakura wiped the sweat from Sasuke's forehead with the white cloth she had on hand that was from her first aid med kit she had taken with her for this event. She looked at the so called "last Uchiha" with worry, as her not so secret crush moaned in pain, and wondered what the strange pale man did to her Sasuke-kun?

Sakura had also set up some traps, as she had learned at the Academy to help prepare for any enemies that came their way, and hoped that her various defenses would hold long enough for Sasuke to recover. All Sakura could do was play the waiting game, as there was nothing else she could do, and made a mental note to seek out advise in terms of learning more then what she already knew.

"When do we move to strike? I want to knock that arrogant Uchiha around before we gut him like a fish," said Zaku, as he was itching for some blood at the moment, and at the moment was hungering for Uchiha blood.

"Soon. The pink haired one is still very much awake and it would be easier to wait a little longer when she falls asleep to take them both out," said Dosu, as he knew that while the plan was gore free, it was nonetheless effective, and would complete the mission given to them by Orochimaru.

"Something is wrong with this scenario. There should be a third person with them. Are you sure their other teammate died?" said Kin, as she was having some concerns about this mission, and wanted to make sure no unwanted surprises happened.

"Orochimaru said it himself that the boy fell to his doom and will not be here at all so quit your bitching so we can do this right!" said Zaku, as he was in no mood for Kin's worries, and second guessing of plans so late in the game.

'Says you bed wetter,' thought Kin, as she knew that boy had _problems_ when it came to sleeping, and if it wasn't for the fact that the boy beside her would kill her if she told...she would have blurted it out sooner.

'Quiet! Our target's 'bodyguard' is dozing off now. We strike in the next 30 minutes to make sure it's not a ruse," said Dosu, as there had been situations that they were taught where the enemy would appear to be sleeping, and actually weren't.

"Got it!" said Zaku, as he was looking to satisfy his bloodlust, and if the pink haired girl was still alive...he would satisfy something _else_ before removing the Uchiha's teammate from the equation permanently.

(With Naruto-35 Minutes Later)

The web like cocoon around Naruto began to move slowly at first, but after the first tiny hint of what could be called a twitch of movement soon became a jerking motion, and the web like material that saved the Uzumaki from falling to an imminent death had been ripped to pieces. Now in the place of Uzumaki Naruto, was a taller, more muscled figure covered in a dark bluish black with a large white spider symbol on his chest, and once more on his back. As the figure began to fall from the shreds of the torn webbing, as he was now a prisoner of gravity, the entity raised his right hand turned fist, and shot the same type of webbing made of the cocoon to a nearby before using it to swing through the trees.

Venom was currently in control.

The mind of Uzumaki Naruto was still unconscious, but Venom was not, and seeing as how the body needed to be tested...it seemed appropriate until the boy awakened. By that point, Venom would begin telling the boy everything that happened, and hoped the boy didn't freak out from it.

Sensing danger not far from his swinging, Venom directed his new found shared body to that location, and upon perching himself on a nearby tree was able to see the source of all it. Crawling along the tree's branch to the middle of the tree trunk, Venom saw a fight currently going down with Naruto's team fighting off the Sound Team with the help of Team 9's Rock Lee, Team 10 that was the InoShikaCho, and the appearance of Team 9 above on a tree branch looking down.

'_**The Scooby Gang is almost all here. Shame Team 8 couldn't be around to see this, as that Hyuuga girl would love to see her crush in action, and probably get a nosebleed,'**_ thought Venom, as he had seen Naruto's memories of the girl, and knew that Hinata had a mean crush on the boy.

"You are surrounded. Give up now or else," said Hyuuga Neji, as he flared his Byakugan at the Sound Team, and saw all the various chakra signatures around him.

It was then that one Uchiha Sasuke decided to make his appearance known, as he came out with purple corrupted chakra field around him, and strange marks all over his body. He looked from Sakura to those around him, as if contemplating something in within his mind, and looked at the Sound Team with his Sharingan Eyes activated.

"Someone should have told me there was a party here, as I seemed to miss my invitation, and an Uchiha hates to be left out of anything important," said Sasuke, as he continued to stare at the Sound Team, and ignore everyone shocked faces.

"So Orochimaru-sama gave you the Curse Seal. This was not expected when he gave us the assignment of killing you," said Dosu, as he now saw the power behind the Uchiha's Curse Seal, and wondered if they had a chance in ever killing Sasuke.

"Yes he did. He gave me incredible power and I intend to use it to get what I want!" said Sasuke before he was behind Zaku and rammed a fist hard into the Genin's spinal cord.

'That was fast!' thought everyone, except Venom since the boy's movements were not beyond his eyes, and kept watch since things were getting pretty interesting.

"Those arms create air like blasts that creates a devastating force against anything it hits," said Sasuke, as he began to twist Zaku's arms out of place, and everyone was stunned in the process by this action.

Sasuke would have succeeded in his mission, had he not been jerked right off his feet, and into a thick tree trunk knocking the Uchiha unconscious.

"_**Humans are such violent and stupid creatures. Don't you think so little flies from Sound?"**_ said Venom, as he made his appearance, and was hanging upside down with a web line allowing him to descend about midway between the tree branch and the ground.

"Who the hell are you?" said Dosu, as he looked at the strange thing all covered in black with the spider symbol on his chest, and wondered just _what_ was inside this Forest of Death that Konoha didn't want anyone to know.

'How did he get here without me seeing him with my Byakugan? And why can't I pierce his skin to see his chakra network?' thought Neji, as he tried, and failed in trying to see the figure's chakra network.

"_**Our name is not important, as we have no reason to give it to one such as you, and will not considering you will report us to your master if we let you live,"**_ said Venom, as he looked at Dosu's narrowing eye, and sensed the man was going to try something with his arm bracers.

"We'll see how important you are when I destroy your internal organs with my sound bracers," said Dosu, as he braced his legs to jump, but before he could, Venom acted faster, and shot a web line at Dosu's bracers that covered the devices completely before getting sent into a tree like Sasuke had been only face first snapping his neck in the process killing him.

"_**Do you really think we would give you a chance? This isn't a game of Tag oh ever so little fly. This isn't game of anything, except that of survival, and right now such an extensive game such as this has turned against you along with the rest of your team,"**_ said Venom seeing Zaku glaring angrily at him while Kin seemed almost glad to have this sudden intervention.

"You think you can take us freak? We were hand picked by Orochimaru himself to enter this exam and we are _not_ going to let some monster like _you_ prevent us from completing our mission," said Zaku, as he prepared to fire his arms at Venom, who did nothing in terms of moving from his upside down position, and waited for Zaku to fire.

The result was Zaku's arms exploding completely off from the elbows down.

"_**If you had been paying more attention to your hands, you would notice that there was a strong web covering the holes needed to send your attack out, and when you tried to fire...well we think the condition of your arms says everything,"**_ said Venom before he let out a chuckle at seeing Zaku fall to his knees while staring at the space where his arms would be while his mind seemed to be trying to process what had happened.

Key word would be _trying_.

"My...a-arms! Look what...what you did to...to my arms!" said Zaku before he let out a scream of pain, as the realization set in, and soon his mind shut down to escape the reality of his body being in pain.

"_**And then there was one!"**_ said Venom seeing the frightened girl that was Kin now trying to make a run for it, but she found herself strung up by her ankles by one of Venom's web lines, and soon found herself hanging upside down a few feet away from the spider symbol wearing figure.

"Please don't hurt me! I was against this idea the whole way, but if I said anything, then Orochimaru would kill me, or worse use me for one of his sick experiments," said Kin, which was true, as many had voiced their reluctance to partake in a few missions, and each had either died or wished they had at the hands of Orochimaru.

"_**We imagine you were little female fly, so we are not going to disfigure you like we did your two teammates, as we have a better idea in mind, and while we would like nothing more then to discuss it here...well there are too many ears along with eyes aimed in our direction,"**_ said Venom, as he knew that the best way to deal with this was to get this girl to the Hokage, and make sure she spilled her guts to him about what this Orochimaru had planned.

"Can you protect me? Do you work for the Hokage?" said Kin, as she was shaking quite a bit, and it was sending vibrations throughout the web he was hanging her from.

Her second question got everyone's attention.

"_**We do work for the Hokage and will be more then happy to take you to him. However, you must be taken someplace safe that will allow you to speak with him privately, and we know of such a place,"**_ said Venom, as he was feeling the tug of Naruto's conscious mind trying to awaken, and was trying to keep it down for as long as possible.

"I'll do anything you ask. Just please protect me from Orochimaru. He's a monster," said Kin, as she was now practically in tears at this point, and Venom sensed her fears for the Sannin.

"_**Then we shall take our leave from here with you in hand," **_said Venom flipping the girl right side up along with himself and wrapped a muscled arm around Kin's waist making the girl blush a healthy shade of red.

"Hey wait! Could you help find our teammate?" said Sakura, as she hoped the strange figure would help find Naruto, and hopefully get him back to them in one piece.

"_**Why do you care Haruno? You abandoned the boy for the Uchiha after he fell into the shadows fighting Orochimaru,"**_ said Venom getting shocked looks from Team 10 and Team 9 at that news since they were always told to never abandon their teammates.

'How did he know that? It's not like I wanted to, but Sasuke-kun is from a noble clan, and if I spent anymore time lingering around where I was while looking for that baka I could have lost Sasuke-kun,' thought Sakura, as she saw the angry, and disappointed looks in the eyes of the others.

"_**Uzumaki Naruto does live, as we have made sure of that, but the next time that you do see him, he will not be the same as you once knew, and the next time you try to punch him...do not be surprised if he decides to punch back! Oh, before we forget this, Team 7 should take Dosu's scroll to qualify for getting to the tower in the center of this so called 'Forest of Death,'"**_ said Venom before swinging around on his web line to a nearby tree branch.

"What do we do with these two? I mean, one's dead, and the other is dying. This is so troublesome," said Shikamaru, as he rubbed his head in thought, and wondered where Naruto could be right now?

"You would do the wise thing and leave him. He'll be dead before you can get him any medical attention and his scent will no doubt bring about animals of the predatory kind," said Neji, as he knew from his training with Gai, and at the Hyuuga Clan Compound that animals of the predatory nature will follow the scent of blood depending on how much of it was spilled.

"What about Naruto? You heard that weird guy with the spider symbol on his chest. Did his own team abandon him?" said Choji, as the news of his fellow ramen consumer was weighing heavily on his mind since the two were good friends at the Academy, and the blonde was always considerate when it came to his weight.

It was as if Naruto knew what it was like to be discriminated against.

"He also said Naruto was alive and we'll probably meet them at the tower. Since we all have our needed scrolls, I don't think we need to take anyone else's here, and since most of the 'Rookies' are all here it makes sense for us to just all go together to the tower in the center of the forest," said the lazy Nara while seeing Ino help her pink haired rival for Sasuke with her hair, as he too wondered what became of Naruto, and the strange figure with his warnings of Naruto "punching back".

"I wish to see Naruto again as well and see what has transpired that his Flames of Youth may have been diminished or changed from what they once were!" said Lee, as he was all fired up, and was ready to go much to his two teammates' displeasure.

If only they could leave _him_ in the Forest of Death.

(Forest of Death-Central Tower-2 Days Later)

The 3 Genin Teams made their way into the tower with mixed expressions on their faces, as they couldn't help, but wonder about Naruto, and felt a sense of curiosity towards the information they were told. They were surprised when several of their senseis appeared from their scrolls along with Iruka, who told them all about the meaning with the written inscription when they entered, and each sensei was surprised when asked about Naruto.

This of course, brought them to an interesting reaction from all of them at seeing the news, and very much improved Uzumaki Naruto.

(Flashback)

"Do you know where Naruto is Asuma-sensei? That guy in the forest said Naruto would be here," said Shikamaru, as his team was walking into the main area of the tower with their sensei, and the other teams had followed.

"Yeah! I mean, its not like I care for the blonde baka or anything, but he's still a Konoha Shinobi, and deserves to have someone ask about him," said Ino, as she was finding what happened to Naruto to be most curious, and wanted to know more.

"Thanks a lot Ino-chan and here we thought we were good enough to ask you on a date," said Naruto appearing from the ceiling above scaring the crap out of the team and their senseis.

'I didn't even sense him,' thought the Jounin and Chuunin walking with the majority of the Rookies.

"Naruto? Is that...you?!" said Choji, as he had dropped his chips, and stared at Naruto in shock like the others with the females of the group having blushes on their faces.

"In the flesh so to speak," said Naruto, as he was now taller, more muscled, and his spiky hair was even spikier with dark clothing that around him with a large leaf symbol on his back that was white.

'His voice is deeper. Kami he's hot!' thought Ino and Tenten at hearing his voice with his grin making their faces turn cherry red.

"Naruto you baka! Where were you when we needed you? I thought you died and if I have half a mind to punch you through a wall," said Sakura, as she was screaming like a banshee, and would have moved closer to him to punch his lights out if it wasn't for the Haruno being pinned to the wall with an angry looking Kin pressing a kunai to her throat.

"Stay way from Naruto-sama or I'll finish what I started in the forest," said Kin, as many were surprise to see her there, and the fact she said Naruto-_sama_ instead of just Naruto.

"Now Kin-chan be nice. We need her for this portion of the exam," said Naruto, as he saw Kin move away reluctantly from the pink haired girl, and moved to stand by her Naruto's side.

"Forgive me Naruto-sama," said Kin in a submissive voice and it made everyone's eyes bulge out of their sockets.

'Again with the Naruto-sama!' thought Ino and Tenten finding themselves increasingly jealous before they both each realized one thing.

Hinata was going to be pissed!

(End Flashback)

As they walked to the main area, Naruto had explained while saying "we" instead of "I", which was noticeable to a certain Nara that the Hokage had put Kin under his protection, and Konoha prepared in secret for what Orochimaru had planned. They also asked his sudden growth, muscles, and voice increase to which Naruto told them was a growth spurt that was long overdue. When they asked about that guy with the spider symbol on his back that interfered in the fighting, Naruto told them that guy was a close personal friend of his, and deserved to be treated with respect.

While most of the group bought it, Neji, Shikamaru, an angry Sasuke, a slightly scared Sakura, and the other adults of the group knew otherwise.

With the various groups here, Kin in the Hokage's Office within the tower, and the other remaining days past the time had come for the Preliminaries to begin. The Hokage did his usual talk on what exactly the Chuunin Exams were for, as a means to keeping the peace, and after a certain traitorous "Genin" left the competition did the selection for who fought who began.

_Subaku no Kankuro VS Akimichi Choji_

"Ha! What an easy win I'm going to have. Me against the fat kid of that group," said Kankuro, as he made his way down, and stopped when he heard Choji begin screaming for his blood for calling him fat.

'Kankuro you asshole,' thought Temari, as she looked at the puppet master of her family, and wished he hadn't done that before she looked over at the blonde male on the other side of the room to let her mind wonder into many fantasies she was having of him.

She wasn't the only was, as Hyuuga Hinata was secretly trying to get close enough to Naruto to touch him, and see if his new appearance was real or a henge. Whenever she got close, Naruto would turn in her direction, and she would be back at her original position with him looking at her before giving her a kissing motion with his lips making the Hyuuga turn a heavy red. All the while, perverted thoughts were running through the Hyuuga Heiress's head, and it was because others were in the large room that she didn't act on them.

Kiba was feeling intimidated by Naruto with Akamaru whimpering at the sight of Naruto since the boy had clearly become an alpha of sorts. Shino had listened to his bugs, which told him that something unnatural had happened to the Uzumaki while strangely saying that his body was "alive", and refusing to say anything else about it. While it wasn't a threat to the Heir to the Aburame Clan right now, the bugs themselves were too afraid to land on the boy for fear of being devoured by his skin, and again it puzzled Shino that his bugs would say such a thing.

Yuhi Kurenai was having mixed feelings between worry because of Naruto's sudden as well as new look may have been caused by the Kyuubi and that of finding herself now finding she was attracted to Uzumaki's new appearance. She tried desperately to keep her thoughts away form the boy while focusing on her secret relationship with Asuma, but was finding it difficult, and the fact that she could see Anko looking all giddy had made Kurenai think like the Snake Mistress that caused the Genjutsu Mistress to have further problems.

As for the Preliminary match below, a sickly pale looking Jounin that was the proctor had made the announcement that Subaku no Kankuro had won after the Akimichi had been hit with a gas based sedative. Not long into the match, Choji had turned into a big boulder that tried to crush the puppet user into road kill, and the said puppet user had thrown what he had wrapped on his back to the side at the end. The result let Choji destroy Kankuro's body, which turned out to be the actual puppet that looked like Kankuro, and was filled with knockout gas.

In the end, Kankuro was the winner, and Choji was sleeping like a baby while dreaming of food causing everyone to sweat drop.

'Nice Choji. Always thinking with your stomach even in your sleep,' thought Shikamaru, as he sighed at that while looking over at Naruto, who laughed at the sight, and made the women in the room swoon with blushes on their faces.

_Uchiha Sasuke VS Subaku no Temari_

"We are beginning to wonder just who is running the board," said Naruto to himself with Venom in full agreement and had a feeling that the Councils were pulling the strings for this behind the scenes.

The Naruto and Venom had also become glad that they had the Hokage keep the whole things with Sasuke having the Curse Seal being sealed being made known to the two Councils. That along with the Uchiha being forbidden from using chakra or his Sharingan out of the fear it may stimulate the Curse Seal being made known to anyone was another bonus.

"Time to show you guys the real standard in Konoha you'll have to follow after I'm done with this weakling from Suna and a _girl _no less," said Sasuke, as he always felt that the female of the species was only meant for breeding, and serving the Uchiha males like they were servants.

"_**That Suna girl is going to kick his ass,"**_ said Venom from within Naruto while Naruto himself agreed and turned from the arena to Hinata, who moved faster then Lee to move back to her original spot, and he gave her another kiss motion that caused the girl to blush a mix reddish purple shade.

'Naruto made a kiss motion towards me again! Now all I need to do is go on a date with him, lead him to someplace quiet, and then...,' thought Hinata, as she tried to keep the big red blush, and the nosebleed that wanted to come out under control.

"Ready to lose to me weakling?" said Sasuke, as he smirked while trying to act tough while he silently wished that Kakashi would let him use his Sharingan, and his chakra for this fight.

"Konoha Shinobi are so arrogant. I'm looking forward to knocking you down a peg," said Temari, as she prepared to use her fan, and grinned at the Uchiha with a smile that said she was going to enjoy hurting him.

"She's going to hurt him so badly," said Kankuro grinning evilly since getting on his big sister's bad side wasn't good for anyone.

"It doesn't matter so long as there is blood to be spilled," said Gaara, as he looked from the match to Naruto, and heard "Mother" calling for him to kill the "fox" across from him.

"Begin!" said Hayate, as he jumped back, and got ready to call the match like he saw it.

Sasuke chose to dash forward while throwing a few shuriken and kunai at Temari to get her to take action against it. Temari simply dodged them all easily and hit Sasuke with a Wind Scythe Jutsu that sent the Uchiha into a wall that knocked him out in one shot.

"That was boring," said Naruto while shaking his head at Sasuke's tactics that were predictable and straightforward.

"Winner! Subaku no Temari!" said Hayate, who looked at the Hokage with eyes that said "how the hell did Sasuke get this far?", and the Hokage just sighed knowing that all of the reports on the Uchiha were no doubt exaggerated by the Councils own hand picked Academy teachers that sucked up to them in hopes of getting a big raise.

Within moments, Kakashi appeared next to Sasuke, and took him away to the hospital where he would stay in his own private room before he was taken out of it to get the Jounin's hands on training. Among the many things Venom had told Naruto during their time together, it was that Kakashi was a hypocrite that never followed the rules he gave, and that favoritism was something that the Jounin was going to do in regards to Sasuke.

'Oh Kakashi, if only Minato saw you now, he would be ashamed of you, and the rest of this village,' thought the Hokage, as he let out a light sigh while putting his pipe back in his mouth, and let it's addictive properties take hold once more.

"_**Not bad, but the fight could have been better," **_said Venom, which made Naruto frown in confusion, and wondered what it was that could have been better?

Aside from the Uchiha being killed that is.

'How could it have been better?' thought Naruto, as he turned his attention to Temari, who winked at him, and shaking her rear in his direction when walking up the steps.

"_**That**__** is how my dear vessel. Though personally it would be better if she let us see what color her panties were,"**_ said Venom giggling like a pervert and Naruto mentally sighed while physically his eyes were staring at Temari's back side.

'How dare that slut from Suna do that to _my_ Naruto-kun! He should be staring at my ass when I walk up steps,' thought Hinata, as she was glaring at Temari, who grinned at the Hyuuga, and it only made the silent Uzumaki stalker more infuriated.

_Inuzuka Kiba VS Uzumaki Naruto_

'Someone is trying to screw Naruto over and I have an idea of who it is with it not being just a single person either,' thought Sarutobi, as he scowled at the names being drawn, and knew this was far from random.

"Sweet! Come on Akamaru, let's show this puberty hitting dead last what it means to take on a _real_ alpha," said Kiba, but Akamaru wouldn't budge, and ran behind Kurenai so Kiba wouldn't pursue him.

"We're waiting Kiba. If your dog doesn't want to fight, then don't force him to, and get your ass down here," said Naruto tapping his foot impatiently at the Inuzuka's attempt to get Akamaru, which almost result in him diving for the dog, and the chance of him seeing up his sensei's skirt.

Surely a sight for all who wished to see try, but the possibility of coming out of such an attempt with a sane mind, and an unharmed body would be impossible.

"Fine! I'll show you just who is the better of the two of us and then Hinata will give up her crush on you to go out with me," said Kiba seeing the Hyuuga girl look at Naruto with a heavy blush, pushing her fingers, and then looked up at her sensei for some sort of help.

All Kurenai could do was shake her head while wishing Hinata the best of luck to her in explaining to the Uzumaki boy the whole stalking him and doing secret pervert acts when they got older.

"Begin!" said Hayate, as he saw the two Genin square off against the other, and for a moment the Jounin thought he was staring at a young Yondaime.

Hayate made a mental note to double his medication for his sickness after he checked it for any side effects that would bring him hallucinations.

Like Sasuke did with Temari in his match, Kiba moved quickly to attack Naruto with his clan's speed that while not on par with Rock Lee, was still pretty fast for a Genin, and aimed to maim his opponent. The plan might have worked in the beginning had Naruto not jumped effortlessly over the Inuzuka Heir and landed gracefully while smiling his ever confident smile at Kiba.

"Now Kiba, we know you wish to find a mate soon, but we don't think we're your type, and we would prefer you didn't try to force me near you just you get a kiss. We just do not swing that way," said Naruto making several people around them laugh at the angry Inuzuka while Hinata was admiring Naruto's behind while her inner self was telling Kiba to stay away from her Naruto-kun and that she would make the dog commanding boy pay for blurting out her secret.

"When I get a hold of you, I'm going to beat you within an inch of your life, and show just how I am better then you to Hinata! 'Piercing Fang!'" said Kiba, as he tried to use his clan's attack, and Naruto dodged again while looking very bored.

"And how exactly are you better then us again?" said Naruto, as he raised an eyebrow at Kiba, and dodged Kiba's attacks again.

"Because I'm not some filthy demon that hides behind human skin!" said Kiba throwing a smoke bomb onto the ground while Naruto narrowed his eyes and let his face become protected thanks to Venom creating his mask for him since no one would be able to see past the smoke bomb for a little while.

While this happened, Sarutobi narrowed his eyes at Kiba, and wondered just who had told the boy about Naruto's "guest" before making a mental note to have Ibiki take a crack at the Inuzuka Heir to get some information.

"You make it sound so simple for everyone around us Kiba-teme. Why don't you help us try to shed our 'human skin' to reveal the demon you claim we are to them," said Naruto, as he moved left, then right, another right, a left, did a one-handed handstand, and then jumped out of the smoke to land on his feet.

'That mask!' thought the various Genin and Jounin watching Naruto.

"Gladly! 'Piercing Fang" said Kiba, as he leaped forward spinning, and aimed directly for Naruto's chest.

"Pay attention everyone, as you are about to see why no one invites us to play a game of Twister," said Naruto he bent back at an impossible angle with only _one_ of his feet on the ground with his other foot hitting Kiba right in the face sending him high into the air with gravity soon reapplying itself to him before making the Inuzuka fall to the ground...hard!

"Winner! Uzumaki Naruto!" said Hayate, who looked to the Hokage, and sent him a look that said "how did he do that?" that was answered with shrug from the Hokage while the medics took Kiba away.

Which was a lie since Naruto explained everything to him in his office in the tower.

(Flashback-Several Days Ago)

"So let me get this straight Naruto. You are telling me that this creature inside of you, calling itself Venom, is a symbiotic organism that bonded with you in order to live, and has basically altered your body to be at an otherwise perfect performance?" said the old Hokage, who was getting a headache from this information, and so was Kin after already telling the Hokage about Orochimaru's plans for Konoha during the finals.

To say the Hokage was surprised was an understatement, and would like saying the old Hokage was...well old! He knew that Suna had fallen on some bad times, but this was not good for the Leaf, and even more so if Orochimaru could lure other allies away from being just that to Konoha. Not only that, but what happened to Naruto was nothing short of amazing, but the news of a seal being placed on the boy to lock away any knowledge he gained made him worried, and suspected that members of the Shinobi Council had a hand in that.

"That's right old man. We are one so don't be surprised if we start speaking differently in terms of speaking like we are two and not one. Got it?" said Naruto seeing the old man rub his temples while mumbling something about having a headache.

'I pissed off someone in a past life,' thought Sarutobi before looking at Naruto and then over at Kin now shifting nervously since she had jus defected over to the enemy of her former master.

"Now that you have our story old man, we need to know what becomes of Kin-chan here, and how do we stop the Councils from screwing us over," said Naruto, as he saw the old Hokage wince at that since the Councils had been messing with things for some time, and it had been a major thorn in the old monkey's ass for over a decade.

Since Naruto's birth actually.

"Well for _you_ Naruto, there is little I can do, as the Councils are determined to make sure you never see past your 16th birthday, and I've been doing everything I can to stop them. As for Kin, the Councils will want her viciously interrogated by their own people, and no doubt thrown away saying that her usefulness is over to them. The only thing that we can do, given how she described everything all the way up to her capture, is to make her your slave, and secret...concubine," said the Sandaime, as he secretly prepared a Sound Barrier Jutsu under the table 2 seconds before their faces went red, and Kin's became red with anger.

"I HAVE TO WHAT?" yelled Kin, who wished she had a kunai right now so she could cut off the old man's balls to stuff in his stupid Hokage Hat.

"Would you prefer that the two Councils get their way? They've tried numerous times to remove Naruto or turn him into a weapon despite what the Yondaime's dying wish was. They will torture you as if you were someone from Iwa and then dispose of you how they see fit. They will use means to make you one if not a servant to all their needs by using a law that has been around since the Shodaime founded the village. I would also prefer that you were the slave and concubine of someone around your age, who will at the very least will treat you like a person, and not like some object to be used like a thing for one's own agenda," said the Sandaime, as he had seen many prisoners of the female variety be taken by the high level Council and Clan members with the most pull that became slaves.

From what Sarutobi learned from his informant, the one's that became the Uchiha Clan's slaves soon killed themselves within a week of their enslavement, and that was if they were properly fed before going to the Uchiha Clan.

"We wouldn't treat you like property Kin-chan. Not our style," said Naruto looking at the girl, who while still angry at the idea of being someone's slave, and secret concubine felt that the alternative was far worse.

"All right. I did say I would do anything to be free from Orochimaru. I assume I have to get some kind of seal or tattoo of some kind to mark me as his?" said Kin, as she was taught that girls that were in this situation were always marked by some kind of seal to show they were someone's property.

Like the Branch Family members of the Hyuuga Clan.

"Correct. Now, since keeping you a slave, and a concubine needs to be kept a secret for the most part, the seal will have to be placed in a certain _area_ of your body," said the Sandaime, as he saw Kin blush at that since she had _not_ been told where such marks were placed, and next to her Naruto was feeling a little red in the face too.

'He better be big down there,' thought Kin, as she could tell Naruto was a nice guy, and while being intimate with him was the last thing she wanted to do at the moment...it was going to happen sooner or later.

(End Flashback)

It had taken the days waiting for the other teams to get here to apply the seal and let the ink dry to make things official for the former Sound Shinobi to become Naruto's living property. The two were then sent to Anko, who upon seeing Naruto nearly jumped the boy for looking so hot, and had to be restrained with the Hokage there to prevent it. The Snake Princess pouted of course, as she wanted to get a test run on Naruto's knew taller, well built, and athletic body that she wanted to ride until doomsday. She did however, comply with the Hokage's orders in telling Naruto, and Kin the rules behind being both master as well as slave.

Rule #1: The Master's commands are law. Almost anything he or she says must be done within reason so long as they don't involve betraying the village or more importantly...the Hokage.

Rule #2: No one can hurt the Master's slave or they (if more then one person) will pay both physically to the point of death and financially to the point of assets being taken to help pay for medical bills for the slave's injuries.

Rule #3: The slave, while losing most of his or her individuality is allowed to have some form of an identity outside of the house if the Master says they can. The Master cannot physically harm or kill his or her slave if he or she disobeys the Master's commands if they are impossible for the slave to complete. Example: Have a slave that has Chuunin level chakra reserves create an army of Shadow Clones. To do so would in fact violate terms of ownership and would be punished the same way as someone under Rule # 2.

Rule #4: A Master can free his or her slave to have them become his or her husband/wife depending on the gender and age of given slave. Note: This is only allowed if both parties are recognized as adults of the village. Example: If slave was once a Shinobi, then he or she is considered an adult, and will be forced to follow rules as such like an adult. If the slave is a civilian, then he or she will not be considered an adult until he or she is over the age of 16, and will be considered an adult by the Hokage.

But that's past history.

"_**They know about us...sort of,"**_ said Venom, as the mask that was around Naruto's face released, and saw many people drop their jaws at that.

'Well at least they aren't calling for our immediate death or calling us a monster,' thought Naruto to which Venom agreed and wondered how everyone else was going to take it.

"_**Good point,"**_ said Venom, as Naruto now made his way up the stairs, and saw all of his fellow "Rookies" looking at him in wonder.

"What? Do we have something on our face?" said Naruto, as he was now grabbing his face to touch various spots of it with his black fingerless gloved hand with the white patch on the back, and looked at everyone with innocent looking eyes.

"You're the one that stopped Sasuke from mutilating that Sound Shinobi and killed that other kid with the wrappings around most of his face," said Neji, as he was currently annoyed that this nobody had deceived his Byakugan, and wondered what the Uzumaki's secret to it was.

"Perhaps. Or we are that person's long lost cousin?" said Naruto making the now slightly annoyed Hyuuga Branch member become even more annoyed at the poor attempt at witty humor.

"There is also the fact that you say 'we' and not 'I' when you speak Naruto. The guy in the forest did the exact same thing," said Shikamaru, as he had already suspected it, and his genius mind hadn't failed him yet.

"Then there is the fact that girl from the Sound Team named Kin clings to you like a lifeline," said Ino, as she felt she had to become involved, and felt that to not speak up would be stupid.

"Yeah, you might want to keep you mouth shut on that for the better part of a Month, as we don't wish anyone to know she is with us," said Naruto getting confused looks from the others.

"W-With you? How N-Naruto-kun?" said Hinata, as she was secretly hyperventilating, and her inner self was praying what she was thinking was not true.

"It's a long story Hinata-chan, but if you wait for the better part of a Month, we will tell you, and leave nothing out. Deal?" said Naruto turning to his shy Hyuuga stalker whose face was now burning up at being so close and her realization of it became apparent to her when it did.

"D-Deal Naruto-kun," said Hinata, as she was glad she could get an answer of some kind, and hoped things weren't what they seemed while her inner self fainted from being called "Hinata-_chan_" by her crush.

"That's our girl," said Naruto with a smile that made Hinata's face glow like a 100 watt bulb that was just about to explode from him saying that.

"Umm...not to interrupt your moment here Naruto, as troublesome as it is already, but the next match is up, and it's quite a headache sized one too," said Shikamaru, as he pointed to the screen that ran the names, and everyone looked to see that it was indeed quite a headache class problem.

_Hyuuga Hinata VS Hyuuga Neji_

"_**That...can't be good,"**_ said Venom with Naruto agreeing, as he noticed all of the color in Hinata's face leave her, and she became so pale that the Hyuuga Heiress could have made an albino have more color by comparison.

'Perfect!' thought Neji, as he was looking forward to fighting his cousin, and showing just how weak she was in front of everyone.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan. You can take him. All you have to do is believe in yourself and it will happen," said Naruto, as he knew the girl would need _lots_ of encouragement, and he was the best one to give it.

'He believes in me!' thought Hinata, as she steeled her resolve to fight, and went down the steps with Neji already down there waiting for her with a sinister grin on his face.

'This could get nasty,' thought Hayate, as he saw the Hokage frowning, and was in full agreement with it.

All the Leaf Jounin were, which was why they were secretly on standby, and make sure that there was no life lost here.

"_**If things get nasty, we will have to make ourselves known in order to protect the shy one, and severely cripple the arrogant one,"**_ said Venom, as he sensed the bloodlust that was coming from Neji, and knew his vessel was going to have to act soon.

"Begin!" said Hayate, as he moved his hand down, and watched the two now go into a staring contest.

"I have looked forward to this moment for a long time Hinata-sama, when Fate would smile on me, and give me a victory over the Main Family. My only regret will be that this moment not be seen by as many people as I wish it could be. If you were smart, you would just quit, and let me advance while you still keep some form of Hyuuga dignity," said Neji, as he got into his Gentle Fist stance, and watch Hinata get into her own.

"I won't quit Neji-nii-san," said Hinata, as she felt Naruto's eyes on her, and knew that holding back was not an option in this fight.

"Begin!" said Hayate with his hand going down, as the two Hyuuga Clan members now attacking the other viciously with their Gentle Fist skills, and began hitting the other with devastating blows.

"Hinata's moving pretty fast! And here I thought she was this shy frail girl that was too scared of her own shadow," said Ino, as she was impressed with the fierceness of the Hyuuga girl, and realized Hinata was not the frail thing everyone thought she was.

"She may be shy, but Hinata is hardly frail," said Naruto, as he saw Hinata was pushing herself to keep Neji from gaining any form of advantage, and he also saw Neji struggling to press for an advantage.

This continued until it seemed Hinata landed a hit on Neji, but in fact it was the other way around, which revealed Neji had been holding back enough to weaken Hinata to put her in a bad state, and made the Hyuuga Heiress cough up blood. However, much to her opponent's surprise, Hinata did not surrender like Neji thought she would, and said some hard hitting words to the Branch member. Neji became so angered by her words that he rushed to end the girl's life despite the proctor telling him that he won the match, and Neji would have succeeded had the Jounins not interfered.

That and Neji's hand he was going to use for the kill shot was covered by webbing and was pulled back on a line of the spidery substance that led all the way to one Uzumaki Naruto.

However, Uzumaki Naruto's physical form was not what it once was, as it was now covered in bluish black, had a large white spider symbol, and his masked face had the appearance of something demonic. His form was wider with more muscle behind it, his hands were larger with claws, and the mouth that appeared on what could only be a _living_ mask was filled with 2 to 3 _times_ the average teeth a human would have never mind the tongue or jaw size that far exceeded a human one too.

Add to the fact that this creature that was once Naruto was fully pissed at Neji, it was not a good day to be the Hyuuga Branch member, and from the bloodlust radiating from the creature...Neji thought so too.

Leaping from his position, Venom somersaulted over the scared people below to land right next to Hinata's own while hitting the ground hard with the echo of it proving he did, and the stopped themselves from touching the fragile looking form of Hinata. Naruto had already disengaged the web line from his body, as the two entities acting as one look at the girl with worry right before she opened her eyes to see him, and they retracted the scary looking form of Venom to let the Hyuuga girl look at the real Naruto behind it.

"Hinata-chan, don't move! The medics are coming right now so you'll be all right," said Naruto while wondering what power inside of him or Venom for that matter could save this girl from certain doom.

The only thing they could think of was the fox, but the seal Orochimaru hit him with had messed up that possibility completely.

"D-Did I...m-make you p-proud?" said Hinata coughing soon after she spoke, as she saw his blue eyes she loved to look at looking back at her with admiration and respect for fighting so hard to prove herself.

"Yeah. You gave it your all and that is what that matters," said Naruto smiling down at the Hyuuga girl smiling slightly at him and the Uzumaki boy wished he had some kind of power to heal her.

By this point, the medics had arrived, and were trying to ignore the fact that Naruto was by far anything they had ever seen before that could be considered human. They carried Hinata away on the stretcher with Naruto looking at her being taken away, and felt the unmistakable feeling of pain in his heart.

"Do not feel sorry for that weakling. She was a failure and like all failures they meet the same Fate of losing to their superiors," said Neji, as he didn't even feel remotely sorry for what he did to his cousin, and showed it with a smirk on his face.

When Hinata was finally out of sight though, Naruto's eyes turned to Neji, and his caring ocean blue eyes turned to cold icy ones before the black symbiotic mask that transformed into a demonic face. Naruto looked down at the blood Hinata coughed up and retrieved it with his clawed fingers, not caring that everyone was focusing on him right now. Taking out his inhuman tongue that could rival Orochimaru, Naruto licked the blood off of his fingers with careful precision while the white part that showed where his eyes were on his "living mask" had closed in concentration. Once he was done, Naruto's "eyes" opened, and he let out a sigh like he was savoring a rare wine before turning to Neji fully now while letting out a very unnatural growl.

"_**It's been a long time...since we tasted blood from a pure soul Hyuuga Neji,"**_ said the inhuman voice of Naruto in his Venom state that put so many people on edge.

Gaara included.

"He makes 'Mother' nervous," said Gaara, as he stared at this creature below him, and it unnerved him when he felt the slow rise of killing intent that was barely being restrained at the moment within the blonde haired boy.

"_**We do not fully understand why you hate this pure soul that is Hinata-chan, but we **__**do know**__** is that she did not deserve it, and as such we feel that you...must...**__**PAY**__**!"**_ said Naruto blasting the Hyuuga with an incredible amount of killer intent that froze the Genin along with the various Jounins around him having rarely felt such desire to maim another human being.

Charging forward with incredible speed, Naruto dodged Gai, leaped over Hayate while slamming the Jounin into the ground doing so, and shot webbing at Kurenai's hands to stop her from making a Genjutsu. Right after Naruto landed, he tripped said woman with his right leg with a quick a leg sweep, and finished with an open palm to Asuma's gut after hitting Gai with an elbow to the gut when the spandex wearing Jounin tried to stop him one more time.

'He just took down 4 Jounin without breaking a sweat!' thought everyone watching and was too surprised to move seeing this demonic thing reach his prize.

"_**You seemed to enjoy spilling the blood of an innocent woman Hyuuga Neji. We now wonder to ourselves just how it might feel for us if we were to spill the blood of a guilty man just like yourself,"**_ said Naruto grabbing the stunned and terrified Hyuuga Branch member by the throat while his wicked tongue was less then an inch from Neji's face.

"Naruto, stop this at once! If you do this now, I'll disqualify you, and how do you think Hinata-san will feel if that happens?" said Sarutobi, as he felt wrong to play on the boy's heart like that, but it was for the good of the boy, and to keep him off the chopping block with the Councils...again!

"_**She would be displeased. This much we know old man, which is why we are leaving a message for this fool to remember long after this is over, and that you should not get comfortable over what you did to Hinata-chan. We will visit thee again of this matter Neji, oh rest assured this is not over"**_ said Naruto, as he let out a sinister chuckle when he spoke the last part, and moved away from the now quite shaken Hyuuga Neji.

'Said the spider to the fly,' thought Shikamaru, who knew from his childhood years that Naruto was very protective of his friends, and in this case with Hinata...the Hyuuga Clan might as well have the funeral parlor get ready for Neji.

With Naruto's piece said, he turned his demonic face to a normal masked one without the various teeth that would be a dentist's worst nightmare, and after his form slimmed down a bit just jumped onto the railing above him before his "uniform" changed back to normal clothing. Getting off the railing, Naruto turned around to look at the Hokage with a look that said "we better get him or it will be your ass in his place", which the Hokage didn't really want at the moment, and wondered if the Kyuubi had been cut off from Naruto thanks to Orochimaru.

'I'm getting too old for this shit,' thought the Hokage, as he nodded toward Hayate, who had some dirt on his chin to proceed, and to let the incident with Naruto to slide.

Had the Uchiha done it, the two Councils would have praised the spoiled bastard, and it was only fair for the Hokage bring that up should the Councils decide to try punishing Naruto.

The rest of the matches went better for the most part with Kabuto's two teammates being eliminated by Aburame Shino and the other by Subaku no Gaara. Shikamaru forfeited against Lee since the mini Gai could move faster then the Nara could think and decided to lose without an injury from the match. Instead, he got his from Ino for quitting like that against another Shinobi, and was overjoyed at fighting Sakura. It had ended in a double K.O. of course, as neither of the two were really that strong due to being Sasuke fan girls, and the Yamanaka threatened to use her Mind Transfer Jutsu on the lazy Nara. Going into detail about how she would have him walk around in girly dress long enough for his ever sweet man whipping Mother to take pictures of him trying on various female clothing.

The poor Nara nearly had a heart attack from the start of Ino's first sentence of the threat.

In the end, only Tenten didn't have to fight, as they now had 8 competitors for the final part of the exam, and all that was left was to pick out a number for each Shinobi. Anko walked over to each one with a box with slips of paper with the numbers 1-8 on them, and each of the competitors took one of the slips in the box at random.

"State your name and number you have," said Ibiki, as he looked at Neji first, and saw the boy show him the number in his hand.

"Hyuuga Neji. I got # 2," said Neji showing the paper with the number written on it.

"Subaku no Temari. I got # 4," said Temari showing her slip of paper with the said number.

Subaku no Gaara. I got # 7," said Gaara, as he had his sand hold the paper with the odd number for him.

"Rock Lee. I got # 8. YOSH!" said Lee only to be smacked on the back of the head by Tenten next to him.

"Baka! Oh sorry, I'm Isis Tenten. I have # 6," said Tenten a bit sheepish at being the current center of attention while showing her slip of paper to Ibiki.

"Aburame Shino. I have # 3," said Shino showing his paper with the given number while Temari inwardly gagged at having to fight the bug user.

Though it was still much better then facing her own little brother Gaara.

"Subaku no Kankuro. I got # 5," said Kankuro while silently dancing around inside at not having to face Gaara or his sister since both could kick his ass all over the place.

"Uzumaki Naruto. And we got # 1, which is kind of interesting since we thought we were always that number, and intend to fight to keep it," said Naruto turning his head to Neji, who was now sweating a bit nervously though he tried to keep his face stoic, and trying to keep the horrible demonic looking face from appearing in his mind.

"All right. We have your names, numbers, and who you will be facing one Month from now in the finals in the Chuunin Stadium," said Ibiki showing them the list on the board.

_First Match: Uzumaki Naruto VS Hyuuga Neji_

_Second Match: Aburame Shino VS Subaku no Temari_

_Third Match: Subaku no Kankuro VS Isis Tenten_

_Fourth Match: Subaku no Gaara VS Rock Lee_

"You now know who you are fighting in one Month. Good luck to all of you, as you will need it for the road ahead in preparing for what lies ahead of you, and make your nation proud," said the Hokage, as he looked at the competitors while stopping at Naruto's form, and saw the grin that never left the demon vessel's face at seeing himself paired against the Hyuuga Prodigy.

'Hyuuga Neji, you better give your soul to Kami before our match up, because when the time come for the day we do battle..._**your ass will belong to **__**US**__**, and no one is going to stand in my way!'**_ thought Naruto, as Naruto let out a chuckle while his second guest in his body covered him in his Venom like state, and he shot out a web line to take off to see Kin to tell her the news.

Then the fun would truly begin.

(A/N: YAY! I was hit by a sudden need to write this so don't hate me. The other fics are under construction and I've also been busy with work. I'm updating as fast as I can, but it will be delayed some since I did get a few kick ass PS3 games so I do want to spend a good...day...week...a few weeks playing them until my eyeballs bleed out. LOL! Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Preparing for the Chuunin Exam Finals

It was dark out when Naruto swung through Konoha with Kin on his back holding on for dear life, as he moved this way, and that while running on rooftops when he wasn't using the web line method of getting to his apartment. He told Kin outright that his place was not a palace by any means, but it was home him, and Naruto was glad to have whatever he could get in this world considering how the village had not treated him like they were supposed to.

Kin didn't mind since her home back in Sound was basically a shade short of being a prison cell if it didn't have the bed and window in it to give place clean air. Hell, the clothes she had on when she entered Konoha for the exam were all she had, and upon the new _change_ to her way of life had to forfeit them for civilian clothes. Naruto being the gentlemen that he was, had told Kin that he would get her a new wardrobe, and make her stay in Konoha pleasant rather then hell on earth.

'He's being so nice to me, as any other boy his age or older would have treated me like crap, or used me like Anko said most would if they were given the chance,' thought Kin, as she had known a fair share of women, and even men had become slaves in various Shinobi villages after being tortured beyond the breaking point.

At least with her, Kin could say she was glad she was Uzumaki Naruto's slave, and not some other old pervert that could be the age of her Father. Better to be with a guy that would treat her like a person, then someone that would treat her like property, and from what she heard from the Uchiha's match up with that Suna girl Temari...Sasuke was the exact opposite of Naruto.

"We're almost there Kin-chan. Hold on!" said Naruto, as he swung through Konoha, and after leaping off two more rooftops landed on the roof of the apartment building he called home.

Kin was dizzy from the ordeal, as she had never experienced anything like it before, and had to run to the side of the apartment building to release the contents of her stomach. When she finished, Kin turned to Naruto, who looked sheepish even with that organic black mask on his face, but she had to admit that Naruto looked sexy like he did, and preferred him like this over that orange _thing_ he had worn in the beginning.

"Can I ask you something Naruto-sama?" said Kin, as they left the roof for Naruto's apartment, and the boy had changed into black clothing once more.

"Fire away!" said Naruto, as he opened the door to his apartment after unlocking it with his key, and entered the apartment while looking sheepish again at the slight mess the room was in.

"Why did you wear all that orange when Shinobi are supposed to be very..._not orange _when out on missions?" said Kin, as she saw the place was somewhat nice considering a 12 year old kid was living on his own, and fighting a village he called home that hated him for reasons she just learned due to speaking with the Hokage.

"It's the only thing we could get. Stores, restaurants, and other places would sell us little to nothing because of the fur ball in us. This is all we have to go with, as the fuckers that run the Civilian Council also ran the stores in Konoha, and they were somehow able to get the word out about us to them before the law could be put on paper. A lot of good that did, as people thought they would go to heaven if they killed us, and thought it was worth being killed if they got in a good shot in at us before they died," said Naruto, as he looked at Kin with a look that said it was apologetic to her in getting such a hated Master.

'Naruto-kun,' thought Kin and she blushed suddenly at using that suffix in her head while wondering why she thought it with that suffix in the first place.

"Come on Kin-chan. Let us show you the bedroom so you can get some sleep there while we take the couch. Just because you're our slave doesn't mean you will sleep like one," said Naruto, as he showed her to his bedroom, which made Kin blush at being in a boy's room, and on a _boy's_ _bed_ that he was letting her sleep in while he took the couch.

"You don't have to sit on the couch Naruto-sama, as you can sleep in the bed, and you could um...sleep in the bed with _me_!" said Kin letting out a squeak at the end and her face was now blushing up horribly at her saying that.

She wasn't the only one, as Naruto was doing the same thing, and felt that something like that would be extremely compromising for the both of them when they woke up in the early morning.

"Are you sure?" said Naruto while Venom saying "why ask her such a stupid question?" in his head since apparently the symbiotic organism wanted it's vessel to get laid...a lot!

"It would help with my uh..._transition_ into being your um...slave," said Kin now feeling nervous and was beginning to mentally berate herself in being so forward.

"Well...if it will help, then we won't stop you Kin-chan, and provided you have some form of sleep wear we will see to it things aren't...perverted," said Naruto while Venom was looking at his vessel in his mind while shaking its head.

Before Kin could respond, there was a knock at the door, and Naruto moved to keep Kin out of view so no one would know she was here despite the fact that rumors had no doubt already gotten around of him having a slave. Upon getting to his door, Naruto waited a second to see if the special "spider sense" that Venom gave him would activate, but after awhile with nothing happening, the Uzumaki opened the door, and was surprised to see one Uchiha Sasuke glaring at him like he always did with Hatake Kakashi right behind him reading that perverted book.

"What do you guys want?" said Naruto, as he looked at his so called sensei with a bored look on his face, and ignored Sasuke's scowl that he boy was sporting for not meeting the Uchiha in the eyes.

"Oh, we were in the neighborhood, and Sasuke wanted to talk to you," said Kakashi, as he had been surprised that Naruto had won, and Sasuke had lost against their opponents.

"About what? Its getting late and we have only a few hours before the clothing stores close," said Naruto making the Jounin raise an eyebrow while reading his book lazily since he was well aware of the blonde's frictional past with the various stores.

"This is about that girl you have claimed as yours loser. I want her," said Sasuke, as he had no intention of using the girl to restore his clan, but to take something of possible value from Naruto, and rub it in the boy's face.

"Excuse us?" said Naruto looking at Sasuke, then Kakashi, and then back at Sasuke like this was some cruel joke.

"Sasuke wishes to have the slave you've recently acquired to become his wife to use to revive his clan," said Kakashi, as that was what Sasuke had told him, and who was the Jounin to disbelieve in the young Uchiha in wanting to restore his clan to greatness.

"We were being sarcastic. As for your oh so kind _request_ to wanting my...slave, the quick short answer we are looking for is simply...no!" said Naruto, as his eyes became deadly serious, and the look on Sasuke's face was pure anger at being denied.

"What? You dare refuse me? An Uchiha elite!" said Sasuke, as he had always had things that he wanted handed to him without question, and enjoyed it very much so that he to say no to him was out of the question.

"No, the Tsuchikage of Iwa. Of course you Sasuke-teme! We do not answer to you and will not give up Kin-chan for your own personal amusement," said Naruto, as he began to shut the door only for Kakashi to stop him, and looked at him seriously.

"Naruto, this is not something you can just say no to, and if you do say no one more time, I will tell the Hokage you are forfeiting your position in the Chuunin Exams for Sasuke to take in your place," said Kakashi, as he wanted Obito proud, and felt that Sasuke needed this more then anything else.

"He will know it is a lie, as he will summon us to his office to confirm what we will tell him is false, and see to it you are punished for making alternative means to give this weak child what he wants," said Naruto, as his clothes were shimmering slightly, and signaled to the Jounin that if this turned into a fight he would be ready for it.

"I'm an Uchiha and you are some no clan freak of nature! You don't deserve to have that kind of power I heard you displayed during the Preliminaries or the slave girl you have in this dump," said Sasuke, as he made a move to get through Naruto to take Kin by force, and with Kakashi by his side the Uchiha was confident he could.

He was mistaken, as Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's chest holding him in place, and the fierceness in the Uzumaki eyes told the Uchiha that when push came to shove Naruto would just skip to the punching. Sasuke however, didn't care about what those eyes told him, and put his hand on Naruto's wrist while trying to pry it away while squeezing the Uzumaki limb to make him back off.

He didn't even flinch.

"You're now trespassing and unless you want us to send you to the hospital like Temari-chan did in the Preliminaries..._**we suggest you leave!"**_ said Naruto, as his clothing now changed into his Venom form, and his face became covered in the black mask that made him so mysterious in the Forest of Death.

"You think this intimidates me loser? All this makes you is some kind of freak! A real monster in the eyes of Konoha and when you use that during the Chuunin Exams people are going to hate you worse then when they did before," said Sasuke now flashing his Sharingan Eyes at Naruto, who narrowed his own at Sasuke, and would have slugged the arrogant boy had Kakashi not seen it coming.

"Come on Sasuke. We did come here asking for a whole lot from Naruto after all that has happened so let's give him some time to think about it," said Kakashi, as he put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, and gave it a firm squeeze that stated "don't disobey just follow" to which the Uchiha did with a smirk on his face like he was the winner.

"Hatake!" said Naruto, as his mask left him, and wanted Kakashi to know that the boy no longer respected him.

'Hatake? No 'Kakashi-sensei' or anything like that?' thought Kakashi, as he stopped to look at Naruto, and so did Sasuke so he could hear what Naruto had to say.

"You are a disgrace as a teacher due to your desire to choose favorites. If you come here again for whatever reason that does not have the Hokage's Seal on it for a mission, we will deem you hostile, and we will be within our rights to wipe you out from this world. _**Don't say we didn't warn you...Hatake!"**_ said Naruto before shutting the door, as he didn't care to see the Jounin's shocked face, and the one that Sasuke had too since not many people could get away with threatening a Jounin without paying for it.

'I should report this to the Hokage. Naruto has no business threatening me, his sensei like that, and saying that I'm playing favorites with my students,' thought Kakashi, as he was certain that the Hokage would see it his way since the Councils had always done so with the best interests being that of the last loyal Uchiha of Konoha.

With that thought in mind, Kakashi left the apartment complex, and left with Sasuke to discuss future training with the Sharingan.

Naruto himself however, was pissed at those two coming to his home, and demanding things from him like the surrendering of his new slave. Even more infuriating if it were possible was the threat of losing his spot in the finals if he didn't hand Kin over to the spoiled Uchiha. The nerve of them!

Feeling her new Master's anger in the other room, Kin walks silently out of the room she was in to his, and saw trying to keep his anger in check. She knew that Naruto knew she was in the room, as his senses were telling him that much after having to grow eyes in the back of his head when he was younger, and could tell Kin was worried about him. She had overheard the whole thing of course, as the door that connected the two rooms was open, and she just so happened to extend her range of hearing to the conversation turned argument between the three Shinobi.

"Perhaps going shopping would be better suited for tomorrow Naruto-sama," said Kin, as she walked over to Naruto carefully, and slowly moved her arms to his shoulders before hugging him from behind.

"Yeah. The mood to get you some clothes has kind of been killed after that. We're sorry about that Kin-chan. With that in mind, we will sleep on the couch tonight so you can have the bed to yourself, as you have no form of clothing to work with, and mine that we once wore are all too...short," said Naruto wishing those two bakas hadn't shown up like they did.

"You don't have too! I mean, it's just that with all that's happened, I would prefer it if you slept in the same bed with me tonight since it's going to happen...eventually," said Kin, as her blush was returning to her face again, and she'd call herself a liar if someone asked her if she had any dirty thoughts running through her head right now.

"If that is what you wish Kin-chan, but don't worry, as we will be a perfect gentleman to you," said Naruto, as he felt that the last thing he needed in his life was to be called a new kind of pervert or some sex crazed pig if anyone truly believed he had a slave girl in his bedroom.

'Well that takes care of one problem,' thought Kin, but part of her wished he would be a little naughty, and maybe grab her ass while they slept.

She immediately blushed at that, as Kin had no idea what was making her think that way, and tried to push such perverted thoughts out of her mind.

The two headed for bed, with Naruto changing his clothing attire to that of a black t-shirt, and jogging pants with his spider symbol on his right leg. Kin had stripped down to her undergarments that Anko provided with the civilian clothes and wished that the Special Jounin had the tried to get her some panties that didn't says "likes it rough" on the back. The former Sound Shinobi had a sinking suspicion that Anko did this to her on purpose and judging from the blush on Naruto's face at seeing the words that were on the panties...she was probably right.

"_**And we are not going to hit that right now...why?"**_ said Venom inside Naruto's head, as they saw Kin looked pretty hot at the moment, and that her baggy clothing she wore as a Sound Shinobi greatly hid her figure.

Looking back at a similar girl in his mind that was Hinata, Naruto could only imagine just _what_ that girl was holding back, and made a mental note to visit the Hyuuga Heiress tomorrow before training.

'We discussed this already in the living room. We are not perverts or pigs that just want to get laid. Just because you haven't been in a host that has for so many years does not mean you should have me get started right away,' thought Naruto, as he had seen Kin slip into the covers of his bed with his body on semi-autopilot doing the same.

"_**You are old enough to kill in the eyes of this village now that they have declared you an adult so I think you are old enough to enjoy the pleasures of the flesh like the girl next to you. Besides Naruto, you heard what that spoiled Uchiha said earlier. He wants what is **__**ours**__** and has your so called sensei backing him up on this matter. It won't be long before those two Councils that pull your Hokage's strings get involved to take her away from you in favor of the Uchiha resurrecting his clan. You know they will and once she is in the spoiled child's hands, Sasuke will make Kin want to end her life, and that is something we cannot allow,"**_ said Venom, as it was important that it's vessel have happiness, and see to it nothing came between such feelings that Naruto was denied for so long.

'We'll deal with this later,' thought Naruto, as he forced himself to go to sleep, and had paused for a second when he felt Kin's arm wrapped over him with a sigh leaving her lips at the sense of comfort that followed being around him.

"_**If the Uchiha wins, this will all be a faint dream to Kin, and she will be miserable if she becomes Sasuke's little toy. I seriously doubt he wishes to use Kin to resurrect his clan and desires to simply take what is yours from you just to spite you,"**_ said Venom, as it knew when its vessel was asleep, and when he was awake.

'Not now damn it! She's asleep at the moment so doing _it_ now is out of the question and you know it,' thought Naruto, as he felt Kin snuggle up to him more, and seemed to enjoy using his muscled body like a pillow.

"_**Fine, we will discuss this later, but by that time I think Kin will have helped make this decision for you, and get you to embrace this idea,"**_ said Venom, but his words were more to itself, then to Naruto, and sensed Kin squeezing the boy tighter like a teddy bear for comfort.

Oh yes, there would be more to discuss with this later, and most likely in the morning.

(The Next Day)

Naruto woke up the next day feeling content at having a good night sleep, as he found the rays of sunlight entering his window, to be most inviting despite how it interrupted his dreams, and felt the weight of something on his body...tickling him? Frowning a little, he looked down with his now opened his eyes, and Naruto saw the black hair of Tsuchi Kin on his chest. Behind the hair, Kin was currently kissing his chest/stomach region, and was now grinding her body against him a little.

'Kin must still be asleep and is having one of those intimate dreams that you don't tell your parents about,' thought Naruto, as he tried to ignore the involuntary advances Kin was making on him, but found her actions to be most enjoyable, and quite hard to ignore.

What Naruto didn't know was that Kin was actually...awake!

Oh, the former Shinobi from Sound did indeed have an intimate dream last night, and it had stirred something in Kin that she didn't even know she had. What Kin didn't know was it happened because of one of the side effects of the seal that help stimulate the brain's pleasure center area to help the slave along in enjoying the company of his or her Master.

When Kin woke up just a few minutes before Naruto, she realized her body had changed positions over night from sleeping next to him, to sleeping on _top_ of him, and feeling a certain rather _large_..._appendage_ at his waist poking her awake. She remembered her early studies from the few female Shinobis in Sound and the "inside joke" about just how well endowed a man or woman is by the amount of chakra they hold.

From what Kin could feel down south at the waist area, she could easily estimate that even without the Kyuubi sealed in him, Naruto had more chakra then most Jounin level Shinobi. Another thing to consider was what Anko said about Naruto's stamina, which out lasted high level Shinobi when it came to chasing him after the pranks he pulled, and the nosebleed she had to fight back was pretty intense if her mind's calculations were on the dot.

'Naruto could have taken me anytime he wished like any other perverted guy would have or would have degraded me like most would their slaves. But he didn't. Of all the people I became a slave for, Naruto is the best guy to call my Master, and I should be thankful I got such a sweet guy,' thought Kin, as she had began to kiss his body, and grind a little against "little Naruto" that wasn't so little from what she could feel.

"Kin-chan?" said Naruto, as he couldn't stop the small moan that left mouth when he said that, and didn't see Kin smile when he did.

"Good morning Naruto-sama," said Kin huskily, as she continued to give Naruto his body treatment with her mouth on his stomach, and had her hands sneak underneath him to grab his ass.

"Are you sure you want to do what we think you are about to do?" said Naruto, as he felt Venom retreat back into his skin, and revealed his boxers to Kin much to the young girl's delight.

"Yes Naruto-sama. You heard what the Uchiha said and I may never have the time during the Month you train for the finals to truly express how much I'm thankful that you saved me from Orochimaru. I may be your slave, but I'm giving you my body, and the pleasure it holds to you willingly," said Kin, as moved down lower with her hands removing his boxers, and looked at Naruto's hard cock from what Kin could deduce was because it was that time in the morning.

'Should we stop her?' thought Naruto to Venom, who looked at him in his mind before hitting the boy in the back of the head, and secretly increased the boy's pheromone output on his body.

"_**She wants to do this Naruto. Let her first time be of her own choice rather then being forced to like most slaves are,"**_ said Venom, as he had read through the information in Naruto's head about Konoha's history, and the issue with slaves being a touchy subject for some of the clans in Konoha due to the Hyuuga's Cage Bird Seal along with the once great Uchiha Clan being..._questionable_ in their methods of having slaves.

'I was right when I felt him being well endowed. If I wasn't about to do this part first, he would have split me in half, and if I want more of this in the future I better get him ready for it,' thought Kin, as she had to admit seeing a cock for the first time outside of her Sex Education class was something to behold.

From what Kin could guess, as she ran her hands up his erection, which caused him to moan further, Naruto was probably 6 going on 7 inches, and she remembered that that his previous clothing was baggy along the legs. To her that meant even before Venom did whatever it did to Naruto, the Uzumaki was already endowed, and thanks to the increase in height over all in the body so was this thing in her hands. She moved her lips down upon Naruto's erection, tasting him with her tongue on the tip, and she felt him make a quick gasp of breath at the pleasure that gave him. After a few more licks around the tip of the head of Naruto's cock, Kin continued her lips service down to the base of his large member, and began caressing his ball sack while she had her tongue run all the way back up to the top again.

'She's really good at this,' thought Naruto and he wondered how this girl became such a quick learner of this.

"_**That would be because of me,"**_ said Venom, as Naruto looked at him within his mind, and the symbiotic organism explained how it was able to teach Kin in her sleep since she was holding onto him when he was sleeping.

It wasn't really hard for Venom to do it, as all it had to do was enter through the seal on Kin's lower body, travel up the spine, enter the brain, and let the downloading of sexual knowledge begin.

Naruto would have thought of something in his head to say to Venom, but he couldn't at the moment, as Kin had swirled her tongue over his cock's head, and then put it in her mouth bobbing her head. Naruto let out a gasp of pleasure calling out Kin's name, as she sent wave after wave of pleasure through his body, and he was unknowingly had a hand on her hair. He ran his hands through it, as he loved the feel of it, and felt how it was soft like silk in his hands.

"Kin-chan I'm going...going to...cum!" said Naruto, as he couldn't hold out any longer, and came right in Kin's mouth.

Kin of course heard Naruto's warning, as well as his cry of pleasure before receiving his seed into her mouth, and she had to admit that was a pretty good taste. Not too salty like some of the older women in Sound described it when they had to do it on missions to get close to an enemy that only thought with his loins. It had a sweet taste to it that by far overpowered the salty part, as she tried to get everything she could, and stood up a little straighter in her position to focus on her Master's cock. When he finished, Kin moved her mouth out slowly to let her tongue continue its work all the way up to the tip, and let go of it with a single "pop" noise before licking her lip to get what was on the side.

"Holy crap! That was incredible beyond words Kin-chan," said Naruto, as he panted from Kin's oral services, and looked at his slave to see her remove her bra along with panties that had now become soaked being turned on by doing the blowjob.

"Thank you Naruto-sama. Now, I wish to be one with you truly, as your slave, and your lover all in one," said Kin, as she saw his cock was keeping his rigidness, and felt that her calculations were indeed correct about him with having incredible stamina.

Naruto looked into Kin's eyes, as he saw she meant every word of it, and decided not to press further into the matter if this was what she wanted since it was quite clear that she did. So without hesitation, Naruto grabbed Kin's hips, as she moved herself above his erection to support her, and waited until he saw she was ready for this.

She simply nodded before descending slowly down upon Naruto with young Shinobi keeping Kin steady and after a brief pause at her barrier she dropped down fully on his shaft. Kin let out a silent scream, as she forced herself to keep the sound that wanted to leave her mouth at bay, and grabbed Naruto's shoulders for support. Naruto himself was telling her it was all right and caressed her back in a loving manner that Kin took without question.

"Do you wish to proceed?" said Naruto seeing Kin starting to come down from the pain of having her virginity taken.

"Yes Naruto-sama," said Kin, as she leaned down to kiss him, and began moving her hips to his while finding that it was replacing the pain along with the echo of it with incredible pleasure.

Seeing Kin was now feeling better, Naruto thrust up, and made his slave let out a gasp of pleasure at his actions. In return, Kin was returning the thrusts with her own, and moved like a cowgirl riding a horse while Naruto was lying back down while grabbing onto her breasts. Kin could only scream in pleasure at the feeling of Naruto's cock inside of her pussy, as she rode her Master wildly, and loved how he would hit all the right spots when it came to thrusting up at just the right moment.

"We're going to cum Kin-chan. You need to pull out before we cum!" said Naruto, as he felt like he was going to explode inside of the girl, who didn't seem to care, and kept on going with her eyes glazing over while she called out his name.

Without even caring, Kin landed hard on Naruto's cock, and was sent into orgasmic bliss while causing Naruto to go into his own that sent his seed right into her womanly folds. After the moment, which seemed to last forever had ended, Kin had found that she had collapsed on top of her Master, and they were both sweaty from result of their sexual encounter.

"That was incredible Naruto-sama," said Kin, as she had been drained from their first time among what she hoped to me many, and held onto Naruto tighter in their embrace.

"We came in you though. We tried to tell you, but you seemed to be enjoying yourself quite a bit, and we couldn't stop it from happening," said Naruto, as he put his hands on her back, and gently running his fingers down it.

"It's all right Naruto-sama. Anko visited me during the Preliminaries and gave me some birth control pills to take should we be intimate now rather then later," said Kin, as she had taken one the night before, and was confident she wouldn't get pregnant at such an early age in her life.

"That's good. Don't get us wrong, the thought of us being Father does sound appealing, but even we are too young for that right now, and would prefer to wait in having them some several years into the future," said Naruto seeing the girl on top of him humming in agreement while she began to slowly rise off of her lover's upper body.

"Still, it was an incredible experience to have for my first time Naruto-sama, and I look forward to more of these moments in the future too," said Kin, as she saw the clock, and realized that the early morning had become late into the morning.

"We look forward to it Kin-chan. Now let's get our little love session cleaned up so we can take a shower..._together_," said Naruto, as he emphasized the last word, and got Kin's full attention.

It was a good thing that Anko had given Kin several Months worth since she was going to have to use them.

(Konoha Shopping District-2 Hours Later)

Kin slightly limped around looking at the clothing stores with Naruto by her side, as she was still feeling the effects of their "cleaning session" from earlier, and looked at her Master with a smile on her face. Naruto himself had made several Shadow Clones of himself to take care of the clothing bags that were filled with various clothes meant for her so he could walk beside Kin.

"You didn't have to do this for me Naruto-sama. You bought so many clothes just for me when you could have gotten some yourself," said Kin, as the bags were nearly all for her, except a few items that Naruto bought for himself, but the vast majority was for her, and he was only successful in buying such clothing after henging into some random person so the store owners wouldn't kick him out or overcharge him for what he purchased.

"Nonsense Kin-chan, we can't have you walking around Konoha or my in apartment for that matter wearing the same type of clothing day after day, or in possibly nothing at all," said Naruto looking at Kin with a smirk that made the girl blush since it was clear that the latter wasn't a bad sight to see for him.

"After we drop my clothes off at your apartment, are you going to go train for the exam finals, and your fight with Hyuuga Neji?" said Kin, as she knew that Naruto was going to get Neji back for what he did to his cousin.

"Yes. We need to train, but we will not go anywhere near Hatake Kakashi for aid, and instead will go see the Hokage for help," said Naruto, as he knew the Hokage would help him in some way with his training, and steer him in the right direction.

"Then I won't keep you from it. I was thinking of visiting Hinata-san in the hospital to help give her comfort, but I would like your permission first Naruto-sama," said Kin, as she knew her liberties were limited to the whims of Naruto's commands to her, and while he would give her more freedom then most slaves could imagine...she did not wish to test the limits of the invisible leash on her neck.

"You can since Hinata-chan will most likely be resting and not be awake at the moment since the damage to her body will be extensive," said Naruto, as his eyes narrowed at the memory of Neji being proud of what he did to Hinata, and it was making his blood boil.

Even now, Venom was suggesting they hunt the asshole down, and possibly tear off a limb or two to make the boy feel some of Hinata's pain.

"You want to tell her about me being your slave when she wakes up," said Kin, as she knew that Hinata from what she had learned of the girl already had a deep seated crush for her Master, and the thought of losing him would destroy the Hyuuga girl's gentle heart.

"That...and we thought we could ask Hinata-chan on a date when this business with the exam finals is over," said Naruto, as he smiled at Kin, who nodded in understanding, and walked with him to the ramen stand to get something to eat.

(Hokage's Office)

"You did _what_ exactly Kakashi?" said the Hokage, as he narrowed his eyes at the Jounin, who squirmed at little under the Hokage's gaze, and rubbed the back of head in a bit of a sheepish manner.

"I threatened Naruto with the chance of him losing his spot in the finals if he didn't give Tsuchi Kin to Sasuke to restore the Uchiha Clan...Hokage-sama," said Kakashi, as he had come here in the hopes of the Hokage seeing things from his point of view, and instead found himself in a great deal of trouble.

"I see. And what give you the authority to tell Naruto something that is not true?" said the Hokage looking at the Jounin with increased anger in his eyes.

"Well...you see Hokage-sama, I thought that since Sasuke took an interest in Naruto's slave that Naruto would relinquish his right to her, and give her to Sasuke to help his clan," said Kakashi, as he saw the Hokage not looking very pleased with him about this, and the Jounin had to remind himself that while the Hokage was old...he could still kick the younger man's ass 6 days from Sunday.

"You thought wrong Kakashi. Naruto earned his right to be in the finals fairly and I will not have you try to worm Sasuke in there with empty threats. I also don't want anyone knowing that Naruto even has a slave and the fact that Uchiha Sasuke will gladly spill the truth knowing the Councils will protect him while it puts Naruto in danger is not a good start! I have turned a blind eyes to your favoritism for too long, as even now you would train the last Uchiha, who is not even in the finals, then spend even a single minute with Naruto, and teach him anything at all," said the Sandaime, who saw the Son of the White Fang look away at that, and the words that Naruto said to him echoed in his mind.

"Even if I did teach him something Hokage-sama, the boy won't let me anymore, as he has denounced me as his sensei, and feels like I am a threat to him," said Kakashi, who saw the Hokage's eyes soften a little, but harden right away, and looked on at the Jounin with his piercing gaze again.

"Are you a threat to him Kakashi? Would you kill Naruto if the Councils ordered you to while I said ordered you not to?" said Sarutobi, as he saw the Jounin's shocked look, and the question catching him off guard.

"H-Hokage-sama, w-what kind of question is that?" said Kakashi, as the gaze from the Hokage increased, and was spiked with killer intent.

"Yes or no Kakashi. Are you a threat to Naruto in anyway shape or form?" said Sarutobi, as he wanted an answer right now, and by Kami he was going to get it.

"No! But the fact remains is that Naruto would sooner slit my throat, then let me be his sensei for much longer, and while I'm confident I could take Naruto down it would prove to be troublesome," said Kakashi, as he was sure that what was simply rumored to have happened after the actions of Hyuuga Neji hurting his cousin, and Naruto going through a small team of Jounins to reach the Hyuuga Branch member was clearly exaggerated.

"Don't worry about it. Focus on training Sakura and Sasuke at the moment since it's clear they need more training from you now then Naruto does. Besides, if I know the boy, he will come here to me, and will wish me to find a replacement sensei.

"Anyone I know?" said Kakashi, as Kurenai is concerned with Hinata, Kiba was tucked away while under supervision from Ibiki for what was said during the Prelims, and Shino was getting ready with the help of his clan.

"My old student Jiraiya will take over for the boy's development," said the Hokage with a smirk on his face at seeing the Jounin's face looking at him in shock, and it was clear that the Son of the White Fang was expecting _that_ person to help Naruto train.

"Jiraiya? As in Jiraiya of the Sannin? How? Why?" said Kakashi, as he got up from his seat, and nearly jumped over the old man's desk with his one eye seeking an answer.

"First, it's not your concern anymore Kakashi, and second...Orochimaru tampered with Naruto's seal during the Forest of Death part of the exam. I need Jiraiya to examine it in order to let the seal work naturally," said Sarutobi, as he saw the Jounin's face take on an even greater surprise, and nodded despite this since he couldn't question the Hokage's actions.

'And maybe lock away that _thing_ that makes Naruto what he is now,' thought Kakashi, as he felt Naruto was getting more powerful with each passing day, and it didn't sit well with the Jounin one bit.

Naruto was starting to look like his old sensei and the past was something Kakashi had wanted to keep buried.

"Leave Naruto alone Kakashi. If you don't, I will remove you as Team 7's sensei, demote you down to Genin, and find another Jounin with a more level head," said the Hokage seeing the man before him nod his head and decided to leave the situation alone like the old man said.

For now anyway.

(Hot Springs-2 Hours Later)

Naruto web lined into the hot springs, as he didn't feel like paying anymore people today after spending so much on Kin, and while he didn't mind it in the least...his wallet was now crying a little at being lightened a third of it's original weight. He had walked with Kin to the hospital since he had to make sure everything was all right with Hinata and was pleased to see that everything was okay with the Hyuuga Heiress. Her injuries had been severe, but the doctors had been confident that Hinata would recover if just in time for the finals.

After taking Kin home with the packages carried by the clones, Naruto headed to the Hokage's office, and told him about what happened with Kakashi. It was in enlightening experience to be sure, which caused Naruto to need time to think, and there was no better place for him then the hot springs where the Hokage told him his sensei would possibly be. Naruto knew the name of course thanks to the history lesson that Iruka taught that most kids drowned themselves into temporary coma from the way the Chuunin taught it, and made the man create the "Evil Teacher Head Jutsu".

So now here Naruto was seeing the hot springs area, in the male section, which was now currently empty, and it was something that Naruto was grateful for since the last thing he really needed was some asshole villager trying to attack him while in one of his rare few secret sanctuaries in life.

Naruto was going to land inside the male section of the hot spring when the sound of a perverted giggle had caught his attention and the source of it was a man, who from the description by the Hokage was Jiraiya, and he was peeping through a hole in the wall. Smiling evilly under his black mask, Naruto moved to a nearby tree, and did a quick look at who was on the other side making him smile wider.

And not because the other side was filled with hot water covered women...though that in itself was pretty big bonus.

He saw Anko, two female Chuunins on break, and Inuzuka Hana currently relaxing after working on several unruly animals.

Silently webbing the pervert's feet, Naruto descended himself upside down, and waited a few seconds before speaking really loudly.

"HELLO PERVERT!" yelled Naruto before pulling up quickly while the man with long white hair and strange clothing leaped into the wall while being held by the webbing that caused him to fall back while the wall that divided the hot springs came down where the man hit it.

In short, the man was very much screwed, as the various women in the hot springs had surrounded him, and looking like they were going to make him suffer...slowly.

'Oh crap,' thought Jiraiya right before he was attacked by the various women around him and was viciously beaten up by the opposite sex.

When the beating ended, the women went back to their side of the hot springs, boarded up the knocked down wooden wall (peep hole too), and went back to relaxing in their section of the hot springs from kicking the crap out of the pervert. When the coast was clear, Naruto descended down again on the barely moving pervert, and laughed at the poor man's misfortunate situation. The said man scowled at the person and would have knocked the gaki around had it not been for his bruised body with ego attached to it.

"You know, we think you could get an actual date if you stopped acting like a pervert, and more like a person old man," said Naruto, as he realigned himself to the upright position, and landed on his two feet while the pervert barely got up on his own.

"Yeah well, I bet you wouldn't last 2 seconds over on the other side with all those women that are trained to kill a man in the most painful ways possible, and live to tell about it," said Jiraiya, as he had gotten out of a few scrapes himself, and had become stronger for it.

Richer too after putting it in his books.

"The only reason those women didn't castrate you is because you don't have anything down there to cut Ero-Sennin," said Naruto clearly unimpressed, as he web lined up to a nearby tree to get ready to leave, and ignored the angry look on Jiraiya's face.

"You have a lot of nerve talking to me like that gaki since it's clear you know who I am despite the fact that I am really a SUPER PERVERT!" said Jiraiya with pride only to feel a massive amount of killer intent from behind him and the very loud "BANG!" from the wooden wall divider falling down with the women that beat him up earlier looking even more pissed off then before.

'And then we hid,' thought Naruto, as he had kept to the shadows when Jiraiya yelled the last part, and watched how the women beat the Sannin to a bloody pulp...again!

"Stay away from here Super Pervert or next time we _will_ cut off the things that make you a male," said Anko before she along with the rest of the women walked away, but not before the Snake Mistress turned to where Naruto was, and gave him a wink along with a "call me sometime" hand motion.

Surprised, but not one to turn away something like that, Naruto gave Anko two thumbs up with one for the beating Jiraiya got, and one for Anko's sexy figure barely hidden by that towel. Anko smiled, as she knew that while Naruto had seen her barely clothed form, which was what women considered to be perverted, it was something that she could let slide for his help in stopping the Super Pervert that she helped beat the stuffing out of from peeping on her.

Besides, if she asked him out in a few years, maybe Anko could get in a date, and some hot se-uh..._meal_ out of it.

"_**You should have web lined to her, taken her away to someplace remote, and screwed her brains out,"**_ said Venom, as it liked what it saw when it came to the female populace in Konoha, and was glad to be free at such a time when exotic women roamed the Earth.

'Shut up! I need to focus on Ero-Sennin right now for training in the next Month against Hyuuga Neji,' thought Naruto, as he shot a web line at Jiraiya, and pulled him under his arm before swinging off to someplace where the two could talk.

"_**You're right. Besides, we both know that Kin will want to be the one that wants that honor, and considering what she did for you this morning...well I wouldn't say no,"**_ said Venom laughing at Naruto's facial expression and the increase in heat on the boy's face.

'Who knew a symbiotic organism could be such a pervert?' thought Naruto to himself, as he made his way to a quiet place near a riverbank, and dumped the Super Pervert on the ground.

"No respect from anyone these days for my profession," said Jiraiya, as he got up off the ground, and dusted himself off while looking at the figure before him that ruined his ever so good looking research.

"Considering your profession, we believe you are still a virgin, and just can't get laid out of fear of commitment," said Naruto, as he removed his black mask to reveal his face, and Jiraiya had to bite his tongue to hold back the response to that insult.

"Minato?" said Jiraiya, as he saw what seemed to be an image of a young Yondaime, and it nearly scared the crap out of him.

'Did he just say what I think he just did?' thought Naruto to Venom, who mentally gave the boy a nod, as Naruto's memory immediately went to the history lesson of the four previous Hokages with only one man named Minato in the whole village with a picture that looked like an older version of Naruto himself, and understood what his vessel had figured out from Jiraiya's single word.

Uzumaki Naruto was the son of the Yondaime

"Maybe I'm getting old?" said Jiraiya, as he snapped out of his thoughts, and looked at Naruto one more time before realizing who was standing in front of him.

"Or maybe you are looking at the Yondaime's son!" said Naruto, as he narrowed his eyes at the Sannin, who narrowed his back, and the man behind the pervert appeared.

"That's a bold claim to make gaki, but anyone can easily look like him if they try to take enough time, and the sheer effort to do it," said Jiraiya, as he saw the boy scowl at him, and the Sannin realized this kid wasn't playing around.

"Then a simple blood test will do. We are sure that the hospital staff has a DNA record of our Father's blood and if you compare it to ours you will find it matches," said Naruto, as he saw the Sannin tense a little, and the boy knew he had the man.

When in doubt paternity tests always put someone in their place.

"You're that confident huh?" said Jiraiya, as he saw the scowl increase ten fold, and now the boy really looked like Minato when angry.

The last time that happened, was when Jiraiya was caught by his blonde student while he was unknowingly peeping on Kushina, and had to beg for his life in not letting said soon to be Hokage tell his wife knowing she wouldn't let him leave with his manhood intact.

"We could take you back to those women in the hot spring to finish you off if you deny it further," said Naruto, as he saw the Sannin pale at that since he had already taken two big beatings today, and didn't think he could handle another.

"All right! I give! I'm not going to argue with you since you've known for some time," said Jiraiya letting out a sigh and wondered how the old man that was his sensei failed to keep a lid on things.

"Actually we only learned it when you spoke our Father's name," said Naruto seeing the Sannin face fault and look back up at him angrily.

"WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU TRICK ME LIKE THAT? I AM JIRAIYA OF THE SANNIN! I CANNOT BE TRICKED!" yelled Jiraiya, who was nearly in Naruto's face with an angry red face that if a bull saw right now would charge at, and wish to destroy.

"Not tricked? Maybe. Easily intimidated when it comes to being threatened to be beaten up by women? That's a yes," said Naruto seeing the Sannin face fault again and had tears running down his face.

'Like I thought before. No respect for someone of my profession,' thought Jiraiya before getting off the ground and looked at Naruto seriously while wondering what else the boy knew.

"So how has Konoha been treating you since you had Kyuubi sealed inside of you?" said Jiraiya, as he had been ignoring his Godson for some time now, and felt guilty about it since the Sandaime had been sending him letters for years now to come back to watch over Naruto.

"Like how women treat you when they find out you've been peeping on them. They beat the crap out of us on our birthday, overcharged us for things in stores, and tried to hinder our chances at being a successful Shinobi during our time at the Academy. How the hell do you think they treated us?!" said Naruto seeing the Sannin flinch at that since it was his fault the boy was being treated so poorly when he left.

'Ouch,' thought Jiraiya, as he saw the shadow of Minato behind the boy with the same exact face, and the Sannin had a feeling that when he died his student was going to hurt him a whole lot more then Tsunade ever did.

"So here is how we see it. You owe us big time for your neglect and before you think that you don't owe us anything we are well aware of your relationship to our Father. From what we were told, you were supposed to be our Godfather, but you took off, and decided that you could drown your sorrows in being the Super Pervert _**THAT YOU ARE SO PROUD OF ANNOUCNING TO THE WORLD!"**_ said Naruto, as his form became the demonic looking Venom form that made everyone terrified of him, and Jiraiya at the moment was no exception to that fact.

"Okay! Okay! I get it! Look I know I should have been there for you and I am sorry for not protecting you like my guardianship duties entailed. But I'm not the only one guilty here! My former teammate Senju Tsunade was or rather _is_ your Godmother and was the one that helped deliver you into this world. Do you know how much begging it took for us to get that stubborn woman back to Konoha? She's worse then I am because she left 2 _days_ after I did! Tsunade stayed only because she had to help the hospital prepare the means to end your Mother's life painlessly after losing so much blood bringing you into the world that she would have died eventually. It could have been avoided had the blood fearing Senju come back like our sensei ordered her to at the give date, but Tsunade had to let her past in losing all of her family dictate her life, and only after I had squared away some debts that she owed to a few angry people for her out of my wallet did she return. Tsunade wasn't alone when she left either, as her boyfriend's niece Shizune was with her too when she left so they were more then qualified to take care of you, and raise you like family," said Jiraiya, as he was not going to let this whole situation be blamed on him, and intended to divide the blame fairly to each person that was at fault.

"Still, you could have come back to check up on us, and see if everything was okay," said Naruto, as he saw the guilty look in the Sannin's eyes again, and knew he had struck a nerve.

"Damn kid, when you want to lay on the guilt trip you know where to put it, and just like your parents you know how to make it sting when it hits the fan. Look, from what the old man's last message was a few days ago, you have to face Hyuuga Neji in the finals, and you've also had a seal placed over your seal by Orochimaru right? Let me see it," said Jiraiya, as he had gotten the old man's last message stating everything, and to see the boy during the Month needed to prepare for the finals.

Of course, Jiraiya's _original_ plan was to help the kid out at the _ending _half of the last two weeks of this Month, but now things had changed, and considering the facts laid before him by his new student...he owed quite heavy debt no amount of money from his books could pay. Without so much as a word, the Sannin saw the symbiotic organism that made up Naruto's clothing disappear from the waist up, and Jiraiya couldn't stop the whistle that escaped his lips at seeing how muscled the Uzu-sorry _Namikaze_ looked. If this boy was lean, athletic, and basically a fan girl's secret wet dream now...in a few years he will drive older _hotter_ women to him in no time.

Jiraiya's _almost _turned perverted thoughts left him the instant he saw the seal and the very crude work done by Orochimaru with the Five Prong Seal. Of course, the one thing the Snake Sannin was never good at was seals, and any he created were too crude to be useful for very long. Cracking his hands, Jiraiya released the crude thing from Naruto's stomach, and then gave the original seal done by the Yondaime a once over to check if everything was okay.

The instant the Five Prong Seal was removed, Naruto felt a weight lift off of him that he didn't know was there, and suspected Venom had a hand in that since the symbiotic being didn't want its vessel feeling like the walking dead. If anything, Naruto felt he had even more energy in his body, and it was almost overwhelming to feel this sudden boost that he had been neglected of the past few days.

Kin was going to be so happy and later be sore after she learned the news.

"_**If you are done this 'feeling of incredible power' thing, I suggest you milk this Super Pervert of all the knowledge he currently possesses in his brain, and then make sure the Sandaime gives you what is rightfully yours,"**_ said Kyuubi, as he felt the seal that had contained him doing its job, and letting his demonic chakra was transferred into the boy.

"Kyuubi?!" said Naruto suddenly making Jiraiya jump behind a nearby log only to find that boy was currently having a conversation with the demon fox.

"_**No, it's the Shinigami come for your soul. Of course its me you baka! Listen, I have been stuck in this thing you called a body for over 12 years now, and it's only because of Venom that I have even decided to help you. I am the strongest of the nine demons of the Elemental Countries and I deserve to be fear as well as respected for what I am. Unfortunately, I can't be feared because of my imprisonment, which happened in no small part due to your Father, and I have to rely on my vessel being respected. Again, it is something that has not happened up until now, and the fact that you have actually been getting some descent female action recently is another reason why I am helping you. Along with Jiraiya's training, I too will be helping you in learning the demonic arts that I know, and will help you in adjusting to the intake of my demonic power,"**_ said Kyuubi, as he didn't want his vessel to be taken down by those outside of Konoha, and be able to hold his own against those inside of it too.

'Okay. I get it. The old 'you scratch my back I scratch yours' kind of deal. I accept on the grounds that you keep to your end of the deal and I will mine since I'm aware of the fact that if I die so do you while Venom has a chance of a temporary host when that happens,' thought Naruto, as did the mental handshake with Kyuubi, which was weird since the hand wasn't a hand, and touching the tip of a demonic claw was strange to say the least.

"Hey! Naruto! Earth to Naruto, this is ground control Jiraiya, can you hear me in there?" said Jiraiya waving his hand in front of the kid's face only to have it stopped by Naruto, who didn't look amused, and had his "clothing" come back to him.

"We just had a conversation with Kyuubi and he will be assisting us in getting stronger when you are not. Also, we need to go see the Sandaime so you are put up to speed in regards to the invasion Orochimaru is preparing during the day of the finals," said Naruto turning into his humanized Venom form, grabbed Jiraiya by the waist, and shot a web line to a nearby tree before swinging off towards the Hokage Tower.

"Just so were clear, I like you as a friend, and student," said Jiraiya, as he would have very much preferred if it was a woman doing this, and it was a woman with large breasts.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Ero-Sennin. We've already surpassed you in getting with someone of the _female_ of the human species so keep your secret fantasies to yourself at the moment," said Naruto making Jiraiya protest at the slanderous scandalizing words, but stopped when Naruto shot him a glare, and the Sannin knew that the boy could drop him from the air onto the hot springs female section again that would result in another big beating by the opposite sex.

'Just like his parents. No respect for their elders,' thought Jiraiya, as he wished he could have done more with Minato to gain it, and let out a sigh of defeat because he didn't.

(Namikaze Estate-2 Weeks Later)

Naruto was in the training grounds outback sparring with Jiraiya, as he was making sure that every second the Sannin spent leading up to the Chuunin Exam Finals was with him. The only time the Sannin got a break was either eating or sleeping with no room for any of his "research" that Naruto made sure was _never_ aimed at Kin since the Namikaze was fully against that. The Sannin taught Naruto several Jutsus in his arsenal, including the Rasengan, which Jiraiya told Naruto was incomplete due to lacking an elemental affinity, and suggested to the young Namikaze that he finish what his Father started.

In the beginning of the 2 weeks that left, Naruto had gotten the truth out of the Sandaime, who had once more begged for Naruto's forgiveness in letting things get out of hand, and the now renamed Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto was given full access to his family's house. Naruto had accepted the old man's apology on the condition that should he survive, the Hokage was to clean up this mess with the Councils, and prepare for a successor to take over.

After getting Kin, who loved the idea of being in a bigger place with her Master, as it gave them new rooms to "try out", Naruto immediately began his training, and made sure Jiraiya was kept busy all the way through now. Of course, the Sannin was afforded a brief "research break" when Naruto decided to go visit Hinata in the hospital, and got her some freshly picked flowers from his family garden.

"You are going to see Hinata-sama again?" said Kin, as she saw Naruto getting ready to go, and knew that today was important for him.

"Yep! Hinata-chan will be getting out by the end of next week before the finals, but we have been making plans to accelerate her recovery, and possibly understand why Neji wanted to kill her," said Naruto, as he had a feeling the key to victory over Neji lied within his cousin.

"Are you going to tell Hinata-sama about Kyuubi, Venom, and/or about..._us_?" said Kin, as she knew that Hinata would want a few answers to such questions, and the Namikaze's current slave was unsure if such questions would be asked if not answered.

"Only about Kyuubi and Venom. After the impending invasion, we will tell her about you, and the circumstances behind it," said Naruto, as he had not lied when he said he would tell Hinata about Kin, and the other things in his life that centered around him.

"What if she asks? I know she's shy, but Hinata-sama seems to gather her courage from you, and may find the strength to ask," said Kin, as she had seen the girl during the first part of the exam sitting up straighter when the two were so close, and from how Naruto had described the fighting could hold her own against her mean cousin.

"We don't expect Hinata-chan to ask us that, but if she does, then we cannot lie, and only it will be at that point we will tell her," said Naruto seeing Kin nod in understanding, as her Master always had a plan, and was ready for anything.

"If Hinata-sama does find out, could we possibly have her over? I would like to have a fellow female friend and she seems to be very nice," said Kin, as she knew that the rules of the slave was to have very little in terms of an identity, but her Master had let her keep it, and she did want to have someone of the same gender to talk to.

"Of course. Hinata-chan is one of the nicest girl's around and it would be good for you to have a few friends here in Konoha," said Naruto before going into his Venom form and shot out a web line to beginning swinging to the hospital.

"So the gaki is going to see the Hyuuga Heiress huh? Either you're getting new friend or you might soon be introduced to your Master's future wife," said Jiraiya, as he smiled at that since Hyuuga women were rumored to be real screamers in bed, and it was even better when it came to the shy ones.

"PERVERT!" said Kin before she kicked the Sannin right in-between the legs, as Naruto had given her permission to hurt the Sannin should he say anything perverted around her, him, or while he was in the Namikaze Clan home.

Something Kin could get a real _kick_ out of and something Jiraiya hated right _now_ with a passion.

'Curse women and their strong leg muscles that were designed for this!' thought Jiraiya, as he squirmed under the constant stomping power of Kin's right leg pounding away at him, and scolding the Toad Sannin about acting like that in her Master's house.

(Konoha Hospital-Hinata's Room)

Hinata sat in her hospital bed sighing at the news she would be let out of here after one more week just before the Chuunin Exam Finals and she wished she was training right now for them. Very few people came to see her, as her teammate Shino, her sensei, and Team 10 came with Ino giving her flowers. She had heard what happened after she left between her cousin Neji and Naruto, which made her gasp in horror at what Naruto said. Naruto was a kind person like her when it came to other and only fought when there was no other choice. Her Father came in to see her once, but Hinata assumed it was during her time when she was out of it recovering, and that was to see his failure of a daughter in such a defeated state.

'I wish Naruto-kun was here. He could cheer me up without even trying,' thought Hinata, as she knew that Naruto would make a joke, make fun of someone, and do something funny to make her laugh.

"You seemed troubled Hinata-chan. Care for some help?" said Naruto on the windowsill of her room making the girl nearly jump out of her bed, but refrained from doing so since she was only in a hospital gown, and didn't want tot reveal too much to Naruto.

At least not yet anyway.

"N-Naruto-kun! You s-surprised me, b-but I am g-glad y-you are h-here, as I-I was very c-concerned about you, and y-your m-match with N-Neji-Nii-san i-in the f-finals," said Hinata, as she gave herself a mental berating about stuttering in front of her crush, and wished she could stop the verbal problem.

"Do not fear for us Hinata-chan! We came to visit you and see to it that you get better by first giving you our offering of flowers to the prettiest lady in the room," said Naruto, as he saw Hinata's face turn beet red, and took the flowers from Naruto's hand while getting a chance to touch it to feel the tingling sensation that ran through her in the process.

'He called me pretty!' thought Hinata, as she looked from Naruto to the flowers, and she realized these were not from Ino's flower shop like she first suspected.

"Hinata-chan, in order for us to help you, we need to tell you a little about ourselves, as you may have realized we are not what you would call...human, and wish for you to keep an open mind at what we are about to tell you," said Naruto, as he sat down in a chair that was near Hinata's bed, and looked at her with a serious expression on his face.

"O-Of course Naruto-kun!" said Hinata, as she had always kept an open mind, and knew that the only way to understand him was to do just that.

Smiling at this, Naruto proceeded to tell her about what happened in the Forest of Death in meeting the symbiotic organism named Venom, and how he had the Kyuubi sealed up in him by the Yondaime. He waited for her reaction, which was shock, horror, but none of the hate he was half expecting to arise, and then told her about how his Father was in fact the Yondaime himself. This surprised Hinata even further, as she knew that because of Naruto's clan status now, her Father couldn't deny the chance to date him since he had always been strict when it came to courting affairs, and told her to stay away from Naruto on account of him being "commoner trash". Hinata knew better though, as she saw what her Father did not, and knew that what her eyes saw in Naruto was that of noble blood, and someone her Father could not stop in wanting to date her.

"So now you know about us Hinata-chan and what we need to do to your cousin in order for him to pay for hurting you," said Naruto, as he saw the girl look down with sad eyes, and it hurt him to see have that face.

'If only it had been me, who was branded with the seal,' thought Hinata, as this whole situation was centered around the Cage Bird Seal of her family, and she hated that thing.

"You don't want us to hurt him. We would like to know why?" said Naruto, as he leaned closer to her, and Hinata blushed a little at her crush's close proximity to her.

However, she knew this was important to Naruto, and for the next few hours explained in detail about the clan's inner workings with the Main family and the Branch family. How the Branch family wore what was known as the Cage Bird Seal while the Main family could cause pain to the Branch family by activating the seal to keep them in line. How Neji's uncle had been sacrificed for the good of the clan rather then her own Father, who was originally supposed to go after the incident with Kumo when she was 3 years old. It was unfair in Hinata's mind just as it was in Naruto's despite the fact the fact that Naruto had a slave with a seal on her lovely rear end.

"_**What she knows is only from her Father's time with the seal. I was around when the seal was first created and trust me, they used it A LOT back then, and had a certain Shodaime not inferred with the help of the other clans...it could have gotten worse,"**_ said Kyuubi, as he had seen the founding of the village, and learned of the inner workings of the Hyuuga Clan since its founding.

"So that's why he wanted to kill you. To get some measure of revenge against you for what happened to his Father. Stupid baka! Well we will just have to make sure he sees the truth even if he can't see it with those 'all seeing eyes' of his," said Naruto, as Hinata looked at him with a smile on her face, and saw that while her crush was going to hurt Neji...it wouldn't be too horrible.

She hoped so anyway.

"N-Naruto-kun, can I-I ask you a q-question?" said Hinata, as she again told herself to stop stuttering, and be strong so she could impress him.

"Fire away!" said Naruto, as he had an idea of where this was going, but resolved himself to sticking to his plan if she asked, and wasn't going to change it for anything.

"What is that girl with black hair to you? The one that referred to you as 'Naruto-sama' during the Preliminaries?" said Hinata, who was surprised that she didn't stutter, and it was clear that Naruto was just as surprised too.

"It's complicated Hinata-chan, but again it requires you to keep an open mind, and to not judge us for what happened because of our intervention during the Forest of Death," said Naruto, as he explained to Hinata the reason behind Kin calling him "Naruto-sama", the impending invasion by Orochimaru, and how Kin becoming his slave was the only way to protect her.

He left out the part where they would become intimate since that was something she did _not_ need to know just yet.

'Well...at least Naruto-kun's protecting her,' thought Hinata, as she was silently fuming at Kin, who Hinata believed would try to seduce her Naruto-kun, and get into his pants.

If she only knew.

"One more thing Hinata-chan. We want to help you with the healing process, but to do that we need to use some of the Kyuubi's chakra, and the best way to for it to work is if we...put our hand on your chest," said Naruto seeing Hinata's face turn crimson, steam was coming out of her ears, and blood was slowly leaving her nose from his choice of words.

'Naruto-kun...touching..._my_..._chest_?!' thought Hinata before she fainted from the notion and Naruto shook his head at Hyuuga girl's reaction since he wasn't _actually_ going to have his hand on her chest, but rather close to it.

'If her sensei were here, she would kill us..._slowly_!' thought Naruto before he went to work while keeping his hand _above_ her chest and channeled a trickle of demonic chakra from it down to her body.

He waited a good 2 minutes before stopping and Naruto had a part of Venom cover her hand to do a check on his handy work.

"_**Her injuries are now full healed and her organs are strengthened thanks to the fox's power being manipulated by us," **_said Venom, as it checked her body once over, and then gave the proverbial thumbs up on her condition.

'Good. Now it's time for more training back home,' thought Naruto, as he changed into his Venom form, and began web swinging back home.

"_**That and get some sweet slave pussy,"**_ said Kyuubi, as he laughed at Naruto, who had a blush on his face, but all the same couldn't deny that was _one_ of the reasons for returning, and decided that he might as well accept what was happening with his life.

'Quiet you!' thought Naruto, as he made his way home, and wondered if Kin had killed Jiraiya at this point for being perverted.

Such was the day in the life of a demon vessel and host to a symbiotic organism.

(A/N: YAY! I updated and what a huge amount I wrote for you all. Can't you feel the love? LOL! I hope this tides you over for now since the Chuunin Exams will be coming up next. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Doing what is Righteous

Ino had always been a curious girl growing up with a need to know just about everything around her and while she was a bit bossy (her Father claimed it came from her Mother's side) she always felt it was for the best. Ino felt that if she didn't know anything, then what was the point of being smart, and flaunting the fact that she knew things around over others.

Hence the reason why Ino was currently, in the middle of the night, looking up at the ever so large Namikaze Estate with wide eyes, and then smiled deviously before searching for a means to enter the home. Granted she didn't even know that it even _was_ the Namikaze Estate, but the fact remained that when she had learned of Naruto's new home, she went to see it for herself, and see just what she could dig up about Naruto. She had heard the rumors concerning Naruto having a _female _slave with him, as she had admittedly might have helped in that regard to the rumors, and had seen the said slave right before the Chuunin Preliminaries. From said rumors, more had gone through Konoha faster then her Akimichi teammate goes through BBQ food, and if there was one thing Ino liked to do beside spread rumors was to learn the truth hidden behind the rumors. That way she could easily make it seem like she was the one that knew everything and be praised for it too.

Finding her way in, Ino found the inside of the Namikaze home to be quite an interesting feel to it, and found that it a certain family feel to it. That in itself was slightly unusual to her, as she always felt that the bigger the clan, the less family connection one had to them since there were so many, and Ino thought of the Hyuuga Clan with their members being so serious when it came to such things. Granted the Aburame Clan didn't seem to have that family feel and they were smaller, but...well she secretly believed that the bug users had some form of telepathy that linked them to each other.

'Pretty nice place for a guy who was an orphan since he was little kid,' thought Ino, as she wondered how Naruto could even _afford_ this home much less have a slave, and only by doing a little digging could she get it.

Making her way up the stairs, Ino peeked into most of them to see that they were in fact empty, meaning Naruto was here in the home all alone, and continued looking for the blonde that had changed completely in what seemed to be a few days. Looking around some more, Ino heard what sounded like voices in a single room, and wondered who it was that Naruto was with in that one room. As she got closer, the voices weren't really two voices, but one high pitch one that was female, and it was calling out Naruto's name repeatedly.

At first, Ino thought something had happened to the blonde, and his slave was seeing if he was actually all right. Hurrying to the room, Ino soon learned that Naruto's slave wasn't calling out his name in a panic, but rather it sounded like...pleasure?

Opening the door slightly to see inside before she made her entrance if she absolutely had to, Ino's eyes widened in surprise, as she saw a naked Tsuchi Kin on a large bed letting out a scream out in sheer pleasure, and Naruto equally as naked with his head in-between her legs eating her out.

"That's it Naruto-sama! That's the spot right there. Don't stop Naruto-sama!" said Kin, as her hips bucked, and Naruto kept them under control with his hands on her hips while his tongue assaulted his slave's pussy.

'He can't do that! Were too young for that kind of thing,' thought Ino, as she saw Kin gripping the bed sheets with one hand, and Naruto's blonde hair with the other.

"Who is your Master? Tell us who is your Master right now Kin-chan!" said Naruto, as she assaulted her clit with his tongue, and channeled chakra into it to make the pleasure that was running through Kin's body skyrocket.

"Naruto-sama! My Master is and always will be Naruto-sama!" said Kin, as she screamed out, and came hard into Naruto's face while he licked up her juices.

"Yummy!" said Naruto, as he looked down at Kin's glowing body, and the ever familiar look of satisfaction that was across his face.

"No more Naruto-sama. I'm too tired to continue," said Kin, as she had been taken every way possible tonight after Naruto came back from his training session with Jiraiya that involved him summing Toads, and it required her Master be out in a large area.

Though deep down, Kin felt ashamed she couldn't last as long as Naruto, and wished she had half the stamina he did if just to drain him for one night. She had been training like Naruto had told her to since more stamina for her meant longer love making for them and more pleasure to be had.

"It's all right Kin-chan, we won't try to pressure you into continuing when you've reach your limit, and you also have to remember that we have Kyuubi in me so the stamina we would have normally that is Jounin level is much higher then that with him," said Naruto kissing Kin's forehead, which she moaned into along with his hands touching her body, and let out a sigh of pleasure when he started kissing her neck.

It was unfortunately stopped, when the two heard a gasp, and a yelp that was followed by a "THUMP!" noise from behind their door. Naruto gave Kin a "quiet" motion with his finger before turning into his humanized Venom form and made his way to the door while Kin silently got on her robes to cover her form up. The last thing Kin wanted was for some pervert to try sneaking a peek in on her and Naruto going at it like rabbits.

Once Naruto saw Kin was covered, he opened the door fully to find a dazed Yamanaka Ino having tripped on her own sandals, and hit the hard wood in the wall behind her just before hitting the hard wooden floor. When Ino looked up, she had a cheesy embarrassed look on her face, and it was then the platinum blonde knew she was in very deep shit.

"Hi Naruto. Um...lovely night this is, isn't it?" said Ino, as she tried to figure out how she could get out of this situation, and wondered if maybe using her clan's mind Jutsus would do the trick.

"You are in really big trouble Ino. You're trespassing on clan grounds. _Our_ clan grounds and as such what we do to you on it is done at our discretion outside the jurisdiction of the Hokage making the authority we have right now all the more powerful," said Naruto narrowing his eyes at Ino and wondered just what exactly he should do with her?

"Clan? You are in a clan?" said Ino, as this was news to her, as her Father seemed to be very hesitant about Naruto being the topic of the day, and her Mother was very adamant about her little girl staying away from him.

"The last of two actually. However, that is irrelevant to the situation right now, and what is relevant is the fact that you in our home interrupting our alone time with Kin-chan," said Naruto, as he saw Ino blush at that, and so was Kin with her red robes that hugged her form.

"Alone time? You were having sex with her! Were too young for that. I could go tell the Hokage and he could charge you with rape!" said Ino, as she had hoped that threat would help get her off the hook, and maybe a good bargaining chip down the road if she needed it for later.

"Rape? Naruto-sama didn't rape me since I'm his slave you dumb blonde. Sorry Naruto-sama," said Kin, as she looked at Naruto, and looked embarrassed since Naruto was also a blonde too.

"No apologies Kin-chan. We knew you were talking about Ino," said Naruto seeing the worried look on Kin's face since insulting one's Master could result in being punished by him or her.

"Hey!" said Ino getting off the ground, as she looked at the two, and taking clear offense to what Kin said.

"What about her Naruto-sama?" said Kin, as it was clear that Ino couldn't be let out of the Estate since she would blab to everyone what she saw, and it would not be good for Naruto if they did.

"We'll have to handle this through the Hokage. Knowing the old man, he's still arm deep in paperwork, and won't be happy that he's stuck doing it. You stay here with Ino until we get you, as we are going to get Ino's Father so he can become informed of Ino has done, and we take our case before the old man," said Naruto, as he quickly tied Ino up with webbing around her ankles, her elbows, and each of her hands to prevent her from doing hand signs.

"What th-EEEP!" said Ino, as she wobbled, and then fell over onto her side while trying to struggle against the webbing Naruto had her tied up in.

"Make sure Ino doesn't leave until we get back with her Father so he sees what we tell him is the truth," said Naruto before he webs Ino's mouth to prevent any of her screams of protest since he liked his home noise free with the exception being certain _things_ that the public shouldn't see.

"As you wish Naruto-sama," said Kin, as she saw Naruto leaving through a window, and web swinging over to the Yamanaka Clan home to speak to the blonde male responsible for siring Ino.

'How did I get myself into this?' thought Ino, as she tried to struggle some more, but had found herself being moved onto her back by Kin, and saw the look of displeasure written on it.

"You have a lot of nerve entering Naruto-sama's home. What's more is I know that you heard him talk about the Kyuubi sealed inside of him, which no doubt caused you to take a step back, trip, and fall to make us aware of you watching what we were doing. I may be Naruto-sama's slave, but even I have some right to protect myself, or punish those that try to see my body without my Master's permission," said Kin, as she saw the blonde girl look up at her in shock, and wondered what to do with intruder.

'I should have brought Sakura so at least this way, Naruto can be distracted by her, and her giant forehead while I could have made my escape,' thought Ino, as she tried to move again only for Kin to put her foot on the captured girl's stomach that wasn't covered by webbing.

"Don't move. When Naruto-sama gets back here with your Father, we're going to see the Hokage, and you are going to explain just _why_ you were in my Master's home?" said Kin with her foot pressing more on Ino's thin stomach and the former Sound Shinobi realized this girl was just like the pink haired one in the Forest of Death that was her Master's teammate.

Silently giving Ino a once over, Kin saw this girl worried more about her figure then that of her Shinobi skills when it was clear she was from a clan home, and that in itself was just sad in her mind. The girl was probably afraid of getting fat if she ate too much or she wanted to impress some boy like that Uchiha if what Naruto had told her about the two fan-girls was true. That was real shame actually in Kin's mind, as she knew that all Ino had to do was train hard, and she could easily burn whatever fat she stored up after eating whatever food she ate!

"Ino!" said Inoichi, as Ino's Father appeared in a "poof" with Naruto, and the old Hokage with him to see the girl in her current situation.

"As we told you Inoichi, your daughter is here, and not in her bed like her curfew would have her be," said Naruto, as he saw pleading look Ino was giving her Father, and how she tried with immense failure thanks to Kin to squirm her way over to him.

"I think we better take this to my office before things get out of hand," said the Hokage before the _all_ went "poof" and were now in the Hokage's office.

"Hekhdh ehdkndjkhd jskhdh dhdh!" said Ino, as she tried to speak behind the webbing with the entire group was hearing gibberish, and Naruto removed the webbing so the Yamanaka could speak clearly.

"That's better," said Naruto throwing the webbing away knowing it would dissolve into nothing in a few hours.

"Naruto-baka! When I get out of this stuff, I'm going to beat you up, and launch an all out assault on your mind!" said Ino, as she was feeling pretty confident right now with her Father in the room, and how he could have the Hokage punish Naruto for tying her up like this.

"Do you want to tell Ino old man or should we? Seeing how she already knows about the Kyuubi when Kin and we were..._together_, we do not expect this to be too difficult, and that you do what needs to be done," said Naruto, as he looked at the Hokage, and saw him nod at this.

"Ino-san, what you did violates several Konoha laws under the articles drafted during the days of the Shodaime, and the Clan Heads at the time coming to an agreement that was responsible for the clans to help create this village. These laws pertain to a clan member entering _illegally_ into another clan's home, as you just did not too long ago, and the very punishments that exist to be carried out are in some cases worse then death," said the Sandaime, as he saw Ino now looking at him with wide eyes, and it was clear this was something she didn't know.

"Can I elaborate for her Hokage-sama? The day Iruka talked about this, my daughter was out sick, and missed the lecture despite the fact that she told me she learned from one of the other students at the Academy," said Inoichi seeing his daughter look away in shame at that since she _was_ going to ask someone, but the problem was that Sakura was going to go stalk Sasuke at the time, and she wanted to go with her.

So when Ino's Father asked if she did get caught up and in reality she _didn't_, the only thing she could do was what all children do to avoid punishment.

She lied.

"Go ahead Inoichi," said the Hokage sitting back in his chair while looking at all the paperwork he still had to go through and thought he could hear it all laughing at him.

Maybe he needed to cutback on his smoking?

"Ino, the rules behind the functioning of each of the clans in Konoha is a set of very strict laws that the Clan Heads of Konoha during the days of the Shodaime setup to ensure that each clan would pledge their loyalty to Konoha, and to ensure the village would thrive. After many weeks turned Months, the laws concerning the village clans had finally been finished after the Clan Heads with the Shodaime secured the final law that pertained to a clan's security. Each clan was granted a means of privacy, as well as rights that prevented the Hokage from interfering in their private clan rituals, or the traditions they created for their clan. One such was the punishing of intruders that came from another clan should they be attempting to learn _secrets_ that pertained to that clan. Like the Uchiha Clan trying to learn about the Inuzuka Clan's family Jutsus in hopes of countering them with their Sharingan being an example. Such things are not tolerated in Konoha and what you did Ino is a very serious offense that could warrant you to stop being a Shinobi all together or even your own death," said Inoichi, as he saw his daughter look at him with surprise, and then fear since she didn't want either to happen to her.

"What? I don't want to stop being a Shinobi or even die for that matter!" said Ino, as she felt it was unfair that she didn't know that Naruto was part of a clan, and that only _now_ when she did something _supposedly _wrong did she get punished for it.

"Regardless Ino, what you did was stupid, irresponsible, and at the moment has placed you at the mercy of one..._Namikaze_ Uzumaki Naruto," said Inoichi, as he had been told along with the other Clan Heads about this in secret away from the other Councils, and was glad they didn't know since they would have ultimately used the boy for their own ends or just killed him.

"Namikaze? Like the Yondaime? Wait! That means that Naruto is the...the...," said Ino, as she looked at Naruto with his mask off, and after seeing the image of the Yondaime from her memory of it when she was younger to his it hit her like punch from Sakura's fist.

"The _Son_ of the Yondaime. You have entered illegally into the Namikaze Clan home that Naruto currently occupies with his slave Tsuchi Kin," said the Inoichi seeing his daughter looking down with sad, fear consumed eyes, and Yamanaka Clan Head looked at the old Sarutobi for help.

Sadly, the old Hokage could do nothing, but shake his head, as the punishment that was to be delivered was ultimately up to Naruto, and Hiruzen didn't dare to even guess the thoughts of the young Namikaze.

"So what happens to me now? I mean, what kind of punishment am I getting?" said Ino, as she looked from the Hokage to her Father, who looked to Naruto, and the boy ran a hand through his blonde spiky hair.

"Since Ino knows about the Kyuubi, we feel that while death is a possible punishment, it shouldn't be done since it would only insight a riot with the people of the village, and since she now knows another S-Class secret, it would be best if she not become a civilian. However, because of what Ino did, we also feel she shouldn't be a Shinobi anymore, and that there is only one option left for her to take at this point," said Naruto seeing Ino's eyes now watering up at his words and realized how much she focused on keeping herself thin when she wasn't focusing on Sasuke.

"Are you sure? Please Naruto-sama? Surely you could...could let us pay you some form of tribute? Money? Justus that aren't clan related?" said Inoichi, as he knew what it was that Naruto was suggesting, and also knew his wife was going to kill him before going after Naruto.

"What? What is Naruto suggesting?" said Ino, as she looked from her Father to Naruto, and the back to her Father before she saw Kin smirking at her like she knew.

"That you become his second slave Ino-san," said the Hokage, as he saw the girl's eyes widen in further horror, and then began crying her eyes at the thought of being someone's slave.

"WHAT? NO! I WILL NOT BE HIS SLAVE! NEVER! NEVER! NEVER! NEVER!" yelled Ino at her highest volume possible and the Hokage was once more grateful he put up the sound barrier to keep her voice from leaving the room.

"You have no choice Ino! It's either this or you become a civilian with your mind erased _or_ the third option being _death_ by public execution for breaking several S-class laws that the two Councils won't be able to turnover," said Inoichi, as he saw his daughter look at him in shock once more, and then at the Hokage seeing him nod his head in agreement.

"If you choose to become a civilian, your chakra will be sealed off, and your Father will have to erase all your memories of you being a member of the Yamanaka Clan before having you become a ward of the village. Thus you would be an orphan like Naruto was for most of his life with a simple job somewhere in the village and would not know any of your friends from the Academy. They wouldn't be able to talk to you like they knew you, they would have to start all over again like you would, and would be forbidden from telling you of your past life," said the Hokage seeing Ino taking in her options since that was the price of not being a slave or being executed.

"And if I'm a slave?" said Ino, as she needed to learn what that entailed since she didn't want to lose her memories of her friends, and getting killed was out of the question for her.

"Like Kin, you wouldn't be a Shinobi anymore per say, but that doesn't mean you can't train to get stronger to protect your news Master, or his home for that matter if it's ever invaded. However, since you are not the first slave of Naruto's, you will have to follow an additional set of rules made should someone in a clan have more then one, and they are important to know," said the Hokage, as he saw Inoichi look at Naruto with pained eyes, and the Namikaze knew that the man was concerned for his daughter.

"Like what?" said Ino, as she looked at the Hokage, and knew he would know being as old as he was.

"For instance, when Naruto is not around to give you orders, Kin will be, as she will be empowered by Naruto, and become his Head Concubine. Meaning that while Kin is still his slave, you are also _her_ slave too in a sense, and when Naruto is out on missions the Head Concubine is in charge of the home," said the Hokage, as he looked at Naruto, who was processing all of this in his head, and wondered if the boy was getting things too fast.

"So I'm the slave's slave? But Naruto ultimately decides things right?" said Ino, as she saw Naruto nod his head at her, and she realized he had been silent through most of this.

"Yes. We do not abuse others Ino-chan. Surely what you saw tonight is proof enough of that," said Naruto, as he saw Ino's face turn red from the memory, and so did her Father along with the Hokage since they had been given the straight to point conversation when he first spoke to them about the Yamanaka girl's invasion of his home.

'Well...what do I have to lose? I mean, I can't have my memories erased since I will lose the friendship I have with the others, and being publicly executed would bring shame to my family. Not that this hasn't already done so to my Father, who looks ready to die from the fact he'll have to tell Mom, and hope she doesn't die from a heart attack after killing him for not trying hard enough to this,' thought Ino, as she closed her eyes, and focused on all her option while deciding on the lesser of three evils at this point.

"What is your decision Ino?" said Inoichi, as he saw his little girl look at him again with calm serious looking eyes, and he knew she had made possibly the best choice of the three given.

"I'll be his slave. I'll be Naruto's slave," said Ino, as she looked at her Father's face, and saw him nod in understanding with a small smile on his face that told her she had made the right call.

"Very well. Since it's late, I'll let Ino go home with her Father, and have him bring her to me tomorrow to begin the process," said the Hokage, as he saw Inoichi, and Ino nod at this since this would be the last night the girl would sleep as free person did.

After they left, it was just Naruto, Kin, and the Hokage in the room with a silence that lasted for what seemed like forever.

"Her Mother isn't going to be happy with us," said Naruto, as he had met the woman once, and the look she gave him had spoken volumes in what she thought of him.

"Yes and no doubt she'll try to see me about stopping this. Now if I could only get this damned paperwork done!" said the Hokage, as he looked at the pile that would no doubt waiting for him tomorrow, and the pile that would be on top of it in the morning.

"Why not use Shadow Clones?" said Naruto smirking at the Hokage, who looked at him like he had just found the secret to eternal life, and was giving it to old Fire Shadow.

"OF COURSE! MINATO YOU BRILLIANT ASSHOLE! THAT WAS YOUR SECRET THE WHOLE TIME!" yelled the Hokage, as he was finally free of the damned chains that had held him to this task, and made 2 Shadow Clones to get through the remaining paperwork before him.

"Just remember you owe us again old man," said Naruto before turning into his Venom form, opened the window, and motioned for Kin to come to him so they could go home.

"Of course! Name it! Anything you want, I'll try to grant, and see it happen," said the old man, who was more then willing to help the boy since he just solved the most evil thing a Hokage can do outside of killing off an entire clan within the village, and having the said killer become a Missing Nin to infiltrate an evil organization bent on world domination.

Naruto told him and took off with Kin web swinging home while Sarutobi left in a "poof" with a grin on his face as he recalled Naruto's request.

_Don't tell anyone our last name is Namikaze until after we win against Neji. We want to see the look on the people's faces when they learn the truth._

(Chuunin Exam Finals-A Few Days Later)

The day was an exciting day for everyone in Konoha, as people were gearing up for the matches taking place in the stadium with bets being placed, and high priced clients in their seats waiting for prospective Shinobi showing off their skills. The rumors behind each match were also growing, as people thought Hyuuga Neji would win given his title as a prodigy, and how he was from the noble Hyuuga Clan making his chance of victory even higher against the Academy dead last that was Uzumaki Naruto. That wasn't the only rumor, as it was also rumored that a secret marriage was setup between Aburame Shino, and Subaku no Temari with the fight being a formality by both families to see if each child was worthy of the other.

Kankuro had heard _that_ particular rumor before laughing at Temari's misfortune, only to have himself get hammered into the ground by his big sister, and her iron fan with a big emphasis on the _iron_ part that she used to hit him with.

Currently, all participants were in the arena to await the arrival of the Kazekage, who was not really the Kazekage at all, but rather Orochimaru in disguise, and only a few people knew of this. Including, the Hokage himself, but the old man knew not to tip the hand he had against his former student, and knew that in order for his trap to work, Orochimaru would have to spring his first, and when it happened the snake would find himself not the predator...but rather the prey.

"Where's Ino? She should be here," said Sakura, as she was sitting with her teammate that was her not so secret crush, and her sensei sitting behind her with his book in hand.

The Rookies that didn't make it to the finals all sat together with their senseis to cheer on their friends and hoped that they were able to pass to qualify to being a Chuunin.

"Ino's not here because Ino isn't...a Shinobi anymore," said Asuma, as he had been told the specifics by his old man, and couldn't believe Ino had done something so stupid like what she did a few days ago.

"She quit?" said Sakura, as she knew that wasn't Ino at all, and wondered what happened to make her give up being a Shinobi.

"No. It's complicated. Talk to Naruto after the Finals and he'll tell you if he feels like it," said Asuma, as he lit his cig, and ran a hand through his short hair.

An emergency meeting for the Rookie Nine, plus Gai was called, and the Hokage had explained the situation to the group about what happened with Ino. Kurenai was a little peeved at this since she didn't want anything perverse to happen to Ino given how this village was filled with male perverts, and she was unsure of Naruto's intentions towards the Yamanaka girl. Asuma was stunned since his team had been effectively disabled and would need to find a possible replacement. Gai was stunned though he went on about "Flames of Youth and how he was sure that Naruto would treat Ino right if he already had one slave on his care that was happy. The other Rookies looked at each other in surprise, then at each of their senseis, who all had nodded in full agreement since they knew, with the exception being Kakashi since he was late to the meeting, and missed out on a few key things about his only student in the Exam Finals.

In the stadium grounds, Naruto eyed his opponent 2 Genin down, and saw Neji looking back with a smirk on his face knowing it would upset the Namikaze. It succeeded, but Naruto wasn't going to let that get to him, as he knew that was what the Hyuuga wanted, and kept a cool face even though Kyuubi was telling him to rip the Hyuuga to pieces for what he did to Hinata.

Speaking of Hinata, Naruto looked up towards the stands to see Hinata sitting in front of her sensei next to Kiba having been freed by Ibiki after an extensive investigation, and he saw she was looking at him with hope, yet with worry all the same. She wanted him to win, but Hinata also didn't want Neji to be hurt to the point that her cousin would once more blame family for this, and take it out on her since she never used the Cage Bird Seal on another member of her clan.

Well, _technically_ Hinata had used it once, but that was only because she was ordered to so she would know the hand sign for it, and after she had used it on the Branch member that was her test subject she quickly apologized to him. Once the Elder teaching her had left the room of course since had she done so sooner would have made the Elder frown down upon her being.

"_**She wants you to be merciful to this arrogant whelp. My version of mercy would be to kill him now rather then leave him alive without his senses to guide him through life,"**_ said the Kyuubi, as he hated arrogant humans, and wished Kami had wiped out the entire species from the Earth.

'I have an idea on what to do. Can I count on you to counter Neji's Gentle Fist strikes when he seals off my chakra points? Not that I won't need them thanks to Venom, but I'd rather I not feel like I've been stabbed with hundreds of invisible needles, and feel a lot of pain,' thought Naruto, as he found it interesting he said "I" rather then "we" in his mind, and went on the assumption that since it was his mind he would always be like that in his head.

"_**Do foxes hunt rabbits?"**_ said Kyuubi, as he drooled, and licked its lips at the thought of munching on a rabbit the size of the Hokage Tower.

"Welcome everyone to Konoha's Chuunin Exams! As you know these exams are done to test Genin in order to see if they are worthy rising up in rank to Chuunin. This is a match that is to be enjoyed as it will be to watch since we have quite a degree of candidates here for the Chuunin Exam Finals. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the fights that are about to take place," said the Hokage, as he heard cheers within the stands, and the Feudal Lords looking on with excitement.

_Especially_ since Sarutobi had let it slip to a few of them Naruto's _real_ name and got their blood pumping with excitement not knowing the crowd would think it was for Neji or Subaku no Gaara.

"Would Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Neji stay here while the others go to the fighters box above to wait for their matches," said Genma, as he had taken over for the sickly Jounin, who had been seeing to the defense of Konoha with his girlfriend in ANBU, and made sure that Suna's invasion was nullified from outside of Konoha's walls.

With all, but the 2 Genin leaving the arena floor, and wondering why a large portion of the people watching were giving Naruto angry stares the fighters went to the fighter's box. As they waited, they saw Naruto transform into his humanized Venom form, and saw the shocked looks from the crowd with some whispering to themselves that "the demon could change into something else" along with other things too.

"That form won't help you. It is fate that you lose to me," said Neji, who knew better then to use his Byakugan to read the boy's emotions, and trying to see the chakra network that Naruto had.

"If we hear one more word from you about fate, we're going to shove our foot so far up your ass, we're going to use you like a shoe, and walk around Konoha to find something to walk properly with to counterbalance," said Naruto seeing Neji scowl at that since _no one_ outside of the boy's own clan had ever talked down to him like that.

'Now there's a guy with some balls. Wish the thought of getting a boyfriend was done at a better time. Maybe Gaara will let me have him after the invasion is over and I can have him as my prized boy toy,' thought Temari, as she licked her lips slightly, and wondered just how skilled the boy was outside of being a Shinobi.

"I'm going to enjoy crushing you in front of Hinata-sama. The doctors said she should have been out a weak before the exams, but by some miracle she got better, and the pain she felt in her chest had left her. When asked if she had any visitors lately, Hinata-sama turned bright red, and fainted like she normally does when around you," said Neji, as he got into his Gentle Fist stance, and then activated the Byakugan to help defend against Naruto's attacks.

"Are you going to say what you want to say or are we going to do it for you? _We_ are the reason why Hinata-chan got better and how it happened is not something we would tell to the one who would betray his own blood for petty revenge," said Naruto motioning with his right hand for Neji to come at him before turning the hand into a fist with a _certain finger_ sticking up that made the Hyuuga Prodigy red in the face.

"Why is that boy making that gesture Father?" said Hanabi in the stands and Hyuuga Hiashi wished he could melt into the floor right now.

"Um...Uzumaki-san is just showing everyone why he thinks he's uh..._#1_ in this fight," said Hiashi, as he hoped that would be a good answer for the time being, and hoped it would hold out until Hanabi grew up into a _mature_ Hyuuga adult.

"So I should do that too when I fight someone?" said Hanabi, as she had seen what finger it was, and wondered if she could do it.

"NO! I mean, it's not something you should do Hanabi since the Hyuuga Clan does not need to do such things to prove we are the strongest among clans," said Hiashi while he mentally patted himself on the back for that knowing Hanabi would listen to him and not do it after that.

For now anyway.

Neji on the other hand was irate that this...this _commoner_ had made an obscene gesture towards him and expected to actually _win_ this fight. Charging forward, Neji knew where to strike when it came to Naruto's body, as the body had hundreds of chakra points on it, and all Neji had to do was simply try hitting one by chance. If not, then all the angered Hyuuga had to do was aim at the Namikaze's intestinal track, and shred all the organs to pieces.

Naruto seeing Neji coming at him, leaped away a good 20 feet before landing in a crouch, and wagged a finger at the Hyuuga boy. Neji, not one to be stopped in his quest once he set his sights on it, continued to charge forward with his right hand cocked back ready to fire his chakra covered appendage into the spider like warrior before him.

"You do know that the one thing the Hyuuga pride themselves on his Taijutsu right? So all we have to do is stay away from you and hit you long range until we finally hit our mark," said Naruto, as she shot web balls at Neji, who used his bloodline to dodge them while still trying to get within range of striking the Namikaze, and hurting him.

"You cannot hit me with those, as my Byakugan can see it coming, and I can evade them all with ease," said Neji, as he moved faster, and almost got within striking distance when Naruto shot a web line behind him to the wall allowing him to reach the safety of it for the time being.

"You do know that we know much more then just shooting webs right? The entire Month leading up to this point we have been training for the single purpose of knocking you on your ass. Now that we have our chance, we will act upon it, and do what we must for you to understand what price you must pay for betray your own blood!" said Naruto before he went through hand signs while Neji had rushed up the wall to meet him.

"You won't get a chance too!" said Neji, as he had high level chakra control, and running up a wall was not impossible for him to do.

"Fool! 'Fire Style: Fire Bomb Jutsu!'" said Naruto, as he leaped off the wall now in mid-jump, his back towards the crowd, and his masked face shooting a fire balls the size of super sized Akimichi at a surprised Neji.

Neji seeing his life nearly flash before his eyes, jumped off the wall landing hard on the ground, and rolled along hard dirt beneath him while biting back a groan of pain from landing hard on his shoulder causing it to be dislocated. Looking up, Neji quickly moves, as debris from the wall came down around him, and only by moving did he avoid being hit by any of it.

"You...you nearly killed me!" said Neji before forcing his shoulder back into place and saw Naruto shrug like he was saying "so what?" to the Hyuuga Prodigy.

"Oops?! What did you expect us to do in this fight? Roll over and die? We're not one of your pathetic family members that thinks that its fate when something happens to them and just accepts it. There is only _one_ Hyuuga in Konoha right now that doesn't accept fate and you're not her," said Naruto, as he looked to Hinata, who was blushing, and let out a squeak of a noise at being mentioned.

(Hokage Booth)

"The boy is very skilled Hokage-sama. I was under the impression that he was the dead last at your Academy. What has changed?" said Orochimaru disguised as the Kazekage while watching the battle become interesting.

"Naruto has had some unique changes in his life and finally got a proper teacher to learn from when it comes learning though that is a secret that I can't tell you Kazekage-sama," said Sarutobi, who looked at his former pupil in disguise, and smiled playfully like he would if it was the real Kazekage sitting next to him.

"A proper teacher? I thought he was on the same team as the Uchiha? Surely Hatake Kakashi, who was the Yondaime's own student would have taught both boys something, and helped in the young Uzumaki's training," said the "Kazekage", as he tried to learn more about this situation by avoiding the topic of Naruto's mysterious sensei, and the one that the boy had before to find the current.

"Sadly, Hatake-san has only taught the Uchiha, and has yet to teach his team anything while whole. Hopefully, Naruto will win the finals, and allow me to promote him to the rank of Chuunin," said Sarutobi, as he had every intention of promoting Naruto after this whether the boy won or lost the finals, and clean up the Councils once this whole thing was over.

"Really? The Uchiha's development doesn't really show then since he lost to the eldest of my three children during the Preliminaries if from what their sensei reported to me,' said the "Kazekage", as he had been quite surprised that Sasuke had lost, and quite upset that it ruined his plans to nab him without his sensei being close by.

"The Uchiha expects everyone to hand everything to him because he is considered the last loyal Uchiha in the Leaf. If he wasn't so arrogant, the boy would have made it to the Finals today, and possibly facing your son," said the Hokage, as he saw Gaara watching the fight below, and looked down to see Neji trying to adjust his footing so he wouldn't be wobbling so much.

(Stadium Ground)

"Her? You mean Hinata-sama? That weak poor excuse for a Main Family member!? She is a spoiled child that knows nothing of what the Branch Family has to go through," said Neji, as he removed his headband to show Naruto, and the crowd the Cage Bird Seal on his forehead.

"We heard all of this before from Hinata-chan. Boohoo, you lost your Father, and you've been suffering under the oppression of the Main Family ever since. GROW UP!" said Naruto before moved with surprising speed and socked Neji right in face sending the boy skidding a good 15 feet.

'What did he just say?' thought Neji, as he got up from the ground, and spit out some of the blood in his mouth.

"You had a family your whole life while we did _NOT!_ You were not hated, beaten, and scorned for something you had no control over. We were! You say you know of suffering at the hands of other, but you were never beaten up on your birthday, or had that bitch of an Orphanage Overseer try to poison you when you were a child. _**WE WERE!"**_ said an angry Naruto, as he let his demonic venom form be revealed to all, and brought gasps if not shrieks from the entire crowd that saw it.

"What?" said Neji, as he couldn't believe someone would do that to child, and the killer intent radiating off of Naruto making it seem all the more true.

"_**You wish to make Hinata-chan suffer. Now we will do the same to you. All we can say to you now is...brace yourself for suffering,"**_ said Naruto before he moved faster then anyone could see, but Neji knew he had to act fast, and tried to start the Kaiten with the attempt crushed instantly when a clawed hand on Neji's fear covered face lifting the Prodigy into the air while still running.

'He's faster then Lee is without his weights!' thought Neji, as his hands was wrapped around the large hand that was on his face, and was then slammed into the ground while Naruto was still running.

Naruto ran dragging Neji by his face through the Earth, up the stadium, and jumped high into the air spinning during this moment in mid-air. In that moment, no one breathed, as they saw this creature, this _thing_ holding Hyuuga Neji by his head, and only inhaled a deep breath when they saw Naruto throw Neji into the ground creating as massive crater.

"_**How do you want to die Neji? Do you want us to tear apart your flesh piece by piece? Maybe we should use our powers to stall the seal on your forehead long enough to take out your eyes and give them to Kumo in exchange for something nice,"**_ said Naruto, as he grinned evilly at Neji while being more Venom then Naruto at the moment, and saw the look of fear in the Hyuuga's eyes when crouched down in front of the large crater.

"Y-You wouldn't!" said Neji, as that was the one thing that the Hyuuga Clan fear most, and the fact that Naruto may have the power to do what the seal prevented was something that brought fear into the core of the Prodigy's soul.

"_**We can! And we will! Unless of course, you stop being such a total dick, and you start acting like the boy Hinata-chan knew when she was younger. If you don't, we will take out your eyes, and hand them to the Raikage personally for him to have a look at. Do we have a deal?"**_ said Naruto, as he saw the broken form of Neji look into the sky, and saw the boy was in deep thought.

'Hinata-sama, after all I've done you would still wish to treat me like an equal, and not that of simple Branch Family member. For so long I hated you because I thought you were some spoiled child that would use the Branch Family like a shield and abuse the seal like so many have in the past,' thought Neji, as he looked over at Naruto, who was waiting for an answer, and seemed to have returned to the humanized Venom form with a bird flying above him free to embrace the sky.

"You have a deal Naruto-san! Proctor, I cannot continue the match so I forfeit," said Neji before Naruto covered his body in webbing and pulled him out of the ground to hand over to the medic.

"Winner of the first match of the Chuunin Exams is _Namikaze_ Uzumaki Naruto!" said Genma, as he saw the shocked faces in the crowd over the fact that Naruto one, and that the proctor just said the boy they had all hated was Namikaze.

"That can't be right!" said one person in the stands, as more erupted with yells, and other things about Naruto nor really being a Namikaze.

"He's not a Namikaze, he's a demon!" called out another person, a woman several rows above the Rookies in the stands, and it was making several of them frown.

"SILENCE!" said the Sandaime, as he finally stood up not being able to take this crap from the people anymore, and caught everyone (including Orochimaru) off guard by his outburst.

'This will be good,' thought Naruto, as he smiled while transforming into his usual black clothes that looked like he was apart of ANBU, and folded his arm while waiting gleeful anticipation.

"What you are all about to hear is a secret of this village that was originally done for the good of the very person the stadium to protect him from those outside the village while at the same time remove my own law regarding the boy since it has done more harm then good. For as long as this boy has lived, you have long since despised him for the burden he carries, and you do not even give him a chance to show you just how wrong you are about him! The Yondaime's dying wish was for this boy to be seen as a hero for the Kyuubi that is sealed inside of him and what do you do? You do everything you can to make Naruto's life miserable when you don't even try to acknowledge what it was the Yondaime wanted for his _only son_! Do you really think he would put the burden on any orphaned child? You arrogant fools think so little of the boy when you praise his Father like he was Kami himself. As Naruto so kindly put it to Hyuuga Neji...GROW UP!" said Sarutobi leaving a stunned stadium in awe at what the man had just said and did in front of this entire audience of people.

With that said, the old Hokage went back to his chair, and sat down while letting out a heavy sigh like he had kept that bottled up inside for well over a decade. Waving off the Jounin next to him, he looked at Naruto, who nodded to the old man before walking back to the fighter's box, and prepared to become bombarded by questions by his fellow Leaf Shinobi.

'Minato-sensei had a son? How could that be possible? He never told me. Then again he was with that Kushina woman a lot. There has to be some kind of mistake!' thought a shocked Kakashi, as he had _dropped_ his book, and looked from the Hokage to Naruto while feeling a great deal of shame at what he did.

"Well Kakashi my old rival, it seems your time neglecting Naruto has come to bite you in the preverbal butt, and now when he will no doubt be promoted after this you will lose your chance to teach him," said Gai finding that it was unfair of Kakashi to favor the Uchiha like he did after the Preliminaries even when the cyclops told him that the old Sandaime had given Naruto another teacher.

"Shut up Gai! Had I known, I would have taken care of Naruto, and raised him like he was my own," said Kakashi, as he was secretly fuming inside, and looked up at where Naruto was looking back him.

And flipping him off!

'Choke on it you lazy favoritism showing bastard,' thought Naruto grinning at the now eyebrow twitching Kakashi, who clearly didn't like being told off in that manner like Neji had been, and even more so by the son of his sensei.

"Next match will be Aburame Shino VS Subaku no Temari," said Genma, as he felt he should continue the fights now before something else happen, and ruins the exams.

Like the impending invasion for one.

"Proctor, I forfeit," said Shino, as he had his suspicions about the Suna Siblings from the start, knew that even after training for this moment for a whole Month that he couldn't defeat the Suna girl.

The odds of beating the puppet user were much higher then the one's Shino calculated against Temari. Unfortunately, the people in the stadium didn't seem to approve of his choice, and began booing him for it since it made the Leaf look like cowards.

"O-kay! This Aburame Shino forfeit, Subaku no Temari is the winner, and will move on to the next round. The next match up is Subaku no Kankuro VS Isis Tenten," said Genma knowing that the boy would suspect something was wrong being a clan prodigy himself.

"Proctor, I too wish to forfeit," said Kankuro, as he had no desire to be in a fight with the weapon user when the time for the invasion was drawing near.

"O-KAY! With Subaku no Kankuro forfeiting, the winner of the match is Isis Tenten, and she will advance to the next round. The _next_ match is Subaku no Gaara VS Rock Lee," said Genma looking a little irritated by the two forfeits, but kept his cool when he saw Gaara arrive at the arena floor, and Rock Lee soon after.

"So Naruto-kun, who do you think is going to win?" said Tenten to Naruto's left, as she was pleased yet angry that she didn't get to prove herself in this exam yet, but happy that she would still get her shot soon in the next set of matches after this one.

"Hard to say really. Lee's got the moves for close range, but we're sure many have tried to get close to Subaku no Gaara to take him out, and failed miserably in doing so. Gaara's sand make him have a pretty good defense, but its only as good as the one that raises it, and if Lee can move fast enough...he may just win," said Naruto, as he looked at Tenten, who was nodding in agreement, and it seemed Gaara was getting very anxious to fight Lee.

"That old Hokage of yours said you were the Yondaime's son. Was he right or is he just senile?" said Temari, as she was leaning on the balcony to Naruto's right, and saw the cautious look Tenten was sending her.

"Yeah. My old man is the Yondaime. Everyone in the village loves him for sealing away the Kyuubi in us, but they hate us all for the same reason, and if it weren't for the fact they now know we're his son they would try to form a mob to crucify us. Now we expect apologies from them, with pleas of forgiveness, and them begging us for mercy for their past sins. Of course, we know that they won't mean it since they denied it right when the proctor announced our real last name, and if they could they would kill us like they've tried for so many years," said Naruto seeing the sad look that both girls now had on their faces.

"My little brother is hated for the same reason as you, but he can defend himself due to sand around him, and he's not afraid to kill those that stand in his way," said Temari, as she saw Naruto nod at this, and the Suna girl suspected that the Namikaze knew about Gaara's own tenant.

"Judging from the looks of his baggy eyes, Gaara hasn't got a lot of sleep since he was first brought into this world, and the smell of blood coming off of him tell us that he's been feeding his demon a lot over the years. How strong is his seal?" said Naruto, as he saw Temari about to answer, but Kankuro stopped her, and glared at him.

"It's none of your business. Stay out of it!" said Kankuro, as he really didn't want anyone tampering with Gaara's seal, and possibly make things worse.

"We were just asking because if the seal is too weak or unstable, it would easily explain your brother's current bloody lifestyle, and with a Seal Master the one on Gaara could be corrected," said Naruto seeing Temari's eyes widen in shock, as she was always told the seal was done that way to bring out the full potential in Gaara, and it was done to make her brother stronger.

"You know this to be for a fact?!" said Temari, as she had always cared about her little brother, and seeing him act like a monster tore her up inside.

"Yep! We also happen to know one such Seal Master. We also know about the invasion you three are taking part in," said Naruto seeing Temari and Kankuro pale while Tenten drew one of her weapons.

"W-What?" said Temari, as she backed away from Naruto, and saw him still staring down at the fight taking place between Gaara and Lee.

Lee was holding his own right now, but it looked like the poor boy was getting a bit tired from trying to wear down Gaara, and Gaara himself while taking a few hits had endured whatever Lee dished out.

"You heard us Temari-chan. Now we know your brother down there is involved, but if you convince him to help us fend off your Suna comrades, we will strengthen his seal, and help him with his insomnia," said Naruto, as he saw the blonde pigtailed girl looking at him while deep in thought, and she wondered if she could do that.

On one hand she would be betraying her village, but on the other she would be helping her little brother, and possibly give him a life outside of being a psychopathic killer that was possessed by a psycho sand demon sealed inside of his body.

Her thoughts on the matter were interrupted when Temari heard a scream from Gaara and upon turning to the arena ground she saw him spitting out his blood. After Lee had taken off weights he apparently had on, the boy went super fast compared to before, and landed several solid punches to Gaara's jaw followed by a spinning kick that broke through the sand armor around his skin. Gaara had never seen his blood before so it was only natural that it freaked the red haired kid out, and given Shukaku of the Sands was inside his head didn't help much either for rational thinking.

"MY BLOOD! YOU MADE ME BLEED! NOW I'M GOING TO DO THE SAME TO YOU!" yelled Gaara, as his body became covered in sand turning his arm into a demonic appendage that looked unnatural on the red haired son of the Kazekage.

Soon after that, an explosion was heard in the Kage Booth, and it had just begun to rain feathers that put people to sleep.

"Looks like the battle is starting. Now's the time to choose Temari-chan. You either help your little brother or fight a battle that Sound and Suna can't win," said Naruto, as he transformed into his Venom form, and flexed his hands to get ready for combat.

"Temari, we need to begin the plan, and help with the invasion," said Kankuro, as he had moved to use his puppets, but stopped when a kunai was pressed to his throat by Shino, and bugs from the boy were moving onto the puppet user ready to feast at any moment if given the silent command.

"If I help you, you swear on the honor of your Feudal Lord that you will have Gaara's seal fixed so he can be sane again, and possibly have some form of normalcy," said Temari, as she saw Naruto nod, and remove his mask to show he wasn't lying.

"Naruto-kun, you can't trust her! She's from another village," said Tenten, as she had always felt at odds with the girl during the Month when they bumped into each other, and found it was more often then either girl liked.

"Temari-chan's brother is suffering Ten-chan. Suffering we know all too well. Trust our judgment," said Naruto, as he looked in Tenten's direction, and she could see there was no point in arguing with the blonde demon vessel.

'Oh, I trust you Naruto-kun. Its this girl eyeing you that I don't trust,' thought Tenten, as she had seen Temari eyeing him like he was her favorite candy, and how they were aimed at his muscled body his strange black uniform with the spider symbol did little to hide.

"We swear it Temari-chan. Now let's go calm down your brother before he makes a real mess of things," said Naruto, as he has his mask back on, and ready to handle her little brother currently looking more monstrous with each passing second.

"Right!" said Temari, as they both leaped down to the arena floor where Gaara was along with Genma, Lee, and Suna Siblings sensei known only as Baki with them.

The exams were over and the battle for Konoha's survival had begin.

(YAY!: I updated again. I hope that you liked it. None of you saw it coming did you? Ino being Naruto's slave, the fighting, which I hope was also good, and everything else. I know I should have written something on Lee's match with Gaara, but I couldn't so for those that wanted something I'm sorry, and just picture what happened during the fight in the Preliminaries of the anime happening in the arena. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Victory and Changes

(A/N: First, I just want to say that I was surprised by the numbers in the poll I setup for which fic you wanted to be updated by me, and that Symbiotic Uzumaki one by _A LOT!_ A Dog's Fox came in second place believe it or not and slowly decreased in numbers from there on out. That being said I ask you to sit back and enjoy this chapter. ENJOY!!!)

The invasion of Konoha had begun, as Sound Shinobi allied with Suna Shinobi attacked the Leaf Village with the intention of crushing its people, and making sure that nothing remained. However, because of a certain traitorous act made by one Tsuchi Kin, the Leaf Shinobi were ready for them, and some of the strongest Leaf Shinobi in the village were already countering the attack with their own.

Jiraiya had been briefed on the entire situation from the information given to the Hokage by Tsuchi Kin and made a few interesting traps for the invaders outside along with the inside of Konoha. For the outside, Jiraiya had prepared for the waves of Sound Shinobi coming into the village to overpower their foes with sheer numbers, and the explosive seals placed where the Sound Shinobi were heading soon after deployment were soon destroyed with only bloody clumps remaining. The Sannin had also placed seals around the Kage Booth to activate when chakra ran through it, which worked in killing 3 of the 4 members of Orochimaru's personal bodyguards, and the _1_ female of the group escaping the trap only to be caught in a Wood Jutsu before being knocked out by the ANBU that made it.

And that was just the Sound's side of losses.

Suna's side was losing far more and much worse with the snake summoners being killed by Neko's ANBU unit along with one Gekko Hayate before they could even complete the snake summoning. Those that ran, were hunted down by Inuzuka Clan members, and were ripped to pieces by both the Leaf Shinobi as well as their dogs. In the streets, the infamous InoShikaCho Jounin team were stamping out both allied invaders, and keeping damage to the buildings to a minimum.

In Konoha's prized stadium used for events, celebrations, and right now what was once the Chuunin Exam Finals a bloody battle was being waged. Sound and Suna Shinobi had disguised themselves as civilians to pop out at the moment to strike unsuspecting Leaf Shinobi. At the stadium floor of the arena where the Chuunin Exam fights had begun, a new one appeared, only this time it wasn't to advance to another "legal" fight, and it wasn't to get promoted.

It was one of survival.

Subaku no Gaara had finally gone totally insane with the sand demon inside of him that had accelerated the process by leaps and bounds. He had already caught Rock Lee by surprise with the transformed demonic sand arm the Shukaku vessel now sported and was hit hard by a backhand that sent the poor Genin skidding back while breaking a few ribs in the process. Gai came down to retrieve his student while knocking down Sound and Suna Shinobi that stood in his path. While this happened, Baki had engaged Genma, and Kankuro was currently fighting off Shino in the fighter's box.

"_**BLOOD! I MUST**_ HAVE BLOOD FOR _**MOTHER**_! IT MUST RAIN _**DOWN UPON US!"**_ yelled Gaara, as he turned his demonically changing form to Tenten, Temari, and Naruto now surrounding him.

"Easy Gaara. Don't do anything stupid now," said Naruto folding his arms in front of his chest and gauging the red haired Suna boy's current body movement.

"_**Why should I**_ listen to you Namikaze? _**Just because you have**_ a stronger _**beast inside of**_ you _**doesn't make you stronger then me!**_ I will crush _**you with my sand and gain true**_ existence," said Gaara, as he snarled at Naruto, and got ready to shoot his demonic sand arm right at him when Temari stepped in.

"Gaara stop! Don't you see we're being used?! We can fix your seal, to take away the insanity, and you can finally sleep without being destroyed from the inside by the demon our bastard Father placed in you. Isn't that what you want Gaara? To have some kind of normalcy?" said Temari, as she knew Gaara was in constant agony because of their ever power hungry Father, and becoming Suna's prized weapon instead of being a person.

"I don't _**care what happens to me**_ Temari. All I _**want is to kill the strongest**_ of opponents in order to prove _**my existence to the world**_ and there is not _**a Shinobi among the Leaf**_ that is _**going to stand in my way!"**_ said Gaara, as he aimed his clawed hand at her, and struck out with all his insane fury.

While Gaara's hand demonic hand was quick, Naruto's was quicker, and so was his skill with pulling people out of harms way with his webbing. Infuriated, Gaara went after the next girl in his line of sight that was Tenten, and the process repeated itself like it had with Temari in Naruto preventing her from becoming a splatter on the nearby wall. This caused Gaara to become further enraged by his desire, as well as Shukaku's to taste the blood of a Leaf Shinobi, and called upon more of the sand demon's influence to further help cause immense bloodbath.

'Well that was unfortunate. We need to get him away from the stadium or at the very least get him to go crazy on our own enemies,' thought Naruto, as he knew that Gaara's instability at the moment could work in the Leaf's favor _IF_ it could be directed at the enemy, and push them back.

"What are we going to do Naruto-kun?" said Tenten, who got a glare from Temari that was behind the other blonde's head, and the weapons girl stuck her tongue out in defiance since she wasn't about to let some girl from Suna have him without a fight.

"We need to direct Gaara's warpath towards Sound and Suna forces since he'll take out anyone around him. And we think we have the ideal target!" said Naruto pointing up towards the Kage box where the old Hokage was battling his former student, who had disguised himself as the Kazekage, and though the old Fire Shadow holding his own at this moment in time...would not last much longer _because_ of his old age.

"You want him to go up there?" said Temari, as she saw the battle between the two, and wondered what had happened to her Father.

Not that she hoped her Father was alive.

"Gaara holds no love for his Father and even less for anyone that takes the pleasure of killing him before anyone else," said Naruto, as he sees Gaara was currently trying to go after Gai, who was holding Lee, and trying to get away from them while knocking any enemy Shinobi in his way towards the psycho red head.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend?" said Tenten, as she felt this was something similar, but different all the same, and saw Gaara turn to face them.

"Yep! Hey Gaara! You want to prove your existence right?" said Naruto, as he got the attention of the boy in question, and Gaara looked at him with insanity filled eyes.

"_**What of it Namikaze?**_ Are you _**trying to help me prove**_ my existence?" said Gaara, as he was feeling a new wave of bloodlust run through his body, and it was aimed at the spider symbol wearing Shinobi.

"As Tempting as that may be, the answer is no, and have an even better vict-um we mean stronger opponent for you that will help prove your existence if you agree to fight him," said Naruto, as he saw the boy's eyes go wide, and the hunger for a strong opponent was growing exponentially.

"_**Who?"**_ said Gaara, as he knew the Namikaze in front of him was strong, but someone even stronger was better, and if Naruto was willing to point him in the right direction well...perhaps he could let the fox vessel be spared this one time.

"The one that killed your Father actually. Orochimaru of the Sannin is up there fighting the Leaf Hokage and holding his own against the old man. Surely a Kage level opponent is worthy of you, and the blood your 'Mother' wants?" said Naruto, as he played on the fact that the stronger the opponent, the greater the desire to act on the bloodlust formed from it, and right now the thought of killing a Sannin was something Gaara just couldn't pass up.

Not in his current state of mind anyway.

Gaara didn't respond, as he turned his half demonic face towards the Kage booth, and saw the battle raging up there between the two before he jumped high into the air towards the battle. The thought of fighting the Sannin had always been in Gaara's mind, as he had seen the man more then once on a visit to Sound, and knew that eventually the two of them would do battle.

"Do you think that was wise Naruto-kun?" said Temari, as she got a glare from Tenten, and the blonde Suna girl stuck her tongue out like the weapon using girl did before.

"Gaara was molded to be a living weapon and while we hate to use him like that, it helps when fighting an enemy like Orochimaru, and when it's over we can fix your brother's seal," said Naruto, as he knew that the old man could hold off Orochimaru only for so long, and a little interference from a bloodlust filled demon vessel was something that could tip the balance in the old Hokage's favor.

'As much as I hate to admit it...he's right!' thought Temari before she felt Naruto wrap his arm around her while Tenten put her arms around him with both girls death glaring the other.

'Women,' thought Naruto, as he sensed their death glares aimed at each other, and shot a web line at the Hokage booth before swinging towards the battle.

As Naruto did this, Sasuke was fuming at being pinned down by enemy Shinobi, and not being able to fight much stronger opponents like the one Gaara was heading to right now. It was infuriating to the Uchiha that he could not be in the Chuunin Exams and even more that the dead last was able to in his place with powers that Sasuke did not possess. Sasuke felt he should have that power, not Naruto regardless of his clan name, as it was the belief of the "Last Uchiha" that such powers were wasted on someone like Naruto, and should be put to better use to someone like him in order to kill his older brother.

Sasuke swore he would get Naruto's power to make as his own and an Uchiha always got what he wanted with anyone that stood in his way dying a horrible death.

(Kage Booth)

Orochimaru was livid, as his ingenious plan to kill the Third Hokage was being ruined before his vary eyes, and right now the situation was becoming more infuriating by the second. His bodyguards were either dead or captured, his snake summoning he planned for the Suna teams outside of the village had been decimated, those in the stadium were being crushed, and the Hokage standing right in front of him was not dying so easily. With no prison to hold them in, Orochimaru was fighting a battle that he should have been winning from the start, and was unable to use his trump card in summoning the previous 3 Hokages to do his bidding.

Though he could still try if the opportunity presented itself.

"It seems your plan failed by failure of a former student. To think that the dead last of your team would be stronger then you and you would be the second to him," said the Hokage taunting the Sannin before him knowing it would burn up the man's blood.

"Jiraiya is a perverted fool Sarutobi. Thinking more about getting into a woman's pants then being a Shinobi and if you were smart you would have kicked him to the curb to focus more on me to make me strong enough to be the _true_ Yondaime of Konoha," said Orochimaru, as he had hated the blonde haired fool for taking what was rightfully his, and had every intention of making the Leaf pay for the loss of power the title of Hokage would have granted him.

"Perverted? Yes. A fool? Sometimes, but not always. However, he is more then qualified to be a Shinobi of the Leaf then you are, and even if I were to die here I know the Leaf will live through others that hold the Will of Fire," said the Hokage, as he had been able to keep his former student on even grounds so far, and the Third suspected it was because of the barrier falling that he even lasted this long with whatever it was that his traitorous student had planned for him.

"How very touching. It makes me want to puke out what is left of my morality right in front of you," said Orochimaru sneering at the old man and would have attacked had it not been for the interruption of one Subaku no Gaara.

"_**Orochimaru of the Sannin**_, I will kill you, and prove _**my existence to the world through**_ your death!" said Gaara, as he moved to attack the surprised Sannin, and nearly got the man had it not been for the reflexes the Kage level Shinobi possessed.

"You fool! Attack the Konoha Shinobi down there below us and your existence will be acknowledged for all time," said Orochimaru, who was trying to get away from the red haired demon vessel, and make sure he wasn't blind sighted by Sarutobi.

"_**Why kill them, when I can kill you**_, and prove how _**strong I am in front of everyone!"**_ said Gaara, as he launched sand shuriken at the Sannin, and when that didn't work tried to use the demonic sand arm he possessed to strike long range.

"Damn you! 'Wind Style: Wind Breakthrough!'" said Orochimaru, as he formed hand signs, and used his Wind Jutsu to knock Gaara back off the roof onto the stadium ground while forcing the Hokage to jump out of the way of the attack.

It caused the distraction the Sannin needed to perform his Forbidden Jutsu needed to tip the balance in his favor.

No sooner had he started though, did Naruto land some 15 feet away with Tenten, and Temari by his side ready to fight him.

"Hello Hebi-teme. Ready to meet your death?" said Naruto before he transformed into his other version of Venom that made him so scary when it was revealed to others.

"Are you brat? Allow me to help introduce you to your Father so you two can get some brief family bonding before he kills you under my order. 'Summoning Jutsu: Impure World Resurrection," said Orochimaru going for the one dead Hokage that none of the people here could beat and would be his ticket to victory.

"No! Naruto, you must cancel out his Forbidden Jutsu!" said the Hokage, as he didn't have the strength needed to cancel it, but knew that Naruto did, and the boy needed to do it now.

"He's too late Sarutobi, it's already started, and soon all of you will know true defeat at my hands by using your precious successor as my weapon," said Orochimaru, as he let himself grin a truly evil grin, and saw the large coffin with the kanji for "4" written on it before it stopped rising.

'Time to see if my Father was as skilled with seals as Ero-Sennin said he was,' thought Naruto, as the coffin lid fell revealing his old man, and the body looking pretty well preserved at this point with the man's face looking like he was half asleep before walking out of the coffin to see his son.

"Sarutobi you old monkey, did the Hebi-teme do what I think he did, and summon me back to the land of the living?" said the Yondaime, as he looked at the aged man, who had a few tick marks on his forehead, and wondered if he could possibly kill a dead man.

"Yes, but do you have to call me 'old monkey'? IF YOU WEREN'T DEAD I WOULD KILL YOU FOR THAT!" said Sarutobi, as that nickname was embarrassing, and while he could tolerate being called old man...being called old monkey was worse.

"Father," said Naruto, as he removed his Venom face, and looked at his old man looking back at him with surprise.

"Naruto? Naruto my son, I see you have grown into a fine young man, and I see you have acquired some strange power. Tell me, has the village been treating you well, and seen you as a hero?" said the Yondaime, as he had hope in his eyes, and wished his dying wish had been fulfilled.

"No, they haven't,' said Naruto seeing the shocked and sad look on his Father's face.

"I see. I'm sorry Naruto, but I had no choice, and did what needed to be done. I know I chose the village over you, but it is the job of the Hokage to do what is right, and if it means doing what I did...well you know when you take the title some day," said Minato, as he turned to look back at Orochimaru, who had kunai with a paper seal written on them, and grinned evilly at them.

"Enough of this family reunion. Soon you both will be dead and you can spend all your time catching up in Hell!" said Orochimaru, but before he could plant the seal tag into the Yondaime's skull, the kanji of the Shinigami appeared on the Namikaze's forehead, and the said man quickly summoned a Rasengan that made contact with the shocked Sannin's stretched out hand causing it to obliterated.

"Surprised?! You should have done your research on how I died exactly Orochimaru and that when one gives their soul to the Shinigami you are bound to him for all eternity," said Minato, as he grinned at the currently wailing in pain Orochimaru, and before the Sannin could jump to freedom...he was pulled down by Naruto's web line onto the roof floor.

"You didn't think we were going to let you go on account of your missing arm did you?" said Naruto, as he shot another web line to the Sannin's remaining hand to stop him from using any one handed Jutsus, and the lovely ladies beside the younger Namikaze hand their feet on his back with their weapons drawn.

"You ready to finish what you should have started old monkey?" said Minato, as he saw the Third shake his fist at him, but sighed knowing that the name was forever his so long as Minato kept it up even now, and took out the Sarutobi Clan sword he had taken with him for this moment.

"Time for you to go meet the Shinigami himself Orochimaru," said Sarutobi, who saw the Sannin struggling to get away, but was stopped by Tenten stabbing him in spine, and Temari smashing the joint connecting the man's remaining arm to his shoulder with her iron fan.

'This can't be the end. I am Orochimaru of the Sannin! I am a God compared to all other beings on this Earth,' thought Orochimaru, as he tried to get away once more, and found it increasingly difficult with his injuries.

"Time to die my disloyal student," said Sarutobi, as he pierced Orochimaru's skull with his sword, and pulled it out to wipe the blood off of it.

"Well that was pleasant," said Naruto, as he walked up to them changing into his normal clothing, and looked at his Father's form starting to decay with the kanji for Shinigami leaving the former Fire Shadow's forehead.

"Man this really sucks. I only just became summoned here and I have so little time to spend with my forsaken son. What the hell have you've been doing while he was growing up old monkey? Don't tell me you let those Councils pushed you around?" said Minato, as his body began to decay faster, and the old Hokage looked a bit guilty.

"They threatened to remove me for Danzo if I didn't bend to someone of their demands, but I did what I could despite that, and Jiraiya hasn't exactly been the proper Guardian either until recently," said the Sandaime, as he was not going to take all the blame for this, and could easily pin most of it on Jiraiya.

"I should have known. Jiraiya never did have a level head since he thought more often then not with the other one between his legs. Well, hopefully you gave the Super Pervert a good beating son for neglecting you like he did all these years, and made him fully understand that in doing so makes him a total baka!" said Minato, who smiled at Naruto, and the boy in return smiled back.

"Of course. Though I did have help from the many beautiful women that were in the hot springs he was peeping on," said Naruto seeing the two girls infatuated with him looking at him with raised eyebrows and the unasked question that was going through their minds was "What were you doing at the hot springs?" or the more obvious statement that they wanted to say that was "I should have been one of the beautiful women beaten up that Super Pervert to gain Naruto-kun's favor!" among others that were different on all fronts.

"Take care Naruto and find happiness no matter where it may come from. As for you old monkey, you better take better care of my son, or so help me I'll cut open a hole in the Shinigami's belly to come back to kick your ass myself," said Minato, as he saw more tick marks on Sarutobi's head, and Naruto laughed at the time bomb his Father had just created.

"I make a mental note of it, but I have a question for you before you die, and I would like an answer. Do you think right before fighting the Kyuubi that you could have, oh I don't know...TOLD ME THAT YOU USED SHADOW CLONES TO DO ALL THAT GOD DAMN PAPERWORK?!" said the old Hokage, who looked ready to pound the decaying, and current sheepish Yondaime before him.

"Oh! About _that_! You see uh...I...um...BYE!" said Yondaime before his body turned into ashes and said ashes were scattering to the winds leaving Naruto raising an eyebrow, the two women sweat dropping, and the old Hokage more red with anger then ever before.

'I'll see you soon Minato. I maybe alive now, but I'm old so I'll die eventually, and when I do we're going to _finish_ this little _conversation_,' thought the Sandaime, as he wanted to beat the crap out of the remains of the ashes left behind, but couldn't since he was getting tired from the fight from Orochimaru, and before he could reconsider it the ashes were gone.

(Konoha-Days Later)

The invasion by Suna and Sound ended soon after the news spread of Orochimaru's death with Suna forces retreating while Sound Shinobi surrendered on the spot to await further interrogation. Gaara had been captured quickly by Jiraiya shortly after the boy's fall to the ground and the Sannin had used the Five Prong Seal to make sure that Shukaku didn't get out while he was unconscious. After that, Jiraiya took Gaara some place remote, and began working on improving the seal to work at the potential it was supposed without all the negative side effects the Kazekage didn't care his son would have.

As for the Sandaime, he made sure that the Councils knew that he was very much alive, and just like he thought they were very much surprised that he was. Upon taking his seat, the Sandaime began to tell what happened with his encounter with Orochimaru, and how he summoned the Yondaime to the battle only for the plan to backfire causing the end for the late Sannin. This made the two Councils sweat at this since the Yondaime made it clear that he wanted his son to be seen as a hero and they kind of made sure the village did the exact opposite. What's more with the public now knowing about Naruto being his son made things _really_ difficult to explain to the various Feudal Lords and previous clients now looking at the Leaf with suspicious eyes.

It was no different when it came to the villagers and Shinobi of the Leaf too since they were the ones that hated Naruto from listening to the Councils. Many in the village had tried to apologize to Naruto, but found that he wasn't listening to them, or when the tried to he would web swing away.

And that was when he was being nice.

(Flashback-1 Day Prior)

Naruto walked down the streets of Konoha not bothering to give the citizens that once hated, attacked, and tried to kill him the time of day. Why should he? It wasn't like they deserved it after what they put him through. Many had come up to him groveling at his feet saying they didn't know, as if him being a member of a prestigious clan was some form of immunity to their hatred, and his past life had they known about it sooner. With him was his ever loyal slave Kin, who he had promised to take clothed shopping once more, and some more birth control pills for the near future.

What? Naruto was a sex machine at night and other days when Kin would stand before him naked almost as horny as he was. Ino was still reluctant of course since she felt she was too young for that sort of thing, but it wasn't like she could resist much longer with her hearing the echoes of Kin's screams of pleasure at night, and their room being right next door. In fact, their _activities _at night were giving Ino some interesting, and very perverted dreams that made her have to change her bed sheets on several occasions.

It was insane! But that's a story for another day.

Now Naruto was dealing with a store owner, who was welcoming Naruto in like he was Kami himself, and Kin like she was from the Hyuuga Clan. Personally, Naruto despised the man since in the past the lousy arrogant bastard had threatened to carve him up with a butcher's knife, and leave in the alley to bleed to death. Even now, Naruto suspected that the man would have been hostile to him if he wasn't the Yondaime's son, and just some bastard child that was left in a stupid orphanage to fend for himself.

Well if the man thought of him as a bastard child, then Naruto would give him a bastard child, and treat the man like he was garbage.

"Will you be needing anything else Naruto-sama. What about the lovely woman here? All on the house! Take what you want!" said the shop owner, who Months, and even years ago would have rejected the boy from entering his store in less then a second.

Now however, well...things changed.

"Hold that thought. Kin-chan, be a sweet sweet sexy slave, and please wait outside with your things. Your Master has to talk to the store owner in private about some...personal _business_," said Naruto, as he looked at the man, who seemed confused, but slightly pleased at doing more business with the Namikaze, and even hoped it would help make amends for past...insults.

"Yes Naruto-sama!" said Kin, as she went outside by the door, and knew that whatever her Master had in mind did not concern her.

"Now, where were we? Oh yes! You wanted to sell me something didn't you? Anything we wanted correct?" said Naruto, as he walked towards the man with intense blue eyes, and could see the man was getting nervous.

"Yes Naruto-sama! Who wouldn't want to sell goods to a clan like yours?" said the shop owner, as the blue eyes were making him nervous now, and the black clothing the boy wore was rippling slightly.

"You. You did years ago when we tried to enter your store and you threw us out because of what we held. You threatened to carve us up like a chicken before leaving us in an alley to die slowly. Now that you know we are the son of the Yondaime, you wish to kiss our feet, and our ass in order to make up for past treatment like it didn't even happen. To us, that simply doesn't cut it, and we feel you need to pay a price for it," said Naruto, as he transformed into his humanized Venom form making the store owner back up in fear.

"Please don't kill me! I'm sorry for what I did. I was just following the majority of the people," said the shop owner, who was now a fraction of an inch from pissing himself silly.

"You're sorry for hurting us, insulting us, and threatening to do seriously harm despite that we are not the demon fox we hold inside of us. Perhaps you _want_ the demon to be let out to cause you bodily harm and maim you for life that would be worse then death," said Naruto, as his form began to ripple again, and the cracking of his hands when clenched into fists was making the shop owner go into a near panic state.

"No! I mean yes! I mean uh...um...look how about anytime you come into my store, I'll give you anything you want for free, and all your friends when they are with you?" said the shop owner, as he looked outside to see Kin standing idly by the door, and waiting for her Master patiently.

"Now you are trying to buy me off? We don't want your money, what you have to offer in your store, and we certainly don't want your false pleas for forgiveness," said Naruto, as his anger increased, and the man backed up into a wall.

"What do you want?" said the shop owner now looking at Naruto with fear and saw the rippling increase further.

"What we want..._**IS FOR YOU TO **__**FEEL**__** OUR PAIN!"**_ said Naruto, as he transformed into his demonized Venom form, and was now towering over the quivering little man.

The last restraint the shop owner had in not wetting himself left at the very moment.

"Mercy! Please show mercy," said the shop owner, as he didn't want to feel any pain that karma dictated he feel, and should feel for past transgressions.

"_**Sorry. We are all out of...mercy,"**_ said Naruto, as he gave the man a demon smile, and expanded his now clawed hands out to do some serious damage.

(Outside the Store)

"Hey Kin!" said Kiba, as he, and Shino had been around helping with the repair work around Konoha for the places that got messed up.

"Ah, Kiba-sama and Shino-sama! How are you today?" said Kin, as she had met the two, and while Kiba was arrogant she did have respect for the Inuzuka Clan along with the Aburame Clan.

"I am doing all right. How are you? I understand you were sent to Ibiki for something you said about Naruto-sama during the Preliminaries," said Kin, as she saw Kiba pale at that, and saw Shino eyebrow twitch at that since the man was scary.

"Yeah. Let's just say I'm not getting any good nights sleep right now and my Mom's on my case about that. She has to make some sort of reconciliation to Naruto since it's the only way not to get me executed for practically violating an S-Class law while insulting the Namikaze Clan that happened to be where the Yondaime was from," said Kiba, as he didn't like the fact that he got his clan in trouble, and that he had to be punished for it.

His late Father had told him to hate Naruto so why shouldn't he have listened to the man before he died?

"You should be respectful to Naruto-sama for his burden and how he had to endure pain from this village that only loves him now because of his title," said Kin, as she did not want anyone to insult her Master, and she wasn't going to let this runt do it.

Kiba was about to retort, but was stopped when the store owner, or rather what was left of him came out of the shop while trying to let out a scream from the throat he no longer possessed. Walking out of the store, a normal black clothed Naruto looked at Kin with a smile on his face, and motioned her to follow him.

"See you around guys," said Naruto, as he walked with Kin, who leaned her head into his chest, and asked him if he was okay to which he responded saying he was

In fact, Naruto was feeling _really_ good right now, and was going to get better as the day went on.

(Flashback End)

Since then the people were put on notice about how groveling to Naruto was going to work and they were going to live with the shame of what they did with the Namikaze Heir putting salt on the wound every time. As for the Subaku family from Suna, they helped heal the rift between the to villages, as Kankuro took care of the negotiating with the help of Baki to aid him, Gaara was appointed the new Kazekage since he was still the strongest Shinobi from Suna, and Temari was promoted to Chuunin while she stayed in Konoha to help further relations in being Suna's personal ambassador.

With the knowledge of what happened with Suna coming to light in wanting to break free from the slowly poisoning treaty made by each Country's respectable Feudal Lords, a new treaty was setup so each Daimyo would not seek out the other, and if they did it was something only together they could handle. If such missions did happen, the payment for the missions would be divided equally in half, and sharing of information about common enemies that would threaten their village.

As for the Chuunin Exams themselves, two Genin from the Leaf were promoted for their skills during the exam, and the invasion itself in protecting the village from the certain defeat that would befall it had it not been for them. Naruto was promoted of course, as he had done everything right during the exams to get promoted, and trick an unstable Gaara to go after Orochimaru. Neji's advance as well, as he showed the skills needed for being a Chuunin, and he showed that he had the skills needed to get promoted though it was recommended he go under a psychological exam before the promotion was in effect.

Unfortunately for Lee, Shino, and Tenten they were not promoted since Lee's fight was interrupted by the invasion while Tenten's was a victory by forfeit like Shino's. The remaining Rookie Nine or rather the Rookie Eight after what happened with Ino had asked about the said girl not being a Shinobi anymore. It wasn't easy to explain, as Team 8's sensei was there too, and she was glaring at him quite a bit since she suspected him of being a pervert. However, the group understood, and they believed Naruto when he told them he was treating her like a person rather then property while telling Kurenai that he had not had sex with the Yamanaka since that was the question the Genjutsu Mistress wanted to ask him.

Sasuke demanded that Naruto hand over his power to him on the grounds that the Uchiha Clan needed it more then the Namikaze Clan did in restoring itself to greatness. Sakura demanded that Ino be freed from him and called him a pervert regardless of the fact he had not done anything to Ino. Naruto of course said no to both individuals since the slavery was permanent unless he chose to alter the seal so she would be a house wife instead and he told Sasuke that his power was his own while telling the Uchiha to grow from the skills his clan home possessed when he wasn't training with Kakashi.

Speaking of Kakashi, the man was trying to get back in Naruto's graces, and was making every attempt he could at wanting to train his student that was his sensei's son. Using good old fashion karma as his best weapon in this situation, Naruto ignored Kakashi, and told the man to stay away from him or else he would be put into the hospital with only gay porn that would be read out loud by the nurses.

For awhile things seemed to be going Naruto's way before the Hokage called him into his office with Ino's Mother demanding to face the boy that had enslaved her daughter.

Both Naruto and the Sandaime both almost wishing they were fighting in the invasion again.

(Hokage's Office)

Sarutobi Hiruzen sighed at the sight of an angry platinum blonde woman glaring at him while they waited for Naruto to show up with Ino in tow. One of the conditions of this meeting set by Ino's Mother Yamanaka Rose to see her daughter since she had been denied so by Naruto ever since the angry woman learned of it.

"I'm here and I brought Ino," said Naruto, as he was in his Venom form, and Ino was in her usual clothing she wore all the time just without the wrappings.

Naruto kept saying she should show off her legs and had been having her eat more while burning off the fat by exercising so her figure would improve rather then decline. Ino of course blushed, called him a pervert, and would have slugged him had she not been his slave.

"I WANT MY DAUGHTER FREED FROM YOUR CLUTCHES PERVERT!" yelled Rose, as she got out of chair, and moved towards Naruto to take her daughter from him.

'Now I know where Ino gets her yelling from,' thought the Sandaime and Naruto, as they had to run a finger through their ears to make sure they didn't lose their hearing.

"What you want, we cannot give you Yamanaka-san, and we cannot let Ino go," said Naruto, as he leaped away from Ino's Mother at the last moment _with_ Ino, and stood next to the Hokage's desk.

"I'm afraid Naruto is right Rose. Ino did break several high class laws," said Sarutobi, as he saw the woman getting redder with anger, and wondered if the woman's head was going to explode.

He hoped not since the paperwork would be a pain in the ass to do even with the Shadow Clones.

"Yes, but one of the laws you revoked during the Chuunin Exams, and that was during the revealing of the dem-Namikaze's identity," said Rose, but she knew that her hatred for the boy was beyond what happened with Ino, and that it was with Kyuubi.

"True, but Ino broke the one law _before_ it was revoke, and the only reason she isn't dead right now is because of Naruto. As for the other law, which pertains to entering a clan home _illegally_, your daughter brought that onto herself, and that relates to clan laws that were setup during the Shodaime's time. The only way your daughter can be free of her slavery, is if Naruto wishes it, and makes her his wife while being just a housewife with no Shinobi skills to speak of unless he wants it. The other way would be if he left both options aside and had her memory wiped of all the events before hand with no memory of anyone around her. You could not tell her you are her daughter, you cannot adopt her back into your home, and you would see her live a life not knowing anyone in the very beginning of her life. In all honesty, Naruto's decision to make her his slave is the best course of action, and if you still disagree then I'm afraid that all you can do," said the old Hokage, as he saw the woman once more fume with rage, and glaring hatefully at Naruto.

"Do you like living as this boy's slave Ino? To do what he asks of you against your very will? Has he forced himself onto you?" said Rose making Ino blush in embarrassment while Naruto just shook his head since this was becoming a broken record for him.

"Mom! To answer your questions, I don't like being a slave, but I can't hate it either since Naruto has been fair to me, and he hasn't asked me to do anything perverted. And for the last question, the answer is _no_ he has not had sex with me, and has been very respectful about that," said Ino, as she blushed further while trying not to tell her Mother of him taking her, and the screams of pleasure that echoed into her room at night were in her head on occasion.

She was really suspecting either Naruto or Kin were doing it on purpose.

"Are we done here?" said Naruto, as he saw the older Yamanaka was glaring at him still before she left the room, and slammed the door when she left.

"You'll have to take that as a yes in regards to this matter, but there is one other I need to address with you Naruto. It concerns one of my other students," said the Sandaime, who saw Naruto nod in understanding, and sat down with Ino in the chairs in front of the man's desk.

"What matter are you talking about...old monkey," said Naruto grinning at the man, who now had a tick mark on his forehead, and couldn't believe the boy was following in his Father's footsteps in nicknames for people.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. As for the situation with my other student Senju Tsunade, who is the Granddaughter of the Shodaime, and Grandniece of the Nidaime being left to wander the Elemental Countries. I came to the realization during my time fighting Orochimaru prior to Gaara's interference that without certain events happening, I would have died, and someone else would be sitting in this chair that did not have the villages best interest at heart. What I need from you Naruto, is to go with Jiraiya, and find Tsunade to bring her here so she can take my place as...Hokage," said the Sandaime, as he saw the shocked faces on both Ino, and Naruto though the latter didn't look pleased.

"_**WHAT?!"**_ said Naruto, as he transformed into Venom's demonic form, and threw the desk in front of him out the window in rage.

"I know you want the job Naruto and I would more the happily give it to you, but you're too young for it. I'm getting old Naruto, as does everyone, and soon I won't be able to defend myself against a Jounin if I should encounter one. Tsunade is one last student among the Sannin and while her habits are..._questionable_ at times, I think she can hold the title of Hokage long enough for you to take it from her down the road," said the old Hokage, who knew that logic would help Naruto calm down, and see things like they should be.

"All right, but we want a few people to come along with us for the mission to be an extra set of ears, and eyes since Ero-Sennin is going to wonder to look for some tail to pounce on," said Naruto having returned to normal, as he sat back down, and looked seriously at the old man seeing him nod in agreement.

"Who did you have in mind?" said the Sandaime, as he raised an eyebrow at the blonde, and the boy smirked at him before telling him just who he wanted.

(Namikaze Estate-2 Hours Later)

"WHAT? WE'RE GOING TO FIND TSUNADE-SAMA!" yelled Tenten, as she had been invited to the Namikaze Estate along with Hinata, and Naruto told them the news about the mission.

"Yes. That was the mission the old man gave us, as he wanted Ero-Sennin to find her with my help, but we requested both of your assistance in this mission, and to be honest we trust you more then Ero-Sennin in finding her," said Naruto, as he was being hugged nearly to death by Tenten, who he knew was a big fan of the female Sannin, and wanted to be strong just like her.

"But Naruto-sama, the Hokage wants you to interrogate my friend Tayuya from Sound Village since she was Orochimaru's elite bodyguard, and she would know most of his base locations in Rice Country," said Kin, as she sat beside her Master on one side, and Ino sitting reluctantly on the other side while trying not to look like she nervous in seeing her friends while being a slave at the same time.

"True, but the old monkey wants to wait until we get Tsunade back for that. That way he can help instruct me personally on a few things with the help of Ibiki," said Naruto before he made a throat like noise at Tenten, who was still latched onto him while groping his muscles involuntarily, and the girl let out a very Hinata like "EEP!" when she let go of him with her face going cherry red.

"When do we leave for the mission Naruto-kun?" said Hinata, as she had to restrain her face from looking at Tenten, and glaring at her with the Byakugan active.

"In 2 days Hinata-chan. You both need to get ready for the mission since we'll be the missions leader when Jiraiya isn't, which we estimate will be a lot during the time he's drunk, or out looking to get laid. He fails miserably we might add from the way so many women beat the crap out of him," said Naruto making the women around him laugh at the Sannin's expense.

"2 days?! Come on Hinata, we have to pack, and get ready!" said Tenten, as she grabbed Hinata, and dragged the protesting girl out of the house since the Hyuuga Heiress wanted to spend more time with her crush to possible have se-I mean better relations with him.

For the good of the Hyuuga Clan of course.

"I'd thought they'd never leave. Hinata-sama and Tenten-sama looked like she wanted to jump you," said Kin, as she snuggled up against him, and he kissed the top of her head while Ino looked to leave only to be stopped by Naruto webbing her back to tell her to stay.

"Stay Ino," said Naruto, as he kissed Kin on the lips while Kin herself moved to straddle her Master's lap while grinning at him, and then at Ino with the blushing platinum blonde trying not to stare at the duo making out.

"You want Ino-san to see us being intimate Naruto-sama?" said Kin, as she saw Naruto with a fox like grin on his face, and Ino was blushing redder then a tomato right now.

"She has been hearing it for the past couple nights since her room is right next door so seeing it shouldn't make any bit of difference. Right?" said Naruto, as he snaked his hands under her shirt to grab her breast making Kin moan, and she gyrated her hips into his to feel his erection.

"You're the Master here Naruto-sama so your word is law to us," said Kin, as she took off her shirt, and let Naruto remove her bra to expose the breasts he had been playing with.

"Could you please not do this in front of me?" said Ino, as she was feeling uncomfortable with them having sex in front of her much less the couch in the living room, and felt her body get hot underneath her clothing.

"Why Ino-chan? Getting horny? If you only saw what was beyond Naruto's waist, you wouldn't be complaining so much, and join in to give him more pleasure," said Kin, as she saw Naruto's "pants" recede to reveal his boxers while Naruto himself had taking off her pants to reveal she had _no_ panties on.

"I'll pass thank you very much," said Ino, as she tried not to stare, and tried to ignore the moans of pleasure the two were giving the other with their hands groping the other.

"While we respect you decision Ino-chan, it will not help you when we are gone on the mission leaving just you, _and_ Kin-chan alone in this house," said Naruto, as he kissed Kin's neck, and grabbed her right ass cheek fiercely making the former female Shinobi arch her back in pleasure that was increased when his hand on her ass cheek with the slave seal on it was wrapped in his chakra sending waves of pleasure through her body.

"W-What do you mean by that?" said Ino, as she had come to believe that Naruto would not have sex with her until she was ready, and give it to him willingly.

"While we're away, Kin-chan is in charge, and if she wished to gain some form of sexual _relief_ with you being her partner...," said Naruto, who would have said more, but Kin had taken off his boxers, and began sucking on his hard erection making the man moan out in pleasure.

'Is he saying what I think he's saying? I DON'T SWING THAT WAY!' thought Ino, as she looked from Naruto to Kin, and the sucking sound she was making on Naruto's erection being the only sound in the room at the moment with the Namikaze massaging his concubine's dark haired head.

"I look forward to seeing how you taste too Ino-chan," said Kin, as she ran her tongue over the tip of Naruto's cock, and then began to massage his balls with her free hand that wasn't already on his erection.

"But I don't swing that way!" said Ino, as she got up from her seat in protest, and blushed further at the implication that she was while seeing her Master's erection being pleasured by her "sister".

"You will when Kin-chan gets done with you. Oh Kami, we're going to cum Kin-chan!" said Naruto, as he couldn't hold it off any longer, and released his seed into her mouth.

"Can we discuss this?" said Ino, as she was now getting close to hyperventilating, and seeing the look of pleasure on Naruto's face from having his orgasm wasn't helping either.

"What's there to discuss? You are Naruto-sama's slave just as I am and what he declares for us we must do like a good slave should in order to be rewarded. Right Naruto-sama?" said Kin, as she began to clean his erection off, and he looked down at her with a smile on his face.

"That's right Kin-chan. Speaking of rewards, get that sexy ass on my lap, and we'll give you yours," said Naruto, as he motioned for Kin to jump into his lap, and jump she did while kissing him when lining up her pussy with cock before descending upon it.

"I'll never tire of this Naruto-sama," said Kin, as she moan out in pleasure at him filling her up, and she began to ride him with Naruto helping her with his hands on her hips.

"We don't expect you to get tired of it Kin-chan," said Naruto before he kissed her again with his tongue and making his slave/lover moan out in pleasure again.

"You're both perverts!" said Ino, as she wanted to leave, but Naruto had ordered her to stay, and if she left it would mean punishment of Naruto's choice for disobeying him.

"And soon you will be too, along with Hinata-chan, Temari-chan, Ten-chan, and Anko-chan though we sense she's a pervert already," said Naruto, as he saw Ino's face go red with anger, embarrassment, and the knowledge that Naruto was planning to turn a lot of female Shinobi her or around her age into perverts like them.

"If I weren't your slave I would hit you right now!" said Ino, as she felt powerless in not leaving, and even more with her own body since it was _really _getting frustrated with her right now.

"My Naruto-sama, it seems like Ino-chan is threatening you right now, and wishes to hit you for fucking your lovely slave. I think she needs to be disciplined," said Kin, as she was gasping, and panting from riding her Master with Naruto thrusting up to meet her when she went up.

'I don't like where this is going,' thought Ino, as she was _really_ thinking of running right now, and hoped to make it to the door.

"We agree Kin-chan. So as punishment, you can do what you see fit to punish her while we are gone in finding Tsunade, and the only stipulation is not taking her virginity," said Naruto, as he began to increase the pace, and Kin was doing the same with both getting close to cumming.

Now Ino decided to run.

Or rather, she tried to had not Naruto's right hand became covered in black, and shot webbing at her waist before pulling her back with Ino's butt hitting floor.

"Naruto-sama, I'm cumming!" said Kin, as she was getting close to her climax, and Naruto wasn't far off from his own.

"Us too Kin-chan!" said Naruto, as he sped up his pace, and made Kin have her orgasm before he did with both letting out a screams of pleasure at their release of sex juices.

'They are sex crazy!' thought Ino, as she tried to move again only for Naruto's right hand to shoot another batch of webbing around her pink skirt to reveal she was wearing black panties, and she let out a shriek at being exposed like that.

"Such naughty undergarments for one such as you Ino-chan. Maybe we should web those off of you before we let you walk out among the village populace? What do you think Kin-chan?" said Naruto, as her held Kin close to him, and stroked his slave's long hair with gentle affection.

"If it were up to me, I would leave her with only them on while your gone, and make her wear them until they were too dirty to have on. Then I'd have her walk around naked doing chores, then I do all sorts of sexual things to her that would make her scream out in pleasure, and have her wait you upon your return to ravish all to your hearts content Naruto-sama," said Kin, as she looked over at Kin's position, and had a gleam in her eyes that Ino didn't like.

"That's so naughty Kin-chan. Then again...you will be lonely without us and you will need someone to find _comfort_ in while we are away that resides in this home," said Naruto, as he knew that Ino had been very rebellious in regards to being a slave in the beginning, and had even protested his orders in doing some chore around the house.

He had tolerated it because of Ino's defiant nature, but during the approaching time of the Chuunin Exam Finals, Naruto had run out of patience with her "I'm not doing some lousy chore that is not lady like" attitude, and had Kin take care of it while he went to compete in the finals. When Naruto got back after the invasion was officially over, Ino was tied up, her mouth gagged, had a sore cherry red colored ass up in the air for all that entered the room she was in to see, an equally red tear covered face filled with embarrassment to match, and a _very_ _solid_ understanding that disobeying Naruto's orders too many times was not a good thing.

Though from time to time Ino still felt the need to...resist.

'Maybe I should have said something to Mom,' thought Ino, as she was nervous now in being alone with Kin while Naruto was gone, and was now wishing for him to stay.

"Oh thank you Naruto-sama!" said Kin, as she kissed him deeply, and felt he was still inside her with his erection still hard like it was when he first entered her.

"Up for another round?" said Naruto, as he saw Kin looking at him lustfully, and nodded to him that she was.

"For you, always!" said Kin, as she squealed in delight when he picked her up, flipped her around so her back was to his chest, and began to thrust into her at a commanding pace with Ino watching while stuck to the floor from the webbing.

"HENT-EEP!" said Ino, as her choice of words was cut off by Naruto webbing her mouth to prevent her from talking, and all the Yamanaka could do was watch to two go at it like rabbits on speed.

(2 Days Later-West Gate)

"All set?" said Jiraiya, as the group traveling with him was ready, and the Sannin had to use all his willpower to not giggle perversely at the potential before him that would help with his research in his next book.

"Ready to go Ero-Sennin, unless you want to suspend the mission after we put you in the hospital for having perverted thoughts?" said Naruto, as he had told the two girls with him that the man was a self proclaimed Super Pervert, and to be careful of him at all times.

"Don't call me that! I have a reputation to uphold with a lot of influential people you know," said Jiraiya, who was met with a scoff from his student, and glares from the girls.

"With who? The 50 year old perverted virgins of the Elemental Countries?" said Naruto, as he saw the man face fault, and shake his hand warningly at the Namikaze when he got back up.

"One of these days Naruto, you're going to get it, and not even your acrobatics will save you from my wrath," said Jiraiya before turning around to leave Konoha with the 3 young Shinobi behind him.

"Be safe Naruto-sama!" said Kin, as she had Ino beside her waving off their Master, and wanted to make sure he knew they cared.

"We will Kin-chan. Ino-chan, you better behave while we're gone, or else Kin will have to _discipline _you," said Naruto, as he had been in a good mood after the loving making the boy had with Kin that day, and decided to give Ino _one more_ chance to shape up in following the rules of a slave before he enforced "marshal law" on her.

Even now the term Naruto used would send a shiver down Ino's spine. Or was that the cold breeze that the wind that was traveling up her exposed legs?

"I will...Naruto-sama," said Ino, as she had felt uneasy about being around her friends while being classified as a slave, and found the questions a bit...invading into her new life.

Even more so when Kiba perversely asked if Naruto had popped her cherry yet, which got him beat up by that crazy Special Jounin named Mitarashi Anko, and sent the poor Inuzuka to the hospital with snake bites in rather unpleasant place on a male body. Ino had been grateful for the woman, who despite being a bit...psychotic was against the male perversion of things, and was a good friend to talk to.

Until Anko asked the question that Kiba got beat up for, which made Ino believe that the Special Jounin was a _female_ pervert, and hoped that the torture expert didn't like Naruto.

If she did, then Ino was doom if she was involved in one of their sex romps, and she did not want to be a female pervert...if she couldn't help it anyway.

"Remember Ino-chan, as long as Naruto-sama is gone..._I'm_ in charge, and I have a strong feeling we are going to have _lots_ of fun together, and _more_!" said Kin, as she saw their Sex God of a Master head out on his mission, and gave Ino nice slap on the ass before rubbing the cheek with the slave seal on it.

All Ino could do was blush and whimper since she knew she was in for a long couple of days.

(A/N: YAY! I updated. How do you like it? I hope it was good since the beginning was a little shaky for me to write and I needed to rethink it several times before I thought it was good enough. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Finding Trouble

Naruto's eye brow twitched at the sight of the sleeping _snoring_ Sannin in front of him and wondered just how this man could have taught _anyone_ much less his Father. Behind him, Tenten, and Hinata also looked at the poor excuse of a man that was considered the strongest of the "Legendary Three" wondering how this man made it this far.

"Do you want to do the honors of waking him or should we?" said Naruto looking at the two girls behind him and saw them look at themselves before looking him with a shrug.

"Doesn't matter to us, as long as the lazy baka gets up, and takes us to where Tsunade-sama is," said Tenten, as she really wanted to meet her idol, and show her just how strong she had become to prove that women weren't weaker then men when it came to being a Shinobi.

"Very well. Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu!'" said Naruto, as he made hand signs, and shot the water out from the bucket filled with it out at Jiraiya that sent him through a wall out into the street below.

"What the Hell?! Who di-oh it was _you_!" said Jiraiya, as he saw the smug looking Naruto in front of him, and scowled at it knowing that he possibly deserved it for sleeping in so late.

"So you're _finally_ up we see. About damn time Ero-Sennin, we were beginning to think we would have to do something _embarrassing _to you, and make you look like a joke to snap you out of your sleeping," said Naruto, who saw the Sannin scowl further, but the glare from the two girls behind the Namikaze made Jiraiya think twice about hurting him.

"Yeah well, I'm not like you with a demon, and a symbiotic being inside of my body that can give me unrelenting stamina," said Jiraiya, as he looked away with a huff, and missed the two girls blushing at that comment while looking at Naruto.

"You make it sound like what we have is a bad thing for one such as us?" said Naruto, who sensed the girls lust filled looks at him, and made a note to keep himself partly awake to make sure neither girl raped him in his sleep.

"Shut up! Look, let me get cleaned up, and we can go find Tsunade before you decide to do something worse to me," said Jiraiya, as he went back inside, and grumbled on about blondes being a royal pain in the ass.

"_**Do you think he suspects you booby trapped his front door?"**_ said Kyuubi, as he knew that Naruto was not done, and wanted to make his point get across on the Sannin.

A loud boom and a scream soon echoed from the room signifying the trap was sprung.

'He does now,' thought Naruto, who grinned at the image of the greatly feared Jiraiya of the Sannin being covered in feathers with a sign saying "Hello, my name is Mr. Rooster Cockburn!" on his body.

Life was getting better everyday.

(1 Week Later)

"Are we there yet?" said Naruto boringly, as they headed towards the nearest town with a big casino that Jiraiya was tipped off by some shady people that Tsunade would be there, and were walking at a slow pace.

"For the millionth time...NO!" Jiraiya, as he had been hearing the same old thing from Naruto for the past 10 miles of walking, and it was getting on the man's nerves.

The girls thought it was hilarious to see Jiraiya lose his cool.

"We would be there sooner if you used Toad Summoning," said Tenten, as she knew that summons could make travel time shorter, and right now she wanted to see her idol...right now!

"If I did that, Tsunade would be onto me, and run off faster then I do when women catch me peep-uh I mean _researching_ for my books," said Jiraiya, as he laugh nervously, and tried to weather the storm of Tenten's angry glare while Hinata looked away blushing since she knew what those books entailed.

Not that Hinata was a pervert or anything.

"It doesn't matter right now. Tsunade either runs from you Ero-Sennin or she runs from losing too much money when she gambles away what she bets," said Naruto, as he now transformed into his human Venom state, grabbed both girls into one his left arm, and shot out a web line into the trees before swinging along with the girls screaming out at the feeling of nearly _flying_ through the trees.

"Hey! Wait for me you baka! Not everyone here can do that," said Jiraiya before letting out a sigh of defeat, as he really wanted to move at his own pace in finding Tsunade, but noooo, he had to feel guilty for ignoring his Godson, and make it up to the Namikaze through training with the side tastes of humiliation at the hands of the blonde's pranks.

(Elsewhere)

"Are you sure about this Itachi? From what I heard, the kid is not a pushover anymore, and even helped kill the Hebi Sannin," said a tall individual with a sword strapped to his back, and had sharp pointy teeth.

Shark like teeth.

"We have no choice Kisame. We have been ordered to track down the Kyuubi vessel and now we have him within our grasp. The only problem is Jiraiya of the Sannin, which can be dealt with by diverting the man away from our objective long enough to move in, and take the boy under the Toad Sage's nose," said Uchiha Itachi, as he had been given orders by Pein to retrieve the Kyuubi vessel, and prepare the boy to have the fox extracted from it's human vessel.

"Okay, but remember you have to be careful Itachi since you can only use the special powers of those eyes of yours only so much, and will cause you to lose your eye sight," said Kisame seeing his partners unconcerned expression, and it irked him that the Uchiha didn't care about anything anymore.

Well...as far as Kisame knew anyway.

"I know the limits of my eyes Kisame. Just be sure not to overstep yours," said Itachi, as the two moved into position to capture Naruto, and deal with Jiraiya in one moment.

(Kumo-Raikage Tower)

"So our spies were correct when they told us that a Hyuuga was with the Sannin and it is a young _female_ _Main_ Family member of the clan. She's without the Cage Bird Seal on her forehead, which means if we captured her, we could learn the secret of the Byakugan, and use her later to breed our own little clan of Hyuuga's through her," said the Kumo ANBU in front of the Raikage, who was the brother of the Kumo diplomat that had been sent to Konoha for the treaty years ago only to die at the hands of a Hyuuga member.

"Yes, but Jiraiya could be a problem, as well as the supposed offspring of the Yondaime himself with unusual powers at his command, and let's not forget the rumor about him being the vessel of the Kyuubi. Still, the chance of a Hyuuga being in our possession has been something that we have always wanted, and now we may never get an opportune time to try. Send a team of ANBU to retrieve the Hyuuga girl and send Yugito to deal with this Namikaze Heir," said the Raikage, as he couldn't risk the boy using his demonic powers on his ANBU squad, and destroy the capture team.

"But the Nibi vessel is no match for that of Kyuubi's own," said the ANBU, as he didn't understand what it was the Raikage was planning, and it concerned him greatly.

"She doesn't have to kill him you baka! Yugito will use her powers to stall the Kyuubi vessel long enough for the retrieval of the Hyuuga and ensure our escape. They will wait until the Sannin is far enough away that they can strike and keep the boy occupied so the ANBU team can retrieve the girl or at the very least remove her eyes to take back here for further study," said the Raikage, who hated having to spell out the plan to the man, and wished for once all the competent Shinobi besides himself weren't demon vessels under his command.

"I shall assemble an ANBU team right away Raikage-sama," said the ANBU, as the man bowed, and then left the man's presence to begin the operation.

"This time, I will have the eyes of the Hyuuga Clan in my grasp, and if this mission is truly successful...I will have my own _clan_ of Hyuuga in my own backyard," said the Raikage, as he grinned with excitement at the thought, and wondered how he should plan this out when it came to this opportunity once the girl was in his possession.

Depending on her age, he could have her used to have a child or children even if he was lucky to get her to have twins, and if not then she could be persuaded to examine the eyes when she used them. Then when the children having part came along, she would be their teacher in what she knew, and when she was no longer useful physically...her eyes would be removed before throwing out the remnants of a once prized fine.

It may cost him Yugito at the hands of Konoha's demon vessel, but the Raikage could risk it, and was not afraid to risk the girl either. Nibi while two-tailed, had become very protective of her vessel, and made sure no male in Kumo could touch her even when she was a little girl. Even the Raikage himself had to be careful when near Yugito, as the flash of cat like eyes that appeared when Yugito looked at him was in a way of letting the Nibi see whether or not he was allowed to be near her, and apparently let him near at a respectful distance.

However, many people had learned the hard way that such respectful distances are not to be breached, and can lead to one's death if one is not careful.

(With Naruto)

"Leave it to Ero-Sennin to go on one of his 'check on his informants' trips in order to do some perverted crap in the red light district of this town," said Naruto, as he sat with his back lying on the bed with Tenten, and Hinata in the room waiting for the Toad Sage to return.

"He is supposed to be the strongest of the Sannin Naruto-kun. Surely he deserves some form of recognition?" said Hinata, as she sat on the other bed, and Tenten was sitting in a chair polishing her sword she brought along with her.

"That and he peeps on women in the hot springs or bath houses for his perverted books that every woman in Konoha hates," said Naruto, as he never understood why the man did what he did when it came to his perverted ways, and while the blonde had no reason to talk on the fact he had two slaves back home...peeping on them was just wrong.

Unless of course, they wanted to be around you barely, or entirely naked for you to see how beautiful they looked.

_Then_ it was okay.

"Naruto-kun has a point Hinata. I know for a fact that Tsunade would beat the bones of any man around her that was a pervert into dust and since her teammate is apparently a 'Super Pervert'...well I have a feeling the man is going to get beat up real soon," said Tenten, as she saw Hinata scowl at her for making the Hyuuga look bad, and gain _her_ Naruto's favor.

"_**Do you want to possess Naruto and tell them that he can be with both of them to help revive his clan or should I,"**_ said Kyuubi, as he sensed the brewing catfight that was to come, and wasn't sure if Naruto should interfere to defuse it...or be the referee.

Decisions decisions.

"_**Nah. Chances are, Naruto will do something that allows him to get them both without the catfight, and then later on he can be the referee in their catfight if he asks them to be in one," **_said Venom, as he along with Kyuubi grinned like perverts, and waited to see what happened next.

"You know Naruto-kun, a thought has occurred to me, and it's quite a brain buster," said Tenten, as she put away her sword, and walked over to Naruto's bed with a sway in her hips while Hinata eyed her with a death glare.

'You better not be thinking of doing what I think your thinking of doing with _my_ Naruto-kun,' thought Hinata, as she eyed the weapons girl, and saw the smirk on Tenten's face aimed at her making inner Hinata bounce off the walls.

"Oh! What is that Ten-chan?" said Naruto, as he looked up at Tenten now sitting on the edge of the bed near him, and saw her looking at him with a very happy look on her face.

Or was it a face of seduction?

"That Jiraiya isn't here, that we _are, _in this room, and _all alone_ with no form of adult like supervision while we ourselves are technically adults meaning that we can do _adult like things_," said Tenten mischievously, as she ran a finger over Naruto's 'shirt', and felt his muscles underneath it that made her body tingle with excitement.

"Well..._that_ is indeed a good point Ten-chan," said Naruto, as he had smelled the scent of honey coming off of Tenten, and to a degree from Hinata since she had been eyeing him for quite some time.

He smelled it on Kin a lot when he was home and recently Ino when she saw the two of them going at it before he left on this mission.

"Now the _real _question now is..._what kind of_ adult things can we do for the many hours we have together?" said Tenten, as she moved onto the bed, and straddled Naruto's waist before leaning down to kiss him.

Or rather, she would have, if one Hyuuga Hinata not tackled her, and knocked all three of them off the bed.

"O-kay. This wasn't how we pictured it, but this isn't half bad," said Naruto, as he was between each girl with their busts against his face, and each girl glaring at each other in their tangled position.

"You're not doing _that_ with him so long as I'm here Tenten!" said Hinata, as she was not going to sit by, and watch this tramp get to Naruto first.

Aside from him having Kin and possibly Ino on such a level, the only one that Hinata intended Naruto to be intimate with was her!

"Then leave!" said Tenten, as she wished she could reach for one of her weapons, but the entanglement she was in prevented it, and she noticed the same for Hinata when it came to one of her hands.

A hand that was along Naruto's back near the waist.

'Buns of steel! I knew it! I've wanted to do this for a long while. I just hope Naruto-kun doesn't say anything!' thought Hinata, as her hand that was ever so _innocently _placed their was now gently feeling around Naruto buttock, and her inner pervert that was inner Hinata was making a map of his muscled ass from what she could feel with the roaming hand from outer Hinata.

"You're one to talk you little ass grabber!" said Tenten angrily, as she saw what Hinata was doing, and wanted to do that herself.

Just not with Hinata around.

"Oh, like I haven't seen the way you want to ride him like a horse, and polish his _sword_ you feminist bitch!" said Hinata, as she felt more bold then ever, and was not about to let this girl take her boy away.

"Girls," said Naruto, as he saw the two were ready to get in the others face, and not in the way he would like it to be done.

"Hyuuga snob!" said Tenten, as she could almost move one of her hands to reach for a kunai, and get this clan empowered girl away from Naruto.

"Weapons junkie!" said Hinata, as she saw Tenten bristle at that, and was now _really_ trying to move her hand to the weapons pouch at her leg.

"Fate worshiper!" said Tenten, as she was now breathing angrily at Hinata, and Hinata doing the same.

"Girls!" said Naruto, as he didn't want them literally fighting over him, and would prefer to prevent a serious bloodbath.

"Tomboy whore!" said Hinata, as she was less then an inch from Tenten's face, and each had eyes of bloodlust in them.

"Stalking slut!" said Tenten, as she finally got her hand free, and moved it to her weapons pouch.

"GIRLS!" yelled Naruto, as he was tired of their name calling, and their mere moments away from killing each other.

"WHAT?!" yelled the two back at him, but any response that Naruto originally had was interrupted by a knock at the door, and somehow breaking the magical spell that held that moment together.

"Um...we need to get the door," said Naruto, as he flexed his form with acrobatic skills that were unnatural to many to get out of, and leaped to the door before shooting the two girls an apologetic look.

Had they not been angry at each other along with the knocking at the door, Naruto would have pounced on the opportunity, and made sure both girls enjoyed their time with him.

After opening the door, Naruto came face to face with two individuals that were wearing straw hats, and black cloaks with red clouds on them. The one on the right was taller with blue skin and caring a sword while the other had black hair with black eyes that almost reminded Naruto of Sasuke.

"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, you will come with us right now," said the shorter dark haired individual and made Naruto narrow his eyes at him.

"You are disturbing some serious alone time we have right now with two hot girls in here so unless you want us to go demon on your ass...GET LOST!" said Naruto before he slammed the door in their faces, much to their surprise, and the fact the boy had two girls in the room with him.

"Did he just slam the door on us?" said Kisame, as his brain was still computing what it was that just happened, and kept coming up with "does not compute" in his head.

"I think he did. That has...never happened before," said Itachi, who wondered if the boy knew who they were, and if he did...why he wasn't afraid of them?

"Should we knock the door down or knock a second time?" said Kisame, as he knew that Itachi was the brains of the duo in this team, and it was his call.

"Let's knock. If we make too noise it will draw attention to us and will draw Jiraiya here as well. I would prefer not to fight one of the Sannin unless it was absolutely necessary," said Itachi, as he knocked again, and hoped for the best in not getting any form resistance from the Namikaze.

"You two are still here? Look, whatever it is you're both selling, we are not interested in buying, and for the record...congratulations in being able to walk in public as a couple," said Naruto before he began shutting the door and secretly grinned at their now green colored faces while they shivered in disgust.

"SCREW HOLDING BACK ITACHI! I AM NOT ABOUT TO STAND HERE AND BE TOLD THAT I'M GAY BY THIS BRAT!" yelled Kisame, as he took out his sword, and saw Naruto change into his human Venom form with the two girls he mentioned earlier coming out of the room to see what was happening.

"Did you have to call them gay Naruto-kun?" said Tenten, as she took out her sword, and prepared for battle while Hinata activated her eyes before getting into her Gentle Fist stance.

"We never said they were gay Ten-chan. He's the one that said it, so that being said it must be true, and he really is gay," said Naruto seeing Kisame was now seeing red and took a swing at him only to miss.

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT ACCUSATION!" yelled Kisame, as he was not gay, and was not about to tolerate such things because he had his fingers permanently painted like a lady along with Itachi.

'I knew I shouldn't have messed with his head when I first joined and forced him to read gay porn while in the Tsukuyomi realm when he made a crack about me not getting any,' thought Itachi, as he had to show Kisame he was not someone to push around, and that trying to insult an Uchiha of his level was not wise.

Sometimes Itachi's worst enemy in terms of greatness was in fact...Itachi himself.

"And what's with those teeth? How many guys have you kissed with a mouth like that?" said Naruto, as he took a page out of one of Venom's previous hosts, and taunted the man in front of him.

"SHUT UP! I LIKE WOMEN! YOU HEAR ME?! ONLY WOMEN!" yelled Kisame, as he was getting seriously pissed off at Naruto, and swung his sword at the boy again only to hit wall that came tumbling down.

"Says the guy with a sword to compensate for his penis being so small. Do you even have one? Or are you sexually challenge and on the receiving end of it?" said Naruto, as he jumped over Kisame, and shot webbing at the swordsman's feet before he pulled causing the former Mist Shinobi to fall on his face.

"Enough! Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, if you do not come with us right now, we will take our frustrations out on these two, and place their demise on your head," said Itachi, as he had easily defeated the two female Shinobi, and had them pinned under each arm by their necks.

"You are making a big mistake Itachi. If you do not let them go right now, we will make you beg for the Shinigami before the day is over, and we will see to it that every waking moment you are with us before then is that of a living Hell!" said Naruto, as he was now getting angry that Itachi would hurt those close to him, and whatever made a Namikaze upset...lived to regret it later on.

If such things lived long enough to do so.

"While your transformation is impressive Naruto, I doubt even you have the means to overpower one such as me considering my own level, and those I hold in my possession that I could kill in mere seconds," said Itachi, as he saw the girls trying to break free, but the grip on their necks made them think twice, and the chance of them having their necks snapped was too high.

"Why is it that even someone like you always..._**KEEP UNDERESTIMATING ME!"**_ said Naruto, as he went to the next level of Venom, and used the surprise on Itachi's face in the brief second to get close enough to Itachi to make the man let go of his hostages while just escaping the clawed hands of Naruto's demonized Venom state.

Seeing them free, Naruto grabbed them both, and leaped back a good distance from Itachi, and a now calm along with being _free_ Kisame. Fortunately, Sasuke made his appearance around the corner with a look of hatred in his eyes when looking at Itachi, and charged at him with a Chidori to use in the means of slaying his older brother.

"Such childish behavior you possess little brother. How is it that you are so weak and be of our clan's blood even I will never understand," said Itachi, as he easily broke Sasuke's hand, disabled the Chidori, and knocked his younger brother into a nearby wall before locking Sharingan Eyes on him.

"I...hate...you!" said Sasuke, as he found himself unable to move because of the pain, and was pinned at the neck by Itachi's arm.

"And yet you are weak Sasuke. No matter, as you will now relive that moment all those years ago when I did the one thing you thought I would never do, and took everything away. 'Tsukuyomi!'" said Itachi, as he sent Sasuke into that dark realm, and made him relieve the Uchiha Massacre all over again.

"Never fear Jiraiya is here!" said Jiraiya, as he appeared having stopped the Genjutsu influenced woman from distracting him further, and come in on small yet still space consuming Toad.

"_**You're a bit late Ero-Sennin. So be a good old Toad and leave this problem to us,"**_ said Naruto, as Tenten, and Hinata prepared to fight Kisame while he himself moved to jump over the homophobic fish to reach Itachi.

"Kisame, we need to move, as we cannot take on Jiraiya, and the others in our current condition," said Itachi, as this was more for him, then his partner after using his clan's eyes to use _that_ power.

"Really? Damn! I wanted to get another shot in at the kid or those two girls with him to see which one I can shave off first," said Kisame, as used his blade to block the weapons Tenten threw at him, and followed Itachi around the corner.

"Oh no you don't!" said Jiraiya, as he makes quick hand signs, and slammed his hands down turning the whole inner hallway around them into the inner esophagus of a giant Toad.

"_**You baka!"**_ said Naruto now hanging upside down on a web line while doing the same for the girls, as the spider part that Venom took from Spider-Man took a long time ago did not like being swallowed up the throat of a toad, and was getting upset that Jiraiya did that.

"Oh suck it up! Just don't move and you'll be fine. It's those two that are in trouble," said Jiraiya, as he directed the throat of the giant toad attacked the two members of Akatsuki now trying to flee.

"Itachi! An escape route would be perfect right about now," said Kisame, as he battled the strange tentacle like things with Samehada, and was waiting for Itachi to try getting them out of this place.

"Amaterasu!" said Itachi, as he blasted a hole in the giant toad's body, and the two were able to escape before they were swallowed up.

"That's interesting," said Jiraiya, as he cancelled the Jutsu, and saw the black flames left behind by Itachi's eye power.

"There's something you don't see everyday," said Naruto back in his clothed form with Hinata and Tenten beside him.

"I'll seal this up for further study, in the meantime I want you three to collect your stuff so we can move out, and catch up with our next contact to find Tsunade," said Jiraiya, as he sealed up the fire, and was about to follow the trio in front of him when he got a good kick to the face after hearing "Dynamic Entry!" being shouted for all of them to hear.

'Again, there is something you don't really see everyday with a weird super eyebrow bowl shaped haired guy wearing green spandex kicking a Super Pervert into a wall, and yet...that was kind of funny,' thought Naruto seeing Maito Gai sending out wave after wave of apology to the Sannin, who was now sporting a rather big bump on his forehead, and looked like he was mentally cursing at the Jounin for kicking him in the head despite the apologies.

"If you are done talking to your new friend Ero-Sennin, we need to get going, and find Tsunade so she can become the new Hokage," said Naruto, as he was already, and so were his two female teammates also ready to move out.

With their occasional glaring at each other to back off _their _man happening every few seconds.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?! No respect for their elders these days," said Jiraiya, as he sighed, and told Gai to report to the Hokage on his findings along with taking Sasuke to the hospital.

(Tanzaku City-1 Week Later)

"Finally! We've arrived at this stupid place. Took us long enough considering we had to drag your sorry ass all the way," said Naruto, as he had web lined the currently injured Sannin along the dirt road since the man was caught peeping on the women on the hot springs not far from here, and resulted in the Toad Sage's current physical condition.

"We'll maybe if you hadn't blown my cover _or _prevented my escape we wouldn't be in this situation," said Jiraiya, who got a kick to the head by Tenten, and a glare from Hinata since they had been on of the females in the hot spring.

"Need we remind you just _who_ was on the other side of those walls you were peeping on?" said Naruto, as he saw the man grin sheepishly at that, and earned him another kick to the head only this time it was from Hinata while making a mental note in her head to tell her Father.

Oh yes, Jiraiya would be in deep trouble with the Hyuuga Clan when he came back to Konoha, and make the Sannin _very _nervous when setting foot in the clan compound if he were invited.

"Good point," said Jiraiya before Naruto finally stopped dragging him and freed him from the webbing to move on his own.

(Above Them)

"There they are," said the Kumo ANBU Captain, as he saw the group walking through the city, and seemed to be heading to the bars or gambling parlors.

"It seems the intelligence we gathered seems to be right in regards to them looking for Tsunade was correct. If she comes back and becomes the new Hokage or at the very least the Sandaime's advisor...," said another ANBU knowing what it could mean for Konoha if another Sannin returned to the village.

"Konoha's power will increase greatly and put us at a disadvantage," said Yugito, as she knew of the legendary skills of the Sannin, and just what they could do.

So why did the Raikage have to send her on another suicide mission? Again!

Was that all she was good for? To be sent on missions that others couldn't do and with the all likelihood be killed too? Granted, Yugito knew this would be her life the moment she learned of Nibi inside of her, and was groomed to be the Raikage's weapon to fight at his command. Like a servant or mindless beast that only heeled at her Master's feet when he commanded her to she obeyed his every word. But in her mind, Yugito wondered if this was what _she_ wanted in life, and the Nibi had told her on several times that there was no joy in serving the Raikage.

Yugito wanted to run away, but the threat of Akatsuki was something to consider when the Raikage told her of the organization currently hunting those like her, and felt that the safest place to be was currently in Kumo.

So why did the Raikage constantly want her to go into life and death situations?

"_**He fears you kitten and rightfully so. The only reason you can't beat him is because he has people watching you and let's not forget the man's brother. **__**That**__** one also holds one of my demon kin, who will be able to defeat you easily, and will see to it that your life is forever miserable should you not be killed. You know what would happen if you ran and were caught by Kumo's Hunter Nins kitten. I was able to use my power in order to temporary enhance your hearing from outside the Raikage Tower to hear the secret orders he gave them so I know just as you do,"**_ said Nibi, as she felt her vessel shiver slightly though it wasn't noticeable to the ANBU team she was with, and she cast a careful eye at them knowing what it was that Nibi was referring to.

Yugito's only choice it seemed at the moment was to stay loyal to Kumo or at least...until things went her way long enough to escape to someplace where she could be safe.

"We move after they meet Senju Tsunade. Yugito will bait the Kyuubi vessel and Jiraiya of the Sannin while the rest of us take the other two with us back to Kumo. The one with her hair like a panda can be interrogated for any information she may possess on Konoha that we can use in the future," said the ANBU Captain, as saw the other nod their head, and Yugito continued to look at Naruto with a stony expression on her face.

'The boy may have more power, but I've got more experience, and that is the key for this mission to being a success,' thought Yugito, as she felt the power radiating off of Naruto, and it was telling her not to toy with the Namikaze.

"They won't expect us at all and I hear that the Slug Princess has no love for Konoha anymore. If things go well after this, we should ask the Raikage to try to get her on our side, and increase Kumo's power in the process," said the ANBU Captain before the group retreated back and waited for the team from Konoha to meet the Sannin.

(A Few Hours Later)

"Tsunade!" said Jiraiya, as he entered the bar, and saw the blonde beauty sitting down to a drink after a long day of losing while not paying any of her debts to people she owed money to too.

"Jiraiya? You old pervert, what the hell are you doing here, and why are those three with you?" said Tsunade, as she originally suspected that the man took another team again, but the blonde was wearing a black Chuunin vest underneath his black trench coat, and the other two girls beside him weren't.

"Relax Tsunade, I just came here to talk to you on behalf of the old man, and to tell you he wants you to return to Konoha to become the next Hokage," said Jiraiya, who saw the woman scowl at him, and then down at the drink that was on the table before her.

"No. I will not return to that horrible place that my family died for. Why would you even think that I would remotely consider it?" said Tsunade, as she saw Shizune look at her with a side glance, and the pig in her arms feeling uncomfortable while being so close to the blonde.

"That's a shame for even turning it down considering the old man can't be the Hokage anymore after his fight with Orochimaru that we helped stop and allowed us to finally kill our old teammate," said Jiraiya, as she saw Tsunade look up at her in shock, and so did Shizune next to her since they had heard the rumors yet didn't think they were true.

"So the rumors are true," said Tsunade, as she felt a small part of her morn for her old teammate, but it was crushed when the fact that he tried to kill their sensei echoed into her brain, and deep down...she was glad Orochimaru was dead.

"Yep! Though I can say the outcome would have been different had it not been for a prisoner we captured during the Chuunin Exams that knew enough details to let the old man prepare the village for the invasion Orochimaru created. The plan was ingenious in itself in using Suna's pain to make them ally themselves with him despite the death of their Kazekage prior to the invasion and it might have worked too had this kid not given us the key piece we needed," said Jiraiya point to Naruto, who looked at Tsunade with an unreadable expression, and Tsunade wondered how this kid was able to accomplish what he did.

"Oh really? What's the brat's name?" said Tsunade, as she the two girls next to the boy trying to get closer to the blonde while trying to be polite, and not kill the other in her presence.

"_Namikaze_ Uzumaki Naruto. My Godson...and yours too Tsunade," said Jiraiya, as he saw Tsunade's eyes widen at that, and her body tensed like she was getting ready to bolt out of the building like she owed a debt to someone.

In this case...she did.

"Don't even think about running Granny. You like Ero-Sennin owe us 12 years of your life to us that we will never get because you both ran like cowards. Your debt must be paid now and if you don't come back to Konoha willingly...we will take you by force," said Naruto, as his clothing rippled in front of Tsunade, and it made both women in front of him just as nervous as the pig Shizune was holding.

"What's this 'we' stuff brat? Why are you talking in third person?" said Tsunade, as she began to wonder if Naruto had some kind of brain problem that had him say everything that he should in first person go to third person speech.

"Tsunade, what happened to Naruto after you left in regards to his _speaking_ is a high S-class secret, and can't be spoken in such a public place. For now, _we_ being the term here for this team of Leaf Shinobi, needs you to come back with us to Konoha, and be the next Hokage in place of our sensei," said Jiraiya, as he really hated repeating himself, and the look on Tsunade's face told him she was not going embrace the offer in being the Hokage for the Leaf.

"Why are you asking her again? She doesn't want the job. Let's leave this dried up thing that was once a legendary Shinobi, who is descended down from one of the founders of Konoha, and related to the first two Hokage's while being the student of the Sandaime so we can break the old man's heart ourselves," said Naruto, as he saw the angry look in Tsunade's eyes, and the disbelief he said that from the two girls close to him.

"You have a lot of nerve to speak to your betters like this brat. You have no right to insult your Godmother that!" said Tsunade, as she rose from her seat, and sent a death glare at Naruto.

"And _you_ have _no right _to call yourself _our_ Godmother. You left _after_ Jiraiya did so that makes you just as guilty if not more then him. If anyone has the nerve to speak out of line to their betters...it's _YOU_!" said Naruto, as his eyes were a cold blue that made Tsunade become surprised that the boy could show such eyes to her, and while it unnerved her slightly...it wasn't enough to intimidate her to the point of backing down.

Not to someone that could be her proverbial Grandson.

"How dare you! Let's take this outside brat and we'll see just who is left standing from the fight afterwards," said Tsunade, as she got out of her chair, and was now in Naruto's face.

"Fine by us Granny. This place will smell without you in it anyway," said Naruto, as he could smell the heavy stench of sake' on her breath, and it told him she wasn't fully sober enough to fight at full strength.

'This is going to get ugly,' thought Jiraiya, as he sighed, and walked out with the others to see this disa-um _fight_ get underway.

With the group now outside, Naruto stood casually on one side of the street, and Tsunade on the other looking confident that this kid in front of her couldn't so much as lay a hand on her. Granted, Tsunade was slightly drunk from all the sake, but she believed that while this kid was strong, had no chance of beating her, and she had a bit of an arrogant looking stance that was not unlike a certain Uchiha back home.

"Let's make this quick so Shizune and I can get out of here. If you tracked me down, then chance are the debt collectors I owe are not far behind, and I'd rather not have to pay them any time soon," said Tsunade, as she beckoned him forward, and saw Naruto smirk at her like he had some devious plan in mind.

"Sure. We need to get back home too since my sexy slave Kin will need some cuddle time with me after being away for so long and will want me to ravish her for hours on end until she unconscious," said Naruto making Hinata, Tenten, and Shizune blush while Jiraiya had the urge to write in his notebook to use that for his research material.

He had to hold back when he remembered the threat Naruto gave him if he ever did that.

"_Use anything about me or any woman we are with in your 'research', we will remove your balls out from your ass, and then force feed them down your throat."_

'Damn! Kushina said nearly the exact same thing to me when she and Minato were first dating in secret. Like Mother like son when it comes to threats,' thought Jiraiya, as he saw Naruto capitalize on Tsunade's stunned reaction, and dashed forward at incredible speed that further stunned everyone around him that allowed the Namikaze to hit the Sannin right in the face with his knee.

"That was a cheap shot brat. And what's this about you having a slave? No one's had a slave since my sensei was in his prime and even then it was rare," said Tsunade, as she wondered just what had been happening in her Grandfather's village, and how this kid got a slave of all things.

"Oh, well long story short, the girl on the Sound Team at the Chuunin Exams defected, and became our slave in the process in order to protect her from Orochimaru. Now Ino from the Yamanaka Clan being our _second_ slave, is a different story since she violated Konoha's Clan Laws, and kind of had to be in order to not have or memory erased or be put to death," said Naruto shocking Tsunade, which resulted in Naruto shooting webbing from the back of his hand from what _looked_ like fingerless gloves, and wrapped the long stream of webbing around her ankles before pulling to get the Sannin right off her feet.

'He has _two_ slaves!' thought Tsunade and Shizune, as they looked surprisingly at Naruto, and the Slug Princess felt she needed to have a serious talk with the Sandaime.

"What? It's all legal. The old man signed off on it himself. You have a problem with it, then come back to Konoha with us, and do something about it. Though we can guarantee that Kin won't want to leave us and depending on how Ino is when we get back after a few days she won't either," said Naruto, who now had a far away _almost_ perverted look on his face, and it was making Tsunade really angry.

"And just how old are these two slaves of his?" said Shizune to Jiraiya, who looked at Naruto before turning back to Tsunade with a conflicted look on his face.

"Both are his age give or take a couple of months, though I'm not exactly sure on that, and they each became his slaves within weeks of the other too," said Jiraiya making his former teammate now see red with a face to match, and ripped off the webbing around her ankles with her super strength before charging at Naruto with the intent of knocking the boy's teeth out.

Naruto himself leaped out of the way just in time, as his spider sense told him that he should move, and he was glad he did since the blow that was aimed at him created a crater when it hit earth when it missed him. Now clinging to the wall above her, Naruto was very much impressed with her strength, as it was everything Jiraiya said it was, and was something to be careful in terms of avoiding.

"Not bad Tsunade. Ero-Sennin wasn't kidding when he said your punches were powerful when you wanted them to be and to avoid if possible," said Naruto, as he transformed his clothing into his Venom form, and tilted his head to the side while his "mask" hid his face from her.

"Then he also told you that it only takes one of my punches to knock you down so you can't get up," said Tsunade, as she leaped upward, and aimed another punch at him with this one missing like the first.

"That he did. He also mentioned a certain _incident_ when you, Ero-Sennin, and the Hebi-teme had a late night drink with gambling involved. He still has the photos of you in a very..._unique_ state in the aftermath of it all," said Naruto seeing Tsunade getting even redder in the face and was now glaring at Jiraiya, who was trying to sneak away, and was stopped by his teammates killer intent.

"You said you destroyed all those photos!" said Tsunade, as she knew she should have checked herself, but leave her to trust a Super Pervert to throw away potential perverted material, and not hold onto a piece of it.

"I did! Well..._most_ of it anyway. Come on Tsunade, you looked so beautiful in that picture, and it seemed to be a crime for destroying it," said Jiraiya, who saw the angry look not only in Tsunade's eyes, but in Tenten's face too since the girl idolized Tsunade, and wasn't about to have her idol's honor tarnished after a night of drinking.

"Tell you what brat, I'll deal with you _after _Ideal with my old teammate, and then I'm out of here," said Tsunade, as she looked dangerously at her teammate, and Jiraiya knew from his experience when it comes to angry women that you run or you die.

Or pray to Kami you had.

"Whatever. Just beat the crap out of him and we can call a temporary truce for the day," said Naruto, as he saw the pleading look on Jiraiya's face, and when the Sannin turned to run he saw Hinata standing in his way.

'Not good,' thought Jiraiya, as he turned around, and found Tsunade along with Tenten having him surrounded with his back against the wall.

Literally.

"Any last requests before I wail on you?" said Tsunade, as she cracked her knuckles, and Tenten took out a pair of kunai in each of hers.

"Umm...mercy?" said Jiraiya, as he had his hands raised in the hope Tsunade would spare him, and just let him off the hook.

He would have had a better chance of bartering with the Shinigami.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to tell you this, but I seem to be all out of mercy however, I do have a 2 for 1 special, and it's connected to my _FISTS_!" said Tsunade, as she began to wail on her teammate, and ignore his pleas for mercy along with the other two.

"_**And the old monkey wants her to be the next Hokage? Are you sure the man took his medication when you spoke with him?"**_ said Venom inside Naruto's head while Naruto himself shook his head at this and wondered that himself.

(2 Days and Long Talk Later)

After burning out the sake' in her system by pounding the crap out of Jiraiya, she heard the details behind the invasion from Naruto, and his life growing up without anyone with the exception of the Hokage supporting him. Given her sensei's age, it was no surprise to Tsunade that the man had been lifting more then he could, and felt guilty for not sharing the load the old man was slowly being crush under.

"So, will you be coming back with us to Konoha, and take over for the old monkey with him being your advisor? We gave him the secret to defeating paperwork and we can to with you if you agree," said Naruto, as he was hanging upside down from the ceiling of Tsunade's rented room at the hotel she was staying at on a web line while seeing the look of surprise on Tsunade's face, and thought of using that in order to get more time relaxing with a bottle of sake' in hand.

"Well...considering I owe you anyway, I don't think I can really turn it down, and if I became Hokage I could get rid of those annoying debt collectors. Plus, I think Shizune would like to go home to pay her respects her uncle, and I need to do the same with my family since its been long overdue," said Tsunade, as she decided that the best way to deal with her problems with Konoha were to deal with them on the inside, and take care of the Councils that have been making her sensei's life miserable.

"Great! Once the pervert is healed up, we can go right back to Konoha, and you can become the new Hokage," said Naruto, as he maneuvered himself to the open window, and looked back to see Tsunade smirk at him.

"So these two slave girls you have are being treated fairly, right?" said Tsunade, as she wanted to make sure her Godson was being good to the female gender, and at least not using them like toys for his own amusement.

"Of course! Kin loves being with me considering her past with Orochimaru wasn't what you call pleasant and Ino-chan is...learning with the help of Kin in obeying her Master. All I've had her do is do some chores around the Namikaze Estate, but she seems to be a little rebellious since her parents kind of spoiled her slightly, and has a bossy nature about her so its only natural she would be against being a slave," said Naruto with his masked "eyes" going into a U-shape like Kakashi's sometimes did before web swinging off back to his hotel where the others were waiting.

"Do you really plan to go back to Konoha to become the next Hokage Tsunade-sama?" said Shizune, as she saw her teacher of the medical arts close her eyes, and nod her head.

"I owe that boy for so much because of my departure from the Leaf because of my pain when he was living his own that he shouldn't have. I was his Godmother and for an over a decade I failed to live up to the title of one. I intend to be both his Godmother and the Hokage while trying to make sure neither conflicts or prevents him from doing his duty as a Shinobi," said Tsunade, as she wondered how her sensei was able to keep the boy alive for so long, and not lose him to the Shinigami.

"That and you want to make sure Jiraiya-san doesn't use Naruto's slaves for his books," said Shizune, as she could always see to some degree into her mind when it came to the connection with Jiraiya.

"That too," said Tsunade, as she looked at the bed being used to hold the said pervert until he was properly healed, and then they could move out quickly.

(Naruto, Tenten, and Hinata's Hotel Room)

"I still can't believe you prevented me from getting busy with Naruto-kun," said Tenten, as she sat with her back on the bed looking up at the ceiling, and wished for _her_ Naruto-kun to come back.

"First off, he's _my_ Naruto-kun, and even if he can have multiple wives because of his clan...you have to get in line," said Hinata, as she was in a meditative stance on her bed, and mentally sent a glare to the girl across the room.

"_You're _Naruto-kun? As far as I'm concerned, he's fair game, and that means the one that get's to him first will make the _other girl_ wait!" said Tenten, as she sat up, and readied her weapons that came out of her wrists from her long sleeved shirt.

For normally being so shy and stuttering Tenten was surprise Hinata was doing so little.

Of course, this conversation involved Naruto, and Hinata no longer had to worry about clan affairs from stopping her from pursuing the blonde like before.

However, such thoughts, and/or the impending conflict that was meant to happen soon between the two Leaf Shinobi did not happen due to the outside wall of their room having exploded knocking the two off their beds.

"We must hurry! Yugito can only hold off the Kyuubi vessel for so long," said the Kumo ANBU Captain, as his team swarmed in to engage the two girls, and retrieve the Hyuuga girl to take back to Kumo.

Though the ANBU team from Kumo found they weren't fighting weak Leaf Shinobi like they originally anticipated.

(With Naruto)

Naruto had been having a semi-good day and was hope it would have gotten better now that Tsunade had agreed to come back the Leaf while beating up Jiraiya to help seal the deal. Unfortunately, it was ruined by the unexpected detection of danger, and the dark blue flames on the roof top he had landed on when his spider sense went off. At first, Naruto thought it was Itachi again, but he noticed the fire around him was different in color compared to what Itachi used to escape Jiraiya's grasp.

"I cannot let you return to your Hotel room Namikaze-sama," said Nii Yugito, as she appeared through the flames, and got into a fighting stance while covering her hands.

"This is a surprise. A Kumo Shinobi out here fighting us. To be honest, we were actually expecting Iwa Shinobi to pop up, and try to kill us for being a Namikaze. But a Shinobi from Kumo is a new one unless your Raikage has some kind of grudge against our family on our Mother's side," said Naruto, as he narrowed his "eyes" at Yugito, and saw the girl tense under his gaze while feeling his power slowly condense while rising at the same time.

"Regardless of the reason, I cannot let you pass, and I will stop you at the cost of my life," said Yugito, as she said the last word with a noticeably less zenith then she would have liked to have expressed, and it didn't go unnoticed by Naruto.

"You are like us. Kyuubi tells me you hold the two tailed Nibi inside of you, but unlike us you were used as a tool for war, and served a Kage that only cared about you being successful in your missions," said Naruto, as he saw her eyes widen, and then narrow at him with cat like eyes now glaring at him.

"You know nothing! Even if you are the container of the Kyuubi, you are still a child speaking like an adult, and could not comprehend what it means to serve such a person knowing that leaving would just mean certain death. Or worse if caught and returned home to face punishment," said Yugito, as she struggled to keep the orders she heard the Hunter Nins were given to them by the Raikage out of her head, and the nightmares she would have at times that Nibi couldn't stop from happening about her worst fear coming true.

"You're right vessel of the Nibi. We do not know what it means to serve a master like yours, nor do we wish to, _but_ if you come with us back to Konoha, we can guarantee you can find a life their without Kumo being able to reach you, and give you the freedom you deserve," said Naruto, as he saw her look at him, and before she could question whether or not he was lying he did something that caught her by surprise.

He removed his mask to show his blue eyes. Eyes that held no lies, no deceit, and told her that through him...she could find peace in Konoha. That he would protect her from harm when she couldn't protect herself and that Akatsuki would not be able to reach her within Konoha's walls.

"_**There is no lying in this one kitten. Go to him. Trust him. The Raikage has pushed you around because of me for too long. All that pig sees is the means to get power and sooner or later he will try to use you to breed powerful Shinobi that he thinks will be infused with my power. All he needs is a group of males willing to get near you, which have not turned up because of me preventing it, but that can only go so far, and he will find a way to nullify my powers long enough to tie you down. I know that you do **__**not**__** want that kitten. This boy is like us in holding one of my kin in him and like you he was hated for what he had, but got a lucky break because of his revealed clan heritage. Now this same boy is offering you a chance at a lucky break by coming with him to the Leaf and be under his protection by the Hokage. A soon to be **__**female**__** Hokage, who will make sure no man touches you unless you want him to, and find the happiness you deserve,"**_ said Nibi, as she wanted her vessel to be happy, and this boy that was like her could give it to her without anything in return except accepting the offer.

"What will happen if I were to defect to Konoha? What kind of loops would I have to jump through in order to please your Fire Shadow?" said Yugito, as she wanted to find out if this boy could answer her question, and see if he understood that not everything was so simple in leaving one village for another.

"We honestly do not know. It is all up to the Hokage, who in this case will most likely be Senju Tsunade, but just in case you get the old man, we would say just be truthful to him about whatever it is he asks, and he'll accept you without question while keeping your secret about the Nibi inside of you a secret," said Naruto, as he saw the pain from her past in her eyes, and how she wanted to jump at the chance to take it.

"I'll help you, but you must make sure I can get to Konoha safely, and keep your word that I will not be used as a weapon for your village like I was in Kumo," said Yugito, as she removed the fire around them, and stood normally before the Namikaze.

"We promise on our clan honor that nothing will happen to you so long as we, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto live in this world, and will do whatever we can to keep this promise. It is our nindo to not break a promise since breaking it would be dishonorable to us," said Naruto, as he saw Yugito nod her head, and for the first time in a long time...she smiled.

"Nii Yugito is at your service Naruto-sama," said Yugito, as she bowed, and saw him waving his hands at her to tell her to stop.

"Stop it! Stop it! Don't call me Naruto-sama, we're 12 years old going on 13 years for Kami's sake, and being called 'Naruto-sama' is the last thing we want. Naruto will do or maybe Naruto-san. Just no Naruto-sama," said Naruto, who saw Yugito nod her head, and was surprised that boy in front of her was 12 years old since his body looked so mature for his age.

_Very _mature.

'What am I thinking? I can't get involved with him. No matter how sexy he looks like tha-wait stop you're thinking is aimed in the wrong direction again,' thought Yugito, as she blushed in the darkness of the night, and then it left her when she remembered that she was the distraction for her mission.

Turning around she ran towards Naruto's Hotel room with Naruto right next to her.

"We take it, you wish to show me something?" said Naruto, as he saw her nod her head, and saw her power flare again.

"I was the distraction to keep you at bay until an ANBU Team from Kumo came to take the Hyuuga girl that was with you back to Kumo and the other one too for questioning on info regarding Konoha. We need to intercept them before they leave for the rendezvous point that will allow them to get to Kumo without any kind of opposition," said Yugito, who then let out a squeak when Naruto quickly grabbed her, and he jumped into the air before web swinging towards his room.

"They won't do anything to them during their trip...will they?" said Naruto, as his "mask" was on, and was moving faster then he had before, and knew that time was of the essence here.

"Not to the Hyuuga. She is the prize for the Raikage to study the eyes of her clan, but the other one you were with that had bun like hair will not be so fortunate, and they may if they get bored," said Yugito, as she was silently having the time of her life, and almost didn't wish for this to end.

"_**They better not if they wish for their deaths to be clean and quick,"**_ said Naruto, as he went up a level, and made his appearance bulkier while accelerating his speed to his hotel room.

He couldn't be too late. Naruto wouldn't forgive himself if something happened to those two.

(A/N: And there you have it ladies and gentlemen. I hope you enjoy this as much as I did. Now I'm going to sleep for a good while. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Village Problems

Naruto made it to his hotel room window and saw the hole in the wall with the sounds of people talking inside of it. Yugito put chakra to her feet before Naruto let go of her in order for her to walk on the wall in her own way and Naruto moved cautiously towards the hole to overhear the group from Kumo talking.

"We should take her back to Kumo right now while we have a chance before the Kyuubi vessel kills ours and returns here to find out what happened to his team," said a Kumo ANBU talking to his Lieutenant and at the moment his superior officer.

"To hell with that! Look at the opportunity we have here before us. A female Shinobi from Leaf ready to be taken and shown just how insignificant she is to that of Kumo. Besides, with the Hyuuga in our grasp, we don't need this one at all for information, and there is no better an opportunity to us now in wanting to put a Leaf Shinobi bitch like this one in her place. Thinking that women are just as good as men. Ha! Women are only good for two things, getting a man his food, and pleasuring him until he says to stop," said the ANBU Lieutenant, as he saw Tenten glare at him, and spat at his feet making the other ANBU from Kumo laugh at their Lieutenant's misfortune.

"Enjoy spitting at me while you have the chance Leaf bitch because after today, all you will know is how to swallow what's given to you, and learn to love it like the whore were going to turn you into," said the ANBU Lieutenant laughing at the girl's paling face, as he got behind a tied up Tenten, and began undoing his pants.

"It's only a shame we can't do this to the Nibi vessel since she looks ready to be put in her place," said one of the other ANBU, as he saw his Lieutenant cut Tenten's pants off, and sensed the man's glee at seeing the Konoha born girl's ass while seeing the sexy looking red panties with the Leaf symbol on them.

"Don't you dare touch me!" said Tenten, as she tried to get away from her soon to be rapist, and was kicked in the stomach for her protest that sent her skidding across the room.

"Shut up Konoha slut! Know your place and prepare to become a true woman. By the way, you may feel a lot of discomfort when we take you, but I assure you the pain will soon pass, and you'll learn to like being fucked like a common street whore," said the Kumo Lieutenant, as he tore open her shirt before he got her back on her knees, and was about to cut her panties away to reveal the prize he wanted.

The ANBU Lieutenant was stopped when he, as well as his men were stopped dead by a blast of killer intent, and the source of it being that of a demonic creature above them with the symbol of a spider on its back. Its wicked inhuman tongue whipping around its sharp demonic looking teeth while the white "eyes" were had a hint of red in the center.

"What the hell is that?" said one of the Kumo ANBU, as he readied his sword to fight the creature, but was instantly killed by dark bluish fire that shot out from the hole the Kumo ANBU team originally made, and created a protective circle around Tenten.

"That fire! It's Yugito! That damn bitch of a demon vessel has betrayed us," said one of the other ANBU, who found his head wrapped in heavy webbing from Naruto, and saw the man slowly suffocating to death.

"I have no loyalty to anyone that would rape women and think of them as nothing more then that of toys to be used at your command to please you bastards!" said Yugito, as she killed another ANBU Shinobi with her demonic fire, and took great pleasure in hearing the man scream.

"_**You were going to rape our dear friend you baka! For that...YOU WILL ALL DIE!"**_ said Naruto, as he leaped forward from his position on the roof, and socked the masked Kumo Nin right in the face sending him through the wall before being upon his form quickly with his hands wrapped around the rapist's neck.

"Go ahead! Kill me you monster! It doesn't matter, as the Hyuuga girl is on her way to Kumo right now, and will used to breed us our own personal Hyuuga army before we throw her useless body away. My only regret is that I won't be one of the lucky few that will get to make kids with that girl and make her scream out when I-AAAAHHHH!" said the Kumo ANBU Lieutenant screamed out when the angry Naruto chomped down on his ripped off his jaw and ripped out the man's heart before the fool died.

"_**You talk too much,"**_ said Naruto, as he turned to the only Kumo ANBU left now in a corner emptying his bladder of its contents at seeing this dark creature before him holding his Lieutenant's bleeding heart in it's hands, and looking at him like he was next on the menu.

"P-Please don't kill m-me. I'll tell you whatever it is you want to know," said the Kumo Shinobi, as he saw Yugito free Tenten, and cover the girl in a nearby bed sheet.

"_**Where is your team stopping to rest before heading to Kumo?"**_ said Naruto, as he took the heart in his hand, and ate it right in front of the scared shitless Kumo Shinobi.

"OH MY GOD! Look, I just follow orders so don't hurt me. I heard our Captain say he was going to stop on a valley North of the city and wait for us after we took care of the girl behind you," said the Kumo Shinobi, who realized that during some point in time in this moment of spilling his guts that he had said something he shouldn't have, and had his entire rib cage removed by Naruto's claw like hands like they were nothing.

"_**Asshole! That girl has a name, but unfortunately for you, you will never know what her name is, and have doomed yourself to an eternity in Hell,"**_ said Naruto, as he then crushed the ribs in his hands, and turned to Yugito still holding onto Tenten before he took his "head" off to reveal his true face.

"Are you all right Ten-chan?" said Naruto, as he knelt before the girl, and looked at him before reaching out to hug him while crying all the while.

"I was scared Naruto-kun. I know I'm supposed to be tough, not intimated by anyone no matter how strong they are, but I felt so helpless against them, and when that ANBU was about to do...to do..._that_ I nearly caved. I'm a horrible Shinobi. I couldn't protect Hinata, I couldn't protect myself, and now Hinata is on her way to Kumo to be used like a lab rat to breed her dry for her bloodline," said Tenten, as she sobbed into his chest, and let her sorrow out on his shoulder with the Namikaze comforting her.

"It's all right Ten-chan. You weren't weak. You defied them despite the odds and didn't show fear," said Naruto, as he stroked her unruly hair, and picked her up bridal style before walking towards the hole in the wall.

"What are you doing? We need to get to the Hyuuga girl now!" said Yugito, as she knew Naruto had no time to be this girl's shinning knight in armor, and needed to be the other girl's hero.

"We can't Yugito-san, but _you_ can since they don't know of your defection, and can use it to your advantage until we catch up with you," said Naruto, as he created a web line, and swung back to Tsunade's hotel knowing the woman could help the girl more then him right now.

"Easier said then done," said Yugito, though that was more to herself, then to Naruto, and only her demon could talk back to her if it wished.

Which it did.

"_**Such bloodlust. Such devotion to the female gender. Oh, my sweet kitten, I do believe we have a winner in terms of a man worthy of you,"**_ said Nibi making Yugito blush before shrugging it off and rushed off tot the meeting point with the other members of the Kumo ANBU team while trying to think up a way to explain her being alive.

(Tsunade's Hotel Room)

"We have a problem," said Naruto, as he came into Tsunade's window with Tenten in his arms still wrapped in a bed sheet, and clinging to him like he was her lifeline.

"What happened?" said Tsunade, but she knew what happened from the way Tenten was acting, and saw plenty of it during the past Shinobi war to know what it meant.

Naruto began to tell her what happened with the Nibi vessel Nii Yugito, her defecting to him in exchange for her secured safety within the walls of the Leaf, and how they were able to stop Tenten from being raped by half the Kumo ANBU team. Naruto also told Tsunade about the other half stopping North of the city at a valley closest to Kumo itself to get Hinata there to use her for breed her bloodline limit.

"Stop them Naruto. As my first act as your Hokage while unofficial, I order you to save Hinata, and eliminate that ANBU team before they get to Kumo," said Tsunade, as she saw boy grin at her before turning into his Venom state, and licked his demonic teeth with the demonic tongue that went with it.

"_**You had us at 'stop them', but rest assured Tsunade, we will eliminate them in every meaning of the word, and that...we will promise you that much,"**_ said Naruto, as he lost his "face" for a second, and turned to Tenten sitting on the bed next to him reaching out to his hand.

"Don't go Naruto-kun," said Tenten, as she was scared, and while she was glad to be with her idol at the moment...she wanted Naruto a little bit more.

"Don't worry Ten-chan. We'll come back," said Naruto smiling down at the traumatized girl and looked at him with hope in her eyes.

"Promise?" said Tenten, as she gripped his hand further not caring that at the moment they were clawed, and looking very demonic right now.

"Promise. Remember what our nindo is?" said Naruto, as he used his free hand that was normal looking to caress her face, and she loved every second of it.

"That you never break your promises," said Tenten, as she was feeling a bit tired from the sedative Tsunade had given her, and was beginning to fall asleep.

"Right. Now rest Ten-chan. When you wake up, we'll be back with Hinata, and be ready to return home with your idol," said Naruto, as he kissed her forehead, and she moaned at the touch let sleep take her before the Namikaze leaped out the window to retrieve his other teammate that was Hyuuga Hinata.

"While she may not have been raped, she is still traumatized, and will need to go under some psychological healing from the Yamanaka Clan," said Shizune, as she had learned from what Tsunade taught her, and saw what to look for with traumatized women.

"Agreed. However, what concerns me is that Tenten is also clinging to Naruto for saving her against her would be rapists, and I doubt she'll want to go anywhere without him by her side," said Tsunade, as she saw the girl mumble out Naruto's name in her sleep, and hoped Naruto was strong enough to save Hinata from the grizzly fate that awaited her should that ANBU team get to Kumo.

(With the Kumo ANBU Team)

"The other half of our group should have been here by now. What could be taking them so long?" said a Kumo ANBU Shinobi, as he waited along with the others for the other half of their group, and looked at the city before looking at the Hyuuga girl tied up near him.

"You know how those guys get when around teenage girls and even more so around Konoha Shinobi. Let them have their fun. We got the main prize anyway," said the ANBU Captain, as he looked down at the Hyuuga girl, who was trying to think up a way out of this without alerting her kidnappers of this situation.

"Yeah, you're right Captain. Still, it's times like this that I feel the need to get a piece of ass, and since this girl is going to be used for breeding anyway we might as well get started," said the Kumo ANBU, who walked over to Hinata, as she began to struggle now, and free her bound hands.

"No! The Raikage made it clear that she was to be pure upon arrival to his office. Though I think he plans to do the honor himself and wants to have her give him bastard Hyuuga children," said the ANBU Captain, as he saw the girl struggle, but had mistaken it for her shivering in fear, and looked away from her.

"Didn't know the man was like that," said another ANBU Shinobi, as he was sitting on a rock, and looked up at the sky bored.

"It's just a thought. Whether he does it or not is entirely up to him," said the ANBU Captain before sensing someone was coming and made hand gesture to get his team ready.

"Hello Captain," said Yugito, as she appeared in front of the on guard ANBU in front of her, and sensed their surprise.

"Yugito, you're alive?" said the ANBU Captain and looked around her for any possible deception in the form of a Genjutsu.

"Surprised? Give me some credit Captain. The boy was strong no doubt, but I have a lot more experience with Nibi inside of me, and it gave me the edge to push him back. Did the others arrive yet?" said Yugito knowing the truth already and saw them slowly lower their guard though she could tell it was not completely let go.

"No. They have another 10 minutes to get here before we leave and report to the Raikage about them being late," said the ANBU Captain, as he wondered what was taken men so long, and made a mental note to reprimand them later for it.

"_**Good! 10 minutes is all we need to kill you,"**_ said Naruto, as he shot out of the ground, and sliced off the head of the ANBU Captain with his claws before kicking the dead body towards another Kumo ANBU while Yugito used her demonic powers to surprise attack the one beside her.

"Traitorous bitch! 'Lightning Style: Lightning Dragon Jutsu!'" said one ANBU, as he went through hand signs, and shot the lightning that took shape in the form of dragon that shot out at Yugito.

Yugito dodged the attack and attacked with Nibi's fire burning the man into ashes before she heard the cry of _**"Rasengan!"**_ being called out behind her by Naruto, who sent said attack into the last ANBU from Kumo that was trying to attack her from the rear, and the Namikaze made the poor bastard explode into hundreds of pieces. This proved to Yugito that this kid was honoring his end of things and that she was right to follow him back to Konoha.

Perhaps her life wasn't going to be so bad after all.

(Konoha-1 Week Later)

The trip back to Konoha was fortunately uneventful with the exception of a few creditors wanting to take what valuable currency the Slug Sannin currently had in her possession. Nothing that currently be taken care of with some bribe money courtesy of money from Jiraiya's wallet that the still drugged man had no idea had been taken off of him. Still, it went to a good cause, and what Jiraiya didn't know wouldn't hurt anyone.

As for Konoha itself, the people were completely surprised to see the Granddaughter of the Shodaime in their presence, and wondered what she was doing with Naruto of all people. Some thought that like her Grandfather, she had learned the power to control the power of a demon like the one sealed inside of Naruto, and force him into submission once more. Others thought Naruto had done the opposite and somehow used the demonic powers of the fox to force Tsunade into submission to be his puppet. Many others were wondering what a Kumo Shinobi was doing with the group while walking beside the Hyuuga Heiress since the Hyuuga Clan had some bad history with Kumo over a decade ago.

Neji for the most part had to have a strong hand placed on his shoulder by Gai when the group walked by and even more so when Tenten was clutching Naruto's arm like it was a lifeline. Every time a man got within arm distance of her when they walked towards the Hokage Tower she would tense and grip his arm further while Naruto soothed her with sweet words into her ear.

'What happened to Tenten? She's normally full of fire and life! Now she's...different?!' thought Neji, as he saw her acting what he could only describe as being fragile, and was trying to be closer to Naruto when any other male in the village other then the Namikaze.

Neji was going to find out.

"Neji must think I'm so pathetic right now," said Tenten after she walked past her team, as she didn't want them to see her like this, and make it seem like she was some Shinobi wannabe that couldn't take the pressure.

"What they believe about you is irrelevant right now and after they learn the significance of what nearly happened, we highly doubt they will think less of you Ten-chan," said Naruto, as he pulled her closer to him, and she blushed before given him a kiss on the cheek.

"You're sweet," said Tenten, as they got closer to the Hokage Tower, and was glad that Naruto was being her emotional support in this.

(Hokage Tower)

"I'm glad to see you made it back Naruto and from the looks of things, the mission was a bigger success then I had hoped for," said the Sandaime, as he smiled at the boy, who just nodded at the old man, and saw Tsunade eyeing the door like she wanted to run out of the room in an attempt to escape.

"Not without complications old man," said Naruto with a serious look on his face and he saw the old man's smile leave him to become serious too when he saw Tenten shaking.

"Tell me everything that happened," said Hiruzen, as he narrowed his eyes, and began to hear everything from the beginning about how the team found Tsunade to running into Nii Yugito from Kumo with the ANBU team meant to kidnap Hinata for her bloodline.

And the near rape of Tenten, which made the Hokage scowl deepen with furious eyes that now burning with a fire that had once been lost to the old man, and was pleased to know that it was stopped right when it was about to happen without it being "too little too late" scene that came upon Naruto when he stopped it. His scowl turned to relief when and surprise when he learned of Yugito helping him along with pledging her loyalty to the Leaf on the condition that Nibi be kept a secret from everyone. In return, Yugito was able to give the Hokage critical information on the Raikage, his brother Kirabi, who was also a demon vessel like her for the 8 tailed demon, but his loyalty to the Raikage more solid then hers, and told the old man the truth behind the incident with the Hyuuga Clan that happened during the treaty.

According to Yugito, who was still training to harness the Nibi inside of her, the Raikage had originally planned to send both her along with the ambassador to Konoha to steal a Hyuuga from the compound, and possibly a branch member too if possible. However, the spies in Konoha had told sent a message that the Uchiha Police force was onto them, and suspected that she was in fact a demon vessel with the intent of secretly capturing her. The idea from what the Raikage's spies were able to learn was during the kidnapping the Uchiha Clan would do a little kidnapping of their own and say she had escaped while they secretly to turned her into their little pet or secret weapon under their command.

What's more, was that the only people that knew of the planned kidnapping currently in Kumo was the Kumo Ambassador, the Raikage, and of course Yugito herself with her not being in Konoha at the time. So as far as Konoha's top officials were concerned at the time of the incident, the late Kumo Ambassador acted on his own, and the Raikage got away without anyone being the wiser.

Well not anymore anyway.

"That is quite a story you've told us Yugito-san. It would also seem that the Uchiha Clan could have easily prevented the death of Hizashi, but if they did, then that would mean they were guilty of withholding evidence from me that they discovered before hand. As for you being a demon vessel, I assure you that no one will attack you for that since no one here will tell anyone, and should they learn of it you will have Naruto here to put you under his clan's protection laws. Something you should do now rather then later since the Raikage will no doubt see to it that your secret is spilled in order to make people hate you for what you hold," said the Sandaime, as he saw Naruto nod at that, and the old man had nearly flinched at past memories of Naruto lying in the hospital for various injures he had from mobs of villagers or Shinobi attacking him.

"It's already done old man with both Sannins as witnesses to this document and it just needs your stamp of approval to make it valid without dispute. The only way anyone is getting to Yugito for what she holds is if they walk over by dead corpse," said Naruto coldly, as he put the document down in front of the Hokage while making a silent vow that he wasn't going to let another person like him suffer, and his "clothing" rippled angrily.

"Very well. Nii Yugito, you are now under the official protection of the Namikaze Clan, you will become a Leaf Shinobi with the rank of Jounin, and all the rights of any citizen of Konoha too," said the Sandaime, as he saw Yugito smile at him, and he suspected it was a smile she rarely ever gave.

"Now that is taken care of, what about Tenten, as she needs to go under psychological counseling for what nearly happened to her, and the only one that can do that is someone of the female persuasion," said Tsunade, as she saw Tenten nearly jump when Jiraiya accidently sneezed, and she looked around like a scared rabbit.

"Agreed. Inoichi is out of the question since anyone other then Naruto would just frighten Tenten to the point of not telling anyone. Fortunately, Ino hasn't been slacking off in any of her clan's Jutsus, and was given permission by Naruto to continue learning all of the Yamanaka techniques from her Father. For the moment, Tenten will stay at the Namikaze Estate's with Naruto until this issue is resolved, and be considered a temporary guest with Ino giving her Father all the information she acquires so he can give me a progress report on the matter. I'll have someone bring Tenten's Father in so I can explain this situation to him so he'll understand why this is happening," said the Sandaime, as he saw the one Jounin, one Chuunin, and two Genin leave the room that left him to deal with two Sannin that didn't act their age along with one possibly Jounin level Medic Nin.

"Old man, you better make this job worth while for me, and not make me regret coming back to Konoha," said Tsunade, as she had heard enough about Konoha's treatment of her Godson to make her want to puke, and that was when she wasn't drunk.

"I'll help you out Tsunade so don't worry. The Councils will try to push you around since you don't know the ways of politics like I do, but with my help in guiding you, I believe you can fix what has been broken since my previous predecessor left, and put Konoha back on track until Naruto is ready," said the Sandaime, as he saw Tsunade smile at that, and Jiraiya smirked since the kid was already making leaps forward in the right direction.

(Namikaze Estates)

Naruto led everyone into the living room of his home where Tenten sat on the couch right next to him, Hinata following suit, and Yugito sitting in a nearby chair while ignoring Nibi's protests to fight for _her_ rightful seat next to him. Mere seconds later, Kin along with Ino came into the room seeing Tenten looking noticeably different from how she normally did when others, and saw Naruto motion them to sit down with a serious look on his face.

"Big news Naruto-sama?" said Kin, as she saw Yugito in the chair next to here, and was wondering what this woman from Kumo was doing here.

"Very big. Our mission to get Senju Tsunade to come back to Konoha was a success and soon she will be the new Hokage of Konoha with the Sandaime with her to help handle the politics of the village. However, it was not without casualties, as Tenten here was nearly raped by an ANBU team from Kumo, and would have been had we not interfered in their attempt. So for the moment, Tenten will be staying here with us along with Nii Yugito, who is a demon vessel like ourselves from Kumo, and we expect the two of you to treat them with the utmost respect even if you weren't slaves," said Naruto, as he knew Kin would, but Ino had always been wary originally because of her Mother, and while she understood he wasn't the Kyuubi...he didn't want her to hate Yugito either.

"We understand Naruto-sama," said Kin, as she nodded in understanding, and Ino did too since she long since ignored her Mother's words about Naruto being a monster.

"Good. Kin, please show Yugito one of the rooms she can have upstairs, Ino we need you to stay here a minute, and discuss some things," said Naruto, as he saw Kin bow her head before motioning Yugito to follow her, and the Nibi vessel complied.

"What is this about Naruto-sama?" said Ino seeing her Master reassuring Tenten that everything was all right before looking back at her, and his eyes became serious.

"Because of Tenten's experience, the old Hokage wants someone to help her with the psychological damage that is present from the experience, and since a male Yamanaka is out of the question...," said Naruto, as he let what the old man wanted to hang in the air, and Ino understood what was being asked of her.

"Me? But what about someone else from my clan? I'm not the only female mind walker in my clan and I know a few of them that are very good at what they do," said Ino, as she had learned from several female Yamanaka members, and they taught her at an early age the basics of her clan's Jutsus.

"But none of them want anything to do with us. Your Mother made that very clear and it seems to only stick with the female members of your clan. Any idea why?" said Naruto, as he knew that the only way to learn about Ino's Mother was none other then Ino, and the said girl was looking down in shame.

"My Mom had a big crush on your Father. I'm talking a BIG crush to the point where I'm sure your Father was considering a restraining order against her. When your Father had started dating your Mom, _mine_ became so angry with the Yondaime for not choosing her, and even more at your Mom for 'stealing' him away. She even tried to spread horrible rumors to degrade your Mother to make your Father leave her so he wouldn't be shamed in the process, but it didn't work, and when my Mother was found out as the source of it all...well she was punished with a session by Ibiki to get her to stop. After the Kyuubi was sealed inside of you, my Mom made it her purpose in life that you suffer because of not only what you hold, but because of your parents, and made sure that the female members of our clan hated you too," said Ino, as she had realized just how much of a baka her own Mother was, and how she had listened to her.

"I see. Well that explains why your Mother hates me more then just for the Kyuubi, but it also explains why it has to be you that does this, and not anyone else. Once you are done, you are to report all of your findings to your Father, and he will report it to the Hokage," said Naruto, but there was something else about this information that bothered him, and it was something Ino didn't need to hear.

"When do we start?" said Ino, as she saw Tenten slump over a little, and realized that the traumatized girl was in fact asleep now from all that had happened.

"Tomorrow. For now, let's put this poor girl to sleep, and let her regain the strength she lost. I want you to stay in her room Ino and monitor her actions while she sleeps. When she wakes up, tell her we will be back, and assure her that aside from me that there are only women in this home," said Naruto, as he picked up Tenten, took her upstairs, placed her in one of the rooms that would be hers for now, and walked out of his home with one Hyuuga Hinata.

When Naruto with Hinata left the Namikaze Estates, the Hyuuga Heiress was trying to think about what she wanted to say, how to say it, and more importantly...how to _express _it? Fortunately, the Namikaze Estates themselves were near the Hyuuga Compound so it wasn't difficult for the Chuunin to escort Hinata back to her house.

"Naruto-kun, I have to ask you something," said Hinata, as she focused all her courage up to this moment, and it took all her willpower not to stutter.

Though she was soooo close to doing that right now.

"We are listening Hinata-chan," said Naruto, as they were near Hinata's home, and she was looking at him with a crimson face.

"Well...I was wondering if I could stay over at your house for a few days to possibly observe Tenten's healing?" said Hinata, as she saw Naruto's eyebrow rise up, and saw her looking away with a mixture of shyness along with guilt.

"Is that all? Or is it the fact that you want to be close to us Hinata-chan?" said Naruto, as he saw Hinata blush at the idea, and saw her fidget before responding.

"M-Maybe," said Hinata, as she saw Naruto chuckle at her embarrassment, and pulled her close him.

"Hinata-chan, you know that we care about you like the others, and we also know of your feeling for us too. The way you blush, shy away though not out of fear of us, which we thank Kami for, and the way you got so angry with Ten-chan when she put the moves on me back at that hotel," said Naruto, as he laughed at Hinata's reaction, which alternated between surprise, embarrassment, and slight irritation at remembering how Tenten had put the moves on _her_ Naruto-kun.

"Could I come over though? To see you and possibly help Tenten?" said Hinata, as she was praying inwardly that Naruto would say yes, and give her a chance to show how skilled she was in medicine.

"Of course. You are always welcome in our home Hinata-chan. Stop by anytime you want to talk, hang out, train, and should we have anytime for it..._kiss_!" said Naruto seductively in Hinata's ear that made the girl shiver with pleasure and she gasped before moaning when he licked her ear lobe.

"Naruto-kun!" said Hinata, as she felt his hand grope her rear in a perverted fashion, and strangely enough she motioned her butt to move in synchronized form with it.

"Be a good girl for us and go home now so tomorrow you can possibly be a _naughty_ girl with us later," said Naruto before gave her groped butt a quick slap and made her let out an "eep!" in surprise.

'Be naughty? With Naruto-kun?' thought Hinata blushing a heavy shade of crimson, as her inner pervert was saying head home that instant, and was kicking the mental wall while yelling at her to move before she fainted.

Too late.

'Worked like a charm. I hate playing on her shy secret perverted nature she's developed, but it's for the best at the moment, and I can get her back to the Hyuuga Compound a lot faster,' thought Naruto, as he held her in his arms, and began web slinging to the Hyuuga Clan home.

Life was sweet at the moment.

(Hokage Tower-The Next Morning)

"Welcome back to Konoha Tsunade-sama. We are pleased that you are now the new Hokage of Konoha and will make sure the interest of the village is held above all things," said Koharu, as she saw Tsunade snort at that, and glare at the older woman along with the other members of the Shinobi Council.

"Like you care about the interests of the village. I've read my sensei's reports about Naruto and what this village has done so don't think I've been away from Konoha long enough that I'm simply going to let this abuse slide without punishment," said Tsunade seeing the shocked looks on the Shinobi Council members' faces and that of the Civilian Council's too.

"W-What?" said Homura, as he began to sweat a little, and missed the smirk that was on Sarutobi Hiruzen's face.

"You know that bitch that runs the orphanage? The one you have on your payroll along with all those that work there? I have her being processed by Ibiki right now with Anko taking care of the others. The shops that are run by the Civilian Council members in this room that overcharged or kicked out Naruto when he went to their shops? I'm taking two thirds of their profits for the next 10 years and putting in the Namikaze account. The Shinobi and villagers that attacked Naruto when he was younger? They are going to be interrogated and then executed for their crimes that will be done in public for all to see," said Tsunade, as she saw the Council members on both get in an uproar over what was being done, and they continued to protest until Tsunade slammed her fist onto the table making the whole room shake.

'Some things never change,' thought Sarutobi, as he knew that when Tsunade wanted to be heard on matters, all she had to do was punch something, and make some noise to get people to shut up.

"You can't do this Tsunade-sama! Sarutobi already revoke his law at the Chuunin Exams and now punishing these people would be meaningless," said the dark becoming grey haired Haruno Councilman, who saw Tsunade glare at him the most, and made the man tense up in his chair.

"Oh really?! So, the people that hurt the son the Yondaime should simply get a smack on the wrist, and verbal warning that says 'don't let it happen again' while trusting that it won't? Baka! All of you! You would sooner call for Naruto's head again had you all not known about his heritage. What's more, is you would spoil the last Uchiha, and raise the boy on a golden pedestal instead of being smart in handling the psychological problems his older brother did to him," said Tsunade seeing Danzo flinch at that since he had been the one to instigate the public to spoil the Uchiha silly to keep the boy happy.

"We did that so Sasuke wouldn't leave Konoha," said a member of the Civilian Council, who originally had his daughter enter the Academy to get close to Sasuke, and marry into the clan for the vast wealth the clan held.

"You did that to have your daughter get into the Uchiha's pants and his clan! Well from now on that ends here. Until further notice, Uchiha Sasuke is off the Shinobi roster until I say so with Yamanaka Inoichi running through the boy's head until he tells me the kid is fit for duty," said Tsunade and like before she got more uproars of disapproval.

And like before Tsunade slammed her fist onto the large desk in the room.

"We need the Uchiha and the Sharingan to make Konoha strong again!" said Danzo, as he was not about to have the village weakened because the new _female_ Hokage thought the boy needed to have his mind checked, and needed to be stabilized.

"No! You need Shinobi that don't rely on bloodlines that copy everything in sight. As of now, Team 7 is officially disbanded, and will be until I say otherwise," said Tsunade, as she left the room with the still protesting Council members from both Councils yelling at her to come back, and undo her decisions.

"Well done Tsunade," said the former Sandaime, as he walked with her down the hall, and was then tackled by his grandson Konohamaru with the Corps. right behind him.

"Hey Grandpa! You miss me?" said Konohamaru, as he had given Ebisu the slip, and wanted to see his grandfather after training for so long.

"You know I did Konohamaru. How have you been?" said Sarutobi, as he saw the boy smile at him, and the Corps. behind him trying to look impressive in front of the two legends before them.

"Good. We have been training really hard to impress Boss and show him we're getting stronger!" said Konohamaru, as he had seen Naruto's web swinging, and was surprised that Naruto could do such acrobatics.

"That's good. Keep it up my boy and we'll see if Naruto can't be your Jounin sensei by the time you graduate from the Academy," said Hiruzen, as he saw the boy's eyes light up, and that of the other two members of the Corps. behind him.

"Thanks Gramps. You're the best!" said Konohamaru, as he along with his friends ran off, and enjoy the day before them.

'Ah, to be young again, and enjoy the days around us. How I miss it,' thought the former Sandaime, as he smiled at his grandson's retreating form, and wondered just what kind of Shinobi the boy would make.

Whatever it was, the old former Hokage knew Konohamaru would make a great one, and do well under Naruto's guidance.

(Namikaze Estate-At the Moment)

Tenten stirred in her sleep every few seconds, as she dreamed a dream that turned into a nightmare where she was being restrained by a group of men with no real identities other then ANBU masks, and she was naked before them like they were. They were laughing at her, calling her "weak", a "whore", and their "plaything" to get them off like a bunch of wild dogs needing something to screw.

They were just about to when Tenten woke up from her nightmare and found herself fully clothed in a bed that was not hers. At first, she thought that someone had kidnapped her, but thought against it since she wasn't tied down, and was fully clothed too. She then noticed a sleeping Ino lying face down on the bed after a long time watching weapons girl sleep.

"Well, at least I know I'm someplace I feel safe," said Tenten, as she looked around the room, and saw the basic furniture needs that all bedrooms required.

"Huh? Oh Tenten, you're awake! That's great news. Naruto-sama will be glad to see you're okay," said Ino, as she hugged her friend, and went to leave the room.

"Ino wait! Can I ask you something?" said Tenten, as she saw Ino stop, and look back at her.

"Sure! What is it?" said Ino, as she wanted to answer her friend's question, and went back to sit on the bed.

"Have you and Naruto done..._it_ yet?" said Tenten, as she saw Ino blush crimson at that, and shake her head quickly to signify that it was a no.

"NO! No! Umm...why would you think something like that?" said Ino, as she tried to keep the blush under control, and the perverted thoughts that sprang up in her mind.

"It's just that...well you being his slave now kind of put you in a position where he can do anything he wants to you and you can't lift a finger. I can tell that girl Kin and him get it on, but I was wondering why he hasn't done anything with you yet?" said Tenten, as she saw Ino blush further from past memories of the two, and her restraint on doing _that_ with Naruto was weakening.

"I may be Naruto-sama's slave, but he doesn't treat me like others would in his position, and that's what makes me grateful I didn't do this to any of the other clan's like the Inuzuka Clan. Can you imagine me as Kiba's slave? Ewwww!" said Ino, as she would have taken death over being Kiba's slave, and knew the horny mutt would have humped her the second the seal on her ass dried.

"Yeah. I heard before we left on our mission that his Mother has to come up with some form of reconciliation payment to Naruto for what happened in the Prelims. Do you have any idea what it is?" said Tenten, as she saw her friend shake her head no, and saw that she too wanted to know what it was that the Inuzuka Matriarch was going to give Naruto.

"No. But we can worry about that later. Get freshened up while I go tell Naruto-sama that your awake. Oh, before I forget, Naruto-sama wanted me to tell you that he's the only guy here in the Namikaze Estate so don't worry about anyone else being here," said Ino, as she headed out to tell Naruto the good news, and report her findings from last night.

(Konoha Hospital)

"So this is the so called 'Uchiha Prodigy' I've heard so much about from people? How pathetic!" said Tsunade, as she healed the Uchiha, and then moved onto the boy's sensei in the next room while ignoring Sasuke's pink haired teammate in the room when he woke up.

"Sasuke-kun! You're awake. I knew you would after Tsunade-sama healed you," said Sakura, as she had yet to hear the official announcement of her team being disbanded, and her reeducation into the Shinobi world.

"Get off of me Sakura! Where is Naruto? Where is Itachi?" said Sasuke, as he scowled at Sakura, and struggle to sit up.

"Itachi? Oh, he apparently got away when Jiraiya of the Sannin came, and Naruto went off to find Tsunade of the Sannin to become the new Hokage," said Sakura, as she had hoped to brighten Sasuke's world a little bit, but instead saw his anger escalate, and had he not been so weak at the moment...he would have hit her.

"Where is Naruto now?" said Sasuke, as he wanted to find Naruto, and fight him right away.

(Namikaze Estates)

"You have a very impressive home Naruto-san," said Yugito, as she walked around with him, and saw the vast library filled with Jutsus, sealing, and other things that one would use to obtain knowledge.

"Thank Yugito-san. Though in all honesty, it has only become ours recently in little over a Month so you can understand how even we are still amazed by it," said Naruto, as he handed her a few scrolls filled with various Jutsus, and other skills she may want to learn.

"What are these?" said Yugito, as she opened one of the scrolls he gave her, and saw it was a B-ranked Earth Jutsu.

"While you're staying here, we want you to learn all that you can, and not rely on Nibi's power like Kumo wanted you to," said Naruto, as he Yugito have a spaced out look in her eyes, and Naruto knew from experience that Nibi was talking to her.

"Nibi finds that a bit insulting," said Yugito, as she could hear the cat hissing, and had to mentally tell Nibi to shut up to hear Naruto explain himself.

"Our apologies, but you have to understand that if you rely on Nibi too much instead of your own skills, those that are hunting you will be able to overpower you, and neutralize Nibi's fire. The Akatsuki attack in pairs Yugito-san, with each team put together to fight off the powers of the demon, or the demon vessel they are hunting. By learning to have skills outside of Nibi's fire, you can have a chance of defending yourself, and catch them by surprise. Kumo probably didn't teach anything to you outside of the necessary chakra control and harnessing of Nibi's power because they felt you would become too powerful to control," said Naruto, as he saw Yugito nod in understanding, and saw her eyes glaze over for another moment.

"Nibi says she's sorry. You have to understand, she's the only being in Kumo was, and in a way still is the closest thing to a friend I have in this world," said Yugito and she saw the boy nod in understanding.

"We understand. What's more, is that we want you to get to know the other Rookies here in Konoha, and some of the Jounin too since they are nice to have around. Though you may have to be careful of Neji because of his Father was killed during the whole incident over 10 years ago," said Naruto, who saw Yugito wince at that, and make a mental note to avoid the Hyuuga member.

"Naruto-sama! Tsunade-sama is here to see you," said Kin, as Ino was keeping Tenten company in the living room, and relaxing from not hearing Naruto get it on with Kin at night.

Kin was quite surprised when Naruto didn't want to be intimate that night.

(Flashback-Previous Night)

"Naruto-kun, is something wrong?" said Kin, as Naruto stood by the window with a calm expression on his face, but was nonetheless serious, and when he turned to face her...she saw it in his eyes.

"Are we unfair to you Kin-chan?" said Naruto, as he walked over to her, and looked her right in the eyes searching for any fear she may have of him.

"No. You are fair, kind, and loving man. While I maybe a slave, you do not treat me like one, and for that I will be forever grateful to you. When I served with Orochimaru, I was scared, always fearing for my life knowing that the next minute, hour, and day that I was in Sound Village. With you, I feel secure, loved, and unafraid of what the day holds for me because you helped me get stronger when no one else would have given me the time of day. I'd rather be your slave, then be free to the outside world, and I mean that with all of my heart. Why do you ask?" said Kin, as she hugged him, kissing the exposed skin on his body of his black t-shirt, and nuzzled into his neck.

"It's just the mission we came back from where someone we care about was nearly hurt in an unimaginable way and made us reflect on our inner self. We do not want to be what those Kumo ANBU were and we don't want to be cruel like that to you or to Ino-chan," said Naruto, as he knew they had been torturing Ino with their sexual escapades, and now wondered if what he was doing was okay.

"I love what you do to me when we are together Naruto-kun and I know for a fact that Ino would love it if you did too," said Kin, as they walked towards the bed, and lied down on it with Kin on top of him.

"Really?" said Naruto with some surprise, as he had seen Ino resist more then embrace, and wondered if she would ever sleep with him.

"She won't admit it, but I heard her through her room one night, and she was having a naughty dream about you. It seems all those times we went at it helped put some pervert thoughts in her head," said Kin letting out a giggle, as she kissed his chest again, and nipped at the jaw line while Naruto himself ran his hand through her hair.

"Interesting. Perhaps it's because she is a Yamanaka that the seal on her isn't stimulating her to be that way. We'll ask the old monkey tomorrow if we have time. How did Yugito like her room?" said Naruto looking down at his love and saw her look up at him.

"She's taking it well. Apparently her room back in Kumo was just big enough to contain her bed and had a bathroom that could barely hold on person in it. I can tell she is grateful for what you have done for her. Is she going to be one of you...?" said Kin, as she let the implication hang there for a second, and Naruto smirked at her before kissing the top of her forehead.

"We'll see Kin-chan, but for now, it's getting late, and we have business to attend to tomorrow. So for tonight, let's just hold each other in a warm embrace, and enjoy this moment as it should be enjoyed," said Naruto, as he kissed her forehead one more time, and sat his head back down in the pillow to sleep.

"Of course Naruto-kun," said Kin, as she kissed his upper body one more time, and fell asleep with him while enjoying the warmth they created together.

(End Flashback)

"Thanks Kin-chan. Come on Yugito-chan, you might need to hear what Tsunade has to say now that she is the new Hokage of Konoha," said Naruto, as he walked out of the library with Yugito behind him, and wondered what the new Hokage wanted to talk to him about.

The trio made their way to the living room where Tsunade with Shizune were speaking to Ino and Tenten about what happened back in the city. Ino's Father had come by earlier to speak to Ino about what happened with Tenten and Ino gave her Father the report on what she saw when examining her mind to give to the former Sandaime to look at before he gave his own comments to Tsunade that would be attached to the report.

"So my Father understands why I am staying at Naruto-kun's house?" said Tenten, as she had hoped that her Father wouldn't go ballistic, charge in here weapons of all sorts at the ready, and fight Naruto in a duel to the death.

"Yes. He nearly had a heart attack when he learned about what happened to you, but was grateful it didn't because of Naruto, and wanted to say that he will always be proud of you," said Tsunade, as she had also spoken with the man, and saw him sharpening one of his swords with the letters "Death to Kumo" written on it.

"That's good. I wanted to make him proud of me ever since Mom died and wanted to prove I could be a Shinobi like he was back in his day," said Tenten, as she saw Naruto enter the room with the others, and seemed to brighten at seeing him again.

"Doing better are we?" said Naruto, as he sat down next to Tenten, and she immediately grabbed a hold of his arm like it was the best thing in the world for her right now.

"Much better Naruto-kun," said Tenten happily, as she rested her head on his shoulder, and ignored the irked look on Yugito's face that even the former Kumo Shinobi didn't know she was sporting.

"What is the business that brought you to our doorstep Tsunade-sama?" said Naruto, as he would call her Granny when the time called for it, but missions came first, and this was clearly something that was only meant for him.

"With Orochimaru dead, Sound Village deep within Rice Country has become unstable, and several Shinobi families within Rice Country are suffering because of it. One family in particular, who had one of it's members marry the Fire Daimyo's middle child, and requested the Fire Daimyo's help in saving the clan from being destroyed," said Tsunade, as she was going to send the boy with Jiraiya along with one more to retrieve the clan, and help them relocate in Fire Country or a place of their choice.

"What's the name of this clan?" said Naruto, as he narrowed his eyes, and saw Yugito narrow her eyes at Tenten just before Hinata came into the house to see Naruto.

"It's the Fuma Clan. They were Orochimaru's inner spy network for when people entered Rice Country or got close to his village. With everything in the land in chaos, they want out, and want to keep their clan alive," said Tsunade, as she saw Hinata sit down next to Naruto, and hold onto his arm while restraining to glare at Tenten because of what had happened on the last mission.

"Who goes with us since we doubt this is a solo mission," said Naruto, as he knew that such a matter required someone of hire rank then him, and one with more experience.

"Jiraiya will go with you along with someone else. I haven't decided yet, but when I do, the person will be with you on this mission, and since you just got back it won't be for another 2 weeks so you have a chance to interrogate that girl Tayuya until then. Just remember Naruto, Iwa knows of your existence in being a Namikaze, and maybe out for your blood if they learn you're on this mission so try to keep your transformations to a minimum while you're out on this one. Rice Country is considered neutral territory for all the Shinobi villages despite Sound being setup by Orochimaru, so what happens in Rice Country _stays_ Rice Country, and even more when there is unrest there," said Tsunade, as she saw Naruto nod, and knew that he had to watch his step because of the reputation his Father left behind in the last war.

"Okay. How did the meeting with the two Councils of the bakas go?" said Naruto, as he saw Tsunade laugh at that, and so did the others with the exception of Yugito though she understood that the Councils had been at odds with the previous Hokage about things.

"You know them Naruto. Always wanting more for themselves then that of the village and making sure that no one rivals them for it. Though I was able to put them in their place thanks to all the prospective clients that saw you compete in the Chuunin Exams being quite upset at their actions. So for the moment, we both have them by the balls, and with your help I would like to keep it that way," said Tsunade, as she knew the fools had been keeping her sensei constantly tied up with things because of his age, and this was her way of getting back at them.

"Can do Tsunade-sama. Anything else?" said Naruto, as he was kind of pinned down by the two girls on either side of him, and another two looking on with envy.

"That's about it for now. Oh, there is one more thing, and it's about the Inuzuka Clan with Inuzuka Tsume handling the means to make things up to you for what her son said to you," said Tsunade making Naruto raise an eyebrow since he hadn't heard anything about what she had planned.

"What is she giving us," said Naruto, as he was curious, and saw Tsunade smirk while Shizune looked irked herself at what Inuzuka Tsume had in mind.

"Not what, but rather _who _is she giving to you," said Tsunade, as she saw both eyebrows rise up, and those of the others in the room.

"Could you be more specific in what you mean by that?" said Naruto, as he wanted to make sure he heard this clearly, and not misunderstood what Tsunade was saying.

"It is the decision of the Inuzuka Clan Elders along with Inuzuka Tsume herself that her daughter Inuzuka Hana be married to you when you turn 16 years old," said Tsunade, as she saw everyone's jaw drop, and she had to restrain from laughing at them.

"Are you sober? Or are you so drunk you can't think straight?" said Naruto, as he saw the Sannin scowl at that, and had to restrain herself from hurting him.

'I ask myself that plenty of times with her,' thought Shizune, as she had objected to this, and sighed when the decision was final.

"I assure you Naruto, I am plenty sober, and the reason you weren't told is because you just got back not that long ago. I know you have some bad history with the Inuzuka Clan, but I assure you Hana isn't like all of them, and they want to make it up to you," said Tsunade seeing Naruto scowl at her and the girls around him instantly knew that the boy's life was not present.

"When we were 5 years old, we were attacked by a pack of Inuzuka dogs under the direct command of Kiba's Father, and they didn't try to give us a clean death with one of their mouths on our throat to crush our windpipe. No! They tried to tear our flesh apart like we were some kind of meal to them. Do you know what that's like? To have a group of animals dig into your flesh to tear it off of you without mercy and the person controlling them laughing at you while they do it? No! After it happened, we healed, but the man died in a public execution under a law no child could learn of, and no adult could speak of until recently. Ever since then, we were hated by the Inuzuka's for what happened, as they believed it was our fault he died, and wanted us dead for a long time. Now that they know about us, they want to send me someone in an arranged marriage to buy me off, and pray to Kami that we don't turn it down for payment of blood. We say to Hell with the Inuzuka Clan! They want to make amends? Have them kill their dogs that attacked us and their entire line descended from them. But don't think for one minute that we can be bought off by an arranged marriage!" said Naruto, as he nearly yelled during the entire moment, and saw the look of horror in their eyes at picture the dogs attacking him as a child.

'My stupid sensei let this happen?' thought Tsunade, as she had not read that report, and wondered what the hell was the old man thinking?

"Not all of the Inuzuka Clan is bad Naruto-kun," said Hinata, as she was in tears from when she had heard what happened to him, and wanted to take away his pain from the past.

"We know Hinata-chan, but we will not forget what they did to us, and will not forgive them for what they did. However, you can tell the Inuzuka Matriarch that we will have this arranged marriage to save her clan from total annihilation, _but_ we want every dog, of every age from that line that attacked us put down, and in front of every Inuzuka member in that clan to remind them that we will _not_ forgive them. This is nonnegotiable in any way possible. Do you understand Tsunade-sama?" said Naruto, as he was not going to let the clan get away with this, and eyes turned red for a second that made Tsunade stiffen a little at the sight.

"I understand Naruto. Though the Inuzuka Clan may find the price pretty steep," said Tsunade, as she saw Naruto growl, and it sounded demonic in her ears.

Yugito thought it was a dominant Alpha demanding what was his and it was making Nibi shiver with desire that was rerouted back into her being.

"Then have their children be mauled by their own animals. Or maybe we should summon some demon foxes to attack their youngest and scar them horribly while we laugh at their misfortune? Those are the options Tsunade-sama. They either take it or the poor Inuzuka infants of their clan get scarred for life rather then lose the lives of their Inuzuka dogs of our choice," said Naruto, as the bloodlust that came off of him was startling, and the two girls that were clinging to him were holding onto him tighter.

"Well when you put it that way, I doubt they'll refuse, and agree to the terms. Have a good day Naruto," said Tsunade, as she left with Shizune, and left Naruto to calm down, and enjoy the time he had with all these girls willing to help take his pain away.

"We're sorry you had to hear that," said Naruto in a tired voice and let a sigh that told them that it was emotionally draining for him to relive that moment in his life.

"Don't be sorry Naruto. We understand. Don't we girls," said Kin, as she saw them all nod in agreement, and it made Naruto smile at them.

"That's right! I never liked the Inuzuka's anyway. Especially the males of the clan since they would always look at the girl like we were a piece of meat they want to chew on," said Ino, as she thanked Kami for the hundredth time this week that she was the slave to a man that didn't treat her like a sex toy, and didn't try to screw her without asking if she wanted to be taken like that.

She had to will her body not to shiver at the thought.

"Don't worry Ino-chan. Despite our sexual antics we have with Kin-chan, we will not take your innocence unless you want us to take it. You maybe our slave, but we will not abuse you, and will see you like a woman should be seen. With respect," said Naruto, as he saw Ino blush crimson at that, and saw Yugito narrow her eyes at her while hearing a hissing noise that sounded like it came from an angry rabid cat.

Or was that the kitchen sink pipes?

"What should we do now Naruto-kun?" said Hinata, as she had come over to be naughty, and while this was on the terms of being nice...she really wanted to be naughty right now.

Then she heard his stomach growl.

"Well Hinata-chan, we don't know about you, but we haven't eaten all morning, and right now my stomach wants some food. How about we all have some breakfast?" said Naruto, as he heard several other stomachs in the room growl with his, and made the girls blush in embarrassment.

"Food sounds nice Naruto-kun," said Tenten, as she hadn't eaten much of anything since she came back to Konoha, and right now eating with him sounded nice to her.

Her stomach too!

"It sure does Ten-chan. It sure does," said Naruto, as he got off the couch with both girls in either arm, and the others following behind him to get something to eat.

(Omake-What do they do now?)

"What should we do now Naruto-kun?" said Hinata, as she had come over to be naughty, and while this was on the terms of being nice...she really wanted to be naughty right now.

Naruto smiled mischievously at her making the Hyuuga Heiress shiver in anticipation of what exactly she didn't know.

"How about a game of...Strip Poker?" said Naruto, as saw some of the girls brighten up at that, and the others get nosebleeds.

"I'M IN!" yelled the girls with raised hands and excited voices.

'Sweet!' thought Naruto in an Eric Cartman like voice.

Several hours later, Kin and Ino were down to their panties, Hinata and Tenten were both topless, and Yugito herself had only lost her shoes along with her Jounin vest though it showed that behind the vest she had some real hooters that would make a certain Super Pervert get one hell of a nosebleed.

As for Naruto himself...well he was still fully clothed and had a smirk on his face that made the girls try to team up to take him down. Someone should have told them that because of Kyuubi, the luck of the Fox was with Naruto, and Venom amplifying it made the boy the God of Gambling.

"I will wager everything," said Yugito, as she looked around the room, and thanked Nibi for her help in this despite the warnings the cat gave about her not winning against a fox.

"I will wager my pants and panties," said Tenten, as she looked at her cards, and looked at Hinata seeing the girl trying to keep herself from exploding from embarrassment at her not so secret crush seeing her impressive breasts exposed like this with her nipples hardening.

"Same here," said Hinata, as she had nothing else to wager, and like Tenten hoped to win against Naruto to see some part of his sexy body.

"We both wager our panties," said Kin, as she had no problem with her body, which was athletic from all the training (not to mention long lasting sex), being exposed to her lover like this, and actually had no problem losing since she wanted to be naked in front of her Master.

"Yeah what she said," said Ino, as she hoped that the black thong Kin had made her wear today with the words "spank my ass to turn me on" written on both sides of it didn't leave her waist.

'Hmmm...we will wager our pants this turn," said Naruto looking at his cards, as he saw Kin brighten at that, and so did Hinata along with Tenten while Yugito licked her lips with anticipation.

'Must not lose!' thought the girls, as they looked at the cards in front of them, and then at Naruto ready to see who would win this game.

And keep what was left of their dignity.

"Show us what you got?" said Naruto, as he motioned Kin to go first, and saw his slave let out a breath that was probably a silent prayer to Kami in disguise.

"Two Pair," said Kin, as she saw Ino let out a sigh of relief, and it indicated her cards were higher.

"Three of a Kind," said Ino, as she showed her cards, and then looked at Hinata to show her hand.

"I too have three of a kind," said Hinata, as she showed her cards, and saw Ino grimace since that meant she was tied with Hinata.

"Ace High Flush," said Tenten, as she was glad she had good cards, and saw the other girls slam their heads in defeat.

"I have a Full House!" said Yugito happily, as she saw Tenten weep with her fellow girls in defeat, and saw Yugito grin a cat like grin of victory that she was the closest to being spared further loss of clothing.

"A Full House you say?! Well Yugito, you have certainly done well in this game, and we applaud you lasting this long. _However_, we do believe you lose to our _Royal Flush_ we have in our hands!" said Naruto throwing down his cards and saw Yugito swear few choice words.

"We were so close! Well Yugito was the closest, but that's beside the point, and now we have to...strip again," said Ino, as she looked at Kin, who had already discarding her thin thong panties, and looked at the girls surrendering their choice of clothing they wagered.

'How does Naruto-kun always seem to win?' thought the girls, who now wore no articles of clothing on their bodies, and Naruto was a heartbeat away from a nosebleed.

"Stand up ladies and show me your sexy figures," said Naruto, as Venom, and Kyuubi both giggled perversely.

The luck of the fox is not something to be trifled with.

"How do we look Naruto-sama?" said Kin, as she posed sexily for her Master while the others did their best to cover up, and conceal their private areas.

"Very nice Kin-chan. All that is needed is something to further solidify this event," said Naruto, as he got up, and grinned in a very fox like grinned that spoke of something evil to the girls.

_SNAP!_

_FLASH!_

_FLASH!_

_SNAP!_

_SNAP!_

The sound of a picture being taken was made and before the girls could react another was being taken of them naked with Shadow Clones of Naruto with cameras appeared with them capturing each girl from various angles of their nude bodies. Their clothing was caught in a ball of webbing by the real Naruto and put into his possession so the girls couldn't conceal themselves.

Nothing like a naked girl photo collection to hold onto for future memories.

(End Omake)

(A/N: YAY! I updated. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did and that it met all your expectations. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Breaking Down Barriers

Naruto awoke early that morning before the sun even rose, seeing Kin snuggled into his form without a worry in the world etched upon her face. They had gone without sex for a little over a week now even after Tenten seemed to shake off her foggy like fear of men to a certain degree and was even training again at the Estate. However, Naruto could tell Tenten still had some confidence issues in being a Shinobi, which was probably caused from being unable to do more when restrained by the Kumo ANBU, and the Namikaze knew he had to work on that too.

Of course, that was when Naruto had some time away from getting answers about Sound Village, and any other bits of information from a surprisingly silent red headed girl by the name of Tayuya. It was surprising because from what Kin had told him about Tayuya's personality was that she had a habit of swearing quite a bit, and being a handful around others when not around Orochimaru. However, after Orochimaru's death, Naruto noticed that the Curse Seal she had much like Sasuke's had vanished, and unlike Sasuke was very quiet when he entered to speak with her.

Over a week worth of speaking with her and all he got was the silent treatment with the far away off look.

Like the girl had died inside having lost her purpose and Naruto wondered where he had seen that look before since he knew he had.

But that wasn't what was bothering Naruto at the moment, as he heard footsteps outside his door, and wondered if an intruder had broken into his home again like Ino had only for different reasons. Ever since his return

Making a Shadow Clone to switch with himself to keep Kin content, Naruto walked over to the door, and opened it to find the hallway empty. His suspicion growing, Naruto made four more Shadow Clones, and they fanned out to check the house for any threats that may have arrived at his home.

While the clones did that, Naruto checked each bedroom where the girls were all sleeping in to see if they were safe, and was relieved to see they were sound asleep only for it to leave him when one was not there.

Tenten.

Connecting with his clones, walking around the Estate, Naruto ordered them to fan out, and find the girl should she be in danger. As they did, the sounds from the kitchen could be heard, and the clones along with the original converged on that area to see a crying Tenten sitting at the table holding a cup of tea in her hands. Frowning, Naruto quietly walked towards the teary eyed girl, and sat down next to her while she looked into the pool of tea like she was hoping for answers to her problem.

"Ramen for your thoughts Ten-chan?" said Naruto, as he had nearly made the girl jump right out of her seat, and out of her robes that hid her growing womanly figure.

"Oh Naruto-kun! I'm sorry; I was so deep in thought that I didn't even sense you sitting down. I'll go," said Tenten, as she moved to go, but stopped when Naruto gently grabbed her wrist, and he hoped she didn't flinch at his contact with her.

"Wait! Stay here with us. Tell us what is troubling you?" said Naruto, as he had seen her slowly breakdown from how she normally acted, and wished to have the old Tenten back.

"It's just...I don't know anymore. I thought that perhaps I could become a Shinobi worthy of the female gender and prove that men don't dominate our given profession. When we went to find Tsunade, Hinata and I faced those ANBU from Kumo, but we lost to them despite the damage we did during their surprise attack, and I was nearly...nearly...," said Tenten, as she couldn't speak it, and tensed when Naruto wrapped his arms around her.

"You don't have to speak it Ten-chan," said Naruto, as he petted her hair, and let the weapons girl cling to him like earlier.

"Naruto-kun, if I ask you a serious question, will you answer it for me, and tell me the truth?" said Tenten, as she looked into his eyes, and he smiled at her before giving her quick reassuring hug.

"Of course! Lying to those precious to us was never something we approved of," said Naruto, as he saw her nod, and trying to form the words in her head to speak.

"Do you think that I am good Shinobi? A strong Shinobi?" said Tenten, as she saw his eyes widen, and saw the surprise that was showing in his deep blue eyes.

"Why would you ask us that question when you already know our answer? Of course, we think you are strong, and the fact you made it to the Chuunin Exam Finals proves that," said Naruto, as he saw Tenten still having doubts about that, and her mind was replaying everything that happened.

"But I didn't get the chance to prove myself since my baka opponent from Suna forfeited his match," said Tenten, as she had never _really_ got to show her skill at that event, and had hated the fact the invasion had ruined her chances.

"True, but when the invasion came, you showed _us_ that you were strong, and helped repel the enemy that was so close to succeeding that they could taste victory," said Naruto, as he saw her smile again, and saw the old Tenten return to him in that brief moment.

"How do you know what to say to me when it counts?" said Tenten, as she felt herself getting sleepy around his form, and tried to resist the call of her mind telling her to rest.

"We just do. Now let's get you to bed," said Naruto, as he picked Tenten up, and took her to her room before placing her on the bed.

Yet when he tried to go, Tenten still held onto him, and refused to let go of him.

"Stay with me tonight. Please Naruto-kun! Just for this one night and I won't ask you for anything else," said Tenten, as she wanted him beside her to comfort her so there horrible nightmares that had plagued her mind to go away, and only Naruto had the power to do it.

"As you wish Ten-chan," said Naruto, as he slipped into the bed beside her, and let her form wrap around his before sleep finally conquered her mind.

"_**It's a good thing you removed all that doubt in her head. The damage could have been irreversible if left alone,"**_ said Venom, as he felt the girl's mind becoming less jumbled with fears, and more with confidence just by being around Naruto.

'I'll talk to her old man tomorrow and ask him if it were all right to have Ten-chan stay with us longer until her mentality is back up to normal standards,' thought Naruto, as he knew that Tenten was going to need all the support he could give her, and more if she was to get back to being her usual kick ass Shinobi self.

(The Next Day)

Naruto awoke to the feeling of a body on top of his own once more, as it had been the same feeling he got from Kin after her first time sleeping in the same bed as him, and found that this time it was Tenten now doing it. Sensing his Shadow Clone he left with Kin telling her what happened last night, the real Naruto focused his attention on Tenten, and saw her form no longer looking so shaken like a frightened rabbit.

"Naruto-kun," said Tenten, as she mumbled into his chest, unknowingly breathing in his scent, and began to kiss his chest that was exposed where his "shirt" didn't cover it.

'I have to wake her up, but it seems like a crime to do so, and Ten-chan's reaction to this may not be so...calm,' thought Naruto, as he felt her shift her form, and could feel Tenten pressing her hips against his.

"_**It seems a certain weapons girl wants to **__**polish**__** your 'sword',"**_ said Kyuubi, as he felt Naruto's own body heat up, and trying to keep it under control.

'You do remember she was nearly raped, right?" said Naruto, as he saw Kyuubi scowl at him, and the Namikaze wondered if he upset the fox because he was basically saying no.

"_**And what do you think the remedy for her would be in this case. You saved her, gave the girl comfort in her hour of need, and let's not forget the simple fact she wanted to get it on with you in that very same mission,"**_ said Kyuubi, as he knew that this girl was going to be one of his many mates, and that this situation needed to be dealt with soon.

Before Naruto could even think a response, he felt Tenten stir even more, and that told him that she was going to wake up any moment. Looking at her face, Naruto saw Tenten opening her eyes, and looking at him for a few seconds before realizing that she was on top of him.

And that somehow during the night her robe had been removed to reveal her black bra and panties she wore to replace the red ones she had on when she was nearly raped by the Kumo ANBU.

"_**I see London. I see France. I see Tenten wearing sexy underpants,"**_ said Venom, as he let out a perverted giggle, and Kyuubi did the same while Naruto was telling them to shut up.

Tenten was about to scream when Naruto acted faster and covered her mouth with his hand while holding her close so she couldn't struggle. It took a moment for Tenten to regain the memory of last night, but after the interesting way of waking up, she could recall how she asked Naruto to stay in the bed with her that night, and how he comforted her when she needed it the most.

"Well this is certainly a...uh _interesting_ way of waking up in the morning," said Tenten, as she was still in Naruto's with the bed sheets now barely clinging to the back of her shoulders, and her face was no doubt in her mind beet red from being in such a position.

"Yes. Quite interesting," said Naruto, as he couldn't help, but give her a foxy smile, and made Tenten blush further while the heat in her loins was slowly growing.

"Thank you for last night when you helped me with my self doubt," said Tenten, as she felt electricity run through her fingertips when they touched his muscled arms, and it was difficult not to admire his body.

"You're most welcome Ten-chan," said Naruto, as put his forehead to hers, and his hands on her hips that made her burn up even further.

Breathing in Naruto's scent once again, Tenten found herself burning up with such heat that she could no longer ignore it, and kissed him right on the lips to feel the electricity that was entering her fingers now running through her lips. The kiss went deeper, as the two used their tongue to battle for dominance over the other, and the way Naruto ran his hands over her back felt incredible just like she knew it would. Eventually Naruto one, as he slowly had Tenten lie on her back before kissing her neck, and letting his skilled hands remove her bra to reveal the girl's breasts to him.

"Naruto-kun!" said Tenten, as she felt his mouth on her right breast, and his hand on the other pinching it to make the nipple hard.

"You're burning up Ten-chan. Let us use our tongue to cool you down," said Naruto, as he grinned a mischievous grin, and then assaulted the other breast with his mouth while one of his hands snaked down to her panties before rubbing them to feel the growing dampness that was building behind of it.

'Oh Kami, I feel like I'm going to explode!' thought Tenten, as she felt his hand go from being outside of her panties to _inside_ of her panties, and was now probing her snatch with his fingers.

"You're pussy is so wet down there Ten-chan. We need to clean you up down there," said Naruto, as he kissed his way down to her waist, and pulled off her soaked panties before he put his face with tongue in it.

Tenten arched her back in pleasure, as she had one of her hands on his blonde spiky hair while the other gripped the bed sheet beneath her, and she let out a scream of pleasure at the feeling of his tongue invading her womanhood. She involuntarily bucked her hips up, which drove him even deeper into her womanhood, and she nearly tore the bed sheets with her fingernails when he pressed his tongue against her click before sending chakra through his tongue.

"Oh Kami! Naruto-kun!" said Tenten, as she felt her very first orgasm hit her, and she could swear to Kami himself that she saw the heavens for a few long seconds.

Naruto himself was licking up the juices Tenten had coming out of her pussy loved how she screamed his name.

"Tasty!" said Naruto, as he freed himself from her wet folds, and saw Tenten breathing heavily from such pleasurable sensations.

'Must...have...now!' thought Tenten, as she desired more of Naruto, and immediately pounced on the young Namikaze before kissing him with a hungry passion.

Once more they battled for dominance when they kissed each other tongues included like swords with Tenten having one her hands going into his boxers to grab the large prize she could feel was being strained by his underwear. Naruto groaned, as she began to run her hand over the appendage, and Tenten was getting excited at the feel of the item in her hand.

"_**Well this is one way for Tenten to fully get over her trauma,"**_ said Venom, as he saw the girl kissing her way down Naruto's chest to his waist, and pulling the boxers away from the young Namikaze's erection.

"I think it's time that I gave your _sword_ here a good _polishing_ with my mouth Naruto-kun," said Tenten seductively, as she began to lick his erection all over with her tongue, and massaged his balls with her free hand while Naruto himself moaned at the pleasure she was giving him.

'Ten-chan sure knows how to _polish_,' thought Naruto, as he let out a gasp when Tenten began sucking on him, and bobbing her head around his cock.

'I can't believe I'm doing this, especially after what happened on our last mission, but for some reason it feels right, and I _want_ to do this,' thought Tenten, as she continued to give Naruto a sloppy, but otherwise pleasurable blowjob while humming to create vibrations, and further bring him pleasure.

"We're going to cum Ten-chan. Any moment now," said Naruto, as he wanted to give the girl full warning, and see what she would do.

Increasing her speed of her mouth on his cock, Tenten, licked the underside of his cock all the way to the tip, and sucked hard to make Naruto finally released in life giving seed into her mouth that she began swallowing it. After about what felt like a minute, Tenten released his cock from her mouth with a loud "POP!" sound before licking her lips, and gave the item in her hands a quick kiss of affection.

"You taste pretty good yourself Naruto-kun," said Tenten, as she saw Naruto look at with a grin on his face, and she let out an "eep!" when he tackled her back down giving her a passionate kiss while his still hard erection pressed against her folds.

"Do you want to take this to the next level Ten-chan?" said Naruto, as he knew that once he entered her, and took her virginity there was no going back.

"Yes! Yes! If there was anyone I wanted to be my first it is you Naruto-kun. Take me! Take me now!" said Tenten, as she kissed him again hungrily, and moved her lower body up towards his so the tip of his cock entered her pussy.

"_**You heard the girl. Screw her brains out until you're both on your backs next to each other smoking a cig,"**_ said Venom, as he had seen several adult movies involving that, and wanted Naruto to do it himself.

"As you wish Ten-chan," said Naruto, as he inserted himself up to the point where he felt her hymen, and after a few seconds he thrust forward breaking the wall causing Tenten to let out a scream of pain before it was silence by a kiss from Naruto.

When the pain subsided, Naruto removed his lips from Tenten's, and whispered how sorry he was to cause her such pain with Tenten kissing the side of his face while telling him she understood. She had heard from Kin upon asking the girl about her first time that the first time was painful because of the piercing of the hymen and that after that it was always spectacular.

The fact that Kin's eyes glazed over at that part made Tenten realize that this girl knew what she was talking about.

"Now that the pain has passed Ten-chan, let us give you the pleasure you deserve, and make you bed ridden," said Naruto, as he moved his cock back until the tip was in her pussy, and then thrust forward making Tenten arch her back in pleasure.

He did it again.

And again.

And again.

Tenten was in blissful heaven right now, as she held onto Naruto while his mouth was assaulting her breasts, and his cock pounding away at her with such movement that the bed was moving with them. Her hands raked along his back leaving scratch marks, as she called out his name repeatedly telling him to go faster, drive his cock in her harder, and pleading with him not to stop.

'Hey Kyuubi! Venom! I need you to kill my seed for this one. I don't want her getting pregnant,' thought Naruto, as he didn't want to have to tell Tenten's Father that he was now potentially a _Grandfather_ now, and just who the child's Father was.

The man did own a weapons shop after all.

"_**Okay!"**_ said Venom, as he knew that even if Kyuubi did it just by himself, his symbiotic like behavior would override the demons, and thus make things complicated for their poor vessel.

"_**Fine. Though personally I suggest you have this girl give you a litter of kits,"**_ said Kyuubi making the mental image of Naruto glare at him for that.

'Oh yeah! That will be so great getting Tenten pregnant, then telling her Father, and thus trying to prevent him from cutting off something of ours that are the very needed items that make it happen,' thought Naruto sarcastically, as he saw the demon growl at him for that, but even the fox knew the boy had a point, and since the man did own a weapons shop the man had quite the arsenal on his side.

"_**Fine! Oh just so you know, I setup a small sound barrier for you, and made sure not even Nibi can hear you two scream out in pleasure,"**_ said Kyuubi, as he knew that the two had forgotten to do that, and would have caused those in the house to hear them.

'Thank you,' thought Naruto, as he refocused back on Tenten, and it was a good thing too since his body was on autopilot with him plowing into her while Tenten herself was so deep in pleasure she had let go of Naruto completely with her voice becoming mere gurgle from screaming so much in pleasure.

"Cum. Please...cum...Naruto-kun," said Tenten, as she had experienced several orgasms already, and she could feel herself nearing one more even though her mind was so out it.

"Here we cum Ten-chan. Don't worry we're firing blanks today so you don't have to worry about being pregnant just yet," said Naruto, as he gave her several more hard thrusts, and then let out a roar of passion before cumming hard right into her womanly folds.

Naruto would have to make a mental note to tell Kin that, which would no doubt make his wallet lighter in buying so many birth control pill poxes.

The two stayed intertwined like that for a few minutes before Naruto turned their bodies over so Tenten was on top of him. He kissed her forehead before letting his head rest on the soft mattress, as he looked at the clock on the other side of the room, and saw it was still early in the morning.

Tenten was basically out of it so he might as well join her in sleeping for just a little bit longer.

In the room Naruto shared with Kin, the Shadow Clone of Naruto was making up for the "sex embargo" he had placed on himself to deprive his slave of sexual pleasure, and the original thanked Venom for teaching him how to setup a mental command link with the clones.

Judging from the screams of pleasure Kin was letting out while his Shadow Clone was eating her pussy, the girl would be thanking him later, and in her own way at that.

(Hokage Tower-Interrogation Area-3 Hours Later)

"You're a little late today Naruto-san. What kept you?" said Ibiki, as Naruto came into his office fully cleaned up, and with a skip in his step.

"That's for us to know and for you to never find out," said Naruto, as he saw Anko in the room smirking at him, and it was clear she knew what it was that made him happy today.

"I know! Naruto-kun got laid. _Twice_!" said Anko, as that made Ibiki blush along with some of the other ANBU in the room, and made Naruto frown at her in annoyance before a smirk came to his face.

"Actually it was three times if you count one of the times with our Shadow Clone having sex and for spilling the reason Anko-chan we're not going to give you any," said Naruto, as he had sex with Tenten, Kin getting it on with his Shadow Clone, and then Kin again in the shower later with it being her way of saying thank you to him.

And what a thank you it was. Naruto almost didn't leave for work.

The instant Naruto said that, Anko had tackled him to the ground, and smothered his head in her breasts while pleading for him to change his mind in terms of punishment all the while saying she would be a good girl for him.

"_**Ah, to be young again, walking through nature filled areas, and mounting vixens in heat that want to be taken by the alpha they want to have kits with,"**_ said Kyuubi, as he saw Naruto webbing the ceiling of the room to lift the both of them up, and finally get a chance to breathe after getting himself out of Anko's luscious valley.

"After hearing your pleas for mercy, we will grant it _provided_, you behave yourself while we are interrogating Tayuya, and you don't try to jump us later," said Naruto, who now had his right arm wedged deep into her breasts where his face had been mere seconds ago, and her thanking him repeatedly for his show of mercy.

"If you two are done, I need you Naruto to take another crack at Tayuya, and see if you can get her to open up about Sound," said Ibiki, as he saw Anko wrap her arms around Naruto while nuzzling against his face., and the boy sighing while the others in the room were laughing at his expense only to be silence when he gave them all a Venom enhanced middle finger.

"We know Ibiki-san. We just need her to open up using what we know and who we know was there. Our _slave_ Tsuchi Kin was from Sound, as she was part of the team that entered the Chuunin Exams, and she told us about Tayuya being her friend," said Naruto, as he hadn't thought of using that since he didn't think it would be necessary, and was now the only way possible in getting the girl to open up.

"All right. Naruto, you handle her interrogation as planned, and get her to talk about all the things Orochimaru did while she was him. Anko, I need you to look at a few spies from Kumo that have been reporting to the Raikage for several years now, and get them to spill everything they know," said Ibiki, as Yugito had talked to Ibiki the other day, and told him the name of the spies from Kumo.

"Sweet!" said Anko, as she was going to enjoy making these spies wet themselves, and cry for their mommies.

"We have a request to make," said Naruto, as he saw Ibiki frown at him for a few seconds before remembering that Naruto now spoke in third person, and was still getting use to it.

"What's the request?" said Ibiki, as he saw Naruto looking hesitant for a second, and it made the Interrogator Specialist interested in what the Namikaze had to say.

"During the time we interrogate Tayuya, we would like to request the use of Tsuchi Kin in the hopes she will get Tayuya to talk, and reveal what she knows," said Naruto seeing the scarred Shinobi frown at this since the use of a slave was never used because it had the most possible chance of backfiring.

"Are you sure that is wise Naruto? Seeing a former comrade, as a slave to a Clan Heir in an enemy village doesn't exactly break one's spirit, and given what we know about the red head downstairs...she may resist even further," said Ibiki, as he saw Naruto nod at this, and knew it was a gamble that could blow up in his face if things went bad.

"We won't bring in Kin right away. We'll mention her in passing to see if we can get Tayuya to respond to us," said Naruto, as he saw Ibiki nod, and knew that the two girls had been friends back in Sound so seeing Kin this way could loosen Tayuya's tongue a little to say something about the small Shinobi village

"See if you can get a reaction out of Tayuya first and if it shows enough promise in your report, I'll consider it," said Ibiki, as he saw Naruto nod, and left to interrogate Tayuya, and Anko was right behind him asking about what she would get in return for behaving like a good girl.

'Just for once, I wish I was the one getting all the nookie,' thought Ibiki blushing along with everyone else in the room and their eyes widened when Anko came flying back into the room via nosebleed.

Whatever Naruto said must have really made Anko _really_ excited.

(Namikaze Estate-At the Moment)

Ino was in the kitchen preparing food for everyone, as she was instructed to by Kin, who had her usual "after sex glow", and strangely enough so did Tenten that morning. Yugito could tell the two had sex with Naruto, even if the two took showers to remove it, as the Nibi inside of her said only a woman could glow like that after being satisfied beyond all expectations.

Yugito blushed at that, as Nibi also said that her vessel should get a piece of that action while she still could, and make it a common thing for them.

"So Tenten...how was it?" said Kin, as she saw Tenten blushing at the question since the Head Concubine had walked into the room looking for Naruto, and found the weapons girl passed out in the bed naked with a smile on her face not even Kami could remove.

"Do you have to ask Kin-san? We are eating breakfast after all," said Ino, as she set down a plate for everyone, and herself before trying to eat her food.

"_**I would like to know too. Give us some hint on what to expect when you get your freak on with him kitten,"**_ said Nibi giggling in her own perverted little way and made Yugito blush while mentally yelling at her demon to shut up.

"Oh come on Ino-chan! Let the girl describe what she experienced. Maybe it will give you something to look forward to when you want to get it on with Naruto-sama," said Kin, as she saw Ino choke on her food, and look at the Head Concubine with a glare though it was turned away with a look that told the Yamanaka not to test the one that outranked the two of them in terms of slave status.

"It was...it was..._heavenly_," said Tenten, she blushed when saying the word, and she saw Kin smirking at her in a way that said "welcome to the family sister".

'I don't need to hear this!' thought Ino, as she sees Yugito is blushing along with her, and wondered if Hinata would be doing the same if she were here right now.

"The part where he licks you all over or the part where he takes that big thing between his legs and plows into you until you're body feels like jelly?" said Kin, as she smirks at the red on Ino, and Yugito's faces while Tenten still has that far away look on her face.

"_Both_!" said Tenten before letting out a sigh of pleasure and Kin knew this girl wasn't going anywhere.

"Stick around girl. There is plenty more where that came from," said Kin, as she was now wondering if the girl before her could be converted to being bisexual, and make the sex more enjoyable.

If that were even possible.

"How about we change the subject to something else? Like that Tayuya girl that Naruto-sama is interrogating?!" said Ino, as she needed to get her mind elsewhere soon, or she was going to need to excuse herself from the table to do..._something_ before returning to the group more relaxed.

"She was one of Orochimaru's bodyguards, right?" said Yugito, as she saw Kin nod at that, and saw the girl was worried about her friend.

"Back in Sound, Tayuya was the only friend I had, and helped me survive by making sure I had developed a backbone strong enough to keep the weirdoes that Orochimaru kept in the village off of me," said Kin, as she owed Tayuya a lot, and knew that if anyone could save her friend it was _her_ Naruto-sama.

"Do you think Naruto-kun will get her to become a slave like you and Ino?" said Tenten, as that was what happened with them, and so far the two turned out pretty good.

"He has to or else Tayuya will be thrown away into prison. She's tough, but the prisoners will most likely gang up on her, and will...," said Kin, as she couldn't speak it, and all the girls at the table shuddered at the unspoken fate that awaited any woman thrown into an enemy village's prison.

Sometimes being enslaved by another was better then being imprisoned.

Though that really depended on who you were enslaved to as well.

"Naruto-kun will do everything in his power to save her," said Tenten, as she knew he would save the girl for Kin, and even if Tayuya didn't like it...the alternative was worse.

(Interrogation Cell #49820)

Tayuya waited for the young Chuunin to enter her room, as she hadn't seen anyone else, but him visit her, and asked questions about the late Orochimaru. She had stayed silent of course, as she didn't want to answer him for one, and there was also the fact that her foul mouth attitude didn't feel like being its usual self in speaking out.

That and Tayuya felt weaker ever since Orochimaru's death.

She had felt the Curse Seal on her neck burn like it was dying before the pain finally went away and it was then that Tayuya felt strange. Different in some way, like her mind had been cleared of some kind of fog, and the former Sound Bodyguard of Orochimaru didn't feel so..._tainted _like she had when serving the Sannin.

Now here she was, chained down, unable to use chakra, and was about to be visited again by the blonde Namikaze that spoke in third person.

"Hey Tayuya-san! How are you today?" said Naruto, as he entered the room, and saw the girl still looking at him with a spaced out look.

'Why is he here again? I don't want to talk to him, I'm not going to talk to him, and I am sure as hell not talking to him while chained up naked!' thought Tayuya, as she had her red panties, and the matching bra removed by some female ANBU since they needed to give her a cavity search before her so called "interrogator" tried to get information out of her.

If he was going to get his freak on with her, why wait it out, and not just do it until she cracked?

"We know we haven't made much progress with this interrogation Tayuya-chan, but the thing is that some new developments have happened in your village, and we need to know what Orochimaru has in Sound before someone else uses it. Now, a very reliable source has told us that you were one of several bodyguards for the Sannin, and that you saw many of the secrets that Orochimaru had so we need to know about them. We know how tough you are Tayuya-chan, as our reliable source was once from Sound, and _she_ told us how you two were good friends. That you looked out for her since female Shinobi in Sound were rare and that the male half would pounce on the two of you if you showed any weakness," said Naruto, as he saw Tayuya twitch a little, and it told him he was onto something.

'He couldn't have her. Orochimaru told me she was dead. That she got killed like the other two limp dicks,' thought Tayuya, as she saw Naruto still crouched down looking at her with those piercing blue eyes that made the girl feel strange, and felt her heart jolt slightly in the process.

"You were probably told she died, which is understandable since the other two with her died in the Forest of Death thanks to us, and was kept hidden to keep her safe. She told us all about the invasion plan, as she knew about the details since it was required at least one of her teammates to make it to the Chuunin Exam Finals, and allowed Konoha to plan a counter offensive," said Naruto, as he saw Tayuya twitch again, and knew that she was beginning to crack.

This was good because talking to her the past couple of days without getting a response really sucked.

'What did you do?" said Tayuya, as she saw Naruto's eyebrow rise out of surprise she spoke, and she assumed he was smiling seconds later under his mask.

"What did I do? To what? To who?" said Naruto, as he saw her grit her teeth, and saw Tayuya didn't want to ask any questions.

"To my...friend!" said Tayuya, as she hated admitting she was anyone's friend since it was a sign of weakness to be used by the enemy, and wondered how they broke Kin.

"Oh! You mean to Kin-chan. Well, you see after we killed Kin-chan's teammates in the Forest of Death, she was so scared out of her mind that she was willing to do anything to escape being in Orochimaru's hands again, and so she willingly became our first official slave in the Namikaze Clan," said Naruto, as he saw Tayuya's eyes widen in shock, and had it not been for his spider sense the young Namikaze had no doubt the girl would have succeeded in biting his nose off with her teeth.

"YOU ASSHOLE! WHEN I GE MY HANDS ON YOU, I'M GOING TO CHOP YOUR BALLS OFF, STICK THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT, AND THEN RIP YOUR COCK OUT BEFORE SHOVING IT UP YOUR ASS!" yelled Tayuya, as she struggled to get free, as she could only imagine what Kin was going through being this guy's slave in doing degrading chores, wearing skimpy clothes for him to look at her like a pervert, and then at night pleasing the guy in his bed against her will.

Oh yeah. Tayuya was going to go psycho kung fu whoop bitch on his ass.

"Ah! There is the foul mouth girl Kin-chan told us about when she was in Sound. At first, we thought she was exaggerating, but then again from your recent shout, we have little to no doubts about your choice of words, and how much you care about our..._slave_," said Naruto, as he saw Tayuya anger increasing, and she began struggling with her chains so she could try attacking him.

"I'll make you beg for death! I'll make you wish you were facing one of the fucking Demon Lords right now," said Tayuya, as she had found her first yell in a while had nearly killed her voice, and realized she would have to deal with moderate sound level foul mouth verbal assaults on Naruto.

"Why? Oh yeah, we kind of made Kin-chan our slave, and you're pissed off. But here is the thing Tayuya-chan, we can have Kin visit you here to talk, and show you that her life with us isn't all that bad," said Naruto, as he saw Tayuya's eyes widen at that, and she was stuck between insulting him, and asking him if he was serious.

"_**I do believe she is stuck in a form of vocal limbo with you,"**_ said Venom, as he saw what Naruto saw, and that she was trying to figure out what it was that she wanted to say.

'I think you're right,' thought Naruto, as he saw Tayuya now thinking deeply, and could see the girl's mind working out what to say.

"Why would you do that? What do you hope to gain in trotting Kin in front of me? To rub it in my face that you made her your slave sex toy?" said Tayuya, as she saw Naruto raise an eyebrow at that, and wondered why it was that he even suggest what he was asking.

"First, we have no intention of trotting Kin-chan in here naked ready to please us with you watching it, and what we hope to gain is that you will see Kin-chan is in fact happy. Happiness, we would like to offer you in exchange for all the information you have on Sound, and on what Orochimaru has done since you were in his service," said Naruto, as he saw Tayuya look at him like he was crazy, and her anger was returning once more when he implied her so called 'freedom' would be guaranteed should she spill her guts out to these Leaf fucks.

"Why would I want to be your slave? Maybe I should take my chances with the prison you Leaf assholes have and see if I can't try to run the place within a week," said Tayuya smiling at him and thought the idea would be most satisfying in her eyes.

Until she saw his scowl.

"Is that what you think? Let us educate you on what prison will be like for you with the source of our info being from Ibiki himself. You will have cuffs on you that suppress your chakra, you will be given dirty clothes that will make the ones you had on while in the service of Orochimaru look like kimonos worthy of a Feudal Lord's wife, and the other prisoners will eventually know just _who_ you once served. Do you really think these prisoners that are older then you, rule over the prison, and serve you just because you were a former bodyguard to Orochimaru? If anything, they will gang up you, break you more ways then one, and do unspeakable things to you before the first week ends," said Naruto, as the prison of the Hidden Villages were not four star hotels, and any Shinobi from another village put in their like say a Leaf Shinobi in an Iwa prison was facing cruel fate worse then death.

"We'll see. You can bring Kin in here, but it won't do you any good, and I think I'll take my chances with your pussy Leaf Prison," said Tayuya, as she found it weird that for over a week she had stayed silent, and now she was nearly back to full yelling strength.

"We'll we're sure Kin-chan will be disappointed to hear that since she really wanted you to be spared the cruel life of our village's prison like you helped her back in Sound," said Naruto, as he began to walk away, and sensed Tayuya was confused by his actions.

"That's it? Where are you going? Aren't you going to torture me?" said Tayuya, as she had heard stories of enemies of Konoha cracking under the torture of the interrogation unit the Leaf possessed.

All this guy did was talk to her without so much as laying a finger on her.

"We're not like some of the others Tayuya-chan. We're what you call the 'Mr. Nice Guy' of the unit, who gives you a chance to get a fresh start, and leave you to deal with the others until you do crack. We gave you a chance to for a life where you wouldn't have to sleep with one of your eyes still open and fearing that the next day might be your last. What we were doing here with you was done at the request of our slave, who pleaded with us to save you from our prison system, and try having you become our slave so you would be happy with her. However, you chose to deny our request, and shoved the offer in our face for the belief you can handle our prison. So now that is the case, we must report to Ibiki, and prepare you for _his_ version of interrogation," said Naruto, as he now moved towards the door, and sensed the red haired girl was now getting worried.

"Wait!" said Tayuya, as she saw Naruto stop right at the door, and turn to look at her.

"What? You change your mind all of a sudden?" said Naruto, as he saw her close both of her eyes in thought, and it was then he knew he had her.

"I want to see Kin. If Kin tells me without lying that she's happy and she wants me to be your..._slave_ to save me then...I'll do it," said Tayuya, as she saw Naruto look at her for a few minutes, and then nodded his head in agreement.

"We'll make the arrangements. Do you want anything while you wait for Ibiki to come in to get your information?" said Naruto, as he saw her deep in thought again, and nod her head.

"I don't suppose some underwear or clothing is too much to ask, right?" said Tayuya, as she really didn't want to be left like this, and even more so in front of Kin when they saw each other again.

"We'll get you something for when you see Kin-chan again. After all, we don't want to see Kin-chan sad at seeing you in such a state like this, and yell her Master. Though we see nothing wrong with your figure," said Naruto before leaving and missing Tayuya's super red blush that out shaded her hair.

"HENTAI!" yelled Tayuya, as the room kept her scream locked in since it was sound proof, and she began letting out several lines of cursing that would make even Anko raise an eyebrow.

(The Next Day)

"Thank you for doing this Naruto-sama. I know Tayuya can be a pain, but the fact that you were able to convince her to tell Ibiki everything, and have her become your slave so she could stay at the Estate for my sake means everything," said Kin, as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's own, and snuggled her head into his shoulder.

"We will do what we must for the one's we care about," said Naruto, as he kissed Kin on cheek, and reaches for her rear end before giving it good squeeze that made the girl let out a quick "eep!" that earned the young Namikaze a slap on the chest.

Normally, that would give Naruto ground to _discipline _Kin, but since this was a special occasion, he would let it slide, and let her get that one free shot.

Besides...he could always get her later.

They made their way to Tayuya's cell where the new "addition" to the Namikaze Clan awaited and saw the girl when Naruto opened the cell wearing shorts along with a tank top. From what Ibiki told Naruto, Tayuya had seen a large portion of Orochimaru's bases though even she admitted to not knowing how many there were in Rice Country.

Anko had also come by when he arrived earlier to tell Naruto that Tayuya had been fitted with clothes before the red head spilled her guts to everything concerning the late Sannin. Though from the way Anko smirked when she mentioned giving Tayuya a new pair of panties, it told Naruto that what she gave the girl was more embarrassing then anything, and that the former bodyguard of Orochimaru didn't want anyone to see her wearing them.

"Tayuya!" said Kin, as she saw her friend still in chains, but not many that they hindered her movements, and weren't so heavy that she couldn't fully stand.

"Kin!" said Tayuya, as the two hugged each other, and Naruto saw the two girls were definitely happy right now.

"How do you feel?" said Kin, as she looked her friend to see she was a little weak from the poor food served, but nothing that some from the Namikaze Estate couldn't fix, and a nice shower to make her red haired friend really glow.

"Not bad. It could be worse. Though the seal these fuckers tattooed on my ass to make me his doesn't help much," said Tayuya, as she had been marked right after she told them everything, and was processed to be taken to the Namikaze Estates after Naruto came to pick her up with Kin.

"Don't worry Tayuya. Once you get to your new home, we'll get you something to eat, a nice hot shower, and then we can get you some new clothes with Naruto-kun paying for it," said Kin, as she saw her friend look at her with seriousness, and knew what Tayuya wanted to ask though was hesitant to because of their Master.

"We will leave you alone to talk in private," said Naruto, as he saw Tayuya's hesitance, and wanted to end all the worries that the red head had in her head.

"Does this guy treat you right? He hasn't raped you or made you degrade yourself?" said Tayuya, as she saw her friend blush, and shake her head to signify it was a no.

"He's been good to me Tayuya. When I'm with Naruto-kun, I feel safe, and secure in his arms even though I'm his slave. As for sex well...," said Kin, as she became crimson red in the face, and saw Tayuya's jaw drop.

"He did rape you, didn't he? I knew it!" said Tayuya, as she was so angry right now, but it left when she saw Kin shake her head again, and now made the red head confused.

"No! I had it with him _willingly_. The Uchiha Prodigy was breathing down Naruto-kun's neck to have me and I knew that the Uchiha would be a cruel Master. I couldn't risk the chance of losing Naruto-kun and my first time to someone like that black haired jerk. He had a Curse Seal on him and he also reminded me of Orochimaru in terms of aura only it was _worse_! Ever since then, we go at it whenever were in the mood, which is quite often, and just so you know should you decide to do _that_...he's very well endowed," said Kin, as she gave Tayuya a estimate with her hands away from each other, and Tayuya now blushed at seeing the estimated length Kin was showing.

"HOLY SHIT!" yelled Tayuya, as she wondered how Kin could take in all of Naruto, and not be split in half.

"That and his stamina when we do it is just...incredible! I've been training to be stronger so I can continue to keep up with him. I'm already around Chuunin Level now and I'm also training a little bit with Jiraiya of the Sannin," said Kin, as she saw Tayuya looked surprised, and possibly even more aroused by the mentioning of Naruto's stamina.

"So he let's you train?" said Tayuya, as she had never heard of a Master doing that with his slave, and wondered if this guy was the exception the belief that all men were sex crazed pigs putting women down to be their submissive bitches.

"Yes! And he'll let you train too. Plus, I'll have you know that we won't be the only girls at the Estate, and that there is another slave living their named Yamanaka Ino. She broke into the Estate and caught Naruto going down on me. Her only option was to become his slave since death or having your mind wipe while having your chakra sealed to become a civilian was not an option," said Kin, as the memory kind of turned her on, and wondered if Tayuya's face getting red again was any indication...so was she.

"Is he...good at doing that?" said Tayuya, as she had heard that some guys are good at doing that to a woman, and that others were so horrible that even faking their pleasure was pointless.

"Oh he's _very_ good Tayuya. Trust me. Also, the other girls living at the Estate are Nii Yugito, who is a demon vessel from Kumo, and she defected to us because she didn't want to be their weapon anymore. Then you have Tenten, who is a weapons expert, and she is living at the Estate now because Naruto-kun saved her from being raped by Kumo ANBU that was with Yugito on their mission to kidnap Hyuuga Hinata," said Kin, as she saw her friend scowl at the mention of a fellow female Shinobi nearly getting raped, but it left at the mention of Naruto saving the weapons girl.

Perhaps she could learn to like this Namikaze after all and maybe in a few years...?

"Okay. I'll give it a shot. Just don't expect me to be _totally _submissive," said Tayuya, as she was not going to simply bend over, and take it in the ass if Naruto was into that sort of thing if he wanted to get it on with her.

"I know. I told Naruto-kun all about you. He's good at adapting," said Kin, as she hugged her friend again, and they walked out of the cell to see Naruto waiting for them with a smile on his face that made Tayuya blush for some reason.

'Damn! He should have spoken to me without the mask on. I would have spilled my guts sooner,' thought Tayuya, as she saw the man walk up to them, and giving them both a hug of his own.

"Welcome to our family Tayuya-chan. Welcome to the Namikaze Clan," said Naruto, as he waked with the two out of the hallway to his house to introduce his new slave to the others, and get them to bond.

"Just because you're banging Kin doesn't mean you can get me to do the same," said Tayuya, as she saw Kin blush, and Naruto laugh at that.

"As we told Ino-chan, we will only be intimate with someone willingly, and not take them by force. Only if and when you're ready Tayuya-chan will we be intimate in that level with you," said Naruto, as he guided them to the roof, and transformed into his Venom form that made Tayuya a little freaked out at the sudden change.

"Don't worry Tayuya. This is one of the best ways to travel," said Kin, as she leaped into Naruto's arms, and the Namikaze got on one knee for Tayuya to get on his back.

"Okay, but if I puke, I'm not going to be held responsible for it, and I don't want to be punished," said Tayuya, as she put her arms around Naruto's neck, and upper chest while trying to keep herself from blushing at the sensation she got from his muscled body.

It was then Tayuya realized that Naruto was almost naked under this thing and her face turned a whole new shade of red.

"Hang on you two!" said Naruto, as he let out an excited yell when he leaped off the roof of the tall building, Kin let out a laugh, and Tayuya let out a scream of fright when she felt her "ride" fall before she found herself feeling like she was flying through the air.

Their noise got everyone's attention, as the people below them looked up to see Naruto web slinging through Konoha, and many wondered how he was able to do that. The trio soon landed right in front of the Namikaze Estates with Tayuya dropping her jaw at the sight of it and then looked at Naruto before looking back at the large home.

"You fucking live _here_?!" said Tayuya, as she saw Naruto nod, and then frown at her for a second.

"Tayuya, we want you to know that we respect your desire to have freedom despite being our slave, _but_ we will not tolerate you swearing, and we hereby forbid you from doing it anymore while around us," said Naruto, as he saw her want to protest, but then saw Kin nod in agreement, and the red haired girl slumped her head in defeat.

"Fine! Though if some pervert tries to do something wrong connected to me or Kin, I reserve the right to let out a few good ones while beating the crap out of the guy," said Tayuya, as she saw Naruto think about it for a second, and then nod since it was only fair that she do so.

"Fair enough. Now let's go meet the others. Hinata-chan was suppose to come over today to look at some scrolls that may help her clan with the Cage Bird Seal so you could meet her too!" said Naruto, as he entered his home, and was surprise along with the two behind him when two well dressed Inuzuka girls was waiting for him.

"Who the Hell are you?!" said Tayuya, as she could tell that both Inuzuka women were visiting here for the first time by the way Naruto tensed, and Kin doing the same.

"Language Tayuya-san," said Naruto, as he was no longer joking around, and eyed the room for any Inuzuka dogs they may have brought in.

"I'm Inuzuka Tsume and this is my daughter Inuzuka Hana. The Hokage had spoken with us in regards to the reparation arrangements regarding our two clans Naruto-sama," said Tsume, as she was very much outraged by the arrangements, but conceded to it since her baka husband had started it years ago, and to go against it would prove bad for Konoha in general.

"Ah yes. We remember the Inuzuka Clan very well, but not in a good way, and we trust that the arrangements have been made for the selected dogs to be terminated for what that breed did to us when we were younger?" said Naruto, as he saw Tayuya look at him, and saw his cold blue eyes that told her that he was serious.

"We have, though many in the clan oppose this choice of action," said Tsume, as she had seen many of her clan protest, and told her to forget such a deal with the preverbal devil.

"We imagine they would. You will understand that we do not take your word for it that these dogs are killed by your hands. That is why, we are going to make sure it is done ourselves in our own way, and make sure that none of the animals that nearly killed us when we were a child...lives," said Naruto, as he saw Tsume flinch at that, and knew that if any of the dogs escaped the boy's punishment...the clan as a whole would pay.

"How are you going to do that? No one in the clan will let you in and even if the Hokage were there to enforce the I doubt there would be any Inuzuka there that would let you destroy them," said Hana, as she knew her clan had significant amount of members both human, and dogs to that of the fox after the bodies were all counted.

"Because we have already killed them," said Naruto, as he heard the two Inuzuka before him gasp, and saw his slave looking at him in surprise.

"What? When? How?" said Tsume, as she had no idea how Naruto would strike, and when it would happen.

"Less then an hour ago. We summoned a large group of demon foxes to find the dogs and all those of their line earlier before out Shadow Clone gave the order for them to destroy those beasts in the same manner they tried to destroy us when we were once a helpless child scorned for something that was not his fault," said Naruto, as he had made sure that every dog was wiped out from the late Inuzuka Head's Clan forever.

Fortunately, none of the dogs of that breed had any new pups on the way so at the very least there was some relief in that, and didn't have to deal with the fact he killed innocent puppies.

"I see. Then all is left is for Hana to stay here to get to know you until the marriage that is arranged between you two happens," said Tsume, as she sees Naruto nod at that, and the look of hesitance on her daughter's face.

"Yes. We assume her luggage has been taken to her designated room by Ino-san," said Naruto, as he saw Hana nod, and look her Mother for help in wanting to say something.

Sadly, all Tsume could do was look back with the same lost look, and it told Hana that she was on her own.

"Naruto-sama, I want to say immediately that I am not like my Father, or my little brother Kiba in their belief that you are the demon fox that is sealed inside of you. I wish I could apologize on their behalf, but we both know that would be a hollow apology since neither of them would apologize to you, and would sooner disrespect you further for the burden you hold," said Hana, as she just spoke what was in her mind, and hoped that Naruto would understand what she was trying to say.

"_**I can tell she's speaking the truth. She's more of her Mother's child then her actual Father it seems,"**_ said Kyuubi, as she could tell when someone was lying, and when someone was speaking the truth.

"We accept your own apology Hana-san for what your clan has done to us. Hopefully this preverbal bump in our relationship will be put behind us long after getting to know the other," said Naruto seeing her shocked expression before turning into a small smile.

Before Hana could respond, there was a knock at the door, and when Naruto opened it the ANBU before him handed him a scroll to be given to him by the Hokage. After reading it, Naruto let out a sigh, and then a nod to the ANBU before the masked Shinobi went "poof" to report to the Hokage.

"What's wrong Naruto-sama?" said Kin, as she along with Tayuya were reading what Naruto had in his hands, and then at each other.

"The mission to retrieve the Fuma Clan has been accelerated to moving out today for a city in Fire Country that is also a Country in itself," said Naruto, as he saw Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and Yugito enter the living room with Yugito eyeing the two Inuzuka women carefully.

"How come?" said Tenten, as she read the scroll that Naruto had, and so did the others when she passed it to them.

"Apparently, the Fuma Clan was attacked, and was nearly wiped out with only one of its female clan members surviving by taking refuge in a large city dominated by women in Fire Country territory," said Naruto, as he really had a bad feeling about this, and so did his two guests inside of him.

"If the city is in Fire Country, couldn't our Feudal Lord get the girl out of there, and here into Konoha where she could start over," said Tenten, as the Fire Daimyo was within his rights to do so, and found this to be quite puzzling.

"It is, but it's also designated as a Country itself since the women there are Amazons, and in exchange for being recognized as their own independent Country...they will aid ours in times of war," said Naruto, as he had done some extensive reading in his Father's library on this place, and saw it was marked down as "Jiraiya's death sentence" with a drawing of Tsunade looking evil with Jiraiya's face weeping in tears.

"So I take it Jiraiya of the Sannin will not be joining you for this because of his _other_ more _perverted_ profession?" said Yugito, as she saw Naruto smirk at that, but nod at the same time, and knew that Jiraiya would sooner face a Tsunade when she had PMS then go though this place.

"Yeah. We have to meet with the Hokage now to see who is qualified for this mission since only one male Shinobi is allowed from a village if on a team with the rest being female," said Naruto, as he changed into his Venom form again, and headed out to see the Hokage.

"Come back safely Naruto-sama," said Kin, as she ran up to him, and gave him a kiss on his masked lips.

"Ditto," said Tenten, as she didn't want her lover to think she didn't care either, and it was followed by Hinata too since she wanted to show she cared as well.

"Bring us back a souvenir if you can," said Ino, as she thought such a place where it was the women that dominated was great, and while she couldn't say it...she could certainly think it.

"If they don't castrate us first," said Naruto, as he let out a chuckle at that, and the girls immediately hugged him in a big group hug.

"Don't say that. That's not funny," said Tenten, as the thought of someone doing _that_ to Naruto made her shiver, and she would make anyone that tried to do that suffer greatly for it.

"Sorry," said Naruto, as he kissed them all one more time, and then he took off to the Hokage Tower to get his team ready.

(Hokage Tower-10 Minutes Later)

"I can't believe Naruto figured out the secret to paperwork and his own Father just so happened to 'forget' to tell you," said Tsunade, as she sat back drinking some sake' with her sensei, and saw the Shadow Clones doing all the work for her.

"Yes. Had I known that was the secret I would have done it years ago," said Hiruzen, as he drank some sake', and sighed at the relaxing chair he was sitting on soothed his old bones.

"You know what they say, 'even an old monkey can learn new tricks!'" said Naruto, as he saw the old Sarutobi look irked by that comment, and grumbled something that the others couldn't hear.

"Now that you're here Naruto, I have your two female teammates ready to go to this 'Amazon Country' to reach one Fuma Sasame, and bring her here to the Leaf," said Tsunade, as she beeped her secretary to let the boy's teammates enter, and who it was shocked him to no end.

One Subaku no Temari and one Yuhi Kurenai.

"_**This could very well be a problem,"**_ said Kyuubi, as he knew that Kurenai hated all the male perverts the Elemental Countries has to offer, and recently the woman had taken a rather negative approach to the fox's vessel.

"_**No kidding. One wants to castrate our vessel and the other wants to make sweet love to him. How can he get it on with the blonde when the other is going to watch him like some kind of anti-pervert alarm system with the means to cut off his balls,"**_ said Venom while looking at Kurenai through Naruto's eyes and the woman's own red ones looking at him saying 'don't trying anything or you're coming back with a sex change'.

"We understand why Kurenai is here, but with all do respect, why is Temari coming on this mission, and is this okay with Suna to do so," said Naruto, as he wanted to make it clear that while Temari was an ambassador to the Leaf to further keep the alliance that was held between the two villages strong there was a chance things could go bad, and whatever happened to Temari would be on the Leaf's head.

Or rather _Naruto's_ head and that possibly wasn't just the one connected to his neck.

"One of the agreements with the alliance treaty was to make sure all possible missions that could go to either Leaf or Suna are brought to Temari's attention. This is one of those missions and Temari since she is strong female Shinobi in her own right, I thought that it would help further relations with the Amazons," said Tsunade, as she knew that Kurenai would act professional, and keep Temari from jumping Naruto.

Or the other way around.

'I'll be keeping my eyes on you Naruto. You so much as even look at Temari the wrong way and I'll put you in a Genjutsu you don't want to be in,' thought Kurenai, as she had seen how Kin had become Naruto's slave, Ino had done the same, and now Tenten along with this girl from Kumo was there in his house too.

And now her student Hinata was over there when she wasn't training and Kurenai had to restrain herself from asking the girl if she had sex with Naruto.

'First objective, get rid of the woman next to me, and second is to get Naruto alone so we can have some alone time together. I wonder if I should wear panties when this happens?' thought Temari, as she had been interested in getting some time with Naruto for awhile now, but the Chuunin had been busy for some time, and now here was her chance.

Oh yeah. Namikaze Naruto was in some deep shit now.

(A/N: YAY! I updated. Hope this chapter was good. I'm not one for the whole Naruto torturing others unless they are his enemies. Until next time PEACE!!!)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-Distrust

Naruto sighed, as he waited for his team to meet him outside of the gate, and immediately saw Temari flying down from the sky in a dramatic fashion while giving him a nice long second look up her skirt to see her white panties with a small desert rose in the middle. Knowing she did that deliberately, Naruto smirked under his lower face mask, and saw Temari blush briefly with embarrassment from it.

It was a good thing the blush left because no sooner had Temari's face turned back to normal did Yuhi Kurenai arrive, as looked at Naruto with a calculating gaze, and the Namikaze felt her sending a silent message to him to keep his hands to himself on this mission. Though the look Temari sent Naruto was saying to do the exact opposite if they ever got some alone time together so that made things a bit easier.

"Okay team, the Amazon Country in South by Southeast 20 miles from the Fire Country border, and we are expected to meet with the Empress in 2 days," said Kurenai, as she had the map in hand on the destination on where to go, and showed it to the other two.

"We could always use our Toad Summons to get there since they can cover vast distances when they leap," said Naruto, as he could summon Gamabunta, and ask the Toad Boss to help out a subordinate in need.

"Sure!" said Temari, as she wanted to sit next to Naruto, and hold him while the wind was in her face.

"I agree with that assessment as well," said Kurenai, as she wondered if the Super Pervert had corrupted the boy at all during their time together, and would have to keep an eye on the Namikaze should he be another Super Pervert in the making.

"Okay! Let's do this. 'Summoning Jutsu!'" said Naruto, as he summoned the Toad Boss, and explained the situation to him about going on a mission.

"_**Well...I suppose I can get you there. Hop on!"**_ said Gamabunta, as he had gained some measure of respect for Naruto when he was first summoned, and actually lost to the kid in terms of holding on after trying to get the blonde thrown off.

"Word of warning, the rush of momentum this guy can put out is pretty intense, and you should brace yourself," said Naruto, as he leaped onto Gamabunta's back with his two female comrades for this mission.

"_**Here we go!"**_ said Gamabunta, as he leaped towards the direction of the small Amazon Country within Fire Country.

'Naruto-kun wasn't kidding when he said it was intense!' thought Temari, as she held onto Naruto, and blushed when she felt one of his hands on her rear before he gave it a quick squeeze.

"We may not get another time to do this to you Temari-chan because of Kurenai's ever watchful eyes so do enjoy the feel of it like we are," whispered Naruto, as he gave her rump another good squeeze, and Temari blushed further while Kurenai was clinging to the Toad after she nearly got sent off the giant summons in the first leap before she had channeled chakra to her feet to hold on.

It was rather fortunate for Naruto and Temari that Kurenai couldn't see where the young Namikaze's hand was.

When the trio arrived a few miles away from their destination, they got off Gamabunta knowing that the sight of a summons landing outside of the small country's doorstep would ruffle a few feather, and more so if the summoned animal came from a man. That being the case, the three Shinobi walked the rest of the way, and found the small country to be quite a sight. The "Amazon Country" was quite a sight actually to them, as it was a large city with massive stone walls, and seemed to spiral upward like it was trying to reach up to the heavens.

"Halt! State your business," said one of the Amazon guards at the front gate and had their weapons ready while giving Naruto a hard glare.

"We're the Leaf and Suna Shinobi team the Hokage sent to retrieve Fuma Sasame so she can be taken to Konoha," said Kurenai, as she saw the looks that these two women were giving Naruto, and saw Temari was glaring at them to back off.

'What a disgusting blonde man this Hokage brings with the others on this mission she gave them. Thanks the Goddess that the new one is female and not some male pig,' thought the first Amazon, as she gave Kurenai a nod, and ignored Temari's glare.

"You must speak to the Empress first before anything can be done officially," said the second Amazon solider, as she left to get them an escort to see the Empress, and looked back at Naruto with disgust before she was out of sight.

'I can tell I'm going to be absolutely _loved_ here in this little man hating place,' thought Naruto, as he along with his team waited for the Amazon escort, and wished this mission was not happening right now.

Within a few minutes, the Amazon Escort of a dozen female soldiers came out from the gate to escort them to the Empress, and walked them through the city where they became the new center of attention. The women watching Naruto's teammates licked their lips and had a hungry look in their eyes that showed that these women preferred their gender to the male race on a considerable level. As for the Namikaze himself, he was given looks filled with glares, and each of them itching to cut him into little tiny pieces.

"_**I wonder how they prevent their population from decreasing?"**_ said Kyuubi, as he saw only women through his vessel's eyes, and no men at all though that didn't mean they were elsewhere.

'Do you really want to know that? I don't,' thought Naruto, as he inwardly shivered at the almost considered innocent question, and decided to keep his mind far away from it as possible.

Deciding to focus on the mission at hand, Naruto looked forward to see they had arrived at the palace of the Empress with high white palace walls, with pictures of past Amazon warrior women striking fear into the hearts of their (male) enemies, and how they have survived for so long without any male interference. They walked up the long line of pure white steps, walked down several long corridors, and more steps until they reached two large jade green doors protected by a dozen Amazon soldiers in glittering golden armor.

"These are the Leaf Shinobi the Hokage sent," said the Captain of the Amazons escorting the trio to see the Empress and Naruto saw the guards staring at him with distaste.

"Did the Hokage have to bring a _male_ for this mission?" said the Captain of the Guard for the Empress's chambers.

"That was part of the agreement she made with the Feudal Lord of this land around ours if we were to do business with the Leaf. One male and two females for a small Shinobi team was the minimum number agreed upon. Is the Empress still in a meeting?" said the Captain of the Amazon Escort, as she knew their Empress was a very busy woman, and did not like to be disturbed unless it was necessary.

"The Empress should be finishing up some time soon," said the Captain of the Guard, as she looked at Naruto, who had a bored look on his face, and was ignoring their apparent dislike for him.

Though dislike seemed to be too weak a word for it.

'Nothing like waiting for an audience with an Amazon Empress that hates men just like her people,' thought Naruto, as he let out a small sigh, and looked at the area around him with semi-interest.

It was about another 10 minutes before the Empress had them come into the throne room decorated nicely like everything else in this small country and at the far end of it was the majestic Empress herself. A tall, muscular woman like all the others, with flowing black hair, a golden scepter in her left hand, and strong green eyes that held no room for mercy if she were crossed.

"Empress Vela, these are the Konoha Shinobi sent to retrieve Fuma Sasame in order to bring her safely to their Shinobi village, and provide Konoha Intel on what is happening in Rice Country," said the Captain of the Amazon Escort kneeling before the Empress while awaiting for her to speak.

"Very well. I will summon Fuma Sasame here to know that they have arrived, but while the team is here, I am going to have them stay for the night, and take the girl to the Leaf in the morning," said Empress Vela, as she looked at the Shinobi team from the Leaf, and saw Naruto before hardening her eyes at him though the boy seemed to shrug it off like it was normal for him to be glared at.

'Note to self: Put laxatives in Tsunade's sake' for sending me on this mission,' thought Naruto, as he along with the other two women on this team left the room after bowing out of respect, and were shown to their quarters to sleep in.

"You should consider yourself most fortunate right now _male_. Not many men get to sleep in such fine accommodations here in Amazonia," said one of the Amazon warriors with a wicked smirk on her face while they showed Naruto to his room that was six rooms away from the others.

"Why are we not surprised," said Naruto to himself when he was alone and let out yet another sigh at being stuck in this country filled with male hating women.

Walking over to the window of his room that had a balcony, Naruto walked onto it, and looked down at the vast city below him before transforming into his Venom form. He needed to stretch his legs after all that boring walking and waiting he had to go through. Leaping off his balcony, Naruto shot a web line at the tallest building in front of him, and web swinging around the city that was classified as a country before grabbing onto a nearby wall.

Crawling up the wall, Naruto saw the night life was busy just like it was during the day, and the women were out only in different fashion like they were going out on a date. Reaching the roof of the building he was on, the Namikaze shot another web line to swing about, and was fortunate that no one had a clue to look up to see him.

That all changed however, when his spider sense went off, and he dodged an arrow that shot at him from another roof some 20 feet away. The female attacker from what Naruto could make out from the attacker's figure wasn't like the other Amazon women here, but rather dressed like a Shinobi wearing all black with a black mask to cover her face with orange hair coming out the back in a pony tail, and had a bow in her left hand while reloading with her right.

Wait! Reloading?

Acting quickly, Naruto leaped towards the girl, and dodged another arrow the female Shinobi shot at him before he shot a web line at her feet to trip her onto the rooftop floor. The female attacker saw this and leaped back while throwing several shuriken at Naruto, which he dodged with ease yet again with graceful acrobatics.

"You're pretty good. But you are clearly a man and you are foolish to come here because of the way the Amazon women hate your gender," said the female Shinobi that from the sounds of her voice and height put the girl around Naruto's age.

"We try to live dangerously," said Naruto, as took out a kunai from his pouch, and saw the girl take one out from her own behind her back too.

"We? You mean there are more of you here?" said the girl, as she tried to focus on the fight with Naruto she was having, and keeping an eye out for others like him.

"Perhaps. Why? Afraid?" said Naruto, as he matched her movements easily, and kept her own strength from overpowering his since she was strong for a girl her age.

The Amazons must have given her physical endurance training from what Naruto could gather, but she wasn't a Shinobi of the Amazons since they didn't use any, and only had respect for the ones that took their job seriously in terms of killing or seducing. So it had made Naruto wonder just who was this girl and if she was an enemy to this place or that of the Leaf since she didn't have a headband to tell which village she swore loyalty to.

"Of you? Hardly!" said the girl, as she leaped back, and began to do hand signs for a Fire Jutsu that would force Naruto to dodge along with getting the other Amazons below to look up at them to see the man she was facing.

She was stopped when Naruto shot a "web bullet" that he had been tinkering with during his time training with Jiraiya and had basically put the girl in a web cocoon when it made contact. The orange haired girl fell back onto the roof before seeing Naruto crouching down next to her with his head cocked the right with his mask somehow show he was curious about his would-be assassin.

"You know, for the record, we weren't looking to cause any trouble here in this place, and we were actually going to leave tomorrow since our mission will be complete by then," said Naruto as he saw the girl struggling to get free, and he knew she would soon with her still holding the kunai in her hands.

"I don't suppose you would tell me what your mission is?" said the female Shinobi, as she needed to buy time to get free, and then strike back at her attacker.

"It doesn't concern you my dear so don't worry that lovely hair colored head of yours," said Naruto, as he gave a mock salute, and took off with the girl freeing herself minutes later before trying to follow him.

Unfortunately, the trail had gone cold.

"Damn! Who was that guy?" said the female Shinobi, as she removed her mask, and let her orange hair flow down past her shoulders before taking off to get back to the palace knowing that the Amazon warriors there would be most displeased with her sneaking off into the night.

Even more so that she was attacked and spared by someone of the male gender.

(With Naruto)

The Namikaze swung back to the palace with ease, as he had his fill of the nightlife, and preferred surroundings where people didn't try to kill him for being male. He got enough of the people in Konoha hating him for Kyuubi as it was and this was just plain stupid that the male half be hated just because they have something that dangles between their legs.

Women's breasts dangle when they get older and don't wear a bra yet men don't hate women for it!

Crawling up to his balcony, Naruto saw the Shadow Clone of himself that he left was still there sleeping, and it looked like no one had entered it since he half expected the Amazon women to give a 'surprise inspection' to see if he left the room. Then again, they most likely would have placed guards at his door to ensure he didn't sneak out to pay Kurenai or Temari for that matter a little visit, and have a little..._fun_ while together in bed.

Temari wouldn't mind of course, but Naruto was pretty sure Kurenai would do something very unpleasant to him, and it would involve the thing between his legs that several girls loved to have in them or wished he had.

(Namikaze Estate-At the Moment)

Kin, Ino, Tayuya, Nii Yugito, Nibi inside of Yugito, and one visiting Hyuuga Hinata felt a sudden jolt in their lower regions making them blush.

'Someone is talking about me and involves intense sexual activity,' thought the girls, as there was only one man that could make them feel that way, and the man's name was Naruto.

Hana thought she felt something, but was unsure, and decided to ignore it.

(Back in Amazonia)

Naruto crawled over to Temari's room to see her sleeping peacefully while wearing what looked like a very sexy piece of lingerie underneath her covers. Getting a mischievously at an idea, Naruto entered the room, waited for his spider sense to go off, and began to begin operation "Suna Fun" with Temari.

Temari herself was sleeping peacefully in her bed, as she was very pleased to be on this small mission with Naruto, but was annoyed that it was going to end sooner then it had started, and they were both under the watchful eyes of Kurenai along with man hating Amazons.

Still...that didn't mean they could keep him away from her dreams at the moment.

However, it seemed something else was happening, as Temari felt cold, chilly even, and felt like all of a sudden her nightgown had been removed. She shivered when she felt what felt like hands go against her body and felt someone blowing in her ear while a hand gave one of Temari's breasts a soft squeeze.

"Wake up Temari-chan and we'll give you a lovely gift," said a voice that sounded very much like Naruto's and Temari's eyes opened to see Naruto lying next to her while the night gown she was wearing was hanging on the sealing after being webbed there.

"Naru-hmp!" said Temari, as she found her voice silenced by a kiss on from his lips to hers with tongue, and his hand on her breast was squeezed yet again before he pinched the nipple making the Suna girl arch her back.

"If you make too much noise, the Amazons are going to get suspicious of us, and will investigate the means to your...pleasuring," said Naruto, as he had setup a Sound Barrier Jutsu before doing this, and made sure that when it went up that it was down slowly so no one would sense the chakra being built for this.

"Don't tease me Naruto-kun. I need you. I've wanted you since the Chuunin Exams and had to keep myself from grabbing you off the streets to have my way with you," said Temari, as she felt his other hand on her lower regions, and shivered in pleasure when he ran his fingers along her now getting wet folds.

"It's a shame you didn't try to break into our home Temari-chan. We could have captured you and made you our slave so we could ravish you without end," said Naruto, as he now licked her earlobe, and pressed his index finger on her clit to make the girl getting closer to her orgasm.

'I second tha-AAAH!' thought Temari, as she felt her orgasm hit her when Naruto used another finger, and pinched her clit hard while channeling chakra into it to make the girl spasm from his touch.

"Did you enjoy that Temari-chan? We sure did!" said Naruto, as he tasted Temari's cum, and saw the glazed look the Suna girl had in her eyes before turning to look at him with pure lust along with love right behind it.

"Your turn now!" said Temari hungrily, as she rolled over from her side to being on top of him before kissing him with a hungry passion, and loved the feel of his muscled body against her hands while having them snake down to the prize between his legs.

Pulling down his boxers, Temari winked at Naruto, and began kissing his chiseled upper body down to his waist where the impressive size awaited her. Licking her lip, Temari sucked on Naruto's erection, and loved how he moaned at her actions while her free hand went to massaging his testicles. Naruto put his hands on her head, as he loved the feel of her mouth on his cock, and his hands in her hair.

'Damn, this girl has a wicked mouth!' thought Naruto, as Temari bobbed her head when sucking, and hummed to further heighten the pleasure she was giving him.

'I can't believe were doing this _here_, in the palace of a country where a man could be killed for this, and with the last Namikaze of Konoha. I'm so turned on by this!' thought Temari, as she sucked harder, and bobbed her head more making Naruto let out a groan of pleasure at the experience.

"We're going to cum soon Temari-chan and we're going to cum hard!" said Naruto, as he felt his release approaching, and Temari was increasing her pace before stopping at the tip when she was sucking on him the hardest.

All Naruto could do was hold the Suna woman in place, as he came hard into her mouth, and called out her name in the process.

"You taste pretty good yourself Naruto-kun," said Temari, as she licked the side of her mouth clean, and now understood one of the reasons that Kin girl seemed to be so happy when around Naruto since it was clear to her that they were having sex.

_Lots_ of sex.

Now Temari wanted her first of many turns..._NOW_!

Looking at Temari with primal lust thanks to his demon animal of a tenant, Naruto had brought Temari up to him, flipped her onto her back, and gave her a rough yet passionate kiss while running his hands over her body again. Temari was surprised by his sudden taking charge approach to her, but found it arousing since she had always been a very take charge kind of girl around all the boys around her age with the exception of Gaara, and found this to be quite a turn on since she never experienced such a dominating force outside of her little brother when he was still a psycho.

The Suna girl arched her back when she felt his cock rub against her pussy in a teasing manner and Temari gripped his back while pushing her hips forward to tell him she wanted it. Something Naruto wasn't going to deny her, as he aligned his cock to her entrance, thrust forward into her pussy, and breached her hymen in one swift moment.

Temari let out a silent scream from her mouth, as she felt her innocence taken, and had now "graduated" into being a full fledged woman thanks to Naruto's penis inside of her. They held onto each other for a minute with Naruto saying sweet things into her ear before she thrust forward to signal she wanted him to continue, which he responded back by doing just that, and repeated with thrust after hard thrust into her pussy. His lips on hers, as they kissed the other hungrily with Naruto having his hands on those large globes she called breasts, and giving them his own personal massage that he knew several girls back home _loved_ having done to them.

'This is incredible! AH! He's so good with his hands-AH! And his cock is feels great in my puss-AAAH!' thought Temari, as she felt Naruto pinch both her tits, and twisting them in opposite directions of the other while his cock hit her g-spot a good three times before her pussy clamped onto his cock like a vice to milk it for all it was worth.

Temari-chan/Naruto-kun!" said Naruto and Temari at the same time when their orgasms hit the other hard for a good full minute before they were left breathing heavily for air.

"Wow!" said Temari, as she felt Naruto's head using her breasts like a temporary pillow, and saw look at her while grinning that fox like grin at her.

"Up for one more?" said Naruto, as Temari looked at him with a smirk of her own, and rolled with Naruto so she was now on top of him with her breasts now dangling in front of his face.

"I'm in charge this time Naruto-kun," said Temari, as she kissed him again, and began bouncing on his cock while Naruto attacked her breasts with his mouth with his hands on her hips to help her ride him.

'Like I would stop you,' thought Naruto, as he moaned with pleasure at the feeling of this position, and thrust up on occasion at just the right moment to send shocks of pleasure up through Temari's body.

'God damn his cock feels so good in me right now. And his mouth on my breasts feels incredible toooo!' thought Temari, as she felt Naruto's teeth bite down on one of her breasts while thrusting up, and hitting her g-spot at the same time.

"Your pussy feels great like this Temari-chan. It's hugging our cock in a vice grip every time we thrust up or when you go down on it," said Naruto, as he let out another moan, and squeezed Temari's ass before thrusting up again hard making the girl riding him let out a gasp of pleasure.

"I'm going to cum Naruto-kun. The pleasure is so great I can't hold back anymore," said Temari, as she was reaching her second orgasm soon with Naruto doing an incredible job on her tits with his mouth, and the increasing pace of their movements was brining them both to the inevitable climax they were seeking from the other.

"Cum for us Temari-chan. Cum hard so we can too!" said Naruto, as he was feeling that long moment of bliss fast approach just like it was for Temari, and gave the girl's right ass cheek a hard slap with chakra behind it that sent the blonde Suna girl over the edge.

"Naruto-kuuuun!" said Temari, as she arched her back, and felt her pussy clamp onto his cock, and heard Naruto call out her name before his orgasm came allowing her to feel his baby making seed shoot inside of her again making the pleasure for her even greater.

They stayed like that for several minutes with Temari's back arched and Naruto's hips defying gravity to keep his cock stuck inside of her from his last thrust. When it ended, Temari's upper body collapsed onto Naruto's own, and they basked in the smell of sex that was mixed with sweat.

"How were we for your first time Temari-chan?" said Naruto softly, as he stroked her blonde hair, and kissed Temari's forehead to make her moan out in pleasure.

"Good Naruto-kun. _Very_ good," said Temari, as she kissed his shoulder while laying her head on it, and hummed a sound of satisfaction from her throat before falling to sleep in a matter of seconds.

"Sleep well Temari-chan. Sleep well," said Naruto, as he too went to sleep after covering them both with the covers, and inwardly laughed at the situation.

One more girl to add to his family.

(Konoha Hospital-At the Moment)

Sasuke was angry. No, angry did not seem to be the appropriate word right now for what he felt, as he was strapped down to his hospital bed under "suicide watch" from what the so called _female Hokage_ had put it, and told the Uchiha how he was off the Shinobi roster until his mental state was reevaluated. Like Sasuke actually needed some weak _female_ of all people from the Senju Clan to boss him around, telling him he was unfit, that he was unstable, and that for Konoha's sake he needed to be kept under watch.

The only time Sasuke would consider suicide is if he ever learned the fate of his clan's restoration hinged on his teammate Sakura being the Mother of his children.

'Who does that Senju woman think she is? I don't care if she is the current Hokage. It is the position fir only for a _man_ to take. For a woman to sit in the seat is blasphemy and she should be put in her place immediately!' thought Sasuke, as he had become irate with the loss of his Curse Seal, and the power it would have granted him if he used it.

The unfortunate death of Orochimaru however, took care of that, and removed the Curse Seal from the back of his neck for good.

Scowling at his situation in losing his newly acquired power, Sasuke could only blame one person for his misfortune loss, and that person's name was Namikaze Naruto. The dead last at the Academy went from being a loser to being top notch Shinobi while the promotion to being a Chuunin made things even worse. Itachi would have been made Chuunin by this point before taking the next leap forward into being Jounin and then reaching ANBU at such a young age that out shined everyone. Sasuke remembered his Father once saying that if time allowed it, Itachi could become strong enough to be the next Hokage to help succeed the Sandaime when the time came, and put the Uchiha Clan in a seat of unfathomable power.

Again however, before the Uchiha Clan could receive such powerful status, it was taken away ironically by the very person that going to help the clan achieve it, and destroyed the clan from the inside.

Sasuke needed to find a way to achieve power without anyone in Konoha becoming the wiser and to remove his opposition when he was strong enough to do so.

The question now was...how?

(Amazonia-The Next Morning)

The morning went off without a hitch, as the Amazon guards woke up the Shadow Clone of Naruto early while letting Temari along with Kurenai sleep in further for a good 30 minutes more. Apparently, any men that were in Amazonia for legitimate purposes, and were actual guests with any female guests had to get up earlier then the women they were with.

So while the Shadow Clone of Naruto went to work in appearing to "getting ready", the real Naruto was still in Temari's room with the Suna girl on top of him while only now waking up, and feeling a bit sore from the previous night. Moaning at the feel of them still connected, Temari looked down at the much more awake Naruto, and saw him looking at her with a smile a woman would see on her lover's face in the morning after having a night of incredible sex.

"Sweet dreams?" said Naruto, as he looked up at Temari unruly hair, which if memory served him correctly (and it did), the girl had it swaying around frantically when she was on top last night, and found it to be quite a sight.

"Thanks to you Naruto-kun," said Temari, as she leaned down, and kissed him on the lips before removing her person from his so she could look around the room to get a feel for the place again.

"We try to do our best Temari-chan," said Naruto, as he got out of bed too, and did a very simple yet quick substitution with his Shadow Clone that was in his room.

"That you do Naruto-kun. That you do," said Temari, as she saw the Shadow Clone smirk at her before going "poof", and left the Suna woman to her own devices.

With Naruto out of his shower some 10 minutes later, he was properly dressed, and ready to tackle the day before him. Shortly after he exited his room, Naruto saw Kurenai exit hers, and the two were now waiting for Temari to come out of her room to make the team complete. The Suna woman did some 10 minutes later with a glow on her that made one wonder if the sun was reflecting off her form and the women around her now wondered _why_ Temari has such a glow on her.

Inwardly, Naruto smirked since he was the reason.

"Ready to complete the next stage of the mission?" said Naruto walking over to his two teammates while ignoring the eyes of the Amazons looking at him with cautious eyes.

"You bet!" said Temari, as she was on such a high note right now, it seemed nothing could bring it down, and had no intention of seeing get brought down by anyone.

"Great! Let's go see the Empress and Fuma Sasame then," said Naruto, as he made it seem like everything was normal, and the trio walked towards the throne room while seeing Temari trying to keep herself from showing the limp in her walk.

When they got to the throne though, they saw that Sasame was not in the room, and it made Naruto silently going on alert knowing this was not usual.

"I see you are all here. Good, because we have a serious problem that requires your full attention regarding the girl you were here to take into your custody, and to Konoha," said Empress Vela, as she saw the group frown, and Kurenai stepping forward.

"What problem has occurred regarding Fuma Sasame?" said Kurenai, as she knew that whatever it was had no connection to her team, and knew it was a sensitive matter if they were being asked by the Empress to take care of it.

"Apparently, Fuma Sasame has been out at nights running around against my orders, and has now been abducted last night by some Shinobi from Iwa that came here after they had learned about your mission. My guess is that they wished to make you fail your mission to make you look weak, but I know that the Fire Daimyo despite his _gender_ believes in the Shinobi of the Leaf, and I am willing to take a leap of faith in the hope that your skills meet the reputation I am told your village possesses," said the Empress Vela, as she had met the Fire Daimyo once, and heard him praise the Leaf for their incredible skills.

Such boasting deserved to be tested.

"Do you know what direction they were headed when they took off?" said Naruto, as he saw the Amazons in the room glare at him like it was some offense for a man to speak to the Empress of Amazonia.

"West towards the borders that lead into Earth Country. From one of them that we caught during the kidnapping, they plan to turn Fuma Sasame into a breeding factory for their village to produce skilled Fuma Clan members," said Empress Vela, as she saw the two women scowl at that, and surprisingly saw the look of rage that seemed to fill the man's face.

'Not again. I can't have another girl be screwed against her will on my watch!' thought Naruto, as his anger fueled his body with untold fury, turning his eyes a crimson red, and his "clothes" transformed into the more terrifying form of Venom that frightened the Amazons around him while only freezing his teammates in place from the sudden action.

Before the Amazons could do anything, Naruto leaped out of the nearest window, and began his vengeful pursuit of the Iwa Shinobi that had taken the girl from his custody.

Someone was going get a new asshole placed in their body.

"What in the Goddess's name was that?" said Empress Vela, as she turned to Kurenai for an explanation, and got it from Temari from when she saw it back in the Chuunin Exams.

"That's the form Naruto-kun takes when he's angry," said Temari, as leaped out of the shattered window Naruto had gone through, and took off after him on her iron fan.

"Why didn't you get us sooner? We could have made sure they didn't get too far away," said Kurenai, as she didn't understand why the Empress didn't act sooner, and have them deployed in getting Fuma Sasame back.

"Relax Kurenai-san. The direction the Iwa Shinobi went when they took Fuma Sasame was into the Forest of Illusion, which has been a key defense barrier setup years ago to prevent Iwa from getting to us, and trust me when I say they have tried to in the past. They came in from the Northern entrance and tried to leave through the Western exit thinking that the Forest of Illusions powers to confuse others in a haze wouldn't work when entering from the other side. They were mistaken in that belief," said Empress Vela, as she saw Kurenai still not understanding, and tried to fit everything together in her head.

"So why let them take the girl in the first place? With all do respect your Empress, your people have the means to stop them, and yet chose not to when you had the chance," said Kurenai, as she saw the Empress smirk at her, and wondered if this was some kind of test.

"Because, I wanted to test the Leaf in their skills, and see if the Fire Daimyo's praises of you are indeed accurate. Oh, don't worry about the girl, as I have already dispatched several divisions of Amazon warriors to block them once they exit the Forest of Illusions should they succeed in escaping it. I have taken all the proper precautions in regards to the safety of the girl and I know she will be safe in the hands of those Shinobi in your group," said Empress Vela, as she saw Kurenai nod, but the Genjutsu Mistress was still a bit nervous in regards to the fate of the Fuma girl since she may become a target of the lust that was in the men of Iwa.

(With Naruto)

Naruto was web slinging through Amazonia like he was possessed by the devil, as he was spotted by the various Amazon women below him, and set off a small panic in doing so. The Amazon warriors began shouting to one another to shoot and kill him while he was still within the walls of their Capital City. Naruto for his part was running on autopilot, as his body acted on its own while reacting to his spider sense that was telling him when the attacks happened, and where they were coming from.

Naruto went through several buildings, scared several women, saw several more women _naked_ if just for a split second, and made his way to the city wall before web swinging to the trees. The thought of this female Shinobi being violated like Tenten almost was filled the Namikaze with a drive he had not felt since the mission to get Tsunade back and like that mission...his blood was boiling to the point of madness.

Not far behind him, Temari was using the wind from her fan to catch up with her love, and found that it was not as simple like she originally thought. Sure she could catch up to him eventually, but that wouldn't be for awhile, and she would need her strength to save the Fuma girl from being violated if Naruto didn't beat her to it.

Temari had heard the rumors, as well as spoken to Kin about Naruto after his return from the mission to find Tsunade, and heard how the girl's Master was a bit shaken by what he had seen to go so far as to not have sex with her like they usually did while asking if he was worthy of his slave. Temari knew that Naruto would never steep to such a level with any woman much less a slave girl, as he had a gentle heart, and would sooner rip it out before letting it become poisoned by the darkness that would command him to violate a woman against her will.

That was the kind of man she loved.

And Naruto was her love.

She found Naruto swinging into a forest that gave off a strange wave of power inside of it and followed his chakra signature while flying above the trees. It was a bit difficult since the trees were tall, the wind around her was blowing against the direction she was had taken, and Temari had to use more of her control in regards to the affinity she had for wind to make ensure she didn't fall off her fan.

Temari soon became so focused on her flying that she had lost Naruto's chakra signature in the forest itself and had to move herself down into the organic maze to find a place to land. However, no sooner did the Suna born woman recover from having the wind quite literally taken out of her fan, did she hear the sound of a battle taking place, and the ever recognizable screams of terror from what sounded like Naruto's intended targets.

Or would the term _prey_ be more suited for such a definition?

Following the screams of pain and terror, Temari found herself to see what looked like a massacre then anything else.

(Moments Earlier)

"Damn! This bitch is squirming like a god damn wild pig," said one of the Iwa Shinobi that had the rank of Jounin and had a scar running down nose that leaned slightly to the right.

"Hold her for a few more hours, then give her to me, and if she still squirms I'll smack her over the head so she's unconscious for the rest of the trip," said a second Iwa Shinobi that was ranked a Chuunin with only one ear and has a scar running down into the back of his neck.

"Shut up! First, we get this girl to Iwa, and then we request to be in the breeding program that would get us to make this girl regret ever resisting us in the first place," said the Iwa Squad Leader, as he let out a chuckle, and heard the others doing so too before the sound of the girl squirming even further overpowered their own.

"I hate this place. Rumors say, the forest makes you run around in it like a maze, and it's nearly impossible to get out of," said another Iwa Shinobi of Chuunin rank and would have said more had his quick scream along with disappearance made the group stop in their tracks.

"What the Hell was that?" said the Jounin holding Sasame, who had seen the Chuunin get snatched, and saw for a brief second that it didn't look human in the slightest.

Any answers to that question though were silenced before they were even spoken, as the sound of their teammate screaming out in pain moments into his death made the group of Iwa Shinobi nervous, and they knew one thing for certain.

This thing was not friendly.

"Let's get the fuck out of here while we still ca-AAAHH!" said the Chuunin ranked Iwa Shinobi before he was caught and was taken out of the group's site.

The Iwa Jounin holding the Fuma girl instantly dropped her and he along with his last surviving teammate drew their weapons out for the inevitable confrontation with this beast. With each Iwa Shinobi putting their back to the other, they waited for the creature to strike, and ignored the captured girl trying to get away from them to hide in a nearby tree.

The sound of a man screaming out in pain filled their ears, as they tensed knowing that the monster in the trees would soon be after them, and kept their eyes sharp for anything out of the ordinary. The sounds of the screams were soon mixed with that of the tearing of flesh, the begging of mercy, and sound of the poor Iwa Shinobi not getting any.

"Where is he? Can you sense him?" said the Iwa Squad Leader, as he couldn't sense his enemy, and wondered where this demon now was.

"No. It's like its part of the forest and one with the shadows," said the Iwa Jounin, as the sounds of pain, and suffering stopped to once more become deathly silent around them.

How appropriate in a sense.

Moments later, the two Iwa Shinobi felt something wet hit the hair on their heads, which was followed by more wetness, and soon they saw all the body parts of their teammates fall from the trees around them. The growling of this creature that was using the shadows within it was heard all around them and they had no idea where it would come from when it came for them.

"_**You were going to take this girl to Iwa to be violated against her will, have her spirit broken beyond measure, and treat her like she was tool to be used until she was thrown away. For that, we are going to crush you, and throw you into the wind,"**_ said Naruto in his Venom form, as he sprung up from the ground to their right/left, and grabbed the both of them by their necks while still in the air before slamming them into the ground one at a time.

Picking them up again, Naruto brought his enemies faces to his own sinister looking one, and let his wicked tongue move around his face in a way that would make a snake jealous at the sight. The Iwa Shinobi in front of him tried to break free by using their free hands to stab his arms with kunai in the hopes it make the creature feel enough pain to make it free them from its death grip.

All it did was piss Naruto off further.

"Let us go! Please, show mercy," said the Iwa Jounin, as he now began to see fighting the beast was not an option anymore, but rather pleading with it to spare their lives was, and let them go.

"_**Mercy? Sorry little man. We're all out of mercy!"**_ said Naruto before he ripped the lower half of the man's face off with his "teeth" and ignored the frantic look of the man's teammate struggling to get out of the monster's grasp.

All Sasame could do from her tied up position next to a nearby tree was look away from the horror that was unfolding before her and tried to ignore the screams of the enemy that had captured her.

(Present Time)

Body parts, internal organs, and blood stained almost every inch of the area Naruto now stood in before he transformed into his more humanized form that Sasame had faced the prior night. No sooner had he finished destroying his enemies did Temari land a few feet away from him and saw Sasame looking away in fear of him. Even when Naruto turned to face her, the Fuma Clan girl struggled to get away even further while screaming at him to get away through the gag tied around her mouth.

Seeing as how Naruto wasn't exactly welcome within Sasame's personal space, Temari decided to do it for him before removing the gag from the girl's mouth, and remove the restraints on her limbs.

"Keep that _thing_ away from me! It's a monster! A demon!" said Sasame, as she leaped farther away from Naruto, and had a look of absolute fear on her face while hiding behind a tree.

'So what else is new? You try to do a good deed for someone that doesn't know you and this is what you get' thought Naruto to himself, as he looked at Sasame with sad "eyes" from his mask, and the over to Temari's apologetic ones before he took off to increase the space between them.

"You know if it weren't for Naruto-kun, you would be nearly to Iwa right now, and most likely be violated by those Iwa Shinobi not long after making it across the border," said Temari, as she looked the girl over, and found she hadn't been touched by them in a sexual manner.

"How can you not be terrified by what he looks like? Or _what_ he did to all those Iwa Shinobi?" said Sasame, as she was petrified of Naruto, and wanted nothing to do with him in any way.

"Because the man that saved you from a future nightmare, has been hated for reasons beyond what you fear, and instead of calling him such hateful names he's used to being called...you should be thanking him," said Temari, as she went to get Naruto, saw him crouched on a tree branch in normal looking attire with sadness written all over his face.

"Hey Temari-chan. How's the girl?" said Naruto, as he let out a sigh, and turned to see her smiling face with eyes that showed only love for him.

"Fine. She wasn't violated in anyway, but we'll let the doctors back in Konoha take a look at her to be sure, and give her a clean bill of health. How about you? I know you went beyond the call of duty and she basically did the exact opposite of being grateful," said Temari, as she moved closer to him, and put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Okay we guess. We thought we got over the whole 'people treating us like a monster' thing after our heritage was revealed. Even when we do good in the world, people will always treat us like a monster, and never understand what it means to be us with this power," said Naruto, as he leaned on Temari's shoulder, and she leaned her head on top of his while stroking the Namikaze's blonde hair.

"I don't think you're a monster. I know Hinata, Kin, Tenten, Ino, and any other girl that has brains would see you are the nicest guy in the world. As for Sasame, she's just a little freaked out right now after what she saw, and I'm sure she'll come around to see you're not the bad guy you unknowingly became when you save her," said Temari before she gave his spiky haired head a kiss and hugged him closer to her form.

"Thank you. We will never abuse what we have with you or the other girls in terms of a relationship," said Naruto, as he meant that with all his heart, and he hoped that Temari along with the others knew that too.

"I know and so do the other girls. Now, let's get back to the Fuma girl, and back to the damn carpet licker convention to show we recovered her before they decide to find an excuse to chop off that thing between your legs," said Temari, as she saw Naruto pale at that, and then glared playfully over at the girl.

"You wouldn't let that happen Temari-chan because if they did that, then you wouldn't get another round with me when we got back to the house, and have a hot threesome with Kin-chan or Ten-chan," said Naruto, as he saw Temari blush at that, and moved to swat him in the back of the head.

"HENTAI!" yelled Temari, only to hit air, as Naruto used his ability to stick to all things he was connected to, and was now under the tree branch looking up Temari's skirt.

"No panties today Temari-chan? How bold of you," said Naruto, as he now laughed, and took off back to Sasame while Temari was blushing up a storm before chasing after her lover for getting a sneak peek at what he already saw.

(With Sasame)

Sasame sat against a big tree deep in thought from what Temari said to her about Naruto and after looking back on it, the Fuma Clan member could only wonder what the Suna girl was talking about. The boy known as Naruto did try to help her, as she was about to be taken to Iwa, and be used against her will in being their breeding machine. He came down upon those guys like a vengeful demon, but not once had he even done anything to her to remotely make her believe he was a threat, and judging from his skills...Naruto could have easily defeated her the previous night.

Shame hit Sasame like a sledgehammer to her gut, as she had been unfair to Naruto, and had said things to him that he didn't deserve.

Her thoughts on the matter ended when she heard the faint sound of feet hitting grass and saw Naruto walking towards her with Temari landing not far behind him with a crimson glow on her face. Whatever the two talked about, it had ended in a perverted way, and Sasame had a feeling that the two were something like lovers considering Naruto didn't have bump on his once again masked head or any other kind of bruise on his fabulous hot body that could be seen in that suit with the spider symbol on his chest.

'Wait! Hot body? What am I thinking? Bad Sasame. Bad thoughts,' thought Sasame, as she now was trying to keep the blush from on her face from showing, and tried to look at Naruto without looking like she was head over heals for him.

"Are you ready to return to the Empress before leaving with us back to Konoha to start your new life Sasame-san?" said Naruto, as he kept himself a respectful distance from her, and waited for her response.

"Yes I am. But before we go, I want to thank you Naruto-sama for rescuing me, and I also wish to say that I'm sorry for calling you all those horrible names. You are not a demon or a monster, but a Shinobi of the Leaf, and one I hope to be just like in the years to come," said Sasame, as she bowed her head, and blushed when Naruto picked her up bridal style before web swinging through the tree with Temari calling after him to wait up so she could ride on his back.

(Amazonia-20 Minutes Later)

The three Shinobi made it back no problem, though Naruto nearly got skewered by some of the Amazon warriors for what they deemed "inappropriate" in carrying Sasame and, Temari back with him. Of course, it helped that Sasame defended him, and Temari had put in her two cents about Naruto butchering the Iwa Shinobi for what they were saying about Sasame being used for their village's breeding program.

Needless to say, the Empress of Amazonia was impressed by Naruto, and on the sidelines so was Kurenai since she despised such things like bloodline breeding programs since the one giving birth was female. That and the person that was the babies Father wasn't going to be around or the child itself being able to visit its Mother right after birth.

"Well, I must admit that this turn of events is quite something to behold, as I had honestly expected you to fail, and leave the rescuing up to my Amazon warriors. However, I was proven wrong, and in a way I am pleased that I was in this matter. The Fire Daimyo was correct when he said the Shinobi of Konoha are very skilled at what they do and his trust in your village was not misplaced. I look forward to having future business relations with the Leaf should they arise and if need be recommend you Namikaze Naruto back here to Amazonia where your status will not be so looked down on," said Empress Vela, as she saw the young man nod, and wondered if there were men in the world like Naruto.

"Will do your majesty," said Naruto, as he made a mental note to pray to Kami that no future missions to this place ever happened, and if they did...they didn't involve him.

With business being done and the mission a success, the group of Shinobi from the Leaf soon got on Gamabunta after Naruto summoned him, and headed back to Konoha to give their report on the mission.

Hopefully, the girls were getting along fine without him needing to be there again, and not trying to usurp the others for his affection.

Yeah right!

(Omake-Kiba's Failed Rebellion)

Inuzuka Kiba was pissed off! Why? Because a certain breed of dogs from his Father's private stock were wiped out by Naruto for past transgression, his _sister_ was being married off to Naruto for compensation for his trauma from that past transgression, and was powerless to stop the latter of the two from happening.

All Kiba could do is start a revolt against the Namikaze Clan, as it seemed the best course of action to get his sister back, and maybe show Hinata he was the top dog of their class. Unfortunately, Kiba was alone in this matter, as his Mother had forbid any kind of harm be done to anyone staying at the Namikaze Estate, and insight a war between the two houses if not the Hyuuga Clan's own because of Hinata's love for the blonde demon vessel.

So, deciding to take matters into his own hands, Kiba went to the Namikaze Estate, and fired the first shot of what would later be known as "The Failed Rebellion of Inuzuka Kiba".

The first shot being Kiba _peeing_ on the side of the Namikaze Estate, thinking that it was the perfect spot to do it without being seen, and by the time it was seen by the Namikaze, the Inuzuka Heir would be long gone.

How sadly mistaken he was.

No sooner had the first two seconds of piss hit the wall of the Namikaze Estate, did Kiba feel a presence of several people behind him, and upon turning around saw Kin, Tayuya, Yugito, Hinata, and Tenten looking at Kiba with very evil intention filled eyes. It also didn't help that Kiba had forgotten to stop peeing and had some of it land on Yugito's leg making the Nibi vessel get increasingly angry.

"I don't know what sadder, Kiba peeing on Naruto-sama's home, or the size of the size of Kiba's tool that's releasing it," said Kin, as she saw the size of the Inuzuka's tool, and saw that her Master's appendage was much larger.

'Oh crap,' thought Kiba, as he finally stopped peeing, and saw the girls were ready to hurt him big time.

"So you like peeing on Naruto-sama's home do you Kiba-san? Well, I think we should show you how we deal with those that would defile our Master's home, and make a very strong example out of you," said Tayuya, as she cracked her knuckles, and the look on her face would have made Orochimaru proud...if he were still alive.

"No! Wait! Stop! AHHHHH! No, don't do that! AHHHHH!" cried out Kiba, as he was torn apart by the girls that cared about Naruto, and inside the house Hana could only sigh at the plight of her brother from what she heard from within the Estate.

'Baka!' thought Hana, as she saw what the girls were doing to now beaten up Kiba, and left him handing naked on a tree outside of the Estate with the words "SICKO" branded on his ass by the demon fire Yugito summoned from Nibi so it would never come off using the healing arts of medical Jutsus.

A few pictures to hold onto later and the victory for the Namikaze Clan was assured.

Hence the term "The Failed Rebellion of Inuzuka Kiba" being the appropriate title of this little incident.

(A/N: YAY! I updated. I hope this helped since I was a little worried on how to write this so if it's not up to expectations I apologize. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-Runaway Uchiha

(A/N: Sorry this took so long. Been busy and to be honest my writers muse was at the time elsewhere. In any case, this is show this fic is not dead, and very much alive to those doubtful few. ENJOY!!!)

Naruto was web swinging through Konoha, as he felt it was the fastest way to get around the Leaf, and made his way to the hospital where Tsunade requested he have his physical a week after his return from the ever man hating (thought that much anymore) Amazon Country. Kin was so worried about him upon his return that she practically made love to him on the spot and then there were some of the other females in his home to consider too.

All in all, Naruto had a lot of fun upon his return to Konoha, and made the blonde _very_ happy.

But that is neither then or now.

Under normal circumstances, the Namikaze would try avoiding hospitals like they carried the plague, but the new Hokage that was Senju Tsunade was insistent on the matter, and had to have Shizune be his doctor for the exam since the blonde didn't trust anyone else. And rightfully so considering his past injuries and the hospital's "lack of proper staff" on those days he was admitted and the lack of care incorporated into each time.

Though that was greatly rectified by Tsunade upon being Hokage and made everyone in the hospital pay dearly for neglecting their medical duties to the Namikaze.

Landing on the wall, Naruto crawled to the nearest window when he saw the room inside was empty, and entered before exiting the room to find his own where Shizune would be to give him his physical. As he walked to said room, Naruto noticed the doctors, and the nurses all being polite to him now because of his family name. It made him sick knowing that people here in the Leaf cared about him simply because his Father was the Yondaime of Konoha.

How shallow people could be was beyond imagining.

"Okay Naruto-kun. Just follow me inside and we can begin," said Shizune, as she saw the blonde nod, and enter the room.

"How's Tsunade handling the Councils? We hear they aren't pleased with her decisions in regards to Sasuke-teme," said Naruto, as Shizune shut the door, and he turned to face her.

"Yes. They don't want him restrained and getting weaker with the stipulations that she setup and is also being guarded by ANBU here in the hospital," said Shizune, as she saw Naruto's "clothing" recede, and began to do her check up of his condition.

"Idiots. Even with the Curse Seal gone, Sasuke still wants to leave the village, and betray everyone in it," said Naruto, as he saw Shizune nod slightly while checking him over with a Scanning Jutsu, and writing things down on the clipboard.

"That was what Tsunade-sama said and that was before she got drunk," said Shizune, as she smiled at Naruto, who smiled back, and saw the woman moving down his legs while trying to keep the blush off her face at seeing him in only his boxers.

"We can only imagine what Granny said _after_ she got drunk," said Naruto, as he laughed at the prospect of being a fly, or in his case a _spider_ hanging on the ceiling to overhear that little conversation.

'Nothing she would ever let me repeat,' thought Shizune, as she ran her hands around his muscled waist, and saw the seal that held the Kyuubi appear on it.

_**"Not to state the obvious, but this woman's heartbeat is currently increasing, and her face is getting flushed. I think you know what that means,"**_ said Kyuubi, as he giggled perversely since he was increasing the amount of pheromones in Naruto's body, and this much close contact would make the woman do more then the standard physical.

'You do realize that if we do what we will soon be doing, the old hag will come at us with all the female fury of...what did you call that one woman from your time Venom? She-Hulk was it?' thought Naruto, as he mentally saw Venom nod, and Kyuubi giggle further in a perverted manner.

'Such contact with Naruto-kun's body is making me feel warm all over. Wait! Did I just call him Naruto-kun? Well...it actually sounds nice when I think it,' thought Shizune, as she felt herself blushing, and was now on her knees while resting her head on his stomach with his hand supporting her.

"Is there anything _else_ you need to do for this physical Shizune-chan," said Naruto in a now seductive manner, which made Shizune blush, as she looked at how close she was to Naruto's boxers, and the bulge behind it becoming apparent of his arousal.

"Well Naruto, as you stated you have been having sex recently with one of your slaves along with some other girls too, and I need to check your penis for anything that may cause it to function abnormally," said Shizune, as she put her hands on his hips, and her fingers on the waistband of his boxers.

"By all means, please do look, and _examine_ our penis," said Naruto, as he saw Shizune do just that by pulling his boxers down while he put up a Sound Barrier Jutsu up, and then placing a thick line of webbing on the door to keep anyone from entering.

'Oh my! Its bigger then I thought it would be,' thought Shizune, as she held the now large erection in her hands, and began stroking it slowly to make sure this wasn't an illusion.

"That feels really nice Shizune-chan," said Naruto, as he moans at her delicate touch, and knew she would be good at it due to her medical training requiring her to touching the human body with a gentle grace.

"Well you seem to be doing all right with my examination with my hand Naruto-kun, but I do need to extract a proper sample of genetic material, and given the way the door is at the moment blocked...," said Shizune seductively, as she looked up at Naruto's smiling face with lust in her eyes, and saw he had lust in his too.

"Its okay Shizune-chan. You have to do what you need to do to get the _sample_ you want," said Naruto, as he saw the woman lick her lips with hunger evident for the object in front of her, and took his cock into her mouth.

Naruto moaned deeply in pleasure at Shizune's incredible _oral_ _examination_, as she was basically mapping out his erection with her tongue, and finding every sensitive spot his cock has. Shizune had learned many things from Tsunade, as well as the means to seduce someone of the male species should the need arise (which in terms of bailing Tsunade out of jam was _a lot_), and while embarrassing to learn at first...the woman in front of Naruto on her knees currently giving him a blow job was happy that she paid attention.

'This is unbelievable! I was supposed to give Naruto-kun a physical, but not _this_ kind of physical,' thought Shizune, as she began bobbing her head, and humming to increase the young Namikaze's pleasure to the point of cumming.

"Oh Kami, you are doing a real good examination of my cock Shizune-chan, and now we think its time to give you the sample you wanted," said Naruto, as let out a loud roar, and shot his load into Shizune's mouth.

After he had finished, Naruto pulled his cock out, and let his eyes refocus from having that great orgasm Shizune just gave him before he shot another one right on woman's face. By this point, Shizune had already loosened her clothing during the blowjob, as the warmth she was generating from her body made the young medic feel like she was in a oven burning up.

She felt like a turkey that needed to be stuffed.

"You've done very well so far Naruto-kun Now I need to test your sex drive in terms of strength, speed, and stamina for this part of the examination. You need to show me what it is that makes those girls you've taken come back for more," said Shizune, as she got off the ground before removing her clothing to reveal matching purple bra, and panties that only seemed to enhance the woman's sex appeal.

"That we can do," said Naruto, as he kissed the woman passionately, and his hands began to wonder with on hand squeezing her rear while the other groped one of her breasts.

Shizune of course loved his aggressiveness, as she had only a few men (all of them were submissive as they were bad) in her time while traveling with Tsunade, and it was only when _she_ got drunk. Normally Shizune would reprimand Tsunade for her drinking habits, but after putting her up with the blonde busty woman for so long, the younger of the two needed a drink to make the headaches go away, and bother her the next day.

What Shizune liked in a man, was an aggressive preverbal sex demon, who could screw her brains out like nobody else could, and so far no one had been able to do it.

At least...until Naruto that is.

Granted he was _a lot_ younger then the men she had been with, but by village's laws, when a child becomes a Shinobi of Konoha, they are considered adults, and could do adult like things. Things including the likes of smoking, drinking sake', and screwing horny women just like Shizune herself was right now by the spiky blonde boy. Naruto had enough of groping Shizune, as he ripped her undergarments off before fucking her standing up with both his hands on the young woman's ass cheeks while said woman had her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Oh Naruto-kun keep thrusting! Don't stop!" said Shizune, as she gripped his shoulders, and held on tight with all her strength while Naruto took command of their fucking by moving them to the nearby exam table before thrusting even harder.

_**"Hey Kyuubi, do you think we should tell Naruto to pay the Uchiha a visit after this is over, and rub it in the pricks face that our vessel's clan will be rebuilt faster then his?"**_ said Venom, who saw the Kyuubi think for a moment, and then nod his head.

_**"Yes. Though let's wait until **__**after**__** he's done with this Shizune woman,"**_ said Kyuubi, as he saw his vessel pounding into Shizune while playing with the woman's tits, and leaving several hickeys on her neck.

"I'm cumming Naruto-kun! I'm cumming!" said Shizune, as she was being bombarded with pleasure she never knew existed when it came to sex, and felt the young Namikaze increasing his thrust motions to indicate he was gearing up for an orgasm too.

"So are we Shizune-chan. We hope you like receiving our genetic sample as much as we loved giving it," said Naruto, as began pumping wildly into Shizune, and then let out a very deep groan before unleashing his load into the woman while said woman was having her own orgasm that was assisting the blonde demon vessel in extracting every last bit of his sperm from his erection.

After a moment of their frozen in time orgasmic bliss, Naruto was resting his body on top of Shizune's with his face resting on the woman's impressive bust, and hearing her ragged breathing going back to normal. For her part, Shizune was in heaven in terms of _finally_ finding the right person (even if he was several years her junior) to be with, and wanted to find out if she could possibly in Naruto's harem? Granted, she wouldn't be able to tell Tsunade just yet (since the blonde Hokage would pound Naruto to a pulp), and when Shizune did tell her teacher...well let's just say the Slug Sannin needed to be _really really _drunk when told the news.

That way the hangover will keep the female Hokage weak enough so she won't try to hurt Naruto.

"That was incredible Naruto-kun. I'd say you are indeed in _perfect_ physical condition as of right now," said Shizune, as she let out a long breath, and then felt his cock hardening again much to her surprise.

"We don't know about you Shizune-chan, but we think this exam needs further study, and more _activity_ to get precise results," said Naruto, as he looked Shizune right in the eyes, and saw fear mixed with lust.

'This is going to be a long physical,' thought Shizune, as she saw Naruto now kissing, and licking her breasts before he began using his hands to caress her ass.

Oh yeah, it was going to be a long, and quite pleasurable physical for both of them.

(Several Hours Later)

Naruto walked along the hospital corridor with a skip in his step, as he had only recently finished that _physical_ with Shizune, and told her there would be more time in the future for further _study_ of his physic. Now the blonde demon vessel was headed to pay a visit to an old so called _friend_ of his and see to it the Uchiha asshole gets the greeting that the so called "Prodigy" deserved.

Which was basically a hard kick in the ass out of his hospital window.

Finding Sasuke's room, which was marked down as "Uchiha Sasuke's Private Room: Do no disturb!", Naruto entered the room to find Sasuke held down in restraints, and glaring at the wall in front of him like it was his enemy. Snickering at Sasuke's attitude, which the Uchiha heard before glaring at the blonde, Naruto walked up to the restrained boy that was his former teammate, and simply smiled.

"Enjoying the fact that I'm stuck like this, loser?" said Sasuke, as he saw Naruto smiling that ever infuriating Namikaze smile, and made the Uchiha even more infuriated by the laughter following it.

"Actually, we find it funny that not one of your fan girls has come here yet to rape you, and give birth to all your future bastard children," said Naruto, as he saw Sasuke's glare increase even further, and wasn't impressed by the boy's killer intent.

"So you've only come to gloat huh loser? Doesn't matter. Once I'm cleared, I'm going to take all those girls that care about you so much, and make them all mine under Konoha's CRA laws. I'll make them all have my children and treat them like the low level baby making machines they were meant to be from the start of their existence," said Sasuke, as he had a sadistic look on his face, and it didn't sit well with Naruto.

"Is that what you think? That you'll be let go after that little statement? What _is_ going to happen Uchiha-teme, is we talk to Tsunade to convince her to have your bastard seed be extracted before she cuts your nuts off, and then plant them in all those fan girls of yours to appease the masses. _Then_ you're going to have a _medical accident_, which will in fact be your head being removed from your body, and the Uchiha Clan will be able to start over in a _proper as well as _more _submissive_ manner that they were always meant to have in this life," said Naruto, as he saw Sasuke struggle against his restraints, and activate his Sharingan in anger.

"You can't do that! Tsunade won't listen to you. She's nothing, but an old hag of the Senju Clan, and her family will die out long before the Uchiha Clan ever does!" said Sasuke, as he saw Naruto raise an eyebrow at that, and before the Uchiha knew it...he was seeing stars from the backhanded strike the blonde gave him.

"Talk about Tsunade or anyone of the women we care about Sasuke and we will kill you slowly to the point where you eventually beg us to end your pathetic little whimpering life. The two Councils be damned," said Naruto in a deadly serious voice, as he left the room, and Sasuke to his own thoughts on the matter.

'I have to get out of here and only a nurse can undo these restraints. Fortunately, that old bitch of a Hokage, who ordered I be restrained, forgot to do anything about my Sharingan Eyes, and the power behind them,' thought Sasuke, as just had to wait until the next nurse came in, and then his freedom was assured.

(Hokage's Office-2 Days Later)

"WHAT?! Uchiha Sasuke has escaped from the hospital and has left the village?" said Tsunade, as she was very angry at this point, and glaring at the Chuunin in front of her.

"Y-Yes Hokage-sama. We tried to capture him, but Uchiha-san said if we didn't let him go, he would make sure he never restored his clan in Konoha, and rebuild it in another village that appreciates the Uchiha Clan," said the Chuunin before he was punched out of the nearby window by Tsunade.

"BAKAS! THIS VILLAGE IS FILLED WITH UCHIHA LOVING BAKAS!" yelled Tsunade, as she was beyond pissed off, and instantly knew who take it out on.

The two Councils who encouraged it.

But that could wait until _after_ she sent a team to retrieve Sasuke and ripped the spoiled boy's lower regions out for being a backstabbing traitor preying on the village's weakness for the Sharingan.

Quickly getting on the intercom, Tsunade told Shizune to get all available Shinobi in the village to hunt down Sasuke, and within moments the Hokage got her wish. Before her was Shikamaru, Temari, Naruto, Tenten, Choji, Neji, and Lee with all of them ready to retrieve the Uchiha traitor.

"So we're going after Sasuke. Troublesome," said Shikamaru, as he sighed heavily, and resisted the urge to crumble under Tsunade's angry gaze.

"That' right Shikamaru. Fortunately, the Uchiha hasn't gotten very far, and you can still catch up to him before he makes to the border that leads to Rice Country. No doubt the brat wants to make a name for himself using what remains are left there from my late teammates dwellings there. Well, I'm not about to make a repeat of Sarutobi-sensei, and let history repeat itself. Your orders are clear and simple. Bring Uchiha Sasuke back to Konoha to be tried for treason and if he resist you are allowed to use force. And, should the little prick try to kill any of you...I'm authorizing the use of _lethal_ force to take him down," said Tsunade, as she saw them nod, and then head out to retrieve the arrogant jerk.

"Where is Hinata-sama? Surely she is just as qualified for this mission as myself?" said Neji, as he had not seen his cousin for some time, and was last seen at the Namikaze Estates.

"Hinata-chan has been training with Anko right now on mixing her Gentle Fist with her natural agility while trying to fight using the Snake Taijutsu style Anko knows. They've been at since this morning," said Naruto, as he saw them training before he left, and had spoken to Hiashi about letting Hinata stay with him after talking about having the shy girl as one of his wives.

The man nearly had a heart attack, but Hiashi did feel it could work out in the clan's favor by having Hinata be with Naruto since his daughter would be happy, and Hanabi could be the Clan Heiress without pressure from the Hyuuga Elders. Plus, with Hanabi being the new Clan Head, Hiashi would become a Hyuuga Elder, and use his position on it to get rid of the Cage Bird Seal that had so viciously divided the family.

Plus with Naruto striving to be Hokage someday, which was slowly looking to be more of a reality by the day, would provide a means to make his eldest daughter's dream of a unified family a reality, and end the conflict within it like Hinata wanted from the start.

"And your home is right next to mine, which is too far away to recruit either Shinobi for this mission," said Neji, as they were pressed for time, and could not delay in retrieving the Uchiha.

"Unfortunately, yes. Let's not delay. We got a Baka-teme to bring back," said Naruto, as he transformed into his humanized Venom form, and began web swinging with towards his prey with the other right behind him trying to catch up.

"Troublesome. And I so wanted to look at clouds all day," said Shikamaru, as he was moving in his usual lazy Nara way, and was going to get left behind unless someone did something.

"Hey Shikamaru, I saw your Mom looking for you before we went to the Hokage's Office for this mission. Something about being her model for _cute_ clothing. You could always go back to your home and model it for her?" said Choji, as he saw Shikamaru's face go white as snow before picking up the pace, and working quickly to catch up to Naruto.

"Did Shikamaru's Mother really want him to model some clothing for her?" said Tenten, as she could picture it now, and nearly lost her balance laughing.

"No. But it's a good incentive for him to not be so lazy," said Choji, as he heard the others laugh, and Neji cracked a smile at the tactic used to motivate the young Nara.

A Nara's worst fear was and always will be a woman's actions towards them.

(With Uchiha Sasuke)

Sasuke was making his way through the trees to Sound in Rice Country like he originally planned knowing that despite the chaos the country was in, had confidence he could unite it under his own banner before picking up where Orochimaru left off, and become a God amongst men. When he was little, Sasuke had heard the stories of Uchiha Madara, of how he felt that Konoha should have made him Hokage, and fought against the Senju Clan Head for the right to be called it Hokage. While Madara was defeated by the Shodaime, the story itself had always left an impression on Sasuke, and could always remember the story word for word like it was a sign from the past regarding his own future.

To not live in a weak village that doesn't appreciate talent like his and start over anew with a village of Sasuke's own design where the strong are superior to the weak and the weak work their hands to the bone to support the strong. And since the Uchiha Clan was the strongest clan in the world, it meant he was superior to everyone, and would be as such once Itachi was destroyed.

After all, the only one stronger then him was Itachi, and Sasuke couldn't have anyone in this world stronger then him.

If they were...? Well...then he'd just have to take the power that person held and make it his own.

Power like Naruto's.

'I will learn the secret of your power Naruto. When I learn the secrets and make it mine I will use it to crush you while gaining another step to killing Itachi,' thought Sasuke, as he would gain strength from Sound village after looking over everything the late Sannin had, and then go after Naruto to dissect the loser to learn all the secrets he possessed.

Sasuke's thoughts on the matter ended when something attacked to his legs and forced the Uchiha to trip before countering his fall to see Naruto on a nearby tree above him with several other Leaf Shinobi along with Suna's own Subaku no Temari. Sasuke snarled at them before unleashing a Fire Jutsu on them causing the group to scatter, which gave the Uchiha time to run further away, but he didn't get far, as Lee appeared in front of him, and hit the shocked boy with a mean spin kick. Sasuke hit the ground beneath the trees, but wasn't about to let them pin him down, and got back up to fight his way through this weak group of Leaf Shinobi.

Sasuke soon found himself kicked in the back by Naruto, who had swung down on a line of webbing, and hit the Uchiha with almost enough force to break the boy's spine. Sasuke then got up a second, though noticeably slower time. He was rewarded with a blast from a Wind Jutsu via Temari's iron fan, which sent Sasuke into a tree, and was pinned there by Tenten's barrage of weapons while Neji disable his chakra points to prevent the use of any chakra.

"Now behave yourself Uchiha Sasuke or else I will have to hurt you where your clan's revival is crucial to its resurrection," said Neji, as he saw some of the boy wince, and the girls had a look in their eyes that practically begged the Hyuuga to do it.

"Damn you Hyuuga filth. You are just like the other weak filth in Konoha. You just can't stand the fact an elite Shinobi like myself is rising faster up the Shinobi ranks. You try to stunt _my_ growth in being the future of Konoha and side with that weak pathetic excuse of a abomination wearing that spider symbol on his chest behind you. Naruto's a monster. A freak of nature even before getting the way he is now. Is that who you want to trust? This _thing_, who wil-ACK!" said Sasuke, as he was silenced by Neji by hitting the throat of the Uchiha, and shutting the boy up.

"Thank you for shutting him up Neji. That teme's voice was giving us a headache," said Naruto, as saw the boy still trying to move despite his temporarily crippled condition, and glaring at him.

"Well this is all well and good guys, but can we just bring this troublesome jerk's ass to Konoha now? I'm tired," said Shikamaru, as he got a glare from everyone since he didn't really didn't do anything, and made the Nara whistle nonchalantly.

"Right. Okay Uchiha-teme, its time to go home, and face the music," said Naruto, as he ripped Sasuke from the tree, and tied him up in webbing before putting the Uchiha on his shoulder.

"This isn't over loser," said Sasuke, as he was hit into unconsciousness by Temari's now folded up iron fan, and the said woman winked at Naruto.

Oh yeah, things were looking up...for the moment.

(Konoha-Council Meeting Room-Hours Later)

"This is outrageous! You have no right to do this when a mission is being done!" said Tsunade, as she had the Sandaime by her side to support her, and saw the two Councils didn't really care what she thought about Naruto.

"Regardless Hokage-_sama_, the boy is too dangerous to be in Konoha, and we must kill the boy now before he becomes too powerful to control," said Homura, as he saw the Sannin turned Hokage glare at him, and so did Hiruzen too though it didn't matter to the Shinobi Councilman.

"I sent the boy to retrieve the Uchiha with a team, he completed it easily, and now you want to reward him with execution if not banishment? This is ridiculous and I won't sign off on it," said Tsunade, as she saw her opposition becoming agitated with her, and the fact she wouldn't submit to them like the Sandaime did after coming out of retirement.

"We whole heartedly agree with the Hokage on this one.," said Naruto, as he was now hanging upside down, and descending down on webbing while having U-shaped eyes.

"Get out of here monster! You have no right to be at this meeting," said Koharu, who wanted this boy removed from Konoha, and the world all together.

"Such a mean old lady you are. Have you had your pills for today? Maybe a nap to make you less grumpy?! We know! Let's get you some nice old people food like jello with a color of your choice. If you behave, we might spoon feed you, and wipe the remains of your mouth with a napkin," said Naruto, as he saw the old woman glare at him, and the Clan Heads with the Hokage laughing slightly at his antics.

"Actions here aside, Naruto can't be exiled Shinobi Council members, due to everything that is his from the Namikaze Estates, and the marriage agreements that only recently came in for him to marry several key individuals from within as well as from outside the Leaf," said Tsunade, as she had revealed marriage arrangements for Naruto to marry Temari, Hinata, Hana, and Tenten (the blonde had to dodge throwing objects for an hour before the girl's Father agreed to let them marry) with their relatives giving the approval.

In Naruto's mind it was well worth it.

"Then strip the Namikaze of his clan assets, sell his slaves off to the Uchiha, and all those women marrying the demon will go to Sasuke as well," said Homura, as he got several nods from the other members of the Councils, and making the Hokage along with several Clan Heads looking upset by that statement.

"Such a decision is not up to any of you, but rather the Hokage, and all the current Clan Heads themselves must decide that. To even _attempt_ to do something of that nature will result in treason and you will all be executed without a trial," said Tsunade, as she knew the fear of death was an excellent motivator for these fools, and knew they wanted to live long lasting lives because they didn't want to be judged by Kami yet.

"Besides, from what we understand, Ero-Sennin is currently in the process of sealing up the Uchiha-teme's bloodline from his eyes to those tiny raisins he calls testicles, and then gearing him up for execution," said Naruto, as he saw the two Councils go into an uproar at how Konoha needed the Uchiha Clan, and demanded that such actions be stopped with Tsunade slamming her fist down on the table to silence them all.

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU! Kami, all I ever hear from you people along with nearly the populous within the Leaf is how tragic the Uchiha has it for being the last loyal one in the village. Well it ends NOW! I have it on good authority from Jiraiya and Sarutobi-sensei that the Uchiha Clan is not the oh so innocent victims everyone makes them out to be," said Tsunade, as she had been told by Jiraiya about Itachi, and the _real _reason behind the massacre.

Along with the people who ordered it.

"Really? Please explain this to us Hokage-sama," said Hiashi, as he wanted to know what it was that Jiraiya, and the Sandaime hid this from everyone.

"Now is not the time for this!" said Koharu, as she began to feel nervous, and so was her old teammate too.

"We think it is Mega Old Lady. Go on Granny," said Naruto, as he saw Tsunade looked ticked for a brief second, and then let out a breath before telling what she knew.

"The Uchiha Clan was not killed by Itachi so the man could test his skills. From what Jiraiya has told informed me, as well as proof from documents recovered in secret, the Uchiha Clan was planning to overthrow the Sandaime, and install their own way of running the Leaf. The only reason Itachi spared Sasuke was because it was part of the deal Itachi made with several members of Konoha's governing body to ensure that those in power here would stay in power," said Tsunade, as she was glaring at several members of the two Councils, and saw them being very nervous at the moment.

"Wait! Are you saying this whole time, the Uchiha Clan were traitors, and the people of Konoha have been spoiling the descendant of one? Why weren't we told about this? The people had a right to know!" said Tsume, as she saw the members of the guilty parties in this conspiracy look ready to bolt out the door.

"Because the Uchiha Clan, regardless of how it fell from grace, needed to be..._properly_ resurrected without the only _male_ Uchiha in Konoha hating the village, and needed to be loved to ensure Sasuke's loyalty," said Danzo, as he saw all the Clan Heads glaring at him, and he didn't like it one bit.

"And look where that got him. He still betrayed the village after you had everyone in it shower the gaki with whatever he desired. Troublesome. If anyone should have been pampered, it should have been Naruto here for holding the Kyuubi, and the Yondaime Son for that matter," said the Nara Clan Head, who had gotten an earful from his wife every time his clan failed to adopt Naruto into it, and had to visit the hospital to get his head treated in the morning to heal the _accidental_ head injury from the previous day.

The argument overall continued for a good 20 minutes before Tsunade had enough and ended the meeting by threatening to go Kage on everyone that had upset her. With just about everyone gone, Naruto landed upright from his position, and transformed his what many would consider "second skin" into Shinobi based clothing with Chuunin vest with the spider symbol on the back.

"We're glad that's done. We have so much to do when we get home. Eating, training, and satisfying the female populous of my home," said Naruto getting a perverted giggle from Jiraiya, who was writing all this down, and then lost it when the blonde webbed it out of the Sannin's hands before destroying it.

"Before you go do _that_ gaki, I need you to stay here for something serious, which you may not like, and no you can't ignore it," said Tsunade, as she saw Naruto frown, and now focused on this seemingly important mission in front of him.

"What are you talking about? We don't have to go on a sake' run, do we?" said Naruto, as he saw Tsunade have a tick mark on her head, and glared at Jiraiya currently trying to hold back a snicker.

"No Naruto. Tsunade, Jiraiya, and I have all discussed this while you left for Amazonia. Jiraiya wants to take you up as his apprentice full time and teach you the Toad Sage Arts so you can become even stronger then your Father. Unfortunately, you will have to leave the village to make this happen, and this is not some simple few weeks worth of training near the village," said the Sandaime, as he saw Naruto nod, but could see the blonde was definitely not liking this one bit, and wondered how long he was going to be gone.

"How long will we be gone? Months?" said Naruto, as he saw Tsunade shake her head no, and saw Jiraiya look a bit nervous in wanting to answer his question.

"Actually, I think it will take a few years depending on how hard you work at it Naruto, and if my math is correct...its going to take about _3 years_ to complete," said Jiraiya, as he saw Naruto narrow his eyes, and it was clear the blonde didn't want to leave Konoha for that long.

Especially since the girls would be devastated.

"3 years? Are you sure you want to have us leave for that long? Who knows what will happen during that time we are gone? Plus, if we are gone, then there is a serious lack of command structure within our home, and my trio of slaves will need a newly appointed Master until we return," said Naruto, as he knew that without his presence, the girls could get into trouble, and he would be unable to help them if needed.

"Which is why before you leave you need to...get married," said Tsunade, as she didn't feel comfortable having the gaki marry so soon, and even less to one of the girls in his appointed harem.

"We can't just marry one of them since even then, it cheats the others, and we don't know how things will go while we're gone," said Naruto, as he felt conflicted in doing this to them, and even more so to his soon to be wife.

"You will have to choose Naruto and it will have to be one of them until you come back to marry all of them. Including the three slaves you have," said Tsunade, as she didn't like how the whole slavery clause was still active, and wished she could change it.

"We know. Though we think that them being slaves is still something they are getting use to. Well...Kin has no problem with it, but then there is Ino, and Tayuya to consider with both being more resistant to the idea. Not to mention, if we marry one of the girls, we it has to be someone, who can keep them all in line while we're gone, and that's not easy," said Naruto, as he looked out the window, and wondered who he could feel comfortable marrying so early on in his life.

"Why not Hana? She's already betrothed to you. Not to mention she is understanding that you are running a pack based clan right now and could handle things until you return," said Tsunade, as she saw Naruto flinch at Hana's name, and the memory of the Inuzuka Clan still fresh in his mind.

"We want to since she would be the first among them all, but what's to stop her clan from using that time away from the home to take everything from us? We deeply hurt all of the Inuzuka Clan members in a way that was almost worse then what they did to us and this would give them the opportunity to exact petty revenge out of some form of some kind of outdated Inuzuka Alpha based pride. We can't risk that. We need someone strong, will run the home well while we're gone, and will be a good judgment of character," said Naruto, as he was deep in thought, and then smiled as he had made his choice.

"You've made your choice haven't you? Who is it?" said Tsunade, as she saw Naruto turn to face her, and the smile was something that made her feel a cold shiver run up the entire length of her spine.

"Mitarashi Anko is the one we will marry," said Naruto, as he saw Tsunade's jaw drop in shock, and Jiraiya did the same while fainting moments before going head first torpedo style through a wall via nosebleed being the propulsion behind it.

(Omake # 1-Naruto's Choice)

"You've made your choice haven't you? Who is it?" said Tsunade, as she saw Naruto turn to face her, and the smile was something that made her feel a cold shiver run up the entire length of her spine.

"Ms. Pacman!" said Naruto, as he turned to the door to see a huge, very round, and very yellow _thing_ with a bowtie on its head come smashing through the door.

_"Honey! I missed you so much!"_ called out Ms. Pacman, as she came towards Naruto with the Namikaze trying to protest, but was silenced when the uh..._woman_ of an entity _ate_ Naruto with the exception of his blue.

"NARUTO!" yelled out Tsunade while Jiraiya leaped out the window saying he lost the will to live in a world where women took a circular shape outside of their breasts.

"Its okay! We had an extra guy!" said Naruto, as he appeared behind Ms. Pacman, and the female Hokage sigh in relief.

(End Omake)

(Omake # 2- Naruto's Choice Take Two)

"You've made your choice haven't you? Who is it?" said Tsunade, as she saw Naruto turn to face her, and the smile was something that made her feel a cold shiver run up the entire length of her spine.

"Your assistant Shizune of course!" said Naruto, as he heard a girly squeal, and Shizune came into the room before hugging the blonde with his face in her breasts.

"WHAT?! You can't marry Shizune-chan!" said Tsunade, as she was now getting super mega angry, and Jiraiya was moving quietly towards the door.

"She might as well since Shizune-chan is already caring our child," said Naruto, as he saw Tsunade now having steam coming out of her ears, and her eyes were now crimson red.

"Shouldn't we have broken the news to her later Naruto-kun?" said Shizune worriedly, as she saw her teacher was mere seconds from destroying everything in sight, and they were both in the woman's crosshairs.

"Don't worry Shizune-chan. We have a plan. THIS!" said Naruto, as he leaped out the window with Shizune in his arms, and web swinging to his home to have as much sex as possible before leaving for 3 years with Jiraiya.

Speaking of Jiraiya, he was so close to the exit that was the door, but a creak from the wooden floor made him stop, and sense Tsunade's eyes aimed at him.

_**"YOU!"**_ yelled Tsunade in a demonic tone and Jiraiya found himself fearing for his life like never before.

"I-In my d-defense T-Tsunade-hime, I-I didn't know about i-it, and i-if I d-did I w-would have most c-certainly told y-you," said Jiraiya, as he began whimpering in fear while the shadow of his angry teammate loomed over his sniveling form.

_**"DIE!"**_ yelled Tsunade, as she began manhandle her teammate, and the screams of the great Toad Sannin Jiraiya begging for mercy could be heard for miles.

(End Omake)

(YAY! I updated. I know I took so long, but my muse took over, and wanted me writing other things. Not to mention, in my own defense, the people I turn to for inspiration, and anything else I see weren't there to provide it. Hope you liked the lemon I gave you. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-Wedding Plans

(A/N: I know I haven't updated this in awhile AGAIN, but my muse is not what you call the most...focused entity in my head, and has caused me problems. SO I suggest you blame my muse and not me. ENJOY!!!)

Naruto sighed in his clan home, as he sat in his office chair while looking over various documents, thinking of a way to talk to Anko about wanting to marry her before going away for roughly three years, and keep the girls in his home in line. In all honesty, Naruto didn't know _how_ to tell Anko in the way that she wouldn't be offended, and summon one of her giant snakes to devour him.

It didn't help that while he was thinking this over, Kin was currently servicing him with her mouth on his cock to help take the stress away, and Naruto had to admit it was indeed distracting him from speaking to the Special Jounin. He had spoke to each girl living with him privately about it, as he didn't want them to go screaming out in protest, which was a good thing too since Tayuya had yelled out that he was "bat shit crazy" for agreeing to this, and that he should stay in the village to train in the Sannin Arts instead of going to some "Toad shit filled mountain to practice throat singing" among other things.

Naruto had to punish Tayuya for the cursing despite the fact she cared about him, but the redhead took her spanking with dignity, and knew she only said those things because she felt it was wrong to leave them for such a long period of time. Each of the girls were in agreement with that statement, as three of them that were slaves, who only served Naruto until he freed them (only if he chose to) after a whole year if not more of their services in being a slave, and while they knew Anko wouldn't be cruel to them...she wasn't exactly sane either.

Speaking of serving the Namikaze.

"Oh damn Kin-chan! If you keep this up, we'll cum hard right into that lovely mouth of yours, and then ravish you until you can't walk for a Month," said Naruto, as he felt Kin's mouth working his cock like she had many times before, knowing how to make him hard, and to make him unload into one of her three holes.

And right now, Kin was trying _extra_ hard to make him cum, and unleash the unstoppable sex machine that filled her with such pleasure.

'Please do Naruto-sama. I want you to ravish like you never have before so the memory of it will last for the three years you are gone,' thought Kin, as she kept sucking hard on his member, using her right hand to massage his testicles, and the left hand massaging what she couldn't fit in her mouth.

"Oh shit, we're cumming!" said Naruto, as he came hard into Kin's mouth, and the slave girl began drinking it like she had so many times in the past.

"Yummy as always Naruto-sama," said Kin, as she removed his cock from her mouth with a loud "pop!", and licked her lips of the excess cum while Naruto looked at her now with lust in his eyes.

"Stand up, strip, and bend that sexy ass of yours over," said Naruto, as he saw her slowly rise from her position, remove what little clothing she had on, turned around to show her ass to him, and bent over with her ass now shaking in front of him.

"My pussy is ready for you Naruto-sama," said Kin sexually, as she spread her legs to show her loving Master just how wet she was, and how much she wanted him to fuck her silly.

"That it is Kin-chan. That it is," said Naruto hungrily, as he got out of his chair, his penis once again hard at the sight of the girl's pussy, and thrust hard into his slave with Kin let out a cry of pleasure with each new hard thrust that followed.

'If this keeps up, I may just sneak away with Naruto, and do what I must to stay with him for those three years,' thought Kin, as her mind slowly became that of mush, and felt the pleasure Naruto was giving with each new thrust into her pussy building.

"We know what your thinking Kin-chan. Don't worry. We'll do everything we can so this lasts you for the next three years," said Naruto, as he reached around, and grabbed one of Kin's breasts before groping it roughly.

'Thank Kami I'm a slave to a stamina freak!' thought Kin, as she became lost in the sea of pleasure, and would be for the many hours that were to come.

Pun intended.

(Konoha Streets-2 Days Later)

Naruto felt good today, as he was web swinging through the Leaf, and made his way to the apartment complex that housed the infamous Mitarashi Anko. The blonde boy had originally spoke to Ibiki if he could see Anko, which made the scarred man look at him like he was insane since _no one _had ever _willingly_ wished to speak to the woman, and those that did were always trying to get what they could never have.

The end result was them sent to the mental ward, the hospital ER followed by going to the mental ward, and not always in that order since those in the mental ward sometimes hurt themselves before being forced to the hospital ER. This of course didn't help with Anko's reputation in being the preverbal snake in the grass like her former and deceased sensei of a snake Sannin. They called the Special Jounin hurtful names, insulted Anko behind her back, but she had heard the whispers like they wanted her too, and other things that were meant to kick the woman out of the Leaf.

Still, Ibiki could tell that Naruto was not looking to cause Anko any discomfort, and told the blonde that the woman was taking a day off at her home today. So Naruto found out where it was and was now clinging to the wall of said building before moving his way to the roof to enter from there.

Walking down the flight of stairs, Naruto soon walked along the corridor that held Anko's apartment number, and transformed into his Shinobi attire with his Chuunin vest with the spider symbol on the back. Knocking three times, the blonde Namikaze waited until the sound of movement could be heard walking towards the door, and saw the door open to reveal Anko in her usual attire minus the trench coat.

If there was one thing Naruto, Kyuubi, and Venom could agree on was that fishnet shirts on hot women not wearing bras was...AWESOME!

"Oh hey gaki! How are you doing? I wasn't expecting you. Come on in!" said Anko, as she looked at him with a smile that didn't match her eyes, and Naruto knew something was wrong.

"Thank you Anko-chan. How have you been?" said Naruto, as he saw her apartment was less then...clean, but the blonde chalked that up to Anko being Anko, and kept his mouth shut about it.

"Oh you know me gaki. Keeping busy with the interrogations and what not," said Anko, as she kept her smile up, but it was slowly losing its strength, and Naruto could see she was really bothered by something.

"Don't lie to us Anko-chan. We're not like those bakas that hate your guts like they did mine. Share with us with what's eating you?" said Naruto, as he saw Anko look away for a second, and then back at him with the door shut to keep out unwanted ears from hearing what she had to say.

"I'm being evicted from my apartment. The bastard landlord bitched to the two Councils how I'm bringing down the retail market value of the complex and me being here is also preventing him from bringing in potential room owners," said Anko, as she knew that the landlord paid off the two Councils knowing that he would make up for it later with the revenue from those that pay for an apartment once she was gone.

"How long do you have?" said Naruto, as he knew that the landlord had to give Anko a certain number of days before he could have her evicted, and the woman growled angrily.

"The asshole just told me today and said I have two days to pack up before he went to the Councils to have them _make_ me leave with Danzo's 'private security force' that was once Root," said Anko, as this was one of the reasons she took the day off, and get her things in order before she left a serious hole in the building.

Besides, crashing with Kurenai wouldn't be so bad, and it wasn't the first time her Jounin friend let her do that.

"We're sorry to hear that. You don't deserve such bigotry. To be honest, we may have a solution to your housing problems, but we don't want you think different of us, and think that we do this simply for our own reasons," said Naruto, as he explained the situation with Jiraiya needing to take him on a three year training trip, and the need to get married to someone capable of running things until his return.

"Wow. I don't know whether to be thrilled or peeved," said Anko, as she saw him nod, and move to leave.

"We understand if you're feeling insulted by this Anko-chan. It wasn't our intention to do that. Its just that, out of all the women I know within Konoha, you are the most strong willed, trustworthy despite what most would say, and I know you can keep others hurting those we care about because they are people you care about too. We didn't choose you just because you were the only choice we had. We chose you because you're you Anko-chan and we wouldn't have chose you otherwise," said Naruto, as he didn't do this just for himself, but for Anko too, and wanted to give her a happy life.

"Naruto wait!" said Anko, as she saw blonde gaki was a good person, but she had every right to feel cautious, and maybe even angry at his offer.

"Yes," said Naruto, as he turned to see Anko at arms length from him, and saw the true face of the Special Jounin.

"Are you really serious about marrying me? Not just for yourself, but because you care about me, and not doing this because it benefits you for the next three years?" said Anko, as she wanted him to tell her the truth, and doing it while seeing the real her outside of what the village saw everyday.

"Yes. We do want to marry you. We want to get to know you better, we want to be your friend, your lover, and your confidant when you need us the most," said Naruto, as he saw Anko give him a genuine smile, and then moved towards him before giving the blonde a loving hug with tears now falling from her eyes.

"You really know how to speak to a woman, don't you Naruto-kun?" said Anko, as she had never been told that by anyone, and it really moved her to hear someone really mean it.

"It's because we speak the truth. Women only like the truth," said Naruto, as he heard Anko letting out a chuckle, and looked at him with a cheesy smile.

"That we do, but if we do make it work while married, and you stick me with a bun in the oven...lie through your teeth when I ask you if I look fat," said Anko, as she saw him smirk at her, and nod his head.

"Deal. Provided you don't accuse us of lying and send one of your snakes after us," said Naruto, as he saw Anko pout, and then look sheepish since she realized that would have most likely happen.

"Well...since you asked so nicely I'll _try_ to remember that come labor time," said Anko, as she saw Naruto sweat drop, and give her a "you'll try?" look.

'Mental note, in the event Anko forgets, aim her frustration on Shikamaru, and make him take it like a bitch,' thought Naruto, as he knew from what Venom, and Kyuubi told their vessel about women was that when it comes to being in labor...they tend to act a little bit uh..._irrational_ until the baby is born.

Elsewhere, Nara Shikamaru was play Shogi with his old man when both suddenly felt a cold shiver run up their spines.

'I sense I will lose my life to a woman that is not my future wife,' thought Shikamaru, as he feared for his life, and wondered what he had done to deserve this feeling.

'I sense I will lose my son to a woman that is not his wife. That is no way for a Nara male to die. When a Nara male dies, it is at the hands of his wife, and _only_ when her anger reaches untold levels of rage,' thought Shikaku, as it was a good death to not die in battle, but a bad one to die at the hands of a women that was not a Nara male's wife, and was always a bad sign.

Deciding to call the match a draw, the two Nara men packed up their Shogi board, and to their clan home to consult the sacred wall of Nara Prophecy Room. A special room that had for generations helped save countless Nara men from being killed by angry women that weren't their wives.

(Several Months Later)

"I can't believe Naruto-kun is getting married," said Temari, as she was now getting ready for the private wedding ceremony with the other girls in the house, and saw Hinata on the verge of crying.

Not surprising since the Hyuuga girl would gladly switch places with Anko right now instead of waiting until Naruto returned three years later.

"Did you see the look on the Yuhi woman's face? She was so angry at Naruto-kun for marrying Anko and even more at Anko for agreeing to it," said Tenten, as she was the chosen bride's maid for this wedding since Kurenai refused to do it out of some kind of female principle in regards to age.

"Which is why Shizune-chan is going to be right next to her and prevent any attempt by her ruining the wedding," said Ino, as she had been assigned by Naruto to get the flowers needed at her Father's shop for the wedding, and promised the man further business in the future with his other future wives in the distant future.

Provided that the man's wife wasn't at the wedding, didn't try interrupting the wedding, or do just about anything stupid that would cause the Namikaze any offense.

Hana along with Tsume were helping Anko, who was currently from where she was in her own room wearing a wedding dress that was very...uh..._revealing_, and showed a lot of leg all the way up to her hips. The upper part of the wedding dress did little to hide the woman's well developed chest that looked ready to explode out of the upper portion of the white clothing, and the hair style was its usual crazy self.

Naruto didn't care what she looked like though since she was her own exotic self and to change it would be cruel. Hell, she could be dressed in sweater and baggy pants, and the blonde would marry the woman regardless since it was her persona that he loved.

Jiraiya suggested she do it nude to further make Naruto want her, which is the reason he was in the hospital right now thanks to Tsunade, and watching the wedding by a private feed in his room via TV in a body cast.

Speaking of Tsunade, the woman couldn't believe she was holding this wedding, and preparing to bind the two in..._somewhat_ holy matrimony. In the Months that followed, Naruto had Anko move in with him, and instantly wanted to get know the Special Jounin better since she lived similar to him. He wanted to know all her likes, dislikes, favorite hobbies, least favorite hobbies, and everything else needed to form a relationship with women. It hadn't been easy of course, as Anko had kept herself guarded in terms of telling him things, but Naruto understood due to the village being filled with bigots, and personal information could be used against you by them.

So Naruto told her everything about him, as a show of good faith to wanting to have a relationship with the woman, and Anko listened before opening up to him. Another thing Naruto did was see to it that those, who hurt Anko in the past also paid deeply, and sued the landlord for running such a shitty place to get one person out before sprucing it up to let others in. In the end, Naruto bought the place, then secretly put Anko's name on the deed with him, and told her in the event that things don't work out between them that it would be hers so having a home wasn't a problem.

All and all, Naruto was giving Anko a way out should she want one, and giving her the power of choice in this relationship that no one else would have done in his place.

By that point in time, Anko _didn't_ want to leave Naruto at all, and in the Month prior to the planned wedding that was _suppose_ to happen the blonde asked her if she wanted to marry him for the right reasons like he did with her. Naruto even went so far, as to ask Anko properly, getting on one knee in front of his future wives, and presenting her with a huge emerald ring with a snake made of gold wrapped around it.

'I have a distinct feeling that _white _is not the color Anko should be wearing right now if I think I know how she reacted to getting that ring. Lucky bitch,' thought Tsunade, as she saw the ring, and the Sannin would be lying if she said she wasn't tempted to find a way to be one of his wives if just to get a rock like that.

(With Naruto)

Naruto in all honesty, didn't really need to get as ready in such a way the others did for the wedding since his "tuxedo" was really his symbiote turned into it, and had already got his bed man for this event.

"You...are...so..._troublesome_!" said Shikamaru, as he had been snagged from his room that morning by Naruto, and basically forced to change before being tied up in webbing to prevent his escape.

"If that's how you feel, we will drop you off at your home, and tell your Mother how you didn't want to attend a wedding of a dear friend of hers," said Naruto, as he knew that Anko had few friends, and most of them were female with Shikamaru's Mother being one of them.

Shikamaru shivered.

"All right! You win!" said Shikamaru, as the end result would be his funeral soon being planned after this wedding, and the Nara wanted to live long enough to have _one_ kid before sweet merciful death took him.

"Leave it to Naruto-sama to outsmart a lazy woman fearing Nara," said Kin, as she came into the room with Hinata, who wanted to see Naruto before he took the long walk down the isle to be with his future crazy bit-uh _wife_ named Mitarashi Anko.

"Hello Kin-chan. Hinata-chan. You both look stunning as always," said Naruto, as he saw Kin pose sexually for him, and Hinata blushed while putting her fingers together.

"Just wait three years, I'll see to it that I give Anko-chan a run for her money, and give you one Hell of a honeymoon," said Kin, as Naruto chuckled at her actions, and walked up to her before planting a passionate kiss on her lips while Hinata let out an "eep!" with a tomato colored blush on her face.

"You know, if Hinata were to faint in the next few seconds, I could give you a nice little quickie before you go off to marry Anko, and head off to your honeymoon?" said Kin, as she _felt_ his interest, and knew he was tempted.

"You sexy vixen of a slave. If only we could take you with us during the three years we go with Jiraiya after my time with Anko is over. Sadly, if I had our little moment before the wedding, it would ruin everything for Anko, and we don't want to do that to her," said Naruto, as he saw Kin pout, but saw she understood, and _reluctantly_ removed herself from his person.

"D-Do you have to marry Anko-san?" said Hinata, as she would be lying if she said she didn't mind her crush, and love getting married so soon to another woman.

"You know we do Hinata-chan. But fear not, upon my return from the three years, we will make it up to you, and the others by any means necessary...within reason," said Naruto, as he felt if he didn't mention that last part, it would leave things into a wide variety of options that may not be suited for someone of his position.

"Like marrying me?" said Hinata hopefully, as she wanted to marry Naruto, and wasn't going to let anyone take that from her.

Hinata thanked Kami for the CRA the Leaf had otherwise she may just kill herself.

"Of course Hinata-chan," said Naruto, which made the Hyuuga girl let out cry of joy before jumping upon Naruto's person, and giving him a passionate kiss that blew the Namikaze's mind away.

This of course ended when Hinata finally removed her lips from his, realized what she had done, turned cherry red in the face, and then fainted with Naruto's suit holding onto her.

"Wow!" said Naruto, as he saw Kin look a little jealous at that, but then again it was Hinata, and the shy girl needed to let things out before going crazy during those three long years before his return.

"She gets to kiss you, but I can't get a quickie?" said Kin, as she saw Naruto look at her with a look, and then made a Shadow Clone to take hold of Hinata.

"Now Kin-chan, you know that out of all the girls we currently have..._relations_ with, you get practically the most, and if we didn't know any better...we might be thinking we were spoiling you?" said Naruto, as he saw Kin realize what he was saying, and that certain _restrictions_ may have to be put in place to remind the slave girl of just how good she had it.

And since Anko would be ruling over the Namikaze Estate until his return, Kin knew that the woman would be merciless in her torturing of her, and drive the slave girl insane for her Master's touch while apologizing to him for taking it for granted.

"On second thought, I'm fine for now, and you do have to return home soon after your one week honeymoon with Anko to make it all official for her to be our Mistress upon your return home after leaving for three years. I'm sure we could have some time together before you leave for that," said Kin, as she saw him smirk at her, and then give the slave girl passionate kiss of his own that nearly made the former Sound Nin cream her panties.

"Until we return with Anko from the honeymoon, you are in charge Kin-chan, and if you are a good slave girl...we might let you explore the _other_ side of your sexuality with us before I leave," said Naruto, as he saw Kin's eyes light up, and nod franticly since the girl had freely admitted she was open to expanding her horizon to that of being with women along with her main man.

"Yes Naruto-sama!" said Kin, as she gave a salute, and walked out with the Shadow Clone holding an unconscious Hinata snuggling up against the clone

"Come back here you baka and take me with you! I'm holding your damn wedding rings in my pocket!" said Shikamaru, as he was soon caught on a web line, and pulled out of the room hard after hitting the wall right next to the door

(Namikaze Backyard-20 Minutes Later)

Soon, everyone meant to be at the wedding was there, and Tsunade was ready (sort of) to perform the marriage ceremony. First, Naruto came out waiting for Anko with Shikamaru beside him with the rings, as he told the Nara that if lost the rings, or if he even so much as ran out of here just to get out of the wedding... Tayuya would use her flute to summon her Oni demons to do something _very bad_.

"Damn it Naruto! Get this webbing off my feet. I'm not going to run!" said Shikamaru to Naruto since the Nara couldn't move his feet off the ground.

"You keep saying that Shika, but we've seen that infamous 'Nara Shikamaru preparing to run' look before, and we're not buying what you're selling," said Naruto, as he had seen Shikamaru have that look before where he actually ran with a purpose, and the last time that happened was when Nara Yoshino had wanted to take Shikamaru shopping when he was nine years old to have him try on an "adorable sailors outfit" to wear to school.

'Troublesome,' thought Shikamaru, as he hated weddings because of bouquet flowers, and various other things that he believed women came up with for weddings to trap men in their clutches.

Shikamaru wanted no part of that.

"Why isn't Shino up there with Naruto instead of Shikamaru?" said Chouji to Neji sitting next to him, as he eyed his friend, and glanced at the buffet table.

"Because Shino-san requested to Naruto-sama that he be the best man for when Hinata-sama _marries_ Naruto-sama," said Neji, as he knew that Shino was a protective surrogate brother to Hinata when they weren't teammates, and it was someone the Hyuuga Branch member could respect in that regard.

"And you're not against it?" said Chouji, as he saw Neji look at him with a minor glare, and then return to look at Naruto waiting for Anko.

"Had you asked me that question a few Months ago, I would have used my Gentle Fist instead of words to give an answer to your question, but in light of Naruto-sama's newly revealed heritage, and the fact he cares for Hinata-sama...," said Neji, as he looked over at his cousin two rows to the right in front of him to see Hinata was no doubt picturing her wedding day to the Namikaze.

"Personally, I think Naruto would have qualified on the grounds he loves Hinata-san, and not because of his lineage Neji. Besides, too much blue blood clogs the heart of any clan, and makes them so arrogant that it drowns them in said stuff," said Chouji, as his own clan married out of love for the other, and not because of arranged marriages.

'A valid point. A shame my clan does not see it, even with the Byakugan, and past history with those that defy Fate like Naruto teaching us countless lessons that we pay no heed to,' thought Neji, as he looked over at Tenten, and realized his chance was her was gone, that Naruto also captured her heart because the blonde was everything he was not.

Maybe it was about time that Neji changed his life and found that special someone too.

Any such thoughts for Neji ended, as he saw Anko walk with her assigned bride's maid, and looking at Naruto currently looking back with a grin that told everyone he had hit the jackpot in terms of a hot woman to be his wife. As for Anko herself, she grinned a similar grin to, and had to admit that Naruto despite being a few years older then her was one hot stud in his tux though she suspected it was the symbiote that transformed into a tux for this moment.

Not that Anko cared about that since it made things easier for her in regards to their _alone time_ while on their honeymoon that Tenten told her would be in Wave Country. Now that the place was no longer in poverty and treated the Namikaze like a hero it was considered the perfect spot for the two of them to go without worry of enemy Shinobi ruining their time together. Even now, a new hotel had been setup thanks to Tazuna, which was not that far away from one of Wave's beachhead, and had a reservation for a high price suite setup for them.

"Dearly beloved, we are all gathered here today to bring these two lovers together in the bonds of holy matrimony, and the reviving of a noble as well as nearly extinct clan," said Tsunade, as she went on with the ceremony, and waited for the rings to be presented by Shikamaru with Naruto web shooting them over to his hand before giving his chosen ring to Anko.

The look on Shikamaru's face was priceless since he thought Naruto would finally free his legs in order to hand over the rings.

'It should be _me_ up there! Come down Hinata. You can wait three years. Three years to get stronger, sexier, and make Naruto-kun forget all about that snake shank!' thought Hinata, as she knew why Naruto wanted Anko for this marriage since it was personal, and business all in one due to the situation of leaving with Jiraiya to learn more about the Sannin Arts.

Still, it didn't make things easier, and Hinata knew that the only way to prove she was worthy of being with _her_ Naruto-kun was to suck this up for three years before it was _her_ turn to get married.

'Note to self: Send a message to Gaara to have an arranged political marriage setup after Naruto-kun returns in three years,' thought Temari, as she knew how strong Naruto was, and would only get stronger while learning under the Toad Sannin, and if anything he would get even hotter in her eyes.

Temari thanked Kami for the CRA the Leaf had.

High above in the heavens, Kami sneezed for the bazillionth time, wondering who it was that kept thanking him for giving men currently the last of their clan with bloodlines, the idea of the CRA in their Shinobi villages, and to getting many smoking hot women.

It wasn't even like that, as Kami _accidently_ had what humans would call a naughty dream that somehow got sent down to the Shinobi villages, and to all their respected leaders in regards to the threat of losing a bloodline.

'At least I get thanked for it,' thought Kami, as he sneezed again when Tenten thought the same thing, and then several more times with various other girls wanting to be with one Namikaze Naruto.

Life certainly was good for the blonde Namikaze.

(Secret Akatsuki Base)

"This is most troubling. We have just learned the Kyuubi vessel will be with Jiraiya for the next three years," said Pein, as he stared at the others before him, and they seemed to be sharing their leaders sentiments.

"What do we do? Even if we attack the Leaf village, they are too strong to take down by our hands, and Jiraiya will do just about anything for Tsunade if not the village," said Konan, as she knew how Jiraiya despite all his peeping, only had his heart set on one woman in particular, and it was Senju Tsunade.

"The plan cannot be executed for another three years so we will wait until then. Besides, the mission we are setting out to accomplish was never meant to be easy, and this will only make it more challenging," said Pein, as he was never one to take the easy road, and it had been too long in his mind since he had something even remote to a challenge.

"So we wait while finding each of the demon vessels and once we locate them all we strike, right?" said Kakuzu, as he knew not all of the demon vessels were present, and accounted for.

"Correct. If we try to take them now, it will alert the Shinobi villages of our intentions, and they will no doubt retaliate against us. Right now, they are mostly divided against each other with a few alliances, each weak at best, and ready to be destroyed at worse. Let them bleed themselves dry of resources, as it will only make us stronger in the end, and we won't have too much trouble taking what we want," said Pein, as he knew that Iwa was still feeling anger at the Leaf, Kumo was no different after losing their Nibi vessel, Mist was too weak to do anything, and the Leaf itself was substantially weaker now without Jiraiya along with the Kyuubi vessel.

"This fucking sucks! I want to spill blood in the name of Jashin-sama!" said Hidan, as he was peeved that he had to wait to spill blood to his God, and this made things all the more worse that it would be three years before that was possible to unleash all of his sacrificing potential to its fullest.

"Patience Hidan. It is a virtue even _you_ yourself can come to respect. All good things we ask for come to those who wait," said Sasori, as he knew what it meant to have patience when it came to making puppets, and get every single detail on them just right.

"Fuck you!" said Hidan before Pein flood the room with killer intent to shut them both up.

"Enough! We will wait the three years searching for the rest of the nine and watch those that we know are in their current locations. By that point we shall know where every one of the nine are and with the Kyuubi vessel coming back in three years will allow us to strike the moment news reaches the Elemental Countries of his return," said Pein, as he saw the other members of the Akatsuki nod their heads, and then all of their projected forms faded away.

In three years, the Akatsuki would see to it that the Shinobi villages would meet their end, and their organization ruled over all.

(A/N: YAY! After roughly 6 Months I have _FINALLY_ updated this fic. I hope you loved it since I didn't know what else to write. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-Returning Home

Three Years. It had been three _long_ years since Naruto had left Konoha to travel with Jiraiya for his Sage training and boy was the blonde Jinchuriki glad to be home. Naruto felt like a prisoner getting released after doing his time, as he had to spend all three years on that damn mountain learning everything Ma, and Pa had to teach him about nature chakra long with Taijutsu befitting his agility. Naruto didn't want to stay the whole three years, but the Toads wouldn't hear anything that came out of his mouth while telling him to work harder, and knew Jiraiya was getting a kick out of it when he came to visit the blonde after having to leave every so often to check on his spy network.

Or rather...Jiraiya _did_ until Naruto decided to kick the Sannin in the nuts on each return when the man least suspected it.

Right now, Naruto was web swinging in while Jiraiya handled the gate in telling them of their return, and the Namikaze was going to see Tsunade before heading home. Like any prisoner getting out of his jail, a man has urges, and Naruto was pretty sure his girls had the same itch he did that required a great deal of scratching. After Naruto dropped Anko off, who glowed like the sun at home after their honeymoon, he kissed all of the girls in his home goodbye, and make sure Kin didn't sneak off in a scroll filled with his supplies.

'Now we wish she had,' thought Naruto while crawling up the wall and into the Hokage's office.

_**"You and us both kit,"**_ said Kyuubi knowing Venom was in full agreement.

"Hey Granny! We're back," said Naruto dodging a paperweight aimed at his head.

"Clearly. Where's Jiraiya?" said Tsunade since she expected both of them to enter via the window.

"Dealing with the gate guys while we swung on ahead. We couldn't leave the mountain for one day while training. Felt like we were in prison not being able to go anywhere and do anything we wanted," said Naruto seeing Tsunade smirk.

"Maybe I should have that be your punishment the next time you call me Granny," said Tsunade while Naruto scowled at her.

"Just try it. We'll cause countless pranks before we're captured by you or the ANBU sent after us," said Naruto seeing Tsunade going pale in the face knowing the look in his eyes indicated he meant it.

"Fair enough. So...how was your training?" said Tsunade seeing Naruto's scowl leave and smile at her.

"Aside from being denied contact with the outside world and intense passionate sex from the ladies of my house whom we love? Great!" said Naruto before dodging another one of Tsunade's paperweights.

"Damn pervert! He corrupted you, didn't he?" said Tsunade pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Hell no! We were always a pervert," said Naruto seeing Tsunade go red in the face with anger.

"Hello Tsunade-hime!" said Jiraiya making his presence known.

"Though he may have brought more of it out of us," said Naruto pointing to Jiraiya, who had a question mark on top of his head, and looked at both individuals in the room.

"What? Something I miss?" said Jiraiya before a sense of dread filled him when seeing the angry look in Tsunade's eyes.

"We'll leave you two to talk," said Naruto, as he leaped out another window, and began web swinging home.

"Naruto! Get your ass back here!" said Tsunade before turning her attention to Jiraiya.

"Uh...hi?" said Jiraiya while laughing nervously while Tsunade cracked her knuckles with an evil gleam in those Senju eyes.

Girly screams of pain echoed throughout the tower and told everyone in the village that Jiraiya was back.

(Namikaze Estates)

"We're home!" said Naruto entering his home once more and soon the ground around him shook before being jumped on by every female in the house.

It was only because of super strength, flexibility, and some chakra to his feet mixed with the power to stick to places did he not hit the ground in pain. Kin, Tayuya, Ino, Anko, Hinata, Hana, Yugito, and Tenten had all leaped on him with their overall weight being able to crush a lesser man.

"Naruto-sama you're back! We've missed you," said Kin, as she kissed his face, and loved how his body felt while being touched by her fingers.

"And we did with you. All of you," said Naruto, as he righted himself properly, and they all let go of him.

"Damn gaki, you grew some more!" said Anko seeing the blonde was slightly taller then her and was almost the spitting image of the Yondaime.

If the Yondaime Hokage had whiskers of course.

"Is that a problem Anko-chan?" said Naruto while seeing smiling at Anko.

"Not at all. Makes you sexier," said Anko with a smirk.

"I second that!" said Kin glomping onto Naruto again.

"So how was the oh so great training place that pervert sent you to?" said Tayuya, who had during the three years been effectively broken the habit of her cursing, and had to admit it wasn't that bad.

"It was all right. Finished the Sage training, but couldn't leave the mountain, and nearly went insane. Probably would have if we didn't take some of the frustration out on Jiraiya when he popped in every so often and we _sparred_ to test our progress," said Naruto, as he grinned evilly since each spar end with Jiraiya pissing blood for a week, and the man had to wear a metal cup to protect his manhood.

"You really let him have it, didn't you?" said Anko knowing that look since she had one every so often appear when doing interrogations.

"Considering he could leave the mountain and we couldn't? Absolutely!" said Naruto making the girls laugh.

"So what's going to happen now that you're back home?" said Tenten, as she saw him smirk at her, and felt a blush light up her face.

She wasn't the only one.

"We can think of something. After all, it has been three _looong_ years _alone_ for us without _any_ _female_ companionship, and we're feeling a certain _itch_ that hasn't been scratched since then," said Naruto seeing the girls blush further with nosebleeds.

"Oh poor Master. Let's go upstairs and your loyal slaves can _relieve_ you of your torture," said Kin seductively while Tayuya and Ino blushed since they had long since made up their minds about doing _that_ with him.

"Oh no! I'm his wife here missy. If _anyone _here is getting to be _relieving _him of such pain its going to be _me_!" said Anko now glaring at Kin, who glared back, and both of them were growling.

"You may have been in charge while Naruto-sama was gone, but he's back now, and it's the duty of his slaves to please _him_ at every turn," said Kin knowing her body like the others had become more developed and make her Master extremely happy.

"Oh yeah?" said Anko daring Kin to step out of bounds.

"Yeah!" said Kin simply.

"Uh...girls?" said Hana seeing Anko and Kin turn their head in his direction.

"WHAT?" said Kin and Anko at the same time.

"Naruto-kun went upstairs with Ino and Tayuya," said Hana pointing upstairs with the door to the Master Bedroom shut.

"NOOO!" yelled Kin and Anko before glaring at each other and arguing about how it was the other woman's fault.

"I wish I was with Naruto-kun," said Hinata sadly while Yugito put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"You'll get your chance Hinata-chan. You know you have to wait until your married and when the honeymoon comes...he's all yours," said Yugito with a smile seeing the Hyuuga girl nod and was looking forward to it.

After Naruto left three years ago, Hinata had requested she live in the Namikaze Estates to be with her future husband, which first caused Hiashi to faint, have a heart attack, be revived, and after a few days being hospitalized had given his blessing. Of course, he had stipulated no intimacy of _that _nature until the two were married, and made her promise the two wouldn't. A bit cruel, but Hinata gladly accepted knowing if she could wait three years, she could wait a little longer afterwards for the marriage, and the honeymoon that would follow.

(Master Bedroom)

"Are you sure about this? Being intimate with us? You don't want to be officially freed first?" said Naruto seeing each girl blush cherry red.

"We both thought about it. We actually talked with Kin actually," said Tayuya, as she moved to right side, and kissed him lovingly.

"And?" said Naruto before he saw Ino on his left and kissed her too.

"We like being your slaves Naruto-kun. Strange as it sounds, I've been happier, stronger, and more full of energy since being a slave to the Namikaze Clan," said Ino, as she let her hands roam over his body, and knew Tayuya was doing the same.

"Even if we weren't around for the last three years," said Naruto jokingly though he was sad to not be here with them during that time.

"That was not your fault. Besides, you set the ground work for us being here, and allowed us to be happy despite our status. Hell, for the last three years, I was treated better as your slave, then I was free, and serving Orochimaru-teme," said Tayuya, as one of her hands went south, and so did Ino's with Naruto letting out a groan of pleasure.

"If that is what you both truly want," said Naruto while his symbiotic "skin" in the form of clothing vanished into his body to reveal him in his boxer shorts.

"It is _Naruto-sama_," said Ino into his ear and she along with Tayuya both put their hand into his boxers before caressing his tool.

"We think..._this _should be continued...on the ah...bed," said Naruto loving how the girls were giving him pleasure.

"Of course Master," said Ino, as she along with Tayuya guided Naruto to the bed, and sat down on it with one of their hands massaging his erection.

"Strip. Both of you," said Naruto with lust in his voice.

"Yes Naruto-sama," said Ino, as she easily unzipped her maid outfit she had on, and so did Tayuya until they were in just panties since they both disliked bras when it came to their "uniforms".

"Orange panties? Very nice!" said Naruto before removing his boxers and kicked them away.

"Just relax Naruto-sama. We'll do all the work," said Tayuya, as she along with Ino went down, and the redhead took him into her mouth while Ino gently sucked on his balls.

"Damn! Someone has been teaching you things while we were away," said Naruto, as he loved the pleasure running through his body, and knew they loved the groans that came out of his mouth.

"Mistress Anko taught us many things to prepare for your return Naruto-sama," said Ino before going back to tending to his ball sack.

"We're going to cum. Tayuya-chan, we want you to swallow it all, and then Ino-chan can go next," said Naruto, as he put his hand behind her back, and held her in place.

Tayuya made a muffled response, as she sucked faster, and made Naruto cum hard into her mouth while the Namikaze heard the sound of the redhead swallowing his load. As she pulled out, Naruto shot some onto Tayuya's face, and soon had Ino's mouth on his cock to get him quickly back up to full standing with Tayuya taking over Ino's previous position. Naruto himself was in blissful heaven, as he felt himself getting to cum once more, and shot his load into Ino's mouth with the platinum blonde girl took everything he let out.

"Did you enjoy that Naruto-sama?" said Tayuya knowing he did.

"Hell yes. Now get on the bed so we can reward you both," said Naruto with lust crystal clear within her voice.

Both girls obeyed, as they stripped away their panties, and were now totally exposed to Naruto with lust in their eyes. Looking at each girl, Naruto made a Shadow Clone, and had his copy go to Ino while he himself went to Tayuya. Each Naruto kissed their chosen girl with intense passion, as they prepared to take this to the next level, and to the point of not going back in terms of a relationship.

"Take us Naruto-sama. We're ready," said Ino, as she knew felt her Naruto line up his erection, and was ready to turn her into a woman.

"What she said," said Tayuya while kissing her Naruto passionately and felt the same thing Ino did.

Careful entering their pussies, Naruto along with his Shadow Clone thrust forward at the same time, and claimed their virginity nearly at the same time. Both Naruto's kissed their girl on the lips, muffling the scream of pain that followed, and held them close until the pain past. When their kiss ended both girls nodded saying it was okay to continue and both Narutos did just that with another thrust that brought each girl pleasure to replace their pain. Both Narutos pulls back, then thrust forward, hearing another gasp of pleasure, and they repeated it again. The girls wrapped their legs around their chosen Naruto, as the Namikaze, and his Shadow Clone thrusting harder with each second. The girls cried out in pleasure with each thrust, as the man on top of them was playing with their breasts, and licking the sweet spot they both had along their necks.

"I'm going to cum Master! I'm going to cum hard," said Ino, as she felt her Naruto thrust faster, and Tayuya calling out that her orgasm was approaching too.

"Then cum our slaves. Cum for your Master as we cum in both of you!" said Naruto, as he along with his Shadow Clone picked up the pace before cumming inside of them, and the nirvana like feeling that followed soon after.

"Damn that was incredible. I should have done this sooner," said Tayuya, as she realized her stubborn pride had prevented this three years ago, and mentally cursing herself for it.

"Me too. Its no wonder Kin was so edgy soon after you left. Without Anko, Tenten, and Temari _helping_ her out she'd have gone psycho on us," said Ino while the Shadow Clone of Naruto went poof and the original rolled onto his back with Tayuya in his arms before he scooped the Yamanaka girl up onto his other side.

"We'll be sure to _thank them_ for it later. Are you up for another round?" said Naruto grinning at the two women, who felt he was ready to "rise to the occasion" again, and were a bit surprised.

"Damn! Kin said you had stamina, but I didn't believe it, and the fact you went three years without any female companionship must have really backed up you balls to deep blue turned purple," said Tayuya knowing he came _a lot _when he shot his load and knew Ino felt the same way too.

"You have no idea Tayuya-chan. So do we have yes or do we let you girls rest? We could ask Kin, Tenten, Temari, or Anko to help us," said Naruto while not knowing if Hana would want to have premarital relations with him and Hinata while Yugito was another wild card.

"I can go for one more round," said Ino not wanting to be a pushover and sending a silent challenge to Tayuya.

"Me too. I could probably last longer then her any day of the week," said Tayuya pointing a finger at Ino.

"Try me!" said Ino glaring at Tayuya, who returned it, and both turned their heads at the Namikaze when he let out a chuckle.

"So the gauntlet has been thrown down, huh? Well let's see which one of you is better then. Brace yourself," said Naruto, as he was one them instantly, and the sounds of their romp was echoing throughout the house.

(Downstairs)

"Damn gaki should put a privacy seal on. He's going to make the natives restless," said Anko though she was one to talk since the Special Jounin was already feeling it and saw the blushes on the other women too.

"This is all your fault! If you hadn't argued with me, I could be up there getting pounded into next week, and crying out Naruto-sama's name," said Kin though her words didn't really help the situation any better.

'Must...resist...until...wedding!' thought Hinata, as she was cherry red in the face, and steam seemed to be shooting out of her ears like a boiling teapot when the water was hot enough.

"Yeah I know. Blame it on the wife. Wouldn't be the first time in a clan like this one," said Anko with a grin while hearing three go at it upstairs.

"Well I'm next. He's three years worth of backed up sexual frustration in him and I want at least six Months of it to enter me," said Kin with a perverted look on her face with a nosebleed to match.

"Someone has to tell Shizune he's here if she doesn't know already," said Tenten looking at Hana, who was looking at everyone, and saw they were looking at her too.

"Oh come on! Maybe I want to _welcome _him too," said Hana seeing the girls look at her with an amused grin.

"Before your wedding and honeymoon? Not a chance Mrs. Puppy Prude," said Anko with a smirk while Hana growled at her for that nickname.

During the three years, Hana had been the most restrained woman in Naruto's life when it came to sexual activity, though it wasn't easy given Inuzuka instincts, and the fact some of the girls here were intimate with each other to keep themselves from going insane. The smell afterwards before being cleaned up harassed her Inuzuka sense of smell, as it went about trying to activate certain female aspects of her body, and the instincts of her clan only made it worse. Cold showers helped, but the way Kin, Anko, and Tenten went about saying how they missed Naruto dominating them made such a deterrents to masturbating hard to do. Hana had never once allowed herself to do what she believed was a degrading act, as it was her belief it would feel dirty, and unbecoming of a woman from the Inuzuka Clan.

"Don't call me that!" said Hana knowing Anko had made it her mission in the three years waiting for Naruto's return to rub this little fact in her face by describing the encounters of their honeymoon during random conversations.

"Then go get Shizune-chan and comeback. Who knows. Maybe you will get your own threesome when you get back," said Anko while Hana blushed and glared at the Special Jounin before getting the Medic Nin if she wasn't already on her way here.

"That was mean Anko," said Tenten with a smirk on her face while Temari came in seconds later looking wildly around for Naruto with a lustful look on her face.

"He's here, right?" said Temari before hearing the cries of the females above having their next orgasm.

"Oh yeah, but you have to wait until after Kin, and I have him," said Anko knowing she and the other girl were next.

"What? Hell no! I'm having him next," said Temari, as she wasn't going to let this snake bitch hold her back after three years of waiting with cold showers, and toys doing only so much to keep her from hunting the Namikaze down to the secret location to claim him herself.

"I'm the wife and this is my house when he's not here. Since he's..._indisposed _with the two upstairs, _I _say who goes next, and its not like he's going to burn out. Three years of not getting any from us has backed him up and with his stamina increased well...there's more then enough of him to go around," said Anko seeing Temari blush and get a mean nosebleed.

"Fine! I'll wait, but I'm not giving up my spot to anyone after you two are done, and I'll kick anyone's ass that tries to get ahead of me," said Temari before Tenten wrapped her hands around the girl and was fondling the Suna woman's breasts.

"Such fire in your voice! Our time with Naruto-kun is going to be so much fun I'm just burning inside with anticipation," said Tenten, as she had learned in the last three years that she was indeed bisexual along with Temari, and the two had on occasion gotten together to help keep their sanity in waiting for Naruto's return.

"Pervert!" said Temari while trying to free herself from Tenten's grasp.

And failing.

(Hokage's Office-Weeks Later)

"Feeling better?" said Tsunade seeing Naruto was _slightly_ calmer then he was upon his return to Konoha.

"Yep!" said Naruto with a grin on his face that clearly indicated he was very happy.

"Wipe that grin off your face gaki. Not all of us are young like you to get laid," said Tsunade seeing Naruto's grin just get wider.

"You just admitted that you're old. You know that right?" said Naruto seeing the tick mark on Tsunade's face.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. Now as to why you're here, I need you to go to Taki, and find their Jinchuriki before the Akatsuki does," said Tsunade seeing Naruto's face become deadly serious.

"When do we leave?" said Naruto with his body tensing to leap out of the window to set out on his mission.

"Within the hour. I know you just got back less then a Month ago after three years, but this is important, and I've already sent an ANBU to inform the girls of your mission, and that you are leaving with Jiraiya since he has a contact there with a means to map out the general area your target dwells," said Tsunade showing Naruto a description of the seven-tailed Jinchuriki's appearance given by Jiraiya's contact in Taki.

"They don't let her in the village?" said Naruto with a scowl on his face.

"Sadly no. There village policy with this girl is to treat her basically like a junkyard guard dog," said Tsunade hearing the growl coming out of Naruto's throat.

"And what do we do when find her?" said Naruto curiously.

"You are to warn of her of the Akatsuki. As a Jinchuriki yourself, she'll trust you more, and be ready for the inevitable attack from them," said Tsunade seeing Naruto scowl further.

"That's it? We just _warn her_? Not bring her back here to a larger, stronger, and powerful village that can train her for fighting the Akatsuki?" said Naruto seeing the woman sigh sadly at his words.

"I wish we could Naruto. I wish I could order you to bring her back here. But there are political ramifications to such an act that it would lead to war. Taki has always remained neutral while possibly siding with us in the event of a war and that was mostly after my Grandfather gave them the seven-tails as a gift of peace between our two villages after that failed assassination attempt on his life," said Tsunade seeing Naruto growl out in frustration.

"If they can't appreciate this girl for being a Jinchuriki, then they shouldn't have her protecting them, and leave them to weaker for it," said Naruto angrily.

"I agree, but the price is just too high, and the order to inform the female Jinchuriki of the Akatsuki still stands," said Tsunade seeing Naruto's hands become fist with that infamous Uzumaki temper inherited from his Mother was rising up.

"And should things change where the mission needs to be altered?" said Naruto seeing the Hokage shake her head.

"I know what your trying to imply, but...I just can't Naruto. The mission cannot be altered in any way and if you try...there will be consequences," said Tsunade sadly.

"Like what?" said Naruto with his voice once more challenging this decision.

"Imprisonment for a maximum of 2 years," said Tsunade seeing Naruto narrow his eyes at her.

"And what if she already encountered them and we warn her for nothing? What if she begs us to take her back to Konoha?" said Naruto seeing Tsunade shake her head no.

"The answer is still no," said Tsunade before Naruto's rage covered his entire being and punched a nearby wall.

"Then you might as well keep a cell open for us with our name on it because we're going to bring her here," said Naruto heading for the window.

"Naruto you can't! If you do the Councils will do everything in their power to not only keep you there, but make your life miserable in that prison, and leave those you care about vulnerable," said Tsunade seeing Naruto glare at her with a great deal of intensity.

"If you can't gain control of them after three years of being Hokage, then your not the one for the job the old man like the old man thought, and need to step down for someone else more qualified," said Naruto before web swinging out of the tower.

"He's right. Warning this girl is not enough," said Jiraiya entering the Hokage's office.

"Well she can't stay here!" said Tsunade seeing Jiraiya raise an eyebrow at her.

"You allowed Nii Yugito to be taken from Kumo. What's the big deal with this one?" said Jiraiya while curious at why the woman was so determined to keep the seven-tails in Taki knowing it was only a matter of time before the Akatsuki came.

"Its because...its because of me her Father died," said Tsunade seeing Jiraiya's eyes widen in surprise.

"What? How?" said Jiraiya sitting down fully interested in this story.

"The girl's Father was a Shinobi of Taki, hired by a debt collector to retrieve the money I owed, and when he found me...we fought," said Tsunade seeing Jiraiya flinch.

"Let me guess. You hit him harder then you should have?" said Jiraiya seeing Tsunade nod.

"I was drunk when he encountered me. Wasted more then I've ever been on that day since it was the Anniversary of Dan's death and he mentioned my Grandfather's jewel around my neck. I lost it Jiraiya. I...destroyed several major organs to the point where not even my medical skills could reverse the damage and by the time I sobered up...Shizune had gotten me out of that part of the country I was in," said Tsunade sighing at letting that out.

"And if the girl finds out...," said Jiraiya seeing Tsunade.

"She'll come at me with everything in her arsenal, which includes her demon's power, and cause further unrest with the people in Konoha because they'll think Naruto could do the same to them. It will be a disaster," said Tsunade seeing Jiraiya scoff at her.

"Give the girl some credit. Besides, Naruto can keep her calm, and in check since he can vouch for you," said Jiraiya seeing Tsunade still looking unsure.

"I hope you are right Jiraiya. If you can get her away from Taki, _provided_ that there are a pair of Akatsuki members on the girl's case, _then_ she can come to Konoha, and we can say its in her best interest to be protected by those able to fight S-class Missing Nin," said Tsunade seeing Jiraiya nod.

"I'll let Naruto know, but given your luck, I'm betting Akatsuki is already moving to grab her, and she's going to be a guest of the village," said Jiraiya seeing Tsunade nod give a reluctant nod since good luck had _never _been in her favor.

"Just do your best you old pervert," said Tsunade seeing the Sannin give her a cheesy smile.

"Come on Tsunade-hime...this is me were talking about!" said Jiraiya before leaping out the window.

"That's what concerns me," said Tsunade before returning to her paperwork.

She had a bad feeling about this mission.

(A/N: YAY! A very long overdue update almost a year ago. I know I said writing my fics were on hiatus and they are, _but_ given my birthday today, I've been granted some bit of a reprieve to write something. Until next time...PEACE!)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-Questionable Actions

Naruto was web swinging through the trees near Taki. The forest area surrounding the country and keeping the small village itself from harm was in fact the perfect place for Naruto to swing through. He could move left or right at any point while swinging on his web line. Naruto knew he could also leap from tree to tree with his amazing agility, but felt that web swinging was more fun, and even good training for when he would need to move around in close quarters like this. With his senses and Kyuubi's help, the Uzumaki was confident he could find Fu before things got too harsh for the girl living in this small Shinobi village. If his childhood was anything to go by, Fu was in the same boat as him if not worse, and the blonde felt it was his duty to protect a fellow Jinchuriki from harm.

He did it for Yugito and it was only fair that Fu was saved from harm too.

"Naruto! Hey! Slow down gaki! Not all of us can move as fast as you," called out Jiraiya several..._hundred_ feet behind Naruto.

"Not our problem you're becoming an old man Ero-Sennin," Naruto countered while he was swinging along the trees and getting closer to his target.

'Damn gaki. Not everyone is 16 years old, an Uzumaki, has stamina of that clan, has it all enhanced by a symbiotic organism, and is a Jinchuriki of Kyuubi. The gaki will no doubt be able to outrun people when he's an old man like sensei,' thought Jiraiya since he had been to Whirlpool during the time it was running strong and saw the elderly moving like they were a third of their actual age.

'Hey fox, do you know where this girl is hiding out? I feel I'm getting close, but I think she's also onto me, and is masking her presence,' thought Naruto, as he swung to a tree, and latched onto it while looking around for the female Jinchuriki.

_**"Hard to say. She's good at masking her presence. No doubt from years of practice,"**_ replied Kyuubi while Naruto narrowed his eyes at that.

_**"And not the good kind of practice either when you consider just how Jinchuriki are treated,"**_ stated Venom while Naruto and Kyuubi both agreed with him.

'Hide or be hurt,' thought Naruto knowing that mobs of people itching to hurt you was perfect motivation to master such a skill at such a young age.

This forest was perfect for someone like Fu.

_**"She's nearby kit. The girl is very close to the point where you could probably call out to her,"**_ stated Kyuubi, as he could sense the seven-tailed Biju now, and the giant insects chakra was all over this area.

"Come on out Fu. We came here to talk," Naruto called out to the girl.

"Like I haven't heard _that_ before today," replied Fu sarcastically deep from within the trees.

"We're not an enemy. We are a friend. We just want to talk. Nothing more!" Naruto while sensing Fu move around silently from within the shadows of the forest.

"I've heard that one before too. Do you know what happened the last time someone said that to me? They tried to kill me!" exclaimed Fu hotly and Naruto sighed knowing that had happened to him growing up.

And like a stray dog being kicked after being coerced into being offered a treat...Naruto didn't believe anyone who said those words either.

"Because you're a Jinchuriki...like us," replied Naruto before moving to dodge a swarm of kunai aimed at him.

"Why would another Jinchuriki seek me out?" asked Fu while throwing more kunai at Naruto.

"Stop throwing things at us and we'll tell you," answered Naruto while dodging more and more projectiles before they suddenly stopped.

"You have five minutes," replied Fu while getting ready to throw more weapons at him if he didn't start talking.

"That's all we need. The reason we are here is to inform you of the organization known as the Akatsuki. The group consists of S-Class Missing Nin with unique abilities that allow them to take down Jinchuriki by negating the chakra of the Biju. If they haven't already targeted you, then they will soon enough, and if they capture you...they will extract your Biju from your body with the end result killing the host body," explained Naruto while he sensed Fu being hesitant to believe him.

"Why should I believe you? Why should I trust anything you say? Just because you're a supposed Jinchuriki doesn't mean I'm going to take your words at face value," replied Fu knowing anyone could claim to be someone or something to convince others of things that might not be true in the slightest.

"Ask your Biju if we are lying. If you are connected as deeply with your demon as we are without our own, then you will know if our words are false," answered Naruto and waited for his answer.

'What do you think? Should we trust him?' thought Fu to Chomei and awaiting an answer from the Biju.

_**"He speaks the truth young larva. I sense no lying in this one. If this organization is after us and can nullify my ability to aid you combat...we may have a serious problem,"**_ replied Chomei and sensed Fu was going to trust Naruto...if only to a certain extent since there was always a chance for betrayal.

"My Biju says you are telling the truth. Now that you've talked to me, I respectfully ask you to leave, and not come back," said Fu and Naruto shook his head.

"We can't leave yet. Not without you," answered Naruto before moving to dodge more projectiles.

"I knew it! You want to capture me for some sick purpose, don't you?" exclaimed Fu while moving quickly after throwing more projectiles and decided to get in close combat to battle the nimble Kyuubi Jinchuriki.

"No! We would never do that to a fellow Jinchuriki," countered Naruto while sensing trouble and leaped back to avoid Fu from slicing through his neck with a kunai.

"Then why do you want to take me away from my village?" asked Fu while trying to land a hit on her opponent.

"So you can live in ours where it is safe!" answered Naruto before taking out a kunai of his own and began to parry the female Jinchuriki's kunai.

"As what? Judging from your headband you are from Konoha. Does your Hokage want another Jinchuriki for a weapon that badly?" questioned Fu while missing several strikes to Naruto's body and the blonde leaped over her with unnatural agility.

"No. If anything, she wanted us to inform you of the Akatsuki, and then leave you alone to fend them off the two they send by yourself since taking you with us would cause possible political problems for the Leaf. We wish you to return with us to Konoha for a better life. Nii Yugito formerly of Kumo is already living with us as we speak in the Namikaze Clan Estates and has been happy there for quite some time," answered Naruto and the green haired woman eyes him with caution.

Truth be told, Fu had heard that rumor about what happened in Kumo, and wasn't sure if there was any truth to it. Kumo had been raising all kinds of Hell in the last three years, which was one of the reasons why the blonde was sent went off to train with Jiraiya for that duration of time, and things began to quiet down.

"And if I do go with you back to Konoha? What happens next? Taki won't take this lying down," replied Fu and Naruto let out a chuckle.

"They will if they know what's good for them. They've abused you and made your life miserable. Not to mention you being out here means they don't let you into the village like you're some kind of fucking pet! You're Taki's guard dog. Their pet. You heel when they say heel. You fetch when they say fetch. They want you to roll over, play dead, and some of them probably want you dead for real. Are we right?!" exclaimed Naruto with killer intent from Fu rising and it was clear she did _NOT_ like being called those kind of names.

"I'm going...TO KILL YOU!" yelled Fu, as she charged forward, and began lashing out at Naruto with the blonde moving much faster now to dodge her attacks.

"Why? Because what we have said is true? That they treat you like that?!" questioned Naruto while seeing Fu's eyes were filled with tears.

"Yes they do! All right?! Are you happy now?! I hate my life! I hate Taki, but I can't leave because if I do they'll hunt me down, and make my life worse!" exclaimed Fu, as she got through his defense, and hit Naruto with a shoulder block before straddling the blonde with a kunai to his throat.

"We are so like you its not even funny. We were like that too once. We did everything that was required of us and then some with no respect for it at all. We barely had a home that was occasionally vandalized and what valuables we had were stolen to be destroyed while they laughed at us. They felt demons shouldn't have any valuables. That we should be lucky to be alive and breath while under the rule of the 'superior species' as they kept on claiming they were in their eyes," replied Naruto and saw Fu was looking right in the eyes for any kind of lie.

"So why leave one Hellhole for another?" asked Fu with the kunai in her hand pressing harder against his throat.

"Because our Hellhole is being cleaned up. Our Hellhole is going to change soon and we are in the middle of changing it. Do you really want to be here while that happens? To wait for the Akatsuki to come here? After you? To capture you? Extract your Biju from your body and then throw your corpse away like it was trash? Konoha can protect you. _WE_ can protect you. The Hokage is our Godmother. She will not allow them to take you, Yugito, or us for their own sick plans," answered Naruto with Fu narrowing her eyes even further at him.

"Why are you speaking in third person to me this whole time?" asked Fu while Naruto just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Because we are the host to more then one being," answered Naruto before his Shinobi outfit shifted to his Human Venom looking form.

"What the Hell?!" asked Fu in surprise and even Chomei was shocked too.

"We are the host to a powerful symbiote named Venom the reason why we are speaking to you in third person," answered Naruto to Fu's surprised question before recalling the mask from his face.

"You really are full of surprises," said Fu before removing the kunai from his throat.

"We get that a lot. Now if you would please uh..._remove_ yourself from our person...," replied Naruto while motioning for Fu to get off his lap.

"What? Oh! Sorry! Sorry!" exclaimed Fu, as she realized how awkward her position was with him right now, and leaped right off his body.

"Its all right. Now where the Hell is that damn Ero-Sennin?" asked Naruto while getting off the ground and looking around for Jiraiya.

"Ero-Sennin?" questioned Fu with Naruto smirking at her.

"Jiraiya of the Sannin. Don't let him fool you though, the man is a self proclaimed Super Pervert, and is proud of the fact along with being an author to the Icha Icha Paradise book series he writes while peeping on women for his 'research' as he likes to call it," answered Naruto with Fu's eyes narrowing with female fury behind them.

"I...see," replied Fu before the Sannin himself appeared before them looking boisterous and happy to see them.

"Hey gaki! I see you found the girl. Nice! You're a real babe magnet," exclaimed Jiraiya before he found himself on his knees, crying out in pain like a girl after Fu kicked him in the nuts, and soon slumped over from blacking out in the aftermath.

"I'll go with you to Konoha. If its better there then my life here in Taki like you claim and you're offering protection from persecution...I'm not going to pass it up. _But_ if you screw me over and this is this some kind of trap meant to make me into some kind of weapon for your village...you will _wish_ you were in the pervert's place right now," said Fu and was getting in Naruto's face while pointing at Jiraiya's twitching form.

"Betraying you never crossed our mind," replied Naruto calmly with Fu still being wary of him since trust was a major issue for her.

Like it had been for him.

(Konoha-Sometime Later)

Tsunade's eyebrow was violently twitching. How could it not? Naruto had brought the female Jinchuriki from Taki to Konoha despite what she wished for him to do from the start in just _informing _her about the Akatsuki. Instead, Naruto takes Fu away from her village to this one, and it wouldn't be long before Taki started complaining to her about it. Did Naruto look worried? No! This was like a regular day for him and quite frankly it was pissing the Hokage off. She loved the gaki. Tsunade honestly did, but this was now getting out of hand, and the blonde Jinchuriki was becoming a source of it all because he was doing things that ruffled a lot of feathers from people in high places. However, at the same time, Tsunade could see _why_ Naruto did what he did, and couldn't fault him for wanting to change the status quo because it was horrible for Jinchuriki.

And Naruto and Fu were Jinchuriki.

"You do realize your actions could start a war, right?!" asked Tsunade while sounding like it was taking quite a bit of effort to hold back the desire to punch him half way to the other side of the world.

"And you do realize that Fu isn't loved in Taki and the Akatsuki would have taken her without any resistance from the village?" countered Naruto with Tsunade letting out a sigh while looking over at Fu currently staring back at her cautiously with calculating eyes.

'So much like her Father. She has his eyes and tan skin. Must have gotten the green hair from her Mother,' thought Tsunade before looking over at Naruto again with a frown on her face.

_**"She's not happy with us kit,"**_ said Kyuubi inside Naruto's head.

'I know fox. But I'm not about to let the Akatsuki win and get a fellow Jinchuriki killed because I didn't do anything when I know I could have done something,' thought Naruto and Kyuubi sighed knowing he had a point.

_**"Someone long ago once said 'The only way for evil to triumph is for good people to do nothing.' and I believe it. If Naruto here didn't bring the girl here, the Akatsuki would have nabbed her, and evil would be one step closer to victory,"**_ said Venom and saw the fox nodding since that was the case.

"In any case Naruto, I am not happy this happened, even if I do understand your reason for it," said Tsunade while Naruto nodded.

"We weren't about to have her be taken by the Akatsuki. Its bad enough each village hate every Jinchuriki they've ever made, but to be hunted, and no one from the villages lifting a finger is even worse! We decided to change things and will challenge anyone that dares to stop us," countered Naruto and saw Tsunade narrowing her eyes at the hidden threat.

He would fight her if need be in the event she didn't side with him on this matter.

"I'm not going to stop you Naruto. If anything, I personally like what you're doing since my Grandfather gave each Shinobi village a Biju to promote peace, and they have been turned into weapons of war. However, as a Hokage, I have to focus on what is good for the village, and what you did in bringing Fu here is not healthy for Konoha," explained Tsunade with Naruto nodding.

"If it becomes a problem, we will deal with it, and ensure Konoha doesn't get hurt...too much," replied Naruto with a grin and saw Tsunade scowl at him for that last part.

"I know you still have issues regarding Konoha and its people Naruto, but...please don't let the people living here get hurt simply out of spite. Not everyone deserves it and you know that much is true," stated Tsunade and Naruto nodded in understanding.

"We understand Granny. Its just we are tired of people seeing us as some kind of monster without a family to call our own or them questioning the claims of our heritage. We feel the that the history of Konoha to acknowledge the contributions of the Uzumaki Clan and their connection to Konoha since its founding. The people in Konoha need to be properly reminded of our family's contributions and how they spit on the legacy of our family. It is high time the people of Konoha know the significance of the Whirlpool symbol some of them wear on their Shinobi clothing and even the Leaf symbol that was adopted by this village. Its time to remind them of the past and how ungrateful they have been to us in the present," replied Naruto and Tsunade winced knowing that was something the Councils had been adamant in removing when the Sandaime came out of retirement after Kyuubi attacked.

They wanted to make sure Naruto didn't have knowledge of his lost family or any right to claim anything in Konoha that he was entitled to should he wish to claim it.

"I'll make that known though you can expect resistance on the matter when it is brought before the Councils though the Clan Heads will support you in the matter," said Tsunade with Naruto raising an eyebrow at her.

"And you?" asked Naruto with Tsunade looking surprised by the question.

"What do you mean?" questioned Tsunade.

"Will you support us regarding that matter when it comes to voting?" asked Naruto with Tsunade looking down.

"I can't," answered Tsunade with Naruto scowling angrily and so was Fu though more out of confusions on her part then anger.

"Can't or won't?" asked Naruto with Tsunade sighing.

"I can't Naruto. At least...unless it comes down to a tie as stated by Konoha Law. I can at least push for the motion to make it happen, but I can't vote on the matter unless it comes down to a tie. When the motion to remove Whirlpool and the Uzumaki Clan from the history books was made during the meeting shortly after the Sandaime Hokage came out of retirement, the Clan Heads with the exception of the Uchiha Clan were the only ones fighting the motion. Unless you can get some of the Councils to side with the motion to reverse the decision to the point of a tie...," explained Tsunade and let her answer hang in the air.

"You can't vote and we get fucked," Naruto finished for her and the Hokage could only nod.

"The only way you could sway them is if you gave enough of those members on each of the Councils something to make it worth their while," explained Tsunade with Naruto letting out a sigh.

"And we don't want to give them anything. At least...not something _WE _have that they would want. Unless...," stated Naruto and it was clear to the other two were seeing his brain burning with an idea.

"Unless what Naruto?" asked Tsunade knowing the gaki had something.

"They want the Uchiha's bloodline unsealed so he can revive his clan right? Then we let them have it...in exchange for what we want," answered Naruto with Tsunade looking at him like he was crazy.

Maybe he was...if only a little.

"After that damn traitor tried to leave Konoha? Why would I even consider giving them a chance to breed more traitors?" questioned Tsunade while Naruto smirked at her.

"Relax Granny. Just because you unseal his bloodline doesn't mean he'll get any girls to have his children. The Councils may not see it, but we do. Support for the Uchiha Clan is down to an all time low since information about how the Uchiha were really traitors to Konoha was made public," answered Naruto with Tsunade nodding knowing that was true and the Uchiha Clan name was considered almost as low in terms of respect in the village as Orochimaru's had been when he went traitor after his twisted experimentation was made known.

The only one wanting to be with Sasuke was Sakura, even after Tsunade took her along with Hinata on as students, and only tolerated the girl's devotion because of her talent not unlike the Hokage's own for the Medical Arts. Tsunade had made it clear to Sakura that she was to keep her opinions about Sasuke and Naruto to herself if she wanted to learn how to be a great medic. So far, the pink haired kunoichi had kept her opinion about the two, one positive (about Sasuke), one negative (about Naruto) to herself when around the Hokage, but that didn't stop Sakura from speaking about them to the public, and sadly for Tsunade...she couldn't shut the girl up no matter how much she wanted.

And Tsunade _REALLY_ wanted to shut Sakura up.

"So in return for them giving you what they want and you give them what they want all the while knowing what they want is going to be next to impossible. Its still risky. They could demand one of the girls living at the Namikaze Estates be used to have the Uchiha's offspring," replied Tsunade and saw Fu's eyebrow twitch at the mention of the women living with Naruto.

"We understand. Our answer of course will be no. If they don't like it, then tough crap for them, and their future plans with the Sharingan. We are younger then all of them and can outlive their decision. My future descendants and the descendants of my descendants can make the push in my place if this becomes a long run battle," stated Naruto knowing that might be the case.

"Hopefully it wont come to that and what you are offering them will be enough to make them add the history of your clan back into the fold of Konoha's history," replied Tsunade and saw the young man nod.

"There is only one way to find out," Naruto shot back with a smile.

"And in regards to me?" asked Fu while pointing at herself.

"You will be staying at the Namikaze Estates for awhile until things blow over with this situation regarding Taki and the Akatsuki organization. Lucky for you, the residents of the place are female by majority so don't worry about any perverts leering at you," replied Tsunade with Naruto snickering after Fu let out a sigh of relief.

"Well...no worries about _male_ perverts anyway. We wouldn't let your guard down around Anko, Kin, Tenten, or Temari since they've openly become female perverts in my house. We would stop them, but...well they spoil me too much," replied Naruto with a chuckle and Fu looked fearful while Tsunade looked angry.

"Because you corrupted them!" exclaimed Tsunade in the belief women were "corrupted" into being female perverts by male perverts so they could get away with perverse things like peeping on women.

"Prove it," Naruto shot back and Tsunade growled at him.

"Sadly...I can't prove it. Not yet," answered Tsunade in defeat.

"Game and match the victory goes to us. Come Fu! Let's leave the defeated of this verbal spar to drink herself away while doing paperwork!" exclaimed Naruto while he grabbed Fu and was web swinging across Konoha with the girl being held in his one arm.

Tsunade herself fumed before reaching for some sake to drink...only to find it was gone.

"DAMN YOU NARUTO!" yelled Tsunade furiously knowing he had taken it when she wasn't looking.

Either that or it was Shizune.

(Hokage Tower-Sometime Later)

Sure enough, the Councils were drooling over the idea of having the Uchiha being able to access his bloodline, and impregnate some women to produce Uchiha Heirs. Of course when the terms of what the Hokage was asking in return after Naruto told them would have to be given...they weren't thrilled. Not surprising really. The idea of giving anything to Naruto left a sour taste in their mouth, but those were the terms Tsunade dictated to the Councils, and it was clear some were refusing flat out.

Namely the Councilwoman Haruno Mebuki. She had actually been the one to suggest that Whirlpool Country and the Uzumaki Clan all together be removed from the pages of history. Not just to spite Naruto (though it was the primary reason), it was also done to erase the memory of Kushina from the Leaf village, and make what the Uzumaki Clan gave them as a gift become a natural part of Konoha. With history altered or removed regarding such things, Konoha wouldn't have to have the _shame_ of being given such gifts. Konoha could _claim_ them as there own and no one would be the wiser within another generation or two with Mebuki being able to say on her deathbed she won a major victory over Uzumaki Kushina along with her bastard of a child.

"Why should we let Whirlpool Country and the Uzumaki Clan be made known to our children? Whirlpool Country is dead and the Uzumaki bloodline itself has been reduced to a mere trickle. They have no power. Its a waste of money, resources, and I for one will not stand for it one bit!" exclaimed Mebuki and she glared at Naruto currently sitting at the Namikaze/Uzumaki Clan seat now that he was old enough to be the Clan Head of both of them.

"Careful what you say about the Uzumaki Clan when in our presence Haruno-san. Do not forget the Uzumaki Mito was Hokage-sama's Grandmother. By insulting our clan, you insult not only the Hokage, but her Grandmother too!" Naruto shot back and saw the woman shutting her mouth.

"That is true. In fact, not many people, or even the younger generation know much about the Uzumaki Clan these days. Several of the younger generation have even begun asking the teachers at the Academy about the clan and they have been unable to answer," replied Aburame Shibi while seeing many on the Councils were sneering at him.

"The Uzumaki Clan have no business being apart of Konoha anymore. It doesn't matter if they were important to the village at one point," Homura spoke now and Naruto scoffed.

"Its because of Whirlpool Country and the Uzumaki Clan that Konoha still exists. Or did the First Shinobi War slip your mind?" Naruto countered and saw Homura stiffen and the blonde Uzumaki knew why.

During the First Shinobi War, Konoha had made an alliance with the Uzumaki Clan, and the marriage between them with the Senju Clan helped solidify it. The Uchiha had been very much against the Uzumaki Clan being remotely in Konoha, they considered the clan like the Senju to be the weakest of the three bloodlines that were descended from the Sage of Six Paths, and hated the fact the Rinnegan was from the Uzumaki bloodline that surpassed the Sharingan. Several among the Uzumaki Clan had actually _unlocked_ the Rinnegan, but died from quickly overusing it before any could truly understand its power, and record all of its abilities so others could use such knowledge to their advantage in the event others unlocked it later on. However, despite all of this, those who wielded the power of the Rinnegan were able to live long enough to use such power against Iwa, and Kumo when the two villages allied against Konoha. The Leaf village was a mere _length of a fingernail_ away from being defeated when those with the Rinnegan's power flanked both allied villages and crippled the enemy forces at the cost of Uzumaki Clan members using the Dojutsu their own lives.

The end result had made Suna sending an envoy to be a long standing ally of Konoha and Mist to sign a Nonaggression Pact that lasted until near the end of the Second Shinobi War when Whirlpool was destroyed. During that time, Konoha had prospered, grown strong, and could stand on its own two feet instead of being knocked onto its back before having a sword stab through its heart.

"How do you know such things brat?" Danzo asked with his eye locked onto the boy and found his Sharingan Eye had no effect on him.

"We found our Mother's journal in the Namikaze Estates. Uzumaki Mito is mentioned in here and how the woman knew several of the Uzumaki Clan members who wielded the Rinnegan Eye to save the Leaf village before they died of using up their chakra in what many would deem to be a very reckless suicide mission. Kumo and Iwa had Konoha dead to rights in victory before our clan saved it almost literally from the jaws of death. We would think such an important piece of information would be made known to the students at the Academy when the Shinobi Wars were brought up by the teachers _teaching them _the history of Konoha," replied Naruto and saw Danzo narrow his eye at him while on the Councils scoffed.

"That is in the past. The Uchiha is the present and our future. I say we just unseal his bloodline and have several of the women in the Namikaze Clan Estates be used for the breeding process," said one Councilman and getting nods of approval from the others.

"And the Uchiha's failed rebellion? The current Uchiha locked away, who planned to leave Konoha for power, and betray the village? Are we just going to forget such things simply because its an inconvenience _only_ to you?" asked Naruto with the Councils now getting impatient with him.

"Listen here you brat! We of the Councils will not be-_AAACK_!" exclaimed Koharu before her mouth was webbed shut and a strong layer of webbing was wrapped around her face to keep it there.

"No! _YOU_ will listen. That includes _AAALLLL_ of you! We are sick and tired of you idiots trying to get your way when we both know such attempts not within your power. So do not go around barking orders like you run this village because you _DON'T _run it! This is a Shinobi village and that means the Hokage runs things. You don't like it? There is the door! Don't let it hit your ass on the way out!" exclaimed Naruto while getting up and pointing to the door.

"How dare you?! I will not stand for this outrage. Its bad enough we let this _abomination_ live so long, but to be here as a Clan Head, and trying to kick us out is the last straw. I demand the demon brat be killed right now!" cried out a fat and bald Councilman now standing up while pointing a finger at Naruto.

"I second the motion!" said Homura with many other Council members doing the same.

"Enough! No one is executing the son of the Yondaime and Uzumaki Kushina. I will not tolerate this crap anymore!" exclaimed Tsunade after slamming her fist down onto the table and blasting the idiots calling for Naruto's death with killer intent.

"He is a menace. He needs to be controlled!" said Koharu, as she finally got the webbing around her mouth off, and decided to voice her opinion.

"Controlled by whom? You? Your teammate? Danzo? Some civilian who doesn't know a damn thing about being a Shinobi?" asked Naruto with the Councils glaring hatefully at him.

"Anyone who knows your place is out our feet like a good pet and weapon like yourself should have been from the start is more then qualified," answered Koharu with Naruto scoffing at her.

"This is getting nowhere and our patience is running thin. This is a simple give and take on everyone's part. You vote in the return of Whirlpool Country being put back into the history books and the Uzumaki Clan being crucial in Konoha having long term health. In return, the Uchiha gets his bloodline unsealed, and can make you little Uchiha babies that may or may not activate the Sharingan in the distant future," replied Naruto with many on the Councils seething since they didn't want to give the Uzumaki what he wanted.

All they wanted was to take, take some more, and take until the one they were taking from was hurting from it. Still, they knew that the Uchiha currently in their possession needed to produce heirs to save his bloodline from being wiped out, and since Itachi was not an option...they needed to swallow their pride for the moment.

"Fine! You can have your filthy clan's name back in the history books and the backwater land they all came from too. I hope you choke on it along with the rest of those demon loving whores in your home!" shrieked Mebuki angrily before she and the Councils left in a fury while glaring at the Uzumaki.

"Sore losers," mumbled Naruto with the Clan Heads and the Hokage laughing slightly at his words.

"It can't be helped Naruto. At least if the Uchiha does have children, we can make sure they don't act arrogantly, or power hungry," replied Tsunade and Naruto nodded.

"Our advise in the event of such children being born would be to treat them all like they were ordinary people. No special privileges like Sasuke got, but don't treat them like crap either like Konoha did us, and just...treat them like normal people," said Naruto since it would keep the Uchiha Clan from being like...well like the other morons of the Uchiha Clan.

"Agreed. Though this is in the belief the Uchiha will successfully impregnate a woman the Councils choose for him," replied Tsunade with a smirk and Naruto returned it.

"We wouldn't bet on his success if we were you Granny," replied Naruto with everyone in the room nodding and laughing at the same time while Tsunade fought back the urge to hit him.

She knew he'd just dodge it thanks to his speed, agility, and stupid _Spider Sense_! How she hated that last one! Stupid internal premonition based defense against harmful things that could hurt someone like her _fists_ hitting someone's _face _when becoming very angry at being called Granny!

Oh well. She could just take it out on Jiraiya when she saw him next. The pervert was no doubt peeping in the female section of the hot springs anyway and was overdue for a beat down.

(A/N: YAY! Here it is. After being away from it for so long, I have updated once more, and I'm hoping its to your liking. Until next time...PEACE!)


End file.
